


The Upside of Heartbreak

by TriumphantFury



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, modernau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 149,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriumphantFury/pseuds/TriumphantFury
Summary: What happens when two people, both with a broken heart, get dragged to the same party? Astrid Hofferson never expected someone like Hayden Haddock to walk into her life and make her feel wanted again. Hayden never expected someone like Astrid to come along and stir up trouble in all the best ways. They are both about to find out that sometimes, there really is an upside to heartbreak. (Modern Hiccstrid)*Rated Mature for strong language and lemons* ;)
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 202
Kudos: 165





	1. Friday Night

**Hey all! Triumphant Fury here! Decided to try my hand at a modern Hiccstrid story, since I am having so much fun writing the 'Dance of Power' Trilogy. For fans of that series, don't worry, I'm not taking a break from it. Updates on TWoB will still be timely. This is more of a side project that has been nagging at me for a few weeks. I got the idea for this story from the song 'Kiss Kiss by Madeline Merlo' and that idea just started growing on its own. So, here you go...**

***Once again, story is rated M for strong language and possibility of later lemons* ;)**

**________**

Astrid Hofferson's life was perfect. If you asked pretty much anyone else, they would say the same thing. Astrid had it all. Looks, brains, and money. A huge group of supportive friends from the 'right' crowd and a steady boyfriend. Her parents were upper middle-class. Not rich by any means, but definitely more than just comfortable. With a mother that was a nurse and a father that was a dentist, she certainly never went without. Living the dream life of every teenager.

Astrid had been head cheerleader and homecoming queen of Berk High. Dating the quarterback and following all the rules. The good girl with her priorities sorted and her life on track. Graduating with honours, Astrid had been accepted at Berk University straight out of school. Her boyfriend, Scott (Snotlout) Jorgenson, even receiving a football scholarship to the same University. Her best friends Heather Berserker and Rachel (Ruffnut) Thorston had also managed to wrangle spots at Berk U, and Heather's rich parents had even helped the three girls to rent their own apartment just off campus rather than condemning them to the crowded dorms. What more could a girl ever want?

Astrid's life sounded perfect, didn't it. Well, it had been. For the last 4 years that is. During freshman and sophomore year, she had maintained that perfect image carried over from high school and everything fit exactly where it should. Unfortunately, life actually sucks. Just when you think you have everything all figured out, the world comes along and throws mud in your face.

It was the last week of summer holidays before junior year. She should be out enjoying the final weekend of freedom before term started back up on Monday. She should not be holed up in her room at the apartment watching sappy rom-coms and eating cookie dough ice cream by the tub. Burning through boxes of Kleenex like it was going out of style as the waste bin beside her desk gradually overflowed with used snot-rags. That was where she was though, and it was where she had been since Tuesday night. Now it was Friday, and the most productive thing that she had done all week was to clean her parakeet Stormfly's cage once.

Thinking back to Tuesday evening, Astrid felt a rush of anger flood through her. Everything had seemed fine. Scott had picked her up and taken her out for a quiet dinner at one of the nicest restaurants in town. That should have tipped her off right there! Scott never took her out to nice places, and they rarely ever went out anywhere as just the two of them. It was usually pizza with the gang, or take-out Chinese food grabbed on the way to his and Tyler (Tuffnut) Thorston's tiny apartment on the opposite side of campus. Still, Astrid had fooled herself into believing that he was simply being romantic for once. Boy, had she been wrong.

It wasn't a romantic dinner. It was an apology dinner. A goodbye dinner. When Scott had walked her back to the door of her apartment, she had thought they might spend the night together. Instead, Scott had taken her by the hands and sat her down on the couch with him. Looking impressively somber and remorseful, and Astrid immediately felt her heart leap into her throat. When he had told her that he wanted to take a break, she hadn't been sure what he meant.

"I just really need to focus on football this year," he had claimed. "After Derrick left, you know, the team needs a new captain now. Coach has been hinting that it might be me, and that's going to take a lot of extra effort on my part. You know that I care about you Astrid, but you deserve a boyfriend that can devote his time to you. I just can't be that guy right now." As she had continued to stare at him blankly, he had brought one hand up to cup her cheek as he added, "it's not forever Astrid. We can pick up right where we left off next summer. Think of it as a chance to focus on your own studies as well."

That had been the point that his words finally sunk in. Pulling her hand out of his and pushing him away, she had bit back furiously on the urge to cry as she ordered him to get out. "I'm sorry Astrid," he started again. Holding his hands out like he was warding off an attack. "I know this is not ideal, but it's not you..."

"It's not me, it's you right," she sneered at him. "Like I haven't heard that one before. You came over tonight with the whole plan of breaking up with me, didn't you? That's why you took me out to dinner. Did you think it would make it easier on me if you buttered me up first before dropping your bullshit excuses on me? Why did you even bother coming over in the first place? You could have just phoned me and saved yourself the money!"

"It's not like that," Scott insisted. "It's only a short break. I still want to be with you Astrid. I just need to do this for me. For us. For our future." At that, she had shoved him towards the door. When he didn't go fast enough, she threw a pillow at him. Something more solid would have been better, but sadly a pillow was all she had within reach. "I'll see you at school," he offered from the hallway. Taking a stab at his usual bravado in a attempt to soften the blow and only making her more angry.

"Fuck you Scott," Astrid growled. Then she slammed the door in his face. Listening to his footsteps fade away down the hallway for a few moments before finally dissolving into tears. Turning her back to the door and sliding down it until she was nothing more than a blubbering mess on the cold tile floor. How dare he! She had been so sure that he was the one, but now... Astrid Hofferson was not the type of girl you put on hold. She was all or nothing. Or at least, she had been. Now she was just nothing.

Astrid was still lost in her depressing flashback when she heard the sound of her friends making their noisy way back into the apartment. Ignoring them, Astrid simply turned up the volume on the TV. Clearly not taking the hint, Heather and Rachel both burst into Astrid's room barely a minute later. "Are you seriously still moping over that asshole," Rachel started without any preemptive greeting. Then she scrunched up her nose as she gazed around at the spilling over waste basket and dirty clothes strewn over the floor. "Dear gods, it smells like rock bottom in here. Has anyone ever told you about Febreze?.."

"Go away," Astrid grumbled at them. Trying to turn up the TV even more, when Heather suddenly strode over and snatched the remote out of her hand.

"Not a chance girl," Heather stated bluntly. "You are our best friend and we are not letting you stay in this pathetic rut forever. When was the last time you even showered?!" Astrid tried to think up a snarky reply, but came up blank. Honestly, she couldn't even remember when the last time she had showered was either. "Exactly," Heather added with an eye roll. "You're starting to smell, and your hair is at real risk from spontaneous combustion due to all the grease in it. It's time to clean yourself up and get yourself out of this room for a while!"

"Yep," Rachel chimed in. "There is a house party on the east end of campus tonight. Tuff told me about it, and he made me promise to go. Which means that all three of us are going."

"I'm not going to some awful campus house party," Astrid started to protest. "Especially if it's someone that your brother knows. The whole football team will be there, which means that Scott will probably be there too. Isn't having to see him on Monday going to be torture enough already?! Can't I just stay here and wallow for a few more days..."

"You cannot let that idiot ruin your life," Heather cut across her. "So what if he's there. Dress up, drink a little, and have some fun. Show him exactly what he walked away from. Dagur said that he is probably going to show up there too," Heather added nonchalantly. "If it would make you feel better, I could have him beat-up Snotface for you."

Astrid choked out a laugh at that as she wiped at her puffy eyes again. "That actually would make me feel better. Thanks," she told Heather with a chuckle.

Heather grinned at her for a moment. Then her and Rachel came over to sit on the bed on either side of Astrid. "In all seriousness, if it's too tough, we will leave and come right back here," Heather added.

"Yeah. You just say the word and we'll leave," Ruff agreed. "You need to give yourself a chance though girl. We've let you wallow in your moody despair all week, but your mope time is up."

Glaring at both of her friends, Astrid finally huffed out a sigh. "I can't believe I'm letting you guys bully me into this." At that, a huge grin split Heather's face as Rachel pumped a fist into the air. "If it all ends up horrible, I will never forgive you two," she added threateningly.

"If it ends poorly, I will buy you a dozen of the biggest cartons of cookie dough ice cream that I can find," Heather teased.

"Yeah, but if it works, then you have to cook dinner all week," Rachel quipped.

"I knew this was going to suck either way," Astrid grumbled then. Scowling at her friends once more before throwing off her quilt and pushing to her feet. As she headed towards the ensuite bathroom, she ran a hand through her grimy hair. Heather was right. Her blonde locks were becoming a serous fire hazard. Astrid promptly resolved to take an extra long shower. Maybe she would even shave. Not like she had anyone to impress, but if she was going to risk seeing Scott, she might as well put in the effort to make herself feel sexy. Maybe even make that jerk realize just what he was missing.

A couple of hours later, it was already getting dark outside the window of her room and Astrid was just putting the final touches on her make-up. An understated smokey eye and light pink cheeks. A nude gloss to add a bit of plumpness to her lips. Her long blonde hair was already braided up into a stylish knot. She had her favourite royal blue halter dress on. The stretchy material hugging her athletic frame perfectly. The short hem of it leaving a fair amount of leg showing. Looking herself over in the full length mirror once more, Astrid headed over to the closet to pick out her shoes. Reaching instinctively for the silver flats that were a go-to on date nights with Scott.

At 5'6", he was already shorter than her by a few inches, and as such he had not liked it overly much when she wore heels. Claiming that it made him feel emasculated to have to look up at her all the time. She wasn't with Scott anymore though. She could wear whatever goddamn shoes she wanted. Digging through the layers of laundry right to the back, Astrid pulled out the blue sandals that matched her dress. Sliding on the 3" heels before checking her reflection in the mirror again. Although she would never admit it to Heather and Rachel, just taking the effort to dress up and look pretty again had already started boosting her spirits. Now if she could just get through this stupid party without crying over Scott, she might actually be on the road to recovery.

Meeting the other two girls in the living room, Astrid was pleased to see that she wasn't overdressed at least. Both of the girls had their long hair braided back much like Astrid's. Heather was wearing a silver bodycon dress with geometric cutouts on the sides. A combination of green satin heels and purple eyeshadow serving to make her bright green eyes pop. Rachel, on the other hand, was wearing acid wash skinny jeans with tasteful tears all over them. On her feet were her favourite strappy black heels and she had a black and silver tank top under her cropped black leather jacket. A much darker smokey eye and bright red lipstick completing the 'classy badass' look.

Rachel made them all pose for the customary round of selfies then. Astrid and Heather grumbling half-heartedly the whole time. Then they all grabbed up their purses and headed out the door arm-in-arm with Astrid in the middle. Rachel and Heather holding tight to Astrid as if they thought she was going to try to escape back to the apartment the moment they turned their backs. They weren't wrong, but it was funny all the same. Thankfully, the other two had agreed to let Astrid drive, since she had wanted to be able to escape the party at a moments notice.

Climbing into Astrid's beloved 1940's bottle blue Volkswagen Beetle, Heather set her Spotify to a girly rock song as they pulled out of the underground parking garage. Astrid cranking up the volume on the aftermarket stereo as the three of them belted out the lyrics at the top of their lungs. Out of tune and not even caring. Astrid was just starting to think that perhaps this was a good idea. That is until she saw the sheer amount of people and cars around the place. They were late, and parking was already scarce. Pulling up to the curb roughly a block away from the party house, Astrid started to have a serious change of heart.

It was clear from the thumping bass notes and shouting voices that the party was already in full swing. Astrid could already see a bunch of the guys from the football team milling around outside. Red solo cups in hand. "I can't believe I'm doing this," Astrid muttered as she stared out the windshield. "This is such a bad idea..."

"It's a great idea," Rachel said from the back seat. "You'll see." With one more grumbled sigh, Astrid climbed out of the car. Pressing the lock button until she heard the chirp and tossing her keys into her purse as she followed the other two down the sidewalk. Likely towards her doom.

***

Hayden Haddock, known by his friends as Hiccup in his youth, had a pretty damn good life. Not counting recent events, that is. As a child genius, he had been accepted to a fancy private school at the age of 12. Completing University courses at night and regular classes during the day, he had graduated at the age of 16. Majoring in mechanical engineering. His father Stoick Haddock, owner and CEO of Haddock Enterprises, had been so sure that his son was going to finally take his place in the family business. Unfortunately, Hayden had always been more at home with a wrench in his hand than behind a desk.

After graduating, Hiccup had followed his own passion instead. His skills as a mechanic and his love of fast cars and bikes had gotten him in with the many racing circuits in Europe. When one of the seasoned F1 drivers had retired, the owner of the car had approached Hayden to race for him. Hayden still preferred the mechanical side of things and tended to only race for fun, but he had tentatively agreed to fill the position anyways. Until someone better came along. Standing 6'3" with untidy auburn hair, ruggedly handsome features, and bright green eyes, even Hayden had to admit that he did look the part of the wealthy playboy daredevil. Thanks to his parents, he was also already familiar with the lifestyle. Before he knew it, Hayden was winning races and attending posh parties. Rubbing shoulders with the rich and the famous without his father's looming shadow hanging over him.

That was how he had met Victoria. She was a British beauty with long chestnut hair, warm brown eyes, and a figure that would put most models to shame. Fresh out of debutante training and starting a job as a journalist for an upscale fashion magazine, she was everything Hayden thought he wanted. They had been going steady for 2 years, and life was good. They had a swanky house in a swanky district and spent their nights surrounded by swanky 'friends'. Still, it had never felt completely right to Hayden. Victoria had been working longer and longer hours, and the racing was taking up more and more of Hayden's time. Then he received a phone call and a temporary job offer from one of his father's old friends.

Craving a change of pace, Hayden had jumped on the opportunity to return to his roots for a while instead. To return to a simpler life away from all of this. He had talked it over with Victoria, and she had been fine with it at the time. Stating that it sounded like a fun adventure, and that she could do with a break from work as well. For the last few weeks, Hayden had been preparing everything for their move back to the bustling city of Archipelia. The city of his youth. His father and mother had been overjoyed at the idea of him coming home and had offered space in their house, but Hayden couldn't stand the thought of living with his parents again after living on his own for so long.

Purchasing a penthouse condo instead, Hayden had allowed his mother to decorate the place for him. Well, his mother's interior designer most likely. His mother did know him well enough to know what he would and wouldn't like though. Upon arrival, he had seen that he was right to entrust this to her. The place was exactly right for him. The red, black, and silver colour scheme was somehow both utilitarian and stylish, and it matched his personality perfectly. Victoria would have hated it. Perhaps it was just a mother's intuition, or maybe it was because Valka Haddock had never been overly found of Victoria, but she had not inquired about Victoria's preferences at all. Designing the condo for Hayden alone. Well, Hayden and his huge black wolf-cross Toothless.

This had turned out to be a good thing. A few nights before they were set to move, Victoria had decided to drop a bomb on everything. After claiming that she loved him, she had then proceeded to state that she had been doing a lot of 'soul-searching' lately. Whatever the fuck that was. Then she had broken down into very convincing tears as she began to explain that she simply couldn't move away with him. That she was hoping for a promotion at work, and her whole family and all of her friends were here. That he could understand, and he had half-heartedly suggested trying a long-distance relationship for a year. Even though he knew full well that those rarely worked out all that well.

Instead, Victoria suggested that they simply take a break. Claiming that she would be right here waiting for him when he got back, before leaving to spend the night at her parents' house. Like an idiot he had believed her. Had mourned the loss of a good thing. Even second guessing his own decision to move. Wondering if it was too late to fix things if he called her up right now and told her that he was staying. That had lasted for a total of one day.

Then he had received a text from one of his racing buddies. A text containing one simple picture that was like a splash of ice water to the face. In it, there was a picture of Victoria sitting at a fancy restaurant with another man. Their hands clasped on the table and one of her shoes laying on the floor beside her purse. Her foot conspicuously missing and a coy smile twisting her lips. Hayden knew from experience that she was definitely rubbing that foot over the man's crotch under the tablecloth.

After seeing that, Hayden had gathered up Victoria's shit and dropped it off at her parents' place. Getting in touch with a realtor buddy and putting his house on the market the very next afternoon. Arranging to have his cars, tools, and a few other prized possessions shipped to his new place in Berk over the next few weeks. Everything else could be sold for charity for all the fucks he gave. Now he was sitting by himself in his huge condo turned bachelor pad. Toothless curled up beside him with his head on Hayden's lap, as Hayden stared at that fateful picture for the upteenth time.

He just couldn't figure out how he hadn't seen the signs. All those times she had said she was working late. Clearly she had just been working some other guys junk. No wonder she was always so tired when she got home. Of course, as soon as she realized that she had been caught, Victoria had tried to beg for forgiveness. Begging Hayden to take her back. It had already been much too late for that though. Hayden left town the next day and never looked back.

Grumbling in disgust at himself for being so stupid, Hayden barely resisted the urge to fling his phone across the room. Really, if he had any sense he would just delete the photo. He just couldn't seem to stop coming back to it though. It was like a car accident that you know you shouldn't look at, but you can't stop yourself from gaping at the horrific sight anyways. Even if you know it is going to give you nightmares, it just keeps pulling you back in.

He was still staring at the repulsive thing as the sky gradually darkened outside the floor to ceiling picture windows. The bright lights of the city sparking to life all around. The sidewalks below lit up like Christmas in August. Finally, the obnoxious buzzing of the security system pulled him out of his moping. Shoving his phone back in his pocket, he made his way over to the screen on the wall and accepted the call.

There were the grinning faces of Dagur and Eret leaning out the window of Dagur's giant truck. Dagur and Hayden's parents were close friends. As such, the two boys had virtually grown up together. Becoming almost like brothers, even though Dagur was a few years older. Dagur even getting accepted to the same private school as Hayden, which was where the two of them met Eret.

Eret had been a football prodigy. Drafted onto a professional team straight out of school, the ink had barely dried on his contract when a nasty tackle had destroyed his knee. Taking his hopes of stardom with it. After 3 surgeries and nearly a year and a half of recovery and rehab, Eret was back to normal. He would never play again though. Thankfully, Berk University had a promising varsity team and a great Head Coach that knew a golden opportunity when he saw one.

Gordon (Gobber) Belchley had gotten Eret signed on as Assistant Coach to the Berk Uni Dragons. Eret had promptly gotten Dagur a job as an Assistant Coach on the basketball team as well. The two of them had been a good part of why Hayden had jumped at the opportunity to come back here. He had missed his friends. They had also been trying to get him out of his rut for the past few days, to no avail. Clearly they weren't giving up on him yet. "Whatever you're selling, I'm not buying," Hiccup grumbled jokingly into the mic.

"Stuff the attitude and open the gate Haddock," Eret countered. Giving Hayden the stink-eye through the camera lens.

"Yeah! We know you're just sitting up there brooding," Dagur yelled out from beside Eret. Flipping his middle finger at the two of them with a chuckle, Hayden allowed them access to the private garage and elevator. Then he went to pour himself a strong drink from the bar. A few moments later, he heard the elevator doors down the hall slide open. This was followed by his friends' loud voices as Toothless jumped up from the couch and ran to greet them.

Stomping into the kitchen and sounding like a herd of elephants, Dagur came straight over and grabbed the glass out of Hayden's hand. "Thanks bro," he said with a laugh before downing it. Hayden just arched a brow at him in response. "Oh don't look at me like that," Dagur smirked. "Go get changed Haddock. We're going to a party."

"No," Hayden stated firmly.

"Yes," Eret countered as he came over to lean against the centre island. "It's the last weekend before term starts. We are going to a party and you are coming with us. I want to scout the football players in their natural habitat. You know, before they turn up on the field and on their best behaviour. There will be drunk college girls there," he added slyly. Hayden was just about to argue, when Eret held up a hand to stop him. "Before you say anything, no, you are not too old for them. You are only 21-years-old. They will all be 19 to 21, so that argument is moot. Dagur's sister Heather is even going to be there."

"Conflict of interest," Hayden offered half-heartedly. Already thinking that a night out might be just what he needed right now.

"Screw that," Dagur laughed. "The only conflict of interest here is the fact that you would rather sit at home and stew over that stupid picture of your cheating whore of an ex than chance hooking up with a sexy sophomore. Just not my sister, or I will have to kill you."

"Heather is like a little sister to me too. That would be exceptionally uncomfortable for everyone involved. Besides, I am not hooking up with a sophomore," Hayden stated with an eye roll. "Sexy or not. Still, I think I do need to get out of this house. As long as I get to drive myself there," he added with a grin.

"Shotgun!" Eret promptly yelled, and Dagur scowled at him as he made a rude gesture in return. "I was really hoping you'd say that," Eret offered when Hayden chuckled at the exchange. Reaching out to fist bump him. Then Eret grabbed a glass and poured himself a drink as Dagur refilled the stolen glass again. "Thanks for buying us the good stuff Hiccup," they both chorused as they swirled the scotch with ice before downing it.

"Don't call me Hiccup, and that is NOT how you drink scotch. You heathens," Hayden drawled. Shaking his head at them both before heading to his room. After a quick shower, he threw on his super soft faded jeans, a white t-shirt, and a well-worn brown jacket made from the finest Italian leather. At first glance, he would look just like any other student. No one would ever know that this outfit cost several thousand dollars. Though his car might give it away. Perhaps he would just park further down the street from the party...

Heading back to the kitchen, he whistled for the guys to follow him. Grabbing his keys off the wall rack and dropping some milkbones on the floor for Toothless as he stuffed his phone in his jeans pocket. Downing the last of their drinks and tossing the ice in the sink, Eret and Dagur placed their glasses into the dishwasher before grabbing up their jackets. The three of them laughing the whole way down to the private garage in the elevator.

"Man I love this car," Dagur moaned as they approached the sleek machine parked between the elevator and Dagur's massively lifted and chrome covered full-sized Dodge Ram. Reaching out to run a tender hand through the air over the custom black and red chameleon paint with a look of ecstasy on his face.

"I mean, it's not quite The Compensator," Hayden teased as he gestured towards Dagur's behemoth of a truck. "It still drops panties pretty well though. Beats having to use a tall vehicle just to get a peak under a skirt at least," he added with a grin.

"The Compensator is not only for getting a peak under the skirts of beautiful ladies," Dagur countered brightly. "That is just a happy perk."

"You're a dog," Hayden chuckled. Pressing the button on the fob to open up the butterfly doors on his car now. He wasn't really kidding when he called his car a panty-dropper. It wasn't practical by any stretch, but his Hennessey Venom GT was the current pride and joy of his fleet. Pre-ordered from a very limited run, it was stupid fast and stupid sexy. With a price tag to match. As with all nice cars though, it was now 3-years old. Which meant he would be replacing it with the upgraded Venom F5 as soon as they finished production of them sometime next year.

"I've never claimed otherwise man," Dagur grinned back. "Speaking of dropping panties though, how about you just give me this sex machine as soon as they ship you your new one. Then we can take them to the track and race them, and watch the panties drop for miles around."

"You wish," Eret scoffed as he punched Dagur in the shoulder. "If anyone gets Venom, it's gonna be me. You have too many cars already."

"There's no such thing as too many cars man," Hayden pointed out with a laugh as he folded his lanky frame behind the steering wheel. "Now come on losers. I didn't put nice clothes on just to come down here and watch you two fight over my car like a couple of divorced wives. We can do that any old day."

"Touché man," Dagur saluted with a laugh of his own. Heading around to his truck and climbing into the drivers side as Eret settled his broad frame into the passenger seat of Hayden's car. Triggering the garage door, Hayden followed Dagur out onto the road and through the crowded streets of downtown Berk. The two of them making sure to stop side-by-side at every red light and rev their engines like a couple of young idiots. Laughing and waving when groups of scantily clad young women turned to stare at them.

Hayden had always felt too old, too sophisticated, and too publicly scrutinized for this type of behaviour. As a Haddock, he was expected to uphold the family name. That and Victoria had always made sure to remind him how immature such things were, but she wasn't here to nag him. She never would be again. That thought alone made him want to let go and act his age for a change.

Thankfully, the campus was only about a 20 minute drive from his condo. Hayden was also pleased to see that Dagur clearly hoped to lay relatively low at the party as well. Arriving in the right neighbourhood, both of them rolled up to the curb well over a block away. Parking on either side of an adorably vintage Volkswagen Beetle. The pristine paint, sparkling clean interior, and bottle blue colour immediately tipping Hayden off to the fact that this car belonged to a girl.

The mechanic in Hayden made him stop to give it an appreciative once over. New cars were nice and all, but there was just something special about a classic vehicle. He owned quite a few himself, and he could tell at a glance that whoever owned this car really loved it and took care of it. A girl who appreciated vintage cars was a rare find, and Hayden spared barely a moment to wonder who she was. Then he chirped the locks on his GT before stuffing the keys in his pocket and following Dagur and Eret towards the house with the thumping music and the drunken assholes already stumbling around the yard.

**________**

**The scene is set! Yay! I must say, it is nice to have the setting in the modern world for a change...lol**

**As I said, this is a side project. Updates will certainly not be as frequent as TWoB, but I will still make sure to keep it active. It makes a nice break for my brain.**


	2. Hey Jealousy

**Oh my goodness! I cannot believe the outpouring that I have already received for this story on FF.Net! Absolutely amazing! I just posted it for fun, but now I'm completely blown away. Just for that, you are getting one more chapter right away. I cannot promise when the next one will be up though. Sorry. Hopefully not too far away, as I very much doubt that you will want to wait for it... I don’t want to either :P**

**_______**

The party was turning out to be exactly as awful as Astrid had thought it would be. Granted, she wasn't exactly putting in any effort to have a good time either. Heather and Rachel had disappeared into the crowd shortly after arriving. Leaving Astrid to stew on her own. Of course, she knew that they both had their phones set to vibrate and they would pick up right away if she called or texted, but she just didn't want to wreck the last weekend of summer for all three of them.

Still, the blaring music was making her head ache, and the piercing voices of the people shouting to be heard over it were about as soothing as nails on a chalkboard. There were drunk people everywhere. Making out in the kitchen, or passed out on the lawn. A noisy game of beer pong was going on in the dining room and Astrid had initially thought she would watch that. At least it would provide a few laughs. Then she had seen Scott standing around the table and she had quickly walked away before he could see her.

Then the icing on the cake had come when she thought she might just head out to her car and sneak away. If Dagur was here, then Heather and Rachel could just get a ride with him. If not, he would probably come pick them up if they asked nicely. Then they could stay and enjoy the party while Astrid slunk back to her room, her quilt, and her favourite sweatpants to mope. Unfortunately, when she made it down the street to her car, it was to find that it was completely blocked in. Judging by the two extremely drool-worthy vehicles, it was a couple of rich assholes that had trapped her here, but that did not make her hate them any less. Possibly more even. Clearly, Astrid Hofferson was here for a while.

Stomping back to the party and grumbling to herself, Astrid resolved to punch the first person she saw wearing designer clothes directly in the jaw. Instead of trying to blend in with the crowd and pretend she was having a good time, Astrid simply sulked off the nearest quiet couch corner and plopped herself down with a huff. Not even bothering to notice that someone was already sitting there, and almost ending up on their lap because of it. Adjusting at the last moment, Astrid crammed herself into the narrow space between them and the armrest instead. Forcefully ignoring the person and hoping that they hadn't noticed.

"I see someone else is enjoying the party about as much as I am," came a deep voice from beside her. It was somewhat nasally, but in a masculine and pleasant way, and Astrid turned abruptly to glance at the man that it belonged to. Taking in his untidy mop of auburn hair, intelligent eyes of a startling shade of emerald green, and a jawline that was sharp enough to cut straight through a woman's defences if she wasn't careful. She didn't recognize him from a hole in the ground, but he had a certain air of sophistication about him. Immediately making her wonder if perhaps he was one of the rich assholes that had blocked her car in, but she cast that thought aside as she let her eyes wander briefly over his leather jacket, white t-shirt, and faded jeans combo.

This man was definitely not dressed to flaunt his wealth if he had it, and anyone that owned either of the vehicles definitely would be. Rather, he looked just like every other twenty-something year old guy in this house. He just continued to gaze back at her. Watching her study him warily, and a slight smirk began to twist his lips. "It's okay. I don't bite," he started with a chuckle.

"Unless I want you to," Astrid countered blandly. Relaxing back against the couch slightly. "How original," she added with an eye roll. Crossing her legs and arms pointedly in hopes of shielding herself from this alarmingly attractive man.

He stared at her for a moment longer before he burst out laughing. "Umm, no. Not quite. Biting is not really my style," he pointed out. Then he shrugged at her. "You can relax the aggressive stance now. Especially since I'm not exactly here to pick anyone up. Even if they stomp their way grumpily into my life and nearly sit on my lap."

"What college guy comes to a party and doesn't try to pick someone up," Astrid couldn't help asking. Giving the guy another once over as she arched a skeptical brow at him.

"Me," he answered simply. Glancing down at the still half full beer bottle in his right hand, he started worrying at the label with his left. The long and dexterous fingers seeming surprisingly coordinated, and she suddenly wondered if he was left handed. She was tempted to ask him, but then she wasn't actually sure if that was rude or not. Before she could say anything though, he started speaking again. Still not looking at her. "You see, I've just had a rather bad break-up and my friends decided that the best remedy for my troubles was to drag me to this party."

He glanced up at her then out of the side of his eyes, and Astrid couldn't help losing herself for a moment as those mesmerizing green orbs sucked her in like a magnet. Shaking herself out of it, she offered him a sigh. "I guess we have something in common then. My friends dragged me here too in the hopes of helping me get over my recently acquired ex."

"I figured as much. And how's that working," he asked with a laugh. A wonderful, husky laugh that she would love to hear again.

"About as good as it is for you it would seem," Astrid replied with a giggle now. "You were already hiding on this couch before I got here, after all." She was suddenly yearning to know who this strange man was that was able to make her laugh so easily. Scott had never been able to do that. Not even after 4 years together.

Before she could ask him about himself though, he offered her a lopsided smirk that instantly made her heart stutter. "Touché mi'lady," he teased. "On that note, I think I should go find my friends. You're right that I was hiding here, but I will leave you to your brooding instead. Obviously you were hoping for some alone time when you sought out this coveted couch corner, and I should probably stop bothering you." Then he pushed to his feet and strolled away without a backwards glance. Leaving Astrid staring after him blankly.

She realized with a jolt that she hadn't even thought to ask him his name, and suddenly wished that he would come back. A thought which she immediately scolded herself for. She was not here to find a weekend rebound or a new guy to catch her interest. She was here to forget about Scott and move on with her life. She should not be wishing that she had asked him for his number, or that he had asked for hers. As he said, he wasn't here to pick anyone up, and neither was she.

Leaning back against the couch, Astrid tried to settle back into mope-mode. Unfortunately, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't. Whoever that stranger had been, he had overturned her world in an instant. In an unbelievably short time, he had managed to make her feel like her old self again. Even if she never saw him again, and never learned his name, she was glad that she had met him. If even briefly. Maybe it was a good thing that those assholes had blocked her car in after all... With a sigh, she pushed to her feet as well and headed into the crowd to go find Rachel and Heather. Perhaps she would even try to have some fun tonight.

***

As Hayden pushed his way through the crowd, his thoughts were still back on that girl. He had no idea who she was. All he knew was that she was incredibly beautiful and incredibly feisty. When she had first approached the couch and nearly sat on him, he had thought she was another drunk girl trying to hit on him. She certainly wouldn't be the first, and these girls didn't even know who he really was yet. Then the forlorn look in her crystal blue eyes had told him otherwise. It took a broken heart to spot one, and there could be no doubt that she was in pain. It was also obvious that she was embarrassed about not noticing him and was trying to ignore him. Plainly hoping to be left alone.

Of course, he could have just left her to her thoughts. Chatting a girl up had been the last thing on his mind all night. God knows that he had encountered his fair share of gorgeous women over the years and he had never had a problem ignoring any of them. There was just something about her though. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on, but it called to him just the same.

After talking to her for a few brief moments, he had found himself mesmerized by her. Noticing little things about her that he liked. The plump curve of lips that looked perfectly kissable. The sensual line of a slender throat that he suddenly yearned to run his tongue over. Then there was the way she hunched her perfect body in on itself as if she was preparing for an attack, or the way she nervously pushed her bangs out of her face every few seconds. Likely without even knowing that she was doing it. For the life of him, he couldn't imagine why some idiot would have walked away from something like this. Who had this in their arms and then let it go?

That was when Hayden knew he was straying down a dangerous path. He should not be letting his mind get carried away like that. She was obviously not in a great place, and neither was he. The last thing that either of them needed was a one night rebound that felt deceptively real, but would go nowhere. Some guy had already hurt her. Clearly she did not need another guy coming along right afterwards and taking advantage of her. Not that she actually seemed like the type of girl that would let herself be taken advantage of.

Still, instead of tempting fate, Hayden had simply made his excuse and walked away before he could give in and ask for her number. He really couldn't get involved with a student anyways. It would be all sorts of wrong, even if term hadn't started yet. Finally locating Eret and Dagur out in the back yard, he made his way over to them. They were standing slightly off to the side and watching a group of jocks go shot for shot with straight tequila. "Scouting the troops," Hayden asked Eret with a chuckle.

"You know it," Eret grinned back. "Remember the days when we could drink like that," he added with a wistful sigh.

"What are you talking about," Hayden scoffed as he shoved Eret lightly. "You were downing shots of $3,000 scotch at my place like it was a Texas mickey of Fireball at a high school party."

"Please never speak of Fireball or Texas mickeys in my presence," Dagur grumbled. Dramatically pretending to heave and making Eret and Hayden burst out laughing. Ever since Dagur had drank himself stupid with Fireball during school, he had absolutely hated the stuff. He couldn't even eat cinnamon hearts without dry heaving now. It was honestly pretty funny, and all their buddies from school still bought Dagur a bottle of the awful drink every year at Christmas.

"So, seen anything you want to take home yet," Dagur asked coyly when they had finally stopped laughing. Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Hayden.

"Yeah. Your sister," Hayden drawled. "That girl is showing enough leg tonight to stop traffic at a stock car race." Then he returned Eret's fist bump with a chuckle as they watched Dagur's face turn red. "Calm down buddy," Hayden added with a laugh. Patting Dagur soothingly on the back. "I was kidding."

"One of these days Hiccup," Dagur grumbled. Punching Hayden in the shoulder once for good measure as all three of them burst out laughing again.

"Hiccup? That's a weird name," came a curious female voice from behind Dagur then. All three guys turned around to see Dagur's little sister Heather standing there with her hands on her hips. A striking blonde with grey-blue eyes and a badass biker-chic outfit on standing beside her. Obviously she was the one that had spoken, since Heather already knew who Hayden was.

"That it is," Hayden said with a laugh. "Thankfully it's not my real one."

"That's good," the blonde girl replied with a wink. "Especially since you certainly don't look like a Hiccup, hot stuff."

"Rachel, this is Hayden and Eret," Heather offered with an eye roll. "Two of Dagur's friends from school."

"Dagur, why didn't you tell me that you had such hot friends," the girl named Rachel asked then. Glaring at Dagur accusingly as she put her hands on her hips.

"I didn't know Hayden was hot," Dagur replied with a shrug. "Did you Eret?"

"I always thought he had a certain girly charm about him, yes," Eret offered with a grin.

"And now you can ride home with Dagur," Hayden countered brightly. "I hope you have your nicest panties on. You know he demands a sneak peak before he offers a ride."

"Now that's a visual to haunt your dreams," came a surprisingly familiar voice from behind Heather and Rachel.

The two girls abruptly turned around. "Astrid," Heather stated with a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness. We were wondering where you were."

"Yeah," Rachel added with an eye roll. "I'd started to think that you snuck back to your car and escaped."

"I tried, but some assholes blocked me in," Astrid grinned back. Then she glanced past her two friends at the three guys that they had been standing with, and froze. Her eyes immediately coming to rest on Hayden, and he saw them widen noticeably as she let her gaze wander over him.

"Hey again," he offered brightly. "Astrid, is it? The names Hayden. I don't believe we were properly introduced last time," he added as he held his hand out to her politely.

"Well, I did almost sit on you last time. I think we kind of skipped the introductions," Astrid replied with a giggle. Returning the handshake with an impressively firm grip that would have made his father proud. "Nice to properly meet you Hayden."

"Likewise," Hayden grinned back. Trying desperately to ignore the way her eyes cut through him. Or the way her shell-pink lips were pulling him under again. Making him long to simply lean down and kiss her. Then he realized that he was still holding onto her hand as he stared at her like some sort of idiot. "I think I'm going back in to get another drink," he stated firmly. Trying to dispel the sudden intensity between them and escape again before he could get himself in trouble.

"Yeah, me too," Eret offered with a chuckle. "I think I've seen enough." He and Dagur shared a glance before following Hayden inside. "So... Astrid..." Eret started again once they were out of earshot of the girls.

"One more word and I really am leaving you here," Hayden growled. Dagur and Eret simply laughing again in response.

***

Astrid's eyes just couldn't keep from following the guys back inside. So, his name was Hayden. She didn't know anything else about him, but it was clear that he was friends with Dagur. Could she ask Heather about him without sounding too obvious?...

That idea was crushed the moment that Heather opened her mouth. "So... You and Hayden..."

"What about us," Astrid snapped back. Instantly on her guard.

"Easy killer," Heather chuckled as she held her hands up. "I was simply going to ask how you know him."

"Oh, that," Astrid giggled awkwardly and Heather's eyebrows lifted suspiciously. "There's not much to tell, really. When I went out to my car, there were these two fancy vehicles blocking it in. One was a lifted Dodge, and the other was some sort of impractical black and red speed machine. Anyways, I got mad and stormed back inside and went to sit on the couch without looking and I nearly sat on the guy that was already there. Turns out, that guy was Hayden. We talked for a couple minutes, and then he just got up and walked away without telling me anything about himself aside from the fact that he just went through a shitty break-up too. That's about it." She offered a half-shrug as she met the intense gazes of her two friends.

"You like him," Heather stated matter-of-factly.

"What?! No," Astrid spluttered. Feeling her cheeks heat. "That's just completely ridiculous. I'm not even over Scott yet. Besides, how could I possibly like him? I don't even know him."

"You don't need to know him to see that he is sexy as hell," Rachel countered blandly. "You just need to open your eyes. That guy is stupid hot, and probably rich as frigg."

"How do you know he's rich," Astrid squeaked, dumbfounded. Heather giggling from beside her at Astrid's obvious ignorance.

"Duh! I run a style blog you dork, so I looked at him," Rachel drawled in exasperation. "What am I going to do with you, girl?! Did you seriously not notice his Armani acid wash jeans and distressed leather Brunello jacket? He might as well have a flashing billboard on his back that says 'Millionaire'. Actually, that would be a lot tackier, and I would be less inclined to believe it if that were the case. If you are not going to try and get into his bed tonight, then I will. Judging by what you just said, it sounds like he's got an empty side of his king size that could do with filling." With that, Rachel started heading back towards the house as well.

Astrid was still spluttering and gaping after Rachel. Watching her disappear through the door after shooting a wink at the two of them. With another giggle, Heather draped an arm around Astrid's shoulders, and Astrid turned to glance at her instead. "Rachel's right," Heather offered brightly. "He really is filthy stinking rich, and sexy to boot. The best opportunity to make your ex crazy jealous just walked into that house in a glorious set of ass hugging Armani jeans."

"He said he's not here to pick anyone up," Astrid muttered half-heartedly as she gazed back towards the house again.

"Save it girl," Heather drawled. "He may have started his night that way, but anyone with eyes can see that man wants you. Honestly, I would try to take him home too if he wasn't practically a brother to me."

"Oh my god," Astrid gasped. "You two are terrible. I don't need that kind of distraction right now! I'm trying to get my life back on track before school starts."

"I think a distraction is actually exactly what the doctor ordered," Heather pointed out. "Perhaps he is in need of a fun distraction as well. One night of freedom to help you both let go of the past. It doesn't need to be more than that." Then Heather dropped her arm and shoved Astrid towards the house too. Giving her a firm swat on the rear when she didn't start moving fast enough. "Go get that sexy rebound," she added with a wink.

Shooting a glare at her friend, Astrid strolled the rest of the way to the house. The girls were unfortunately right. Hayden was crazy hot, but Astrid really didn't want to focus on that right now. She was NOT the type of girl that got over a break-up by way of a rebound. Hayden was a nice guy who was dealing with his own crap right now. He did not need a bunch of girls panting over him for his money. No wonder he had been hiding on the couch.

Making her way back into the kitchen to grab a beer, Astrid spotted Hayden standing alone by the fridge. His phone was out and he was staring intently at the screen. A small scowl twisting his shapely lips. He seemed troubled, and that bothered her for some reason. Maybe she would just go and talk to him. That would get the other two off her back, and she had enjoyed talking to him. It didn't need to be more than that. It wouldn't be more than that. Pushing her way over, she stopped to grab a bottle from the fridge before sidling up beside him.

"Hello again stranger. Fancy seeing you here," she teased. Clearly catching him off guard and he jumped slightly before glancing down at her with a laugh. Promptly blacking out his phone screen and stuffing it back in his pocket, as he suddenly gave her his undivided attention. From Astrid's own experience, that was a first. Scott had rarely put down his phone for her, and usually preferred to make her wait until he was done. It was then that Astrid was struck again by just how tall Hayden was. She was almost 6' tall in her heels, and he still had to look down to meet her eyes. It was a wonderful change from Scott, and made her heart flutter again.

"Are you stalking me now," Hayden asked with a chuckle. Crossing his arms and leaning his long frame against the fridge after checking the surface for grime. That small gesture made her look over his clothes again. This time, she easily picked out the designer labels that she had completely missed earlier. At that exact moment, Astrid realized that Rachel had been right. Hayden's deceptively casual outfit likely cost more than her car.

"I wanted a drink, and you're standing beside the fridge dummy," Astrid pointed out blandly. "Not exactly my definition of stalking."

Hayden allowed that with a grin as his eyes wandered over the beer in her hand. "Didn't you say you're driving tonight," he asked suddenly. Surprising her with his astuteness.

"This is only my second drink in 3 hours mom," Astrid drawled back. Making Hayden laugh that beautifully sexy laugh again and she felt a shiver shoot down her spine.

"My apologies princess," he joked. "Pardon me for trying to be a responsible adult."

"Speaking of irresponsible adults," Astrid started again with a laugh. "Where did Dagur and the other guy go?"

"Dagur and Eret," he clarified, "went outside with Rachel and Heather to move Dagur's truck from in front of your car. That way you can make a quick getaway if the mood strikes. Nice vintage Bug by the way. 1943, I'm guessing."

"Thanks, and yes, but that's not the point! You guys blocked me in," Astrid spouted. Glaring at him accusingly now as she decked him in the shoulder. Rubbing it dramatically, he grinned deviously at her.

"Guilty as charged," Hayden replied cheekily. "I'm not sorry though. If we hadn't, I would have never met you." Astrid's breath caught in her throat at that, and she gazed up into his eyes again. Feeling that same magnetic pull and stupidly letting herself get lost in it this time. He stared back at her for a moment, before looking away again. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that," he added. "I told you I'm not here to pick anyone up and I meant that. I just... like talking to you. You make me feel normal again."

"I like talking to you too," Astrid offered. He glanced back at her with a warm smile then and she felt her knees go weak. She should not have been happy to hear those words come out of his perfect mouth. She should not want to lean in towards him and put a hand on his arm as if she needed to get closer to hear him speak. She should NOT want to flirt with him, but god help her, she did! This was bad.

She was just about to make an excuse and walk away before she could do something stupid, when a painfully familiar boisterous laugh intruded on her thoughts and brought her roughly back to the present. There was Scott, strutting into the kitchen with a bunch of his football buddies. They were all laughing and yelling to each other. Clearly plastered. That wasn't what what pushed her over the edge though. Walking beside Scott, with her arm around his waist, was Sabrina. Head of the Berk U cheerleading squad and total slut-bag.

"That son of a bitch," Astrid growled as she slammed her beer bottle down on the counter beside her. "It hasn't even been a fucking week." At that, Hayden glanced around at her. Taking in her clenched fists, rigid shoulders, and twisted grimace. Then his gaze wandered over to where Scott, Sabrina, and the guys were. A look of blatant understanding growing in his eyes.

"Snotface is your ex," Hayden asked in astonishment. Then he started laughing. At his tone and the surprising use of Scott's nickname, Astrid turned to stare at him in shock. Was he seriously laughing at her heartbreak?! She had thought he was a nice guy! How did he even know Scott well enough to know his elementary school nickname?

Clearly seeing the accusation building in her eyes, Hayden reached out to place a hand on her shoulder before she could storm away. "I'm sorry, Astrid. I just never would have called that. I mean, how the hell did a guy like Snot get a girl like you? Did he kidnap you and hold you hostage, and you just finally managed to escape?"

Astrid found herself relaxing in his grip then as she managed a shrug and a giggle at that. "Maybe," she offered with a grin. "I don't really remember the past 4 years that well, you know. Maybe he drugged me," she added with a wink.

"Well, I'm glad you managed to escape." Hayden turned her towards him slightly as he gazed down into her face with eyes that were suddenly serious. "Even more importantly though, why the hell did he ever let you go?"

That one simply sentence made up her mind. Fuck Scott! Astrid was sick and tired of being the good girl all the time. She had always followed the rules before, and look where it had gotten her. Wallowing in self-pity and crying for 3 days over an idiot that couldn't even be bothered to be sad about breaking up with her. Instead, he was out getting drunk at parties and letting new girls hang all over him. No, she was so done! It was time for Scott to know how it feels to be tossed aside and forgotten.

Only, was Hayden willing to help her? Guess there was only one way to find out. Reaching out, Astrid grabbed Hayden's leather jacket and pulled him down towards her. Catching him off guard, and rising up on her toes to meet him before he could react, she pressed her lips to his. She had expected him to go rigid. Maybe push her away, though she had hoped he would get the hint and at least pretend to kiss her back instead. What she hadn't expected was a sensation like firecrackers being lit erupting from their joined lips and spreading out through her entire body.

Before she knew it, her arms were stretching up to wrap around his shoulders as his encircled her waist. Pulling her tight against a surprisingly solid body. She could feel the ridges of his chest and abs through his thin shirt and she moulded herself even tighter against him as she deepened the kiss. Not allowing her brain time to dwell on whether this was the right decision or not. Not letting her brain wonder if she was getting in too deep. It was far too late to turn back now, anyways. She didn't even know his last name, but her body knew what it wanted, and that was Hayden.

After what could have been seconds, minutes, or even hours, Hayden pulled away. Gazing down into her eyes with a look of astonishment, and she offered him a coy smile as her fingers toyed with the silky strands of hair at the nape of his neck. He looked like he was about to say something, when he was suddenly interrupted by an angry voice from across the kitchen. "Who the hell is that, and just what the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Turning in Hayden's embrace, Astrid met Scott's horrified gaze with a smug grin of her own. "That is none of your business Snotface," Astrid sneered at him. "You broke up with me, remember! He's helping me get over you. Just like you have clearly gotten over me. It has been 3 days after all."

"Umm, okay," Hayden mumbled distractedly as he continued to gape at her. She was about to ask him to play along, but just then, Heather, Rachel and the two guys walked back into the kitchen. Gaping between Astrid and Hayden embracing each other and the raging Scott on the other side of the room. Scott had just started to stomp across the kitchen when both Dagur and Eret stepped smoothly into his path.

They both put a hand warningly on each of Scott's shoulders. Holding him firmly in place as Dagur waggled a finger in front of his face. "Uh-uh short-stuff," Dagur teased. "No one likes a cock-blocker. You had her, and you lost her. Now suck it up, buttercup."

"Yep," Eret added pointedly. "I'd suggest you avoid getting between my boy and his new lady friend, or I may be forced to hurt you. It would be a shame if the quarterback didn't show up to practice on Monday." Scott blanched and muttered something incoherent as Eret cracked his knuckles menacingly.

Shooting Hayden a smirk, Dagur reached into his pocket and pulled out a bundle of condoms before tossing them across the kitchen. Hayden let out an incredibly sexy rasping chuckle in response as he reached out to catch them. Grinning at his friends with a wicked gleam in his green eyes as he tucked them into his jacket pocket. "Tough luck Snotface," he quipped. Clearly playing into the game as well now.

"Who the hell are you," Scott snarled. Even as he flinched back from Eret and Dagur again.

"Man, you really are wasted, aren't you? Obviously he's the guy that's going to be riding Astrid all night long," Dagur shot back as everyone in the kitchen started laughing. "And can you blame him? That woman is HOT! Too bad you didn't know a good thing when you had it, because you'll never get her back after this."

With another chuckle and a shake of his head, Hayden muttered, "thank god he is too plastered to recognize me." Then he glanced back down at Astrid as he raised his voice enough for Scott to hear. "Your place or mine, Beautiful?"

"Definitely yours," Astrid replied firmly. Fighting the urge to laugh as well, she reached into her purse to fish out her keys. Tossing them to Heather with a smirk, she added, "you guys will need to take my car home."

"Absolutely," Heather grinned back as she caught the key ring. Giving Astrid the thumbs up as she started to drag Hayden from the kitchen.

"Please have sex with him in his car. For me and all of woman kind," Rachel yelled out. Making Astrid blush bright scarlet and flip her middle finger up in response, even as she led Hayden through the house. Right in front of Scott. People were staring at the two of them and cheering or whistling, and she didn't even care. Even if nothing happened tonight aside from a few laughs, the mixture of shocked horror and fury on Scott's face right now was more than sufficient to make this whole party worth it. Despite the fact that it meant she would be making dinner for the entire week, Astrid would still have to thank her friends tomorrow.

**_______**

**Oh sweet jealousy! Gotta love how everyone is hamming it up purely for the sake of upsetting Scott. What do you think? What's going to happen after these two leave the party together? Is it all just one big joke, or did the spark of that surprise kiss ignite an unexpected fire that won't be ignored?**

**Also, I should note that Scott (Snotlout) is so hammered that he doesn't even recognize his own cousin. He may not actually be sleeping with the other girl. She may have just seen an opportunity, and now she is trying to weasel her way in with the quarterback. We don't really know much about Sabrina right now, do we?.. What do you guys think? Is Scott moving on, or just too drunk to know better? Is he going to want Astrid back now, or just let her go?**


	3. Getaway Car

**Ya’ll are getting a random Tuesday update on this thing, and so close to the last one too. Hooray! I was stuck in night shift mode last night, and I didn’t trust my brain to work on something as information heavy as TWoB. So I decided to make use of my time by churning out another chapter for this story instead. Honestly, I love it so much, and I’m actually a little impressed with how creative I am at 3:00 in the morning...lol. Anywho, enjoy all, and stay healthy out there :D**

**BTW, just like to shout out a huge thank you to all those that have left kudos and comments already! You sure know how to make a girl feel special :P lol**

**_______**

Astrid dragged Hayden all the way out the front door of the house and across the lawn. Everyone outside beginning to catcall too as they watched a woman drag some poor, defenceless man off into the night. Even Astrid had to admit, it must look positively hilarious. Hayden let out a chuckle and Astrid felt her cheeks heat again, but she still didn’t drop his hand until they had reached the relative quiet of the sidewalk. With another laugh, Hayden stuffed his hands in his pockets now as he moved to walk beside her instead.

“Well, that was fun,” he said lightly. His green eyes dancing with humour when she looked up to meet them. “Any plans for what you want to do now?”

“Honestly, I hadn’t planned that far ahead,” Astrid admitted with a grimace. “I was jealous and sort of just acting on instinct. Thanks for not freaking out and crying rape, by the way.”

“Crying rape was the last thing on my mind,” Hayden joked as he winked at her. Making her blush again.

“Well, thank you anyways. That surprise kiss was surprisingly lovely,” Astrid replied with a wink of her own and he chuckled quietly as he shook his head at her. “I wanted to make Scott suffer as much as I was,” she admitted then. “So I just did the first thing that came to mind.”

“I had actually figured that much out on my own already. Surprisingly enough,” Hayden grinned. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m pretty sure Scott’s night is thoroughly ruined. Getting humiliated by your smoking hot ex in front of all your football buddies has got to really suck. I bet even that blonde bimbo with him won’t be able to kiss his injured pride better now.”

Astrid couldn’t help laughing and nudging his shoulder at that. “That does make me feel better,” she agreed. Grinning back at him. Then her eyes settled on the Dodge just ahead of them that was apparently Dagur’s. “What happened to Dagur’s lime green Camaro,” she couldn’t help asking. She had never seen the behemoth truck before now. Though she probably should have guessed that it was Dagur’s, really. Painted neon green and black, lifted sky-high, and practically dripping with flashy chrome accents, it was completely his style.

“He still has it,” Hayden replied easily. “The Compensator is just the newest addition to his fleet, and possibly one of his favourites. Mostly for the peak-up-skirt factor I think.” Then he smirked at her look of shock. “What can I say? No amount of money can buy class.”

Astrid burst out laughing at that. “The Compensator? Is that really what he calls it?”

“That is what Eret and I call it, because all good vehicles need a name. That, and he is obviously trying to compensate for something with it. Likely his tiny dick,” Hayden clarified with another of those sexy rasping chuckles, as Astrid snorted unattractively. Horrified at herself, but unable to stop it from happening anyways. He was just too funny. “Speaking of good vehicles, how long have you had the Beetle for,” he asked now. Stopping beside it to look through the window, and the appreciation in his eyes made her like him even more.

“I got it when I got my license at 16,” Astrid answered brightly. “I worked part-time jobs all through high school to save up for it and it was my very first car. My parents wanted to buy me something newer when I graduated, but I just loved Bug too much to let her go.”

“Bug,” he asked interestedly. Still looking over the little car.

“Yep. Short for Ladybug,” Astrid clarified with an affectionate smile at the adorable blue car. “I mean, if a badass autobot soldier can be named Bumblebee, then why not,” she pointed out when Hayden choked out a laugh.

“Transformers references and a vintage car,” he joked. “I feel like I dreamed you into existence. Did you come here tonight just to try and pick me up? Cause if so, you’re doing it right.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Astrid grumbled. “I didn’t even know you until an hour ago. Anyways, when I said I wanted to keep her, they had power windows and locks, a security system, and an upgraded stereo installed in it instead. It does make life easier, and I was good with it because those don’t really take away from the vintage look of the car. You can’t exactly tell that it has new-fangled locks and windows from the outside. Still no a/c though,” she added with an exaggerated sigh.

Hayden glanced back at her with a chuckle. “Very impressive,” he told her honestly. Then his lips quirked up into a lopsided smirk that nearly made her want to jump him. “Even more impressive is the fact that you can drive stick in those heels.” His eyes wandered down her body all the way to her feet and then back up again, and she felt her cheeks heat now. Suddenly fighting the urge to move closer to him again.

“My father insisted that I learn to drive stick shift when I first got my learner’s licence and I was instantly hooked,” Astrid offered with a shrug. As if it was no big deal, even as she fought back a burst of pride. Scott had never loved the fact that she could drive a standard when he couldn’t. When she had offered to teach him though, he refused. Claiming that it would make him feel silly to have his girlfriend teaching him how to drive. “I just love the feeling of actually driving a car, you know. Instead of having it drive you.”

Hayden stared at her for a moment, before pretending to swoon. “Where have you been all my life,” he teased.

Astrid just giggled and rolled her eyes. “Wasting my time with Scott apparently,” she reminded him with a grimace. Thinking back to that scene in the kitchen again and feeling her stomach clench with a mixture of anger and pain. Casting her eyes down towards a piece of gum stuck to the curb instead and biting her lip as she fought back a sudden wave of tears. She just couldn’t believe he had moved on so quickly. Especially after saying that they were only taking a break so that he could focus on football.

Last she checked, taking reps between the sheets with hoe-bags was not a standard part of team practice. Just a side-perk, apparently. Maybe it was because Astrid wasn’t head cheerleader anymore. Maybe she just didn’t fit the stud quarterback image that Scott always tried to portray. That his father expected him to portray. Despite her looks, Astrid was the science nerd now. Really, she probably should have seen this coming when she chose to focus on her future career goals instead of keeping up the ‘high school cool’ charade...

“Hey, don’t start that now. If he couldn’t see how lucky he was to have you, then he’s not worth even one more tear from those beautiful blue eyes,” Hayden said gently. Calling her back out of her depressing thoughts as she gazed up into his face. Her heart fluttering at the unexpectedly sweet words, and she found herself staring at those perfect lips. Remembering how amazing they had felt against hers. The way they had seemed to bring her back to life. Suddenly all she wanted to do was kiss him again, and she was moving closer to him before she could stop herself.

Before she knew it, she was standing right in front of him. Their bodies almost touching as she drank in his face. A curious sense of yearning beginning to grow in her belly now. A longing for him to lean down, press his lips to hers, and remove the rest of the pointless space between them. To wrap his arms around her again and pull her close to his solid body. Trying desperately to convey with her eyes what she wanted; what she needed, and startling herself with her own boldness.

He stared back into her face for a long moment. The muscles in his jaw flickering beneath the skin as if he was clenching his teeth as his eyes strayed down to her lips, before wandering down her body again. Then he sighed and offered her a disarming smile as he leant back from her minutely. Almost as if he was trying to give himself room to breathe. Glancing towards the death machine parked behind her car for a moment before turning back to her.

“Do you want me to take you home now,” he asked softly. His expression incredibly serious as he surprised her once again. She had thrown herself into his arms barely 10 minutes ago, and it would be nearly impossible to miss the fact that she wanted him now. Was practically throwing herself at him again. Almost every single other guy would be doing everything they could to get her on her back, but not Hayden. It would have made her feel awful and rejected, if there wasn’t so much heat burning in his green eyes that it nearly scorched her where she stood.

Never, in her entire life, had Astrid met a man like Hayden. Sweet yet confident. Refined yet dangerous. He obviously knew that he was ridiculously attractive, and he was as charming as the devil, but he didn’t flaunt it in the slightest. He had to know that he could have her in a heartbeat, and he clearly wanted her too. That much was plain to see in everything from his eyes to his posture, yet he had offered to drive her home. Not to his place, but to hers.

Both his tone and the way he had worded the offer made it plain that he was not planning on hanging around to see where the night might lead either. Clearly, he thought that she was upset over Scott and needed some alone time. He may have given her some emotional support, but he obviously had nointention of trying to take advantage of her fragile state. Somehow, that made her want him even more. The fact that he was not pushing himself on her just making him all the more appealing. What woman with any sense walked away from a guy like this?!

It was then that Astrid realized that maybe Heather was right. Maybe Astrid did need a fun distraction to kick her ass into gear. Something to force her to overcome the last hurdle of getting over Scott, since Astrid Hofferson did not go back. What’s done was done, and it’s time she stopped wallowing over what would never be. That perfect something she needed was standing right in front of her, but could she actually take that leap? Cross that line? A line that was so easy to slip over, but that there was no coming back from afterwards.

Astrid was not the type of girl that had one night stands. She had only ever been with one man in her entire life, after all, but maybe it was time to change that. She didn’t know Hayden and he didn’t know her. She could be anyone that she wanted to be tonight. Could do anything that she wanted without feeling ashamed or embarrassed. For the first time in her entire life, she could simply let go of the reigns and see where the journey took her.

Making up her mind on the spot, Astrid allowed a small smile to twist her lips. “Yes Hayden,” she started quietly. “I want you to take me home.” He looked almost relieved as he gave her a slight nod. Clearly assuming that she was taking his offer of a ride to her house and nothing more. Stepping away from her and heading to his car now, he stopped beside the passenger door and turned to gaze back at her. One brow arched expectantly.

Straightening her dress and fluffing her bangs back from her face, Astrid sauntered towards him. Making sure to accentuate the swing of her hips and watching with smug satisfaction as his eyes predictably strayed to her waist, and then on down to her legs. Sliding herself between him and the sleek body of the car, she reached out to boldly place a hand on his chest as her body pressed close to his. Meeting those wonderful emerald eyes again and making sure to gaze up coyly from behind her lashes. “I would also like you to take me for a ride in your car first.”

There could be absolutely no missing the double meaning behind her words this time, and he didn’t. It was like someone had ignited a fire behind his eyes as his jaw clenched again. He turned abruptly and placed his hands against the roof of the car on either side of her. Pinning her in place as he gazed down into her face with the hungry eyes of a wolf eying up a particularly tasty looking deer. “You really shouldn’t say things like that,” he growled at her. “It might just give a man the wrong idea.”

“Or the right idea,” Astrid stated with a wicked grin. “I’m attracted to you. You’re attracted to me. We’re both consenting adults. What more could you possibly need?”

“We shouldn’t do this,” he muttered. Even as he began to lean closer to her. Pushing her back against the car with his hard body, and she brought her other hand up to his chest as well. “I can’t get involved...”

“Then don’t,” she said. Cutting him off mid-excuse. “I don’t need proclamations of love. I don’t need to know your life story. You don’t even need to tell me your last name. Maybe it’s better if you don’t.”

“I don’t want promises that won’t go anywhere,” she told him seriously. Reading her impending victory in his eyes. “I just want one night with you. One night to remind me that I am still a beautiful and desirable woman despite my fractured heart. I’m so done with white knights and ivory towers. Right now I could really use a dark knight on a dark horse to help me piece myself back together again. Not for forever. Just for right now.”

Offering him a sly grin now as he sucked in a sharp breath, she trailed one hand down over the sexy ridges of washboard abs hiding beneath the super soft cotton of his t-shirt. His pupils blowing wide with desire at her touch. “I’m thinking you are just the guy for the job. Come on stud muffin,” she teased. “You already have a pocket full of condoms. Let’s go light up the dark in this beautiful getaway car of yours.”

He finally barked out a laugh at that before closing the rest of the gap and crushing his lips to hers. His hands coming down to grip her waist as she rose up on her toes. Her hands straying up to twine into his hair now as she tasted at his lower lip with the tip of her tongue. Begging him to deepen the kiss. When he did, it very nearly stole her breath away. Along with the last of her sanity.

Astrid couldn’t believe that she was actually going through with this, but there was no denying that there was chemistry between her and Hayden. Something powerful that refused to be ignored. It may be simple lust and the desperate need for a rebound, but it was working all the same. Her head was spinning wildly and her whole body was tingling like she was trying to perform gymnastics on a live high-line. The heat of his hands through the thin material of her dress making every nerve ending in her body stand at attention.

Finally breaking the kiss, Hayden leant back slightly to gaze into her eyes. “Are you sure about this,” he asked seriously. “I know you’re not drunk, but anger and jealousy can be just as disorienting. I refuse to take advantage of you, and I don’t really want you to hate me tomorrow. Even if it is only a one night fling, I still don’t want to hurt you. You deserve better than that.”

Smiling up at him, Astrid stretched up to place a gentle kiss to his lips. “That is the most romantic thing a man has ever said to me,” she joked. Giggling when he rolled his eyes at her. “Seriously. The fact that you refuse to take advantage of me kind of just makes me want you more. I want this, Hayden. I’ve been the good girl for most of my life,” she added with a half shrug before meeting his eyes again. “I want to be bad for once, and I have the feeling you just might be able to show me how.”

“Do I seem like the bad guy to you,” Hayden asked. Arching a brow at her.

“Not bad, really. If you were, I wouldn’t be here right now. You do seem a bit dangerous though,” she told him honestly. “After all, not many innocent virgins would drive something like this. If they did, they wouldn’t be an innocent virgin for long. I can practically feel my panties dropping already.” She glanced back at his car pointedly, and he chuckled in acceptance of that. “Now, are you going to let me into your car or not.”

“Funny you should mention dropping panties,” he purred quietly then. Those beautiful green eyes taking on a surprisingly dangerous light now as he smirked at her. “Dagur may demand a sneak-peak up the skirt, but it just so happens that the cost to ride Venom is the panties themselves. Preferably peeled straight off of your glorious body, though I have also been known to accept the off-the-rack variety if they are sexy enough.”

“That’s pretty sexist,” she retorted.

Cracking a truly wicked grin at her, Hayden leant even closer. “Oh contraire,” he shot back. “The price to ride is non-gender specific, princess. Dagur and Eret have both paid the fee as well. Though I only accept new and unworn underpants from men.”

“Dear god,” Astrid giggled now. “What am I supposed to do? Just take my underwear off right here in the street?” It was easy enough to see that he was only joking, but it was still hilarious. “Does that line ever actually work,” she couldn’t help asking.

“Would you like an honest answer,” Hayden replied blandly. Making Astrid gape up at him in confusion as she considered his words for a moment.

“Yes, I would actually,” she finally said. “Like I said, we don’t owe each other anything.”

“Alright then. I’m sure you would not be all that surprised to find out that it actually works quite well when paired with this car,” Hayden stated with a shrug. “Despite the fact that it is always meant in good humour and is not at all mandatory, a startling amount of ladies have paid the fee without the twenty questions. A fact that never ceases to both amuse and frustrate Dagur.”

“Oh,” Astrid said in surprise as she glanced at the car again. “I guess you’re right though. I know that Rachel would likely be willing to strip completely if it meant that she got a ride in this thing.” Pursing her lips slightly, Astrid met his gaze again with a small frown. “Doesn’t that make you think less of them though? I mean, if a girl just takes her underwear off in the street because some guy asks her to, doesn’t that make her seem like a bit of a whore?”

“Not in the slightest,” Hayden replied promptly. “There is very little that I find more attractive than a woman that is as comfortable with her body as she is with a clutch,” he added with a wink that made her blush. “Sadly, many of the ladies that rode in it before my ex were career models and they have a certain penchant for not wearing any underwear at all. As wonderful as that is, such things make almost any variation of that joke a little pointless, and I greatly appreciated the opportunity to use it again.”

“Well then, I’m glad to have been of service.” Astrid grinned back.

“I thought I was supposed to be servicing you tonight,” he quipped. Making Astrid laugh again as she swatted him playfully in the chest.

“I knew it! You are dangerous,” she teased.

“Nope. I’m just good,” Hayden shot back. “Really good...”

“And humble too,” she retorted with a laugh.

“Modesty is a terrible waste of time,” Hayden replied with a shrug.

“I thought the meek were supposed to inherit the Earth,” Astrid countered with a smirk.

“Maybe,” Hayden conceded. “But only after guys like me are done with it,” he added. Running his hands over her sides now and around to her back. Making her shiver as he brushed over the dimples at the base of her spine. That one gesture alone making her believe that he might not be entirely joking when he told her he was good. Any man that could make a woman melt for him that quickly had to have some experience between the sheets.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to stall for time by having a verbal spar with me,” he teased. Shaking her out of her lusty musings. “Perhaps the price to ride is simply too expensive for a good girl like you. Maybe I should go back and find Rachel instead, since now I’m all amped up for a good time...”

His green eyes were dancing with humour again, and Astrid’s competitive nature abruptly kicked in. Making her recognize a challenge when she saw one. Smirking up at him, Astrid began to shimmy her panties off under her dress. Suddenly extremely glad that she had decided to shave. Also pleased that she had opted to wear her favourite (and very lacy) black, white, and pink thong that matched her strapless bra. They even had adorable little bows on them.

Hayden watched her in bemused interest as she braced herself on his car before leaning down and peeling the skimpy piece of fabric off over one foot and then the other. Then she held the tiny triangle up for his inspection. “Will these suffice,” she asked innocently.

Snatching them from her hand and stuffing them into his pocket before she could react, Haden gave her a roguish grin. “Absolutely,” he growled. Grabbing her by the hips and pulling her towards him, he chuckled at her gasp of surprise. Then he retrieved a black key fob with only one key on it from his pocket and pressed one of the buttons. Now she knew why he had pulled her away from the car. Instead of simply unlocking it, the button made both doors open out and pivot up on their hinges. Making it look like it had wings, as the hydraulics lifted the door for her.

“Oh my god, it has auto-open butterfly doors! This has to be the sexiest car I’ve ever seen in my life,” Astrid moaned. Gazing sadly over at her old Beetle before looking over the black and red sex machine again. Willing to bet that it had probably cost the same as her parents house. Or possibly even more...

“It’s alright I guess,” Hayden drawled. “It would be a lot sexier with you in it though. Unless you are having a sudden change of heart,” he added seriously.

“Not a chance,” Astrid grinned. Stretching up to kiss him once more. “Don’t try and get rid of me now. You have my panties in your pocket and I’m not leaving without them. Those ones are my favourite.”

“They are now officially my new favourites too,” he smirked back. “And you’d best believe that I’m not giving them back until I’m done with you. You did say that you want me to show you how to be bad, right?” When she nodded resolutely, his grin turned positively feral. “Then you had better get your perfectly bare ass in this car and strap in little missy. Even if I plan to take my time with every single curve, the road south of salvation is definitely not for the meek.”

Those words made every single muscle in her body shudder as her thighs strained together with need. An insistent ache blossoming in her core. Scott had never talked dirty to her. Would never have been brave enough to crack jokes about such things, and he would have been positively mortified at the thought of her taking her underwear off in public. The old Astrid would have been equally as mortified at the thought, but that girl wasn’t here right now.

Astrid wasn’t even sure where that part of her had gone, but tonight she was Eve and Hayden was the snake. The angel on her shoulder that she normally relied on wasn’t saying a goddamn word to save her. The devil had already won the war. Had been winning since the moment Astrid had reactively kissed this wicked demon in the kitchen. Hayden held out his hand for her, and she felt another wave of pleasant vertigo as she locked eyes with him again.

With another laugh, she took his hand for balance as she carefully lowered herself into the deep leather bucket seat. Keeping her legs clamped close together so as to avoid flashing anyone, even though Hayden was using his body to help block the view from the party house. Thank goodness too, since the angle of the seat made her dress ruck right up to the very top of her thighs, and she futilely tried to tug it back down before giving up and simply holding her purse over her lap for the moment.

Giving her another of his sexy lopsided smirks, Hayden then strolled around to the driver’s side. Taking off his jacket and tossing it in the narrow space behind the seats before folding his long frame behind the steering wheel. As he slid the key into the ignition, the doors dropped back down. With one last grin at her, he started the car. The massive engine cranking to life. It made an angry, throaty snarl that she felt right through the seat. The rumble of it only serving to intensify that nagging ache that was growing between her thighs. Seriously, it was like there was a vibrator built into the seat, and she bit back on an unexpectedly wanton moan.

“Now you know why they call it a panty dropper,” Hayden offered with a knowing smirk. She rolled her eyes at him and he barked out a laugh before reversing away from her car and pulling smoothly away from the curb. The shifts so perfectly timed that it didn’t even feel real. Like the clutch was just for show. Clearly, he was quite capable of driving a standard as well. Even better at it than she was.

Every person outside the party was whipping their heads around now to stare at the sleek black beast as it coasted slowly down the street towards the house. Growling like some sort of angry grizzly. Hayden even revving the engine a few times, and Astrid was about to tease him about showing off when Dagur and Eret suddenly came bounding out the front door. The girls following close behind. Clearly they had heard the engine and figured out who’s car it was. Astrid actually felt pretty sure that even after just one ride in it, she was going to recognize the sound of it too if she ever heard it again.

Every single other girl in the yard was shooting a speculative glance at the beautiful machine as it rolled to a gentle stop. Sounding fast even at a low idle. More people were coming out of the house to look as word quickly spread about the car sitting outside. The guys all gaping at it with obvious lust. Then Astrid rolled down the dark tinted window on her side, and watched the other girls’ flirty smiles turn promptly to scowls. Heather and Astrid locked eyes and grinned at each other then, as Rachel pretended to wipe drool from her chin.

Dagur just sauntered over and leant against the open window as he grinned in at them. Heather coming over to stand beside her brother, as Eret and Rachel flanked them. “I take it you don’t want your keys back,” Heather joked lightly. Clearly reading the giddy excitement on Astrid’s face for what it was.

“Nope,” Astrid smirked back.

“Will we see you at home,” Rachel inquired with an arched brow as she put her hands on her hips. Red lips pursed.

“Certainly not tonight,” Hayden called out from the driver’s side. Shooting a wink at Rachel and Heather as he reached across Astrid to return Eret and Dagur’s fist bumps.

“Yes,” Rachel cheered loudly. Pumping a fist in the air. “I knew this party was a good idea!”

“I guess I owe you guys one,” Astrid acknowledged with a grin. Returning her friends’ high-fives.

“I look forward to the week of dinner you owe us actually,” Heather joked. Sighing, Astrid rolled her eyes before her face split into another huge grin. She would probably regret this while she was trying to both meal plan and study later, but she just felt far too wonderfully free right now to care. If Hayden was even half as good as she suspected he was, then it will have definitely been worth it. Honestly, just getting to rub this in Scott’s face was almost enough to make it worth it.

As their friends all backed away from the car with a laugh and a wave, Astrid suddenly caught sight of Scott and his buddies coming out onto the porch to admire the fancy car as well. Sabrina trailing along beside Scott now and looking severely put-out. Obviously Hayden had been right when he claimed that Scott’s night was totally ruined. Spotting Astrid through the open window of the expensive speed machine, his mouth dropped open comically. Just like a manga character. If possible, his eyes would have transformed into rotating spirals as little star bursts popped around his head.

Chuckling, Astrid offered him a cheeky wave. “Thanks for breaking up with me Scott,” she yelled out the window. “Turns out you were right. I do deserve a better man than you, and I seem to have found one!”

Someone yelled out, “BURN!” and Astrid looked past Scott to see Rachel’s twin brother Tyler holding his hand out for a high five from one of the other football players. Scott turned around and glared at Tyler, who just shrugged back. “What,” he drawled with an eye roll. “She’s got a point man. That’s a Venom GT, dude. I’d ditch your ass for that car too. No matter who was driving it.” There was a chorus of laughs and shouts of agreement from the porch at that, as Rachel started cackling loudly. Grinning at her brother.

Then Hayden leant past Astrid so that he could see Scott and Scott could see him. “Hey Snotface! Recognize these,” Hayden called out brightly. Glancing sideways, Astrid realized that he was now holding her very lacy and very distinct underwear up for Scott to see. Astrid felt her own cheeks heat slightly, but not nearly as much as Scott’s. It was painfully obvious by his scarlet face and clenched fists that he definitely recognized the thong. So did Rachel and Heather, judging by how they both covered their mouths to stifle their hysterical giggles.

“Why does that never work for me,” Dagur grumbled as Eret burst out laughing. The two of them pretending to salute Hayden then. Huge grins plastered on their faces.

Smirking at his friends, Hayden glanced back at Scott. “I thought you might,” he added. A devilish gleam in his eyes as he took in Scott’s furious scowl with a wicked chuckle. “These have got to be the prettiest panties I’ve ever seen man. I can’t wait to play with the prize she was hiding beneath them. I bet it’s even prettier.” Then he stuffed the lacy black thong back in his jeans pocket as he added, “Since you were stupid enough to break up with her, you don’t mind if I ride her like I stole her tonight, do you?”

Scott made a rude gesture and started shouting something, but everyone within earshot was already laughing too hard. Many of them raising their red solo cups or beer bottles in a mock toast. Astrid didn’t catch a single word of what Scott was saying, but she did catch Tyler giving her a cheeky thumbs up from behind him. Grinning at Tyler in return, Astrid rolled up her window to the sounds of more whistles and catcalls. Then Hayden put the car in gear and hit the accelerator. Throwing her back against the seat as she left her stomach somewhere on the road behind them.

***

Rachel was desperately trying to not ruin her make-up as she repeatedly wiped the tears from under her eyes. Forgoing dignity as she continued to laugh like a madman at the blank stare on Scott’s stupid face right now. That stunt with the thong had been pure and unadulterated comedy gold! Scott looked completely dazed. Like he had just received a solid upper cut to the jaw, and it wasn’t just because he was drunk.

As the snarling black and red car sped away down the street, there could be no doubt that it was taking all Scott’s hopes of getting Astrid back with it. Scott had probably been hoping to fool around all year while Astrid moped around instead. Focused on her studies and pining for him. Then he would come back into her life next summer. Wooing her back into his bed with some sob story about missing her and needing her. Now, that would never happen. Astrid was taking back her power, and there was not a single woman here that would fault her for that.

Like some sort of anti-hero on a dark horse, Hayden had swept in at the stroke of midnight to carry the heartbroken Cinderella off to his castle after her prince had foolishly turned his back. Now he was grabbing gears like a pro as they tore away down the street. The roar of the engine sounding like a jet fighter taking off. Leaving nothing but a track of burnt rubber and a horde of envious faces behind him. From talking to Heather after Astrid had left the house, Rachel now knew that Hayden was a Haddock. Like, the Haddock Enterprises Haddocks.

That meant that he really was a millionaire. Lucky enough to be born into a stupid rich family. It also meant that he was Scott’s cousin. Scott must be absolutely white girl wasted to have not recognized him. Despite the fact that he had no need for the money, Hayden had also apparently earned his own substantial fortune while working on and driving race cars in Europe. He had already been famous in Archipelia before hand because of his father, and was now something of a celebrity in the racing circuit as well. Spending his time dating models, actresses, and rich debutantes before meeting his ex and settling down.

That’s all Rachel knew about him though, but she would love to find out more. Who wouldn’t? Really, if it hadn’t been so blatantly obvious that Astrid had been attracted to him, Rachel probably would have tried to hit on Hayden instead. Even if he hadn’t been so ridiculously hot, it still would have been worth it just for the bragging rights. How many average people could honestly say they have had sex with a real life celebrity in a car that cost over a million bucks?

“I still have yet to figure out how he does that,” Dagur grumbled then. Shaking Rachel out of her pleasant fantasies of fast cars and faster men with big, fat wallets and unlimited platinum cards.

“What,” Rachel answered blandly. “Convince women to willingly get in his car with him?”

“Funny,” Dagur drawled back as his sexy friend Eret burst out laughing and held his hand out to high-five her. “But no. I meant, how does he always get chicks to take off their panties before they get in his car. I tried that a couple times and all I got was a solid slap to the face. I’m rich too, you know,” he added with a pout.

“It’s probably because Hayden is hot as fuck and dangerous as the Devil on Sunday,” Heather offered brightly. “He’s also incredibly sweet, but with the silver tongue of a viper. Seriously, that man and his car could charm the underpants off a nun.”

“She’s got a valid point. I’m pretty sure I made a mess in my boxers when that car ripped up the asphalt,” came Tyler’s voice from just behind Rachel. “In fact, I don’t think there’s a dry pair of underpants left in this place anymore. Male or female,” he added with a laugh. Sidling up beside Heather now, he put an arm around her shoulders as he leered at her jokingly. “Hey there beautiful lady. You’re looking awfully good tonight. Want to take me home?”

“You have until the count of three before I dislocate your sternum,” Dagur growled. Glaring at Tyler as he cracked his knuckles threateningly and making Heather and Rachel both break into fits of giggles.

“Relax big bro,” Tyler chuckled as he moved away from Heather. Holding his hands up in mock surrender. “I was only kidding. I just came over to ask who that guy was that swiped Astrid out from under Scott.” Then he rubbed at his chin thoughtfully before adding, “not that she was actually under Scott anymore, but you know what I mean.”

“He’s a friend of Dagur’s from school,” Heather replied with a shrug as her and Rachel shared a glance. Silently agreeing not to tell Tyler the whole truth. Just in case he went home and accidentally blabbed to Scott. He would likely find out soon enough anyways. No need to rush things. “Speaking of which, what is he doing back in town,” Heather asked Dagur then. “I thought he was living in Europe and dating that model chick?”

“Fashion journalist,” Eret clarified. “It might be better if you didn’t mention Victoria in his presence though. Turns out she was cheating on him.” Every one of them grimaced at that before Eret added, “and to think, he was actually considering popping the question before his buddy sent him a pic of her feeling up some other guy at a restaurant.”

“Yep, she’s a bitch,” Dagur agreed. “I never liked her. Hayden was fun before she came along.”

“Looks like he’s getting his fun back,” Heather chimed in with a grin. “You never said why he was back though. Is it just because he found out his girlfriend was cheating?”

“Nope. He got a temporary job offer from one of his dad’s friends and decided to take a break from the celebrity life for a while,” Dagur replied with a smirk at Eret.

“Oh, and what kind of job would that be,” Rachel pressed. Intrigued at their subtle avoidance of the question.

Dagur and Eret shared another conspiratorial glance then. “Wish we could tell you,” Dagur started with an exaggerated sigh. “Unfortunately that information is highly classified. Above Top Secret.”

“Yep,” Eret offered. “We could tell you, but then we’d have to kill you.” Both girls chuckled at that. Then they were interrupted by the sound of two people arguing near the door. Turning around, Rachel saw Scottstomping towards them as Sabrina huffed off back into the house.

“Who the fuck is that guy Astrid just took off with,” Scott growled at Heather without any preemptive greeting. “I know that you know him.”

“Why do you care,” Heather asked pointedly. Folding her arms and glaring at Scott as the guys closed rank behind her. “You were the one that dumped her, remember? So that you could ‘focus on football’,” she sneered. Putting air quotes around the words for emphasis. “So go focus on it.”

“I suggested we take a break. Not that she open her legs for the first guy that comes along. How could I have known she’d turn into a total slut,” Scott grumbled. “Taking off her underwear in public and handing them to some strange guy like some sort of trophy.”

Rachel scoffed loudly as she arched an eyebrow at him. Barely resisting the urge to knock him right the fuck out for having the nerve to talk about Astrid like that. “You’re one to talk about sluts,” she drawled. “You didn’t have a problem with Sloppy-Sabrina hanging all over you until you saw Astrid making out with someone else, and good for her. She deserves some fun after the week she’s had. I hope he takes more than just her panties as his prize.”

“Agreed,” Heather quipped then as Dagur and Eret chuckled behind them. “If anything, Astrid is the real trophy. Now run along back inside and go play with your consolation prize, Snotface. I hope she gives you the clap.”

“Fuck all you,” Scott growled. Stumbling slightly as he flipped his middle fingers up at the girls before turning to head back towards the house again. “Tuff, you coming,” he shouted over his shoulder.

“Nope,” Tyler replied easily. “I think I’m gonna head out and grab some food before the pizza place down the road closes. Catch you at home buddy.”

“Whatever loser. I’m gonna go find Sabrina,” Scott grumbled before staggering back up the steps and disappearing through the door.

“Well, this has certainly been a blast,” Rachel offered with a laugh as they all glanced at each other again. “I think pizza sounds better than heading back in there though.”

“I second that,” Heather added with a grin before glancing at the three boys. “What do you say. Wanna grab pizza and head back to our place for a while?”

“Absolutely,” Eret agreed with a chuckle. “I think we’ve seen enough here to call it a night anyways.”

“I’ll need a ride,” Tyler stated brightly. “Scott and I caught an Uber here, and I have no desire to watch him and Sabrina make out tonight, so I’m kinda stranded now.”

“No problem,” Dagur said. “You can catch a ride with Eret and I. We’ll pick up the beer if the girls wanna grab the pizza.”

“Roger that,” Heather returned with a mock salute. Taking Astrid’s keys out of her purse as they all started heading back down the street towards the cars. Waving to the guys cheerily as they climbed into the huge Dodge before the two girls settled themselves back into Bug. “I can’t wait to pester Astrid for details tomorrow,” Heather stated with an evil grin as she fired up the engine.

“You and me both girl,” Rachel grinned back. The two of them bursting out laughing as they followed the guys back past the party house just as Scott and Sabrina were making their way outside. At the sight of them, Dagur slowed right down and then stomped the throttle right beside the place. Causing thick black smoke to belch from the chrome stacks. Blanketing the lawn and completely engulfing Scott and Sabrina. Heather and Rachel laughed even louder as they cranked up the music and honked the beetle’s horn at Scott before speeding away behind Dagur.

**________**

**There are no words good enough to describe how much I love this chapter. It was like a heaping scoop of female empowerment Astrid, mixed in with a couple tablespoons of wonderfully witty banter. Add in a dash of confident and sarcastic Hiccup and you have the perfect recipe to make magic happen. I hope you guys enjoy reading it at least as much as I enjoyed writing it :P**

**Any thoughts for the next chapter? I mean, clearly we are going to get an early helping of smut, but I’m not one to base a whole story on sexytime alone. Where’s the challenge in that ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another weekly update! I’m on a roll right now! LOL ;) It’s all of you that keep me going, really. Thank you so much for the kudos, subscriptions, and comments :D**

**I got the title and idea for this chapter from the song Devil and You by Olivia Lane, and I think it’s super fitting. Figured, since I’m going backpacking into the mountains for the next few days, that I would get this smutty little lemon up for you before I left. Enjoy the ride, and stay safe all. Fingers crossed that I don’t get eaten by a bear... :P**

**______**

Hayden was a goner. He was doomed. Clearly Astrid was not after him for his fortune or his fame, since she had no idea who he was yet. Though it was likely only a matter of time before she figured it out. Astrid was just a genuinely nice girl trying to escape a broken heart and find herself. That just made her more dangerous though.

If he had any sense at all, he would have known this woman was going to be trouble from the moment he saw her and quickly run the other way. From the first instant she had nearly sat on him, he should have seen the warning signs. In truth, he had tried to avoid her. Tried to be careful. So much for that.

He had never been this intoxicated by a woman before. She messed with his head in ways that alcohol rarely did. Bringing out the very worst in him, even when he was actively trying to behave. Hayden had never been the knight-in-shining-armour type. He wasn’t an asshole by any means, but he also didn’t go around looking for broken women to stitch back together. Why would he? Just to stroke his own ego? There were other guys that got their rocks off with that sort of thing. Let them have it.

A college girl that might expect more than he could give was not something that he needed in his life. Especially right now. Beautifully broken women had been the downfall of many a guy like him, after all, and Astrid was the most beautiful mess he had ever seen in his life. Knowing that wouldn’t change anything though. Astrid was already in his car, and her thong was in his pocket. The moment she had begged to come home with him, had handed over her innocence to him on a silver platter, he knew he was done for. Honestly, he had been considering this since she kissed him in the kitchen, but he had really hoped he wouldn’t follow through with it.

Clearly, when it came to Astrid, Hayden Haddock was just a lightweight. One taste, and he was hooked. Overwhelmed. There was no way to sip a woman like her. She was more like apple pie moonshine. It tastes so good when it’s going down that you don’t even notice that you’re taking it too far. By the time it catches up to you it’s already too late. You know full well that it’s going to keep burning long after the buzz wears off, and yet, like a fool you keep on drinking it anyways.

She had hit the nail on the head when she called him a dark knight. Not bad, but dangerous. That was how everyone from his friends to his racing buddies, and even his parents, referred to him. Sure, Hayden knew he was a nice guy. He didn’t fool around and break hearts. Didn’t sleep around with nearly as many women as people seemed to think he did, and he went to great lengths to stay out of the tabloids. It helped that he wasn’t much of a drinker and had no use for drugs, but that didn’t actually make him safe. Not by a long shot.

Hayden didn’t start winning races because he was cautious. Hadn’t made himself a fortune by sitting around and riding his parents’ coattails. He took risks. In life and in love. The devil on his shoulder winning out more often than not. As evidenced by the gorgeous specimen currently decorating his passenger seat, and her still-warm pair of particularly pretty panties in his pocket.

This one might just be the biggest risk he’d ever taken though. Fast women could be almost as fun as a fast car, but it was painfully clear that Astrid was not one. She simply reeked of angelic innocence. Probably only ever been with one guy in her whole life. Probably only ever planned to be with one guy for her entire life. The high school sweethearts that were just meant for each other. Hayden barely resisted the urge to scoff out loud at the idea.

Very likely her and Scott had been the typical homecoming queen and quarterback couple. If he had to bet, Hayden would say Astrid had been head cheerleader too. She seemed feisty enough to take it if she wanted it, and she was also beautiful enough to have it simply handed to her as well. The perfect image had likely been a lot better than the reality though. Scott had probably spent years playing his games with her, while Astrid followed all the rules. The good girl with the big heart. Dreaming of white dresses and buying into fairy tales of forever.

Now her forever was in ruins, and she was looking for a distraction. Wanting to find out what she had been missing all those years. To let go and spend a night on the wild side. Like an idiot, Hayden had allowed himself to be pulled under her spell. Had allowed himself to believe that she had meant every word she had said about not wanting promises. Was it fair of him to do this to her though? Knowing that she would likely never be the same naive little princess again afterwards? Sure she claimed that she wanted it right now, but how would she feel after it was all over?

Glancing over at her in the passenger seat, Hayden knew that it was much too late to worry about any of that now anyways. There was no way that he would be able to stop himself from giving in to her. Unless she suddenly changed her mind. Judging by the way she was fidgeting in the seat as the engine teased her, it really didn’t seem like she would. As if reading his thoughts, she turned to meet his eyes and shot him another beautifully coy smile. Placing her purse on the floor at her feet now before angling her body towards him slightly.

Her dress was rucked all the way up her perfect thighs. Exposing every inch of lightly tanned skin on her perfectly toned legs. Leaving very little to the imagination. He could even tell that she shaved, though of course not how much so yet. The thought making it surprisingly difficult to focus on the road, but he tried. His eyes just kept wandering back to her though. Seeing his gaze, she spread her knees apart. Giving him an even better view, and he bit back a groan as his hands tightened convulsively on the wheel.

This woman was like his kryptonite. Dragging him down and stealing every last shred of his willpower. As she watched him, her lips twisted up even more. Clearly taking confidence from his obvious longing for her as she spread her legs a little further. Likely in the hopes of making him even more uncomfortable, and it was certainly working. His jeans were already much too tight in the crotch region. Well, two could play at that game. She did say she wanted a ride in his car, and she was going to get one. Well, two...

Rather than turning left at the next set of lights and heading towards his condo tower, he quickly switched lanes. Abruptly turning right and heading for the on ramp to the freeway instead. “Where are we going,” Astrid asked interestedly as she gazed out the tinted windows at the city lights. Her suspicions peaked by the sudden change of direction.

“For a ride,” he answered simply. Offering a lopsided smirk when she glanced over at him for a moment.

There must have been enough of a telling gleam in his eyes at that, because she suddenly gulped and leant back in the seat. Synching the harness tighter around herself now as she peered warily up at the sign indicating the upcoming merge. “Uh-oh,” she muttered quietly.

Letting out a chuckle, Hayden took the start of the ramp slow. Easing her into it as he scanned the road in both directions with a practiced eye. Gauging the speed of the oncoming cars and picking his place well before hand. It was late, and the traffic was pretty sparse for a Friday night in the city, which was perfect. Meeting her eyes again as he coasted around the curve and into the straight runout, he added, “you did ask for it.”

Then, before she could think up a retort, he dropped a gear. Stealing the words right off her tongue as the rpm’s instantly doubled and the sudden burst of g-force pressed her back against the seat. Bypassing the other merging vehicles and sliding smoothly into the light traffic, Hayden began to weave between the cars as if they were standing still. Too fast for the drivers in them to even get much of a look at the black shadow before it blew their doors off. Hayden’s eyes scanning the road now as he became completely focused on his surroundings instead. Thankful for the distraction from the sinfully lovely and nearly naked woman sitting beside him.

She was gripping the racing harness with white knuckles and gasping at every close pass. Even squealing out loud a few times when he squeezed the car through spaces that looked much too small for it, and he couldn’t help chuckling quietly. Noobs were adorable. Predictably, the traffic thinned to virtually nothing as they neared the edge of the city limits. The combination of open road and relative lack of corners providing him with a near perfect track to play on. The speedo hitting 130 mph and still climbing.

The lines were turning into nearly invisible blurs of yellow and white in the headlights as the glow of the city faded out behind them. The freeway switching gradually into highway. When Astrid finally managed to tear her eyes off the road for a moment to glance at the dash, she nearly lost it.

“OH MY GOD! YOU’RE GOING 150 MILES AN HOUR,” she screamed at him. “ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!”

“Calm down princess,” Hayden laughed. “With these conditions, this is practically snail pace. For me and for the car.”

“Oh my god! Oh my god! I knew you were dangerous,” she practically hyperventilated. “I so should not have gotten in this car! We are either going to die, or end up in jail. Or end up in jail and then die, because my dad is going to kill me! Oh my god! Oh my god!”

“Would you calm down? You’re distracting me,” he joked. Not distracted in the slightest, aside from that nagging urge to touch her that was creeping back in. “We are not going to die, and the cops could never hope to catch us darling. Just sit back and enjoy the first ride of the night. The others hopefully won’t be quite so fast,” Hayden countered with a smirk. Hearing her snort a grudging laugh before she could stop herself.

Grabbing another gear, he brought the car the rest of the way up to 180. Sparing the briefest glance at Astrid’s pale face, he decided that was good enough for her. Of course 180 was like a warm-up for Venom, but it was never nice to pass 200 on public roads. Especially with a noob in the passenger seat. Those stunts were best left for the track.

Sharp eyes stayed ever watchful for wildlife and obstacles as experienced hands barely nudged the steering wheel. Preferring to allow the banking of the road and gentle feather touches on the accelerator to take them in the right direction, rather than trying to force it. The car flowing smoothly through the widely sweeping turns of the dark four lane as if the rubber and road were one. Astrid’s hands were still clutching at the harness tightly, but he could see her starting to lean forward now as the predictable rush of risk took hold.

When he caught her staring at him with obvious desire in her eyes though, he arched a brow at her and she glowered in return. Her cheeks flushing a lovely pink in the glow of the dashboard. “Eyes on the road Mr,” she grumbled. “Unlike you apparently, I want to live.”

With a cheeky grin, Hayden finally cut back on the accelerator. Letting the combination of gear shifts and natural friction of the road bring the car gradually back down below 100. They were close enough to the turn off he wanted now anyways, but still far enough away to give him time to play with her first. “Alright little miss grumpy-pants. You can breathe now,” he offered with a laugh.

Astrid promptly punched him. “Don’t do that! You scared the shit out of me,” she snarled.

“I certainly hope not,” Hayden replied blandly. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to clean shit out of leather seats?” That earned him another punch. Man she could hit hard. He might actually have a solid bruise tomorrow...

“It was a figure of speech, idiot,” Astrid grumbled. Folding her arms over her chest now, and pointedly gazing out the window instead.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” he teased lightly. “I thought you wanted to be bad? Break all the rules and let go for a change? Admit it, that was a teensy bit fun.”

“Maybe a little,” she finally muttered quietly. Still not looking at him as she pursed her lips to hold back a smile. Looking so unbearably tempting that it was all he could do not to pull over and have his way with her right here. Deciding it was better to wait for a less obvious place than the side of a well-travelled highway, Hayden simply turned up the stereo before settling his hand on her thigh.

She gave a sharp intake of breath at the casually sensual touch, but she still didn’t turn around. “Okay. Keep ignoring me then,” Hayden joked with a shrug. “I love a challenge.” At that, he let his hand start drifting slowly up her leg. Trailing his fingers gently along the wonderfully supple skin of her toned inner thigh. Feeling her shiver in response as he drew abstract designs over the sensitive region.

Her legs instinctually parted for him as he neared the apex, and he grazed his fingers over the warm space at the centre. Feeling the slick moisture of her obvious arousal, and his cock twitched in his jeans. He now also knew that he was right. She did shave. Everything. Right off. Brazilian was Hayden’s favourite style, but Victoria had always said that it made her feel strange to take it all off. Preferring to leave a narrow ‘landing strip’ instead.

This right here was more than he would have ever dared hope for. God, he wanted to put his mouth on Astrid right now. Taste that wonderfully smooth masterpiece nestled between her flawless thighs. Fighting back groan, he began to tease her instead. Moistening his finger in her juices before trailing it up to circle her clit, and then back down again. Dipping it into her warm folds and rubbing gently. Then pulling out to start the whole process again. He could tell how incredibly tight she was, and he had to fight back another groan as his whole body yearned to claim this woman.

Astrid threw her head back against the seat as her hips tried to strain up towards him. A lusty moan bursting from her full lips as her eyes fluttered closed. The racing harness holding her tightly in place even as her legs fell open wider for him. “Shouldn’t you be focusing on the road,” she gasped out. Clutching at the harness again as she tried to loosen the restrictive straps by simply pulling on them, and his mouth twisted into a smirk that she would never see in the dark.

He could feel her getting even wetter, and an ache shot through his groin for her. “I’m an excellent multi-tasker,” Hayden told her slyly as he continued his languidly torturous teasing. Thoroughly enjoying the sounds she was making. The combination of gentle touches, engine vibrations, and low bass notes from the stereo clearly driving her wild. Her glorious innocence finally rearing its head as he pushed her closer to the edge, and she tried futilely to squirm away even as her hands clutched his arm to her.

If the quivering of her sex and sporadic bucking of her hips was any indication, she was pretty close to climax. Not to mention the partially open mouth, gasping breaths, and hooded eyes. Even an amateur should be able to read something this obvious. Likely, she was embarrassed at the thought of making a mess on his hand or in his car. Biting back on a chuckle now, he simply continued to play with her as his eyes searched for a backroad he knew well enough. It was one of the few that was paved for a fair enough portion of the way, and was therefore the only one that a car like his could take.

After barely a moment more, Astrid was shattering for him. Her mouth falling open the rest of the way and her thighs clamping around his hand as she cried out. Eyes closed and body arching towards him as best it could with the 4-point harness on. Manicured nails digging grooves in his forearm. As her spasms gradually slowed, she looked over at him with a guilty grimace. Her cheeks flushing a delicate pink, and he knew he had been right that it was simply embarrassment that was holding her back.

“I’m so sorry...” she started guiltily, but Hayden cut her off.

“What on earth for,” he scoffed. Deliberately keeping his hand nestled between her thighs. Just to prove a point.

“For making a mess of your car,” she muttered. Casting her eyes to the side for a moment.

Boy Scott had really done a number on her. Hayden was really starting to wish that he had broken his cousin’s jaw before leaving that party. Although fucking Scott’s ex blind was honestly better karmic payback anyways. Especially once Scott finally found out just who had taken Astrid home tonight. In response to her grimace, he offered her a cheeky smirk. Hoping to let her know that he wasn’t bothered in the slightest at having a beautiful woman get off in the passenger seat.

“Make all the messes you want darling. You’ll never catch me complaining about it,” he told her with a grin. Watching her cheeks flush a deeper pink at that as she offered him a tentative smile in return now. Seriously, what guy would?! Aside from Scott, apparently, but he was an idiot. Cars could be detailed.

Hayden allowed himself to drink in the wonderful sight of her for a moment more, before gazing back towards the road. Finally seeing the barely noticeable orange flagging tape flapping in the breeze, and he grudgingly removed his hand from her for now so that he could downshift. Turning off the highway, and into the dark gap between the sheltering trees.

***

Astrid’s head was spinning. Her inner walls clenching deliciously as she gasped for each ragged breath. Her body feeling curiously spent and invigorated all at the same time. She had suspected that he was going to be good, but that was an understatement. Hayden was unbelievable. Reading her body in a way that Scott never had.

At first, she had been terrified by the speed of the car. Convinced they were going to crash at any moment. Soon enough though, the fear had given way to an overwhelming rush of lightheaded desire for this dangerous man. His laid back posture and easy humour making it obvious that he had no fear of the road ahead. This was not the first time he had played in this car, and it likely wasn’t the first time he’d played with a woman in this car either.

The rush of adrenaline and steady vibration of the engine was intoxicating. Making everything seem so much more intense. Even the restrictive racing harness was oddly erotic as it held her tightly in place and forced her to take what he was giving. Not that she really wanted him to stop, but her and Scott had rarely ever fooled around in vehicles. Both of them being much too worried about getting caught for that sort of thing.

Clearly Hayden was as well versed in this world of relatively public love as he was with driving stupidly fast. The feel of his magic fingers gently stroking over her was like a shot of pure ecstasy straight into her veins. His obvious skill bringing her to climax faster than she would have ever thought possible with such limited caresses. Of course, she had still tried to move away from him near the end. Horrified at the thought of making a mess in his beautiful car.

That was just another of the many reasons her and Scott tended to keep sex limited to the bedroom. Scott always complained that her Bug was too small, and that he didn’t want to ruin the upholstery in his vehicle. Though she had always suspected he was just afraid of word getting back to his father, Astrid knew Scott did actually have a weird fixation with his car. Well, Scott’s 2016 Corvette wasn’t anywhere near as nice as this car. How furious would Hayden be if she stained the seat?! Unfortunately, escaping his touch had turned out to be an utterly impossible task.

The fancy seatbelt kept her hips locked within reach of his wickedly skilled fingers, and her own hands outright refused to respond to her brain and push him away. Her numbed mind totally forgetting that the straps holding her in place were not retractable, like in a normal car. Before she knew it, or could even think to warn him, she was tipping over the edge and falling. Her body continuing to twitch and quiver around his fingers for far longer than should be natural as her pleasure soaked his hand and her thighs, and probably the seat. That thought making her cringe slightly.

When Astrid managed a guilty glance at him and tried to apologize though, he simply offered her a smirk and a sarcastic quip before turning back to the road. His fingers continuing to tease her gently as her eyes slipped closed again. God, this man was perfect. She had no idea how Hayden was able to do 90 down a dark highway and blow her mind at the same time, but it had been wonderful all the same. Then he was suddenly moving his hand away to downshift.

Astrid forced her surprisingly heavy eyelids open again just in time to see him turn off the highway and onto a back road that she never would have been able to find in the dark. Had never even known existed in the first place. It was pitch black and the trees pressed in tightly from either side of the lane, but it was paved. Was this someone’s driveway? Did he seriously live all the way out here?

“Where are we,” she asked interestedly as she gazed out the side window. Trying to ignore the copious moisture between her thighs and failing horribly. She had just had the best orgasm of her entire life, yet somehow she still wanted more. Her body yearning to feel his hand back between her thighs. Or better yet, something quite a bit more intimate.

Was this really what she had been missing all those years with Scott? She had thought Scott was good. Had never thought she had gone without, or that it could ever be better than what they had. Turns out, just like everything else about her life with him, she had been horribly wrong. Too young, innocent, and blinded by silly dreams of high-school sweethearts and forever loves to wonder if there might be more out there. Living the life she was told to want instead of asking herself if it was actually what she wanted.

Hayden glanced at her and grinned. “One of the only places in Berk that we can take a ride in this car without being caught,” he said cryptically. “Unless you would rather go back and screw on the side of the highway until the cops show up,” he added with a laugh.

“No thanks,” Astrid replied with a grimace. “I don’t think I want to be quite that bad tonight, and I do not want to have to explain that to my dad.” She mimed holding a phone to her ear then as she pretended to make a call for bail. “Hi dad. I’m in jail and I really need you to come get me. Oh, you know, just a public indecency charge. Yeah, well, I got caught having sex on the side of the road with this guy I met at a party. No, I don’t know who he is. His car is really nice though.”

“What sort of man do you take me for,” Hayden scoffed then. “Of course I would pay your bail. You could just pay me back in sexual favours afterwards.”

Both of them burst out laughing at that as Hayden turned his attention back to the road again. The headlights on the winding lane giving nothing away aside from the next turn. Astrid vaguely wondered if maybe he was taking her into the woods to rape and kill her, but then promptly tossed out that idea. What kind of rapist goes to all the effort of pleasuring the victim in his ridiculously fancy car BEFORE taking her into the woods to rape her? What rapist bothers with pleasuring his victim at all?..

Before she could get too antsy, the trees suddenly opened up to reveal a beautiful clearing with a lazy river running through it. The rocky peaks of jagged mountains silhouetted against the night sky behind it. Crumbling concrete bridge pilings joined by rusty steel beams stood in front of them. Topped with weather-worn and time-silvered lumber, the bridge seemed to mark the point where the paved road ended and the mostly dirt road began.

Bringing the car to a smooth stop just before the bridge, Hayden put it in neutral and set the e-brake before glancing over at her again. “What is this place,” Astrid asked in surprise. It was lovely, quiet, and she had never realized that it had been just outside of town all along.

“Old housing project,” Hayden answered with a shrug. “If you go in further, there’s a decent lake with an old dock and some decaying buildings back by the mountains. You need a 4x4 to get there though. Some company back in the 30’s had the idea to build an upscale golf course, fancy resort hotel, and exclusive subdivision way out here. Another rich man’s playground, you know.”

“As if we need any more of those,” he added with an eye roll. “The whole world is a rich man’s playground.”

“Judging by this car, I’m sure you speak from experience,” Astrid shot at him.

“I do play hard, yes,” he grinned back. Dancing around the jab before continuing his story. “Well, then the market crashed. They went out of business before they were able to complete more than the road in and part of the resort. The city maintains it this far for the power and gas lines along with keeping an eye on the bridge, but no one has bothered to take a second shot at the resort. I’m not overly surprised though. I mean, it likely would have gone the way of Grossinger’s in upstate New York anyways.”

“Oh wow,” Astrid exclaimed in surprise. “I had no idea this was even here! How do you know so much about the history of Archipelia? Are you a history major or something?”

Hayden snorted a laugh at that. “Not quite,” he stated with a smirk. “Mechanical engineering, or straight-up mechanics even, is more my style. Though I’m also quite partial to the sciences. I did grow up in Archipelia though. More specifically, I’m originally from Berk.”

“You’re from here,” Astrid spouted. “I grew up in Berk too! How have I never seen you around before?”

“It’s a big place Astrid, and I also left to go to private school in another city when I was 12,” Hayden offered lightly. “I’m quite sure that you have both seen me and heard of me before, but I very much doubt that you would remember my face after so long. Anyways, my dad was something of a local history buff when I was younger. He made me learn the histories too, despite my severe lack of interest and inhumanly short attention span,” he added with another eye roll. “I’m quite sure it was equally painful for both of us.”

At that, he flicked a switch on the dash and killed the lights. Leaving the car and stereo running, but casting them into near complete darkness. The dash dials and half-full moon outside offering the only light for miles. Astrid longed to know more about him, but she bit back on her questions. Remembering that this was a no-strings deal, and she should not get to know him. Not when this was never going to go anywhere beyond tonight. With his looks and his wealth, he probably had no need for a girl like her anyways.

That thought, as well as the soft click of Hayden undoing his seatbelt before tilting his seat back further, was like a cold reminder of the fact that this was a limited time deal. Already, he had made her feel better than Scott ever had. She could easily imagine wanting to spend forever exploring herself with this man. Unfortunately, they didn’t have forever. There was only right now, and there was no time to take it slow. Much like this car, if Astrid was going to take full advantage of what she had in front of her, she needed to take it from zero to sixty fast enough to give herself whiplash.

After kicking off her heels and taking a steadying breath, Astrid unclipped her own harness. It had been blatantly clear when she climbed into this car at the party that there was no room for back seat love. There was no back seat at all. That meant only one thing. She would have to ride him. Something that made her surprisingly nervous for some reason, as butterflies swirled wildly in her belly now. Turning towards Hayden, Astrid found him gazing right back at her. Unbridled desire burning in green eyes that perfectly reflected the faint dashboard lights.

That look helped settle some of her nerves, and it certainly made up her mind for her. Hayden could probably show her a world a pleasure the likes of which she had only read about in steamy novels, but only if she let him. He would never push her into it, so she would have to make the first move. Grabbing a fistful of his t-shirt, Astrid pulled him towards her slightly as she leant across the centre console to meet him. Crashing her lips against his and kissing him hungrily. Then she began to crawl her way across to his side as he leant back against his seat.

Making sure not to bump the car into gear and stall it, she straddled his lap with her back to the steering wheel now. As she settled onto him, she could feel his erection straining at his jeans. Seeming larger than she was used to, but maybe it was just how he was resting in his pants. Not that she could really get her mind to focus on much of anything right now. Hayden was kissing her back just as hard, and her head was spinning again. Distracting her thoughts and muddling her mind.

Clearly he wanted this too, as one of his large hands slid down to cup her bare ass firmly. Pressing her centre closer to him and grinding her against the bulge in his jeans with a husky groan. The resulting spike of need causing her to shudder and arch towards him as her breathing sped up. Making her moan into his mouth.

Every part of her was yearning for this man. Her tongue couldn’t seem to taste its fill of him. Her hands slipping underneath his shirt seemed to be trying to explore every ridge of muscle at once. They were just getting started and she was already just moments away from tearing his jeans off. Before she could though, Hayden suddenly broke the kiss as his hands came out from under her dress. Taking the wonderful fire of his touch with them.

Leaning back slightly, Astrid stared at him in confusion. Wondering if maybe he had changed his mind about this. Meeting her eyes with a small smirk, he reached into his jacket pocket behind the seats. Bringing his hand back up into the dashboard lights to show her the condom packet he now held between his fingers.

“Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this Astrid,” he asked her again. “I have no interest in becoming your newest regret, and I can still take you home right now if you’d like. Just say the word and we’ll go. You don’t owe me anything.”

The first sinfully perfect tones of Weak by Black Atlass had just started playing on the stereo. Her heartbeat seeming to pulse in time with the sensual bass notes. The atmosphere in the car was intense. The magnetic attraction between the two of them somehow even stronger than it had been back at the party. If there could ever be such a thing as a perfect one night love affair, then this was it.

Gazing down into the wonderfully kind green eyes of this unreasonably perfect man, Astrid offered him a smile. “I have never been so sure of anything in my entire life,” she told him honestly. Then she leant in to kiss him again as her hands ventured down to the buckle on his belt. Shifting back slightly as he lifted his hips. The action allowing them to shimmy his undone jeans down enough to free him.

As his member sprang loose, Astrid realized her first impression was right. He was bigger than Scott. A lot bigger. Length and girth... _Oh no..._

Biting back on her fear, she just took the condom from Hayden. Refusing to let herself back out of this now for something so silly. What was a little stretch? If there was pain, it wouldn’t last. It wasn’t going to be anything like the first time.

Rolling the rubber slowly down his shaft, Astrid relished the sound of his sharp intake of breath instead as her fingers grazed over him. It had been a long time since she had needed to use condoms, and that made it feel oddly exciting now. Like she was doing something really bad. Something she shouldn’t be doing.

Lifting herself until she was positioned over him, Astrid locked eyes with Hayden. His hands on her hips and his lips parted slightly, he gazed up at her with primal lust so thick it nearly swallowed her whole. Making her feel like she was drowning in their mutual desire. She didn’t even know his last name, but she needed him so badly that it was almost suffocating. Claiming his mouth again, she simply let herself drop onto him. Taking it all at once in her fear, and then groaning loudly at the intense feeling of someone new.

She had been partially right. He did stretch her, but it was not unpleasant. Quite the opposite actually. Of course, since she had only ever been with Scott, his size had never really mattered to her. Now, as Hayden seemed to fill every inch of her, she knew for sure that she would never want to go back. This man was hitting sweet spots that she never even knew she had.

A sharp spike of pleasure shot through her belly then. Her muscles somehow clenching even tighter around him as her hips rocked forward instinctually. Grinding harder against him as her body sought out what he could give. Something that she had only now discovered that she really, really wanted. “Fuck Astrid,” Hayden growled suddenly as he gritted his teeth. “You’re so goddamn tight...”

“Oh, sorry,” she said quickly. Instantly assuming that she had hurt him and making to climb off, when his hands clamped down tightly on her hips. Holding her firmly in place.

She glanced back at him in surprise and confusion, only to find a shine of humour in his eyes now. “You’re not hurting me,” Hayden said lightly. “As a matter of fact, it feels quite good. As in, a little too good,” he added with a chuckle. “Just... Please give me a sec... Unless you were hoping for it to be over this quickly. Then by all means, keep going.”

Sudden understanding lit in her mind at that. “Oooh! Oh my gosh, I didn’t even think about that part. Sorry,” Astrid offered as she carefully relaxed onto him and tried not to clench. Though the incredible feeling of him inside of her was making that impressively difficult.

“I was actually so worried about you hurting me, that it never occurred to me to warn you or that maybe I should take it slow... I think you’ve figured out by now though that Scott is a fair amount smaller than you,” she added with a giggle. Her laugh making him groan again, and she fought back another giggle at that. The sight of his struggles making her feel oddly powerful.

“In more ways than one it would seem,” he replied with a chuckle. Lifting his hips to push himself even deeper as the feeling of his laugh sent a shudder through her. Astrid gasped and ground against him again without thinking. Then she froze and grimaced guiltily. Making him laugh again. “I’m all good now,” he smirked. “It just caught me a little by surprise, even though I knew it was coming. You’re almost as tight as a virgin, my dear. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were,” he teased.

“Close enough to one apparently,” Astrid joked back flippantly. “Scott may be a big dick, but he certainly doesn’t have one.” Even though she knew that Scott was perfectly average, it still felt good to be so nonchalant about her ex for a change. Both of them laughing again as she finally started to move. Sliding him almost all the way out of her before plunging him back in. Just so that she could enjoy that same glorious feeling of fullness over and over again.

She was practically using him to tease herself, but he just felt so good that she couldn’t help it. Even better, Hayden didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. Never asking her to alter her pace, or give him a few minutes. His hips simply rose to meet her. Keeping perfect rhythm with whatever she wanted as he let her lead. His warm hands wandering over her back and sides, making her shudder and push down harder on him. Needing more as he watched her with lust hooded eyes.

Her hands strayed back to the solid expanse of muscle under his shirt as he stretched up to tease at her neck. His tongue running over her skin and making her cry out as she arched towards him. Moving faster now as her clit rubbed against his abdomen and he repeatedly struck a spot inside her that made stars burst in front of her eyes. Every stroke taking her higher while startlingly intense waves of pleasure coursed through her. Making her climb far too quickly back to that peak he had already pushed her over once. So that’s what her g-spot felt like...

His hands were cupping her ass now. Angling her hips towards him as he helped her to lift her body. Her legs were starting to ache slightly from the cramped position, but she didn’t even care. She was too close to the brink to stop now. Bouncing herself on top of him shamelessly now as she cried out with each thrust. An increasingly familiar ache building in her lower belly again, and she could feel herself starting to quiver around him.

From previous experience she knew those spasms had also tended to push Scott over the edge as well. Often times before she was actually ready, so she had learned how to be careful. Astrid started to ease off slightly then. Trying to give Hayden a break like she normally would with Scott. Slowing and shortening the strokes, so she didn’t push him too far too fast, while still managing to keep herself just excited enough to be able to mentally push herself the rest of the way. Desperately hoping that it didn’t end before she could make it all the way to the finish line.

Instead of taking a break, Hayden pulled her down tight against him with another of those rasping chuckles. Slamming right into her g-spot again, and another sharp spike of unimaginable pleasure raced through her. Pushing her right back to the edge, where she proceeded to teeter for a brief moment. “Cum for me baby,” Hayden purred at her then. Wiggling his hips to rub relentlessly against it and making her mewl pathetically. “I’m just waiting for you.”

That was it. She shattered. Flashes of red bursting behind her eyelids as her whole body tightened around him before coming completely undone. She was only vaguely aware of his few final thrusts, but she heard the groan as he finally released his own pleasure. Felt the pulsing of his shaft through the condom, and it pushed her right back up.

Burying her face in his shoulder as she clutched at his back, she could hear the embarrassing sounds she was making but she couldn’t stop them. What did it matter really? She’d likely never see him again after tonight, anyways. She was too busy focusing on how her heart seemed to be fighting its way out of her chest as she gulped desperately for every single breath. It felt like she had just run a marathon, and now her body was totally spent. Muscles twitching and spasming erratically as she collapsed against him. His arms simply wrapping around her tenderly while she tried to get control of herself again.

Never, in her entire life, had she had sex like this. Never had she’d been able to just let go and take what she wanted without worrying if she was getting carried away. Of course, sex with Scott had been fine. It certainly hadn’t been terrible, like some of the stories she heard from other girls, but it had not been this good either.

Maybe it was the rebound factor? The simple fact that Hayden was someone new. Maybe it was the car, or her newfound confidence and freedom instead? Perhaps even a combination off all three? Whatever it was, it was amazing.

Eventually climbing back off of him once she could move her legs again, Astrid fussily readjusted her dress as she sat back in her seat. Hayden cranked the vents to high to clear the steam from the windows before climbing out of the car. Likely to take the condom off. Sliding into her shoes, Astrid then pulled down the visor to check her hair and make-up in the tiny mirror. Sinking back into his seat a few moments later with a smirk on his face and a laugh in his eyes, Hayden took in the ridiculously contented little smile that she just couldn’t shake. “Are you ready to head back to the city,” he asked with a chuckle.

“I suppose so,” Astrid replied with a sigh as she strapped herself resignedly back into the harness. She wasn’t really ready to say goodbye to him just yet, but that didn’t matter. He had only promised her tonight, and she hadn’t asked for more either. It had never occurred to her that she might want more time, and now it was too late to change it. No matter what though, she had no regrets. Already, Astrid felt like she was beginning to heal. The cuts left by Scott’s betrayal not nearly as deep as they had been.

“I’m sure Rachel and Heather are waiting up for me,” Astrid added with a laugh. “If only so that they can bombard me for details.” She let her lips twist into a grimace at that as she met his eyes. Picturing the razzing she was going to get the moment she walked in the door of their apartment and dreading it just a teensy bit. If only because they really would demand details. Juicy and explicit ones.

“I certainly hope they aren’t waiting up, because you’re not going home tonight Astrid,” Hayden purred. His voice low and smooth as velvet, and it instantly sent a whole new round of shivers down her spine as a completely unexpected wave of desire began to bloom in her belly again. Making her gasp in confusion at her body’s startlingly unruly response to him, and he just chuckled at her again. “Have you forgotten about Scott yet?”

“Well no. Not entirely,” Astrid admittedly truthfully. Wondering what that had to do with anything. “I mean, we were together for four years after all. It’s probably going to take some time, but I’m getting there.”

“You will be there by the time I’m done with you,” he teased. His lips twisting up into a perfectly wicked smirk now. “After all, I did promise you more than one ride tonight, didn’t I? I also told you that I was planning to take my time with every single curve,” he reminded her. “That’s a little tough to do when we’re in a car, and you still have most of your clothes on.”

“Oh...” was all she could manage to say. A swirling storm of red hot desire coursing through her veins at the realization that she did not have to say goodbye to him just yet. By some miracle, this incredible man was not bored with her. She had been so sure that it would be one quick romp and then they would go their separate ways. That was how most of her friends had described their one night stands. Apparently Astrid had forgotten that Hayden was not like the typical guys she was used to.

“You have no idea how much I’m looking forward to having you naked between my bedsheets,” he added softly. His voice like a sensual caress over her skin. Feeling her eyes widen in surprise, Astrid couldn’t even think up a response before he was dropping the e-brake and throwing the car into gear. Taking off back down the road with a devilish grin and a squeal of tires.

Astrid had been right after all. This man was dangerous. Dangerous to her health. Dangerous to her sanity. Worst of all though, no matter how much she tried to fight it, he may just end up being most dangerous to her heart. She knew full well that this would go nowhere, but she might just lose herself to this perfectly charming demon anyways. Her soul was already in need of some serious saving and the night wasn’t even over, but she couldn’t seem to care in the slightest.

Every part of her wanted this man and all he could give. She was already well past the point of no return. By now, the angel on her shoulder had long since flown away. There was nothing stopping her from surrendering herself to him completely, if only for this one glorious night. It would be worth any scar that it left behind. And really, what the hell else was a girl supposed to do when she was caught between the Devil and a guy like Hayden?..

**______**

**Admittedly, much of the car sex scene was stolen from life experience. Not the type of car, of course, since it was a Mustang. Astrid’s thoughts, concerns, and anxious mind-babbling are pretty much dead-on though. At least they’ve already crossed that line now, so the next round should be far less intimidating for our favourite ‘little miss perfect’. Fair warning, next chapter will contain another lemon. Of course. BTW, how do you think Astrid’s going to react when she realizes who Hayden really is? Any guesses?**

**Honestly, I tried to stay as true to the characters as I could. Really, Astrid is the rule following good girl before Hiccup comes along. Hiccup was always the confident and sarcastic risk taker with a severe case of perfectionism. Snotlout talks a lot of game, but anytime that talk is tested, he backs down FAST! I don’t think he actually is anywhere near as comfortable with himself as he pretends to be. I could definitely see him being the type of guy that acts like an arrogant player jock, but is actually scared as hell about getting caught, breaking rules, or taking chances.**

**Hiccup, on the other hand, would be a goddamn savage. I mean, he invents a bloody flight suit and jumps off Toothless in mid-air frequently. He also faces down an entire army in the hopes of ‘talking them down’, and allows himself to almost free fall to his death in order to save his best friend. Not to mention that he actually decided to ride a dragon in the first place. Confidence was never Hiccup’s issue in HTTYD. It was just that no one noticed it because they never bothered to get to know him.**

**Not wanting to stab a living creature to death with your bare hands is not really a confidence issue, after all...lol. Sorry, that’s my rant. See ya’ll on Saturday for TWoB :D**


	5. Stay

**Another chapter up! Holy man, this story is just taking off. Not sure I can keep up this pace, but it’s working right now at least. This one’s another lemon, so enjoy :) Happy Tuesday!**

**_____**

The trip back into the city went quick, but not quick enough. Still, Astrid was a little shocked when she started to recognize certain landmarks and signposts out the dark window. Her mind could barely comprehend how far they had gone in such a short time. They had made it almost the whole way to Freezing To Death before turning in at that road. A drive that would normally take an hour or more in any other car and with any other driver.

Hayden’s hand only left her knee now when he needed to shift gears. The tingles running through her at his touch making her more impatient with each passing moment. Rather than ride in silence though, they simply shared small talk about things like cars and school. Astrid making a conscious effort to avoid asking him anything that would sound too personal.

By now she had learned that he had been living in various parts of Europe for the last few years, but not where or why. He apparently also had a shitload of cars that were being shipped here for him and would hopefully arrive sometime this week. She now also knew that his ex was named Victoria, she was a fashion journalist from London, and that she had cheated on him. Apparently they had been living together and everything before he got a picture from a buddy of his girlfriend at a restaurant with another man. A picture that his buddy had been sitting on for almost a week before sending it, because he had felt so awful about ruining Hayden’s dream life like that. Of course, Hayden had scoffed and rolled his eyes when he told her that part.

When Astrid asked if maybe Victoria was just having a work dinner and his friend had overreacted, Hayden had pulled out his phone and shown her the picture. There could be no doubt that the woman and man in it were one cab ride home away from hopping into bed together. At least Astrid and Scott had already been broken up when she saw him with Sabrina. Heather was right again. Hayden did need a distraction. What type of woman just throws a man like Hayden away for someone else?

Looking at the picture closer though, Astrid couldn’t help noticing just how stunningly beautiful the brunette haired woman was. She had a heart shaped face with a dainty chin, well defined cheekbones, full lips that formed a perfect bow, and huge brown doe eyes with curling black lashes that looked almost fake. Impossibly long and thick hair gently waved down over her back and shoulders, and the figure clad in the stylish little black dress was one that most models would kill for.

His ex looked more like the photoshopped cover of a magazine than a real life person. Suddenly feeling terribly inadequate, Astrid mumbled, “she’s certainly beautiful.”

Hayden just barked out a laugh at that. “That she is, but so are tigers. Turn your back to either one and they will tear your heart out before you even know what hit you,” he offered blandly. Then he glanced over at Astrid for a moment. “You know what though,” he started again. His lips twisting into that lopsided smirk she was starting to become really partial to, and her heart stuttered again.

“What?”

“I like blondes better,” he replied with a wink. Giving her leg a squeeze and taking his phone back when she rolled her eyes at him. Still, even if he was only saying it for her sake, she felt slightly better just the same. Glancing out the window again then, Astrid noticed that they were now in one of the upscale neighbourhoods of downtown Berk. Fancy office buildings and condo towers stretching up towards the dark sky on all sides as stores that sold items she could never hope to afford lined the sidewalk levels.

It wasn’t that late yet, and there were still people on the streets. Going out for late night meals, or venturing around between the fancy nightclubs in this district. Astrid watched in amusement as groups of fully done up women in very skimpy clothes turned and stared at Hayden’s car. Adjusting their postures to accentuate their curves in hopes of catching the driver’s attention. When Astrid chanced a glimpse at Hayden though, it was easy to tell that his eyes were focused on the traffic.

Until they turned to gaze at her that is. They had just rolled up to a stoplight, and Hayden quirked an eyebrow at her when he caught her staring. “Do I have something on my face,” he asked with a chuckle. Pretending to check his chin in the rear view mirror and Astrid giggled.

“No, of course not,” she said with a shake of her head. “Those girls over there are staring at your car and trying to look sexy though.”

Hayden glanced out her window then. “That they are,” he agreed lightly. “Too bad for them that I already have an incredibly beautiful woman in my car with me and there’s only two seats in here. Unless you’re willing to share,” he added cheekily. Throwing her a wicked grin.

“In truth, you get used to it,” he added when she snorted a laugh and shoved him lightly. “Honestly! I don’t even notice it anymore unless someone points it out to me. Or when I’m with Dagur and Eret, and we’re deliberately trying to draw attention to ourselves.”

“I doubt you have to try very hard,” Astrid laughed. “This car just screams money, and The Compensator is ridiculous!”

“It certainly is,” Hayden laughed back as the light turned to green and they started rolling again. Astrid watching the group of girls follow the car with their eyes the whole way past and barely resisting the urge to roll down the window and wave at them. Then she turned back to Hayden.

“I know it’s a Dodge of course, but what model is it,” she asked now. “I’ve honestly never seen one that big that didn’t have a semi trailer attached to it.”

“It’s a Ram 3500 Limited with the mega cab and long box. Thank god he didn’t get the dually, or it would have been even bigger. It still puts out over 1000 lb-ft of torque though. Then he chipped the Cummins turbo diesel so that it now carries about 1200 buff horses under the hood. Which is, frankly, a shit ton,” Hayden answered promptly and Astrid felt her eyes widen. Those numbers seemed unreasonable even to someone like her that wasn’t a major gear head.

“Then Dagur took what was already ridiculous and put a 12” lift on it,” he added with an eye roll. “Along with the biggest offset rims and mud tires that would fit, as many LED’s as he could wire in, green underglow, a chrome brush guard, and stacks installed on the back that actually work. Hence, we call it The Compensator. He also has a switch inside the cab that makes it so he can override the enviro settings for a short stint. That way he can treat people that annoy him to a solid face full of black diesel smoke.”

“I hope he used that on Scott,” Astrid said with a giggle.

“I’m sure that if he got the opportunity, he would have,” Hayden acknowledged with a chuckle. Before she could ask him anything else though, he was suddenly slowing down and turning towards one of the most expensive condo/hotel towers in the area.

Constructed barely a year ago, it had been in all the papers at the time. It was supposed to be super high tech and energy efficient. The whole building a balanced mix of classical and modern elements. Using sweeping lines and a gently curved series of towers to soften to look of it. Anytime the girls had driven past here on the way to Heather’s, Astrid had marvelled at this beautiful building. Heather had even gotten Astrid and Rachel in here once, so she knew that the inside was just as nice as the outside.

The main entry foyer had a waterfall fountain, and there were multiple expensive restaurants and a full-service spa contained within the massive tower. There was even a well manicured green space around it and a super nice park nearby. Something that was rarely found in the middle of downtown. While Astrid was still gaping up at the tower in awe, Hayden took the car around the back side to the underground parking area. Pressing a button to open the garage door.

Astrid had expected to see a massive multi-level garage full of a mixture of expensive vehicles and empty spaces with red ‘RESERVED’ signs over them. Just like every other one that she had ever been in. What she didn’t expect was a nearly empty space with room for probably 50 cars max.

“Where are the rest of the vehicles,” she asked in confusion. Even as her nerves started to kick in again at the fact that she had actually officially gone home with a stranger now. She was really doing this. It felt as if someone had just released a whole swarm of butterflies in her belly.

“They haven’t arrived yet. Remember,” Hayden replied. Grinning at her look of shock. “I don’t share a garage with the commoners. Are you crazy,” he joked. Pretending to grimace in horror. “This is my private garage.” Astrid snorted a laugh and shook her head at him as he parked the car and killed the engine before unclipping his harness.

When he glanced over to see her still strapped into the seat however, he grinned at her. “Stop stalling,” he teased.

“I’m not stalling...” She trailed off as he arched a brow at her. Then she giggled nervously as she added, “I’m sorry. I’ve just never done this before.

“That, my dear, is obvious. If it’s any consolation, I’m not usually prone to this sort of behaviour either.” Astrid felt a sudden warmth in her chest at the surprising honesty in his green eyes as they met her startled gaze. He just offered her a half shrug. “What can I say? You are simply too tempting to walk away from. I always say, if you know you’re going to drown, might as well dive right into the deep end instead of floundering in the shallows.” Then he chuckled at her blush as he grabbed his jacket and climbed out.

Finally managing to convince her body to move, Astrid started struggling with the clips. Her fingers oddly numb. By the time she had gotten the 4-point harness undone, Hayden had already made his way around to her side to help her out. Offering his hand to her for balance. Grabbing up her purse and stepping out of the car, Astrid pulled her dress back down as far as she could. Very aware of the fact that she was still not wearing any underwear.

Desperately hoping that they didn’t have to walk through a lobby or something, Astrid took another deep breath to steady herself. Then she followed him to a set of stainless steel doors that thankfully looked like they led straight to an elevator. Hayden pressed his thumb to a scan screen on the wall beside them, and they promptly slid open. If he had his own private garage and elevator, then that must mean...

Pretty sure she knew where they were headed now, Astrid stepped into the shining glass and stainless steel box beside Hayden. Since there were only three glowing buttons on the wall (up, main, and garage), she could only assume that he lived in the penthouse. And why wouldn’t he? Could this guy possibly be any more ideal? It was like he had walked right out of a harlequin novel with the sole purpose of sweeping her off her feet.

Maybe she hadn’t actually gone to a party with Rachel and Heather tonight. Maybe she had actually suffered a psychotic episode instead and now she was locked in a padded room somewhere. Heavily medicated and living out some erotic fantasy dream in her own head. Unfortunately, that was honestly starting to feel like the most likely scenario. It was too bad, really. Her poor parents must be devastated.

Her guts were churning nervously and her palms started to sweat the moment the doors slid shut. Glancing at her and taking in her pale face, Hayden chuckled again. “Remember when I told you that I don’t bite,” he started quietly. Grinning like a cheshire cat.

“Yeah...” she mumbled back. Wondering if maybe he was trying to reassure her again.

Instead of reassuring, the look in his eyes was positively predatory as he let his gaze wander languidly over her once more. “Well, I lied.” Then he grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him. Before her brain could catch up to her body, Astrid was falling into his solid embrace as he began to kiss her hungrily. A scorching flash burn of raw passion shot through her veins at the touch of his lips. Just like that, the nervous churning in her guts abruptly turned to wonderful butterflies and she melted into him now.

Her arms were clutching him tightly as she kissed him back until her head was spinning again. Making her feel drunk. Her body crushed against him and only vaguely aware of the sound of the elevator doors opening behind her. Next thing she knew, the two of them were practically falling out of it as Hayden pushed her up against the wall. His hands beginning to wander over her sides and back as his mouth left hers to start kissing his way down her neck. Moaning loudly at the delicious feeling, Astrid tilted her head for him. One of her legs coming up to wrap around his hip and pull him closer to her.

They were suddenly torn from their moment by the sound of scrabbling claws on hardwood and the thump of heavy footfalls. Hayden just laughed at her look of surprise and moved to greet the animal instead now. Whatever it was, it was big. Hayden had barely stepped clear of her when a huge black beast practically pounced on him. Almost taking him to the ground as it draped its massive paws over his shoulders in an unmistakable hug.

“Hey buddy! I missed you too,” Hayden chuckled as he scratched the enormous dog behind the ears. Its tongue lolling out comically. At least Astrid assumed that it was a dog, though it honestly might actually be a bear. It was big enough to be one. She had to fight back the urge to pinch herself now as she watched this unreasonably gorgeous man actually get properly hugged by an unreasonably adorable dog that was well over 6’ in length and clearly Hayden’s best friend.

Of course he loved animals too. Why wouldn’t he? He was absolutely perfect in every single way, after all.God, why couldn’t she have had her first ever one night stand with some guy that was mediocre at best. Better than Scott perhaps, but not by much. Maybe ease herself into it. This was like taking your first ever motorcycle lesson on a Ducati. The inevitable crash was just going to be that much more painful. Her heart was so done for.

Before she could dwell on it though, there was a voice from the other room. “Sorry,” it shouted as it drew nearer. Immediately, Astrid readjusted her short dress again before she gave the newcomer an eyeful. “I tried to keep him in the living room when I heard you come in, but he wouldn’t listen.” At that, a young boy of about 13 emerged around the corner. He had neatly combed dark hair, dark rimmed square glasses over bright blue eyes, and the overlarge feet and gangly limbs of someone that hasn’t quite grown into their height yet.

“That’s alright Joseph,” Hayden laughed. Letting the dog drop back to its paws as he glanced over at the bespectacled teen now. “I honestly didn’t think you would still be here.”

“I just got back from walking him,” Joseph replied with a shrug. “I was in the middle of a campaign with my bros when I got your message and I figured you wouldn’t be home for a while longer anyways.”

“It’s no problem,” Hayden said with a warm smile before turning back to face her. “Astrid, this is Toothless,” he offered brightly as he gestured towards the big black dog. “My roommate.”

“Toothless,” Astrid scoffed. Eyeing up the massive white canines showing as the dog smiled at her. “Doesn’t look very toothless to me... What kind of dog is he?”

“He’s 95% Timberwolf mixed with just a bit of Malamute. We thought he was full wolf to begin with, but decided to check just to be safe. My mom runs a wildlife rehabilitation centre, and she had a DNA test done on him in her lab. Once we knew he was part dog, there was no way he could be released back into the wild. He was too comfortable with humans, so I brought him home with me instead.”

“Oh, cool,” Astrid replied honestly. “What a crazy coincidence! Scott’s Aunt runs a super fancy wildlife rehabilitation centre too!”

“I know,” Hayden offered vaguely. “Anyways, when I found him wandering in the woods as a puppy he was clearly the runt of the litter and you could say that I felt a certain sense of kinship with him. His leg was injured and he could barely walk, was starved nearly to death, and had no teeth. Hence, Toothless. Thankfully his adult teeth grew in fine, and his leg is mostly healed. Though he still limps sometimes if he plays too hard.”

At that, Hayden kneeled down beside the wolf and looked it square in the face. “Toothless, this is Astrid. She’s going to be our guest for a while, so be nice to her,” he said sternly. The dog, Toothless, stared back at him for a long moment. Then he huffed and almost seemed to nod before turning intelligent eyes of a startling shade of green on her. Nearly identical to his human’s. Dear lord, this was just too much!

“Hi Toothless,” Astrid offered. Holding her right hand out towards him nervously. Of course, Astrid absolutely loved dogs. She just had never encountered one this size, or this wild looking, before. She had begged her parents for a puppy during most of her childhood, but the condo they had lived in didn’t allow anything aside from birds and fish. Not that Stormfly wasn’t the best parakeet in the whole world, but still. This, however, was not a puppy. It was an actual wolf. In a penthouse.

Toothless eyed her up for a moment as he moved closer. Where most dogs would usually sniff at her hand to check her out, the wolf just studied her face. Much like a person would. It was a little unnerving, and she barely resisted the urge to book it back into the elevator. Then, without any warning, Toothless raised his right paw and placed it on her hand. As if he was returning a handshake.

Astrid just stared at the wolf for another moment. Then she burst out laughing. Shaking the massive paw like a hand as she added, “it’s very nice to meet you too.” Toothless huffed at her now before dropping his paw back to the floor and gazing at her expectantly.

“Now you have to give him a treat,” Hayden chimed in with a laugh as Joseph darted down the hallway. Returning a moment later with a milkbone biscuit and handing it to her. Holding it carefully out to Toothless, Astrid was surprised by just how gentle the wolf took the tiny cookie. Gulping it down after a few quick bites before heading back down the hallway again.

“I guess I’ll get out of your way then,” Joseph grinned. “I walked him around the park twice, so he should be good until morning.”

“Thanks man,” Hayden said. Pulling out his wallet and handing the kid one out of a stack of hundreds in there. Who seriously carries a bunch of hundred dollar bills around? A guy that drives a stupidly expensive car and lives in a stupidly expensive penthouse condo with a wolf apparently. Joseph took the bill with a muttered thanks, before actually looking at it and squeaking in surprise. “I think I’ll need you to take him for a walk in the morning too. If you don’t mind,” Hayden added with a smirk and a glance at Astrid.

“Oh! Oh yeah,” Joseph muttered sheepishly. Glancing at Astrid too now, and his blue eyes gave her a full once-over before he caught her watching him with an arched brow. His cheeks flushing bright red in response. The sight of his youthful embarrassment almost making her want to giggle for some strange reason. “Ye... yeah... I can do that. I’ll just come over with mom in the morning. See you tomorrow then,” he stammered.

Dragging his eyes away from Astrid again, he made his way past them to the elevator. Looking down at the money still clutched in his hand now as if he couldn’t believe it was real. Just before the doors closed, he called out, “thanks for the sweet tip, Mr. Haddock!”

“Any time buddy,” Hayden grinned back. “And just call me Hayden.” Receiving a thumbs up and a smile from Joseph as the doors shut.

Astrid was rooted to the spot. Wide eyes staring at the man in front of her now. The painfully perfect man that she had left the party with. Had already slept with once. So that’s how he knew Scott’s nickname, and why his mom and Scott’s Aunt both ran high tech wildlife rehabs.

It wasn’t a freaky coincidence. It was because Valka was Hayden’s mom. Everything he had said about himself now sliding perfectly into place, and she couldn’t believe that it had taken her this long to figure it out. She had seen Hayden in old family photos at Scott’s. They had even all gone to primary school together.

He grabbed the bundle of condoms and pocketed them before tossing his jacket onto a chair by the elevator with a sigh. Then he turned back to glance at her. Taking in her startled expression and stiff posture with an appraising eye. “You’re Hayden Haddock? Like THE Hayden Haddock? As in, the son of Stoick and Valka Haddock? Scott’s super rich and private schooled cousin Hayden,” Astrid found herself spluttering before he could say anything.

“In the flesh,” he drawled back before adding, “surprise!” Making sarcastic jazz hands at the same time that made her want to laugh despite her shock as her eyes wandered over him again. It was no wonder she hadn’t recognized him. Puberty had hit Hayden Haddock like a speeding freight train. Long gone was the short, gangling and socially awkward young boy with the crooked teeth that she remembered from her childhood. In his place stood a drop-dead gorgeous specimen of man that simply oozed confidence.

Scott’s famous cousin now looked every bit the handsome playboy daredevil that he was supposed to be. That she had always heard he was whenever Scott’s dad Steven talked about him. Which was admittedly usually more like jealous griping than anything else. Something that had kept Astrid from asking too many questions about Hayden in the first place. She hadn’t wanted to upset Scott by sounding too interested in his cousin. At least now she knew why Hayden was so comfortable doing 180 down the highway.

“But, you’re in Europe. Driving race cars and dating supermodels,” she offered stupidly. Obviously he wasn’t, since he was standing right here, but her brain had yet to catch up with her mouth. “Scott’s family hasn’t really seen or spoken to you in over 5 years, other than to attend some of your races!” Races that she never got to go see, because Scott had claimed that he needed to stay behind for football. Though Astrid had strongly suspected even then that it had more to do with sour grapes than a desperate longing to attend every single practice.

As the realization of what she was doing set in, Astrid clutched her hands to her hair. “Oh my god... He’s going to be so pissed when he finds out about this...”

“Well, Scott saw me tonight,” Hayden pointed out dryly. “He also saw you making out with me before he proceeded to shout at me as if he didn’t know me. All while letting another girl hang all over him. A girl that I am quite certain he will take home tonight. If he hasn’t already.” Astrid grimaced at that now as she suddenly remembered exactly why she was here with Hayden in the first place. A new flood of anger coursing through her instead.

Likely reading the change in her eyes, Hayden simply offered a shrug. “You wanted me to show you what you’ve been missing. To show you how to be bad,” he reminded her. “What could be more rebellious than hooking up with your ex’s better looking billionaire cousin?”

She snorted a laugh at that, and his lips twisted into a feral smirk as he pulled her lacy thong out of his pocket and held it out for her. “If what happened an hour ago is anything to go by, apparently I’m a better fuck too. Just imagine what the rest of the night can be like if you stay. If you’ve changed your mind though and want to leave, I’ll take you home right now.”

She knew that he meant it. If she asked him to, he would take her home right this moment. Despite that, there was a glimmer of challenge in his eyes that was hard to ignore. The sight calling to Astrid’s competitive nature again. After all, he was right.

At the time, she hadn’t realized that he was related to Scott or that he was basically Archipelia royalty, but she really had practically begged him to take her home and broaden her horizons. Astrid had simply been longing to find her self confidence and her fire again, and Hayden had seemed like just the guy to help her. She had also been feeling more than a tinge of vindictive spitefulness over seeing Scott with Sabrina.

Well, having sex with Scott’s estranged cousin was pretty much the most spitefully vindictive thing Astrid could think of doing. Unbelievable, wonderful, incredible sex... Hayden had already broadened her horizons and he was still offering more.

So what if the dark knight had turned out to be a prince in disguise and she was way out of her league here. Was she really going to walk away from this Cinderella story night just because she was worried that Scott would be mad when he found out? Hell no! Astrid Hofferson did not walk away from things she wanted, and right now what she wanted was Hayden.

He was still gazing at her expectantly. Clearly waiting for her answer as he continued to hold her panties out between them. Feeling a sense of determination growing in her mind now, Astrid stepped nearer to Hayden again. When she reached out to take the black thong from him, she saw something almost like disappointment flash behind his eyes. Keeping her gaze locked on his, Astrid hooked her fingers through his belt and pulled him the rest of the way to her before pointedly stuffing her thong back in his pocket. Then she leant up on her toes and pressed her lips to his.

His arms wrapped around her instantly as he kissed her back. Her hands reaching up to twine her fingers into his hair and pull him even closer. Their tongues beginning to battle for dominance as that marvellous rush of unbridled passion made her blood boil again. Breaking the kiss with a groan, Hayden suddenly leant back slightly to look into her eyes. His expression surprisingly serious.

“I know this is likely going to be an uncomfortable question, but I have to ask it anyways,” he said quietly. Wondering what he could possibly want to know right now, she simply nodded for him to continue. “You don’t have any STD’s that I should know about, right,” he asked then. “I mean, I’m assuming that you don’t, but it’s still better to ask.”

Astrid actually found herself scoffing at the question, even though it was a perfectly reasonable one. “No, of course not. I’ve only ever been with one man in my entire life before now and Scott doesn’t have anything either.” Then she thought back to the sight of Sloppy-Sabrina hanging off of him at the party. “Well, he didn’t before tonight that is,” she added with a giggle and Hayden barked out a laugh at that.

“Excellent,” he growled before leaning down to literally sweep her off her feet. “Because I have wanted to put my mouth on you since I found out you shave,” he added as he held her against him.

At his words and tone, an immediate flood of yearning shot through her as her muscles clenched with needy desire. This man was definitely going to be her undoing, but it was totally going to be worth it. “That sounds wonderful, sir. Do I need to sign some sort of contract first,” she teased as she gazed up into those laughing green eyes. Wondering if he would recognize her reference.

“Certainly not,” he quipped back with a roughish grin. “I also don’t have a red sex room to fuck you in. I prefer to keep all the toys in my bedroom. Including you.” Effortlessly cradling her in his arms like a princess, he carried her through the huge and fancy condo. Past floor to ceiling panes of crystal clear glass that gave a beautiful view of the city lights and into a room with a giant California King bed. Which, ironically, had red sheets on it.

When Astrid smirked at him, he shrugged at her. “Purely coincidence,” he chuckled, “but feel free to keep calling me sir anyways. I think I even have a silver necktie that I could tie you up with, if you’d like.” They locked eyes again for a long moment before they both burst out laughing.

***

Hayden couldn’t believe how right Astrid felt in his arms. It shouldn’t be like this. Had never been like this with anyone. Not even Victoria. He barely knew Astrid at all, and yet he was already hooked. It should be nothing more that primal lust and mutual desire. He shouldn’t have been uncomfortably nervous at the thought of her leaving so soon, or be dreading the moment that he had to let her go. This was dangerous. Still, he was going to do it anyways. He just wanted her too much.

He had been sure that she was going to panic and run the moment she found out who he was. Instead, she had surprised him. Even going so far as to spout Fifty Shades references as he carried her towards the bedroom. Her laughing blue eyes pulling him in like magnets. No matter how much he tried to tell himself this was a fling, Hayden was beginning to suspect that one night with Astrid was never going to be enough.

Why in the hell would Scott ever let this woman go?! Just so that he could play the field before settling down?! The idiot... Girls like Astrid did not get set aside for later use. If you passed them up, they were gone for good. Hayden was fully aware of that himself, but it didn’t mean he was going to let her walk out now that she had chosen to stay. He would just have to deal with that reality as he was forced to let her walk away later.

Hayden set her down carefully near the end of the bed before claiming her delicious lips again. His hands sliding over the smooth curves of her back as she moulded her body to him. Astrid started tugging at his shirt then, and he offered her a grin before letting her drag it off of him. Her eyes widening slightly as they wandered over his torso now. A shine of obvious hunger growing in them, and he couldn’t help feeling slightly smug. He did work out, after all. Mostly just to stay fit for racing and motocross, but it was still nice to feel attractive after being the runt for so long.

“Oh my god,” she muttered distractedly. “You’re even better looking without your shirt. It’s like I dreamed you into existence.” He had expected her to pounce on him. What with the sheer amount of lust on her face right now. Instead, she sighed resignedly and turned back towards the bed.

Gazing at it with an almost hilariously determined expression, Astrid reached up to remove the pins and hair tie from her hair. Shaking it out and letting the lightly curling blonde mass fall down her back as she slid her feet out of her high heeled sandals. She was obviously getting nervous again, and he brought his hands up to rest on the curves of her narrow waist and pull her closer. Needing to feel her body against his.

Nuzzling her sweet smelling locks aside then, Hayden leant down to taste along the slender curve of her neck and shoulder. Her head tilting for him. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he murmured against her skin. Feeling her shiver in response as his breath danced over her.

“Oh, I want to,” Astrid grumbled back. “Probably more than I should, but it’s much too late to change that now. You’re just too perfect Mr. Grey,” she added with a laugh. Making him chuckle in response and shake his head at her. She just grinned at him now before tilting her head back to beg for a kiss. At that, Hayden wrapped one of his arms tightly around her as he brought his other hand up beneath the hem of her short dress again. Stroking his fingers over her gently as she gasped against his mouth.

Then she was arching her back and pushing her body tight to his. Letting out quiet little moans of appreciation as she did. Her toned rear rubbing against him as one of her hands came up to rest on his neck again while the other clutched at the arm around her waist. Begging for more. Happily obliging, he used his fingers to pleasure her until she was falling apart in his arms. The sound and feel of her release sending another ache of need through his groin and Hayden just couldn’t wait one more minute to get her naked.

Pulling the zipper of her dress down slowly just to savour the moment, he allowed his finger tips to graze down the length of her spine. Relishing the way she shuddered and gasped at the sensation. She was so beautifully responsive, and it was absolutely wonderful. He was so tired of refined and proper. Of course Victoria had been adventurous at first too, but as soon as they had moved in together that had quickly disappeared. Making him believe it had all been a ploy just to nab him. Not that any part of him wanted to think about Victoria while he had this incredible woman in his arms.

Astrid was innocent and real. She wasn’t experienced in manipulation and deliberately going out of her way to please him. Didn’t even realize just how beautiful she was. Rather, she was only now discovering her own sexuality. Figuring out what she really wanted now that she was finally free to explore. Not that there was anything wrong with staying with one person forever, but clearly her and Scott had not been an overly great fit. Hayden couldn’t even imagine how Scott had managed to wrangle a woman like her in the first place.

Astrid was absolutely perfect. Funny, smart, feisty, and gorgeous. She had all the bases covered and more. Turning around to face him again, Astrid settled those ocean blue eyes on him. The burning desire in them making his heart stutter. The halter ties were now the only thing holding her dress up and he held her gaze as he reached back to untie them. Using the straps to slide the fabric down her body until it finally dropped to the floor. Making quick work of the adorable little bra next, and letting that drop to the floor too before stepping back to admire her.

As Hayden’s hungry eyes drank her in, Astrid was surprised to find that she wasn’t even remotely nervous anymore. She knew that she was good looking of course, and she was fit as hell, but she had never cared overly much about her looks. This man dated models and movie stars, and pretty much anyone else that he desired really. There was no way that she was even close to what he was used to, but he didn’t seem to care. It would be impossible to deny the potent lust in his gaze as it wandered over her naked body. The scene illuminated by the city lights streaming in the windows behind her.

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen Astrid,” he muttered suddenly. “I’m so glad you chose to stay.” Before she could think up a response, he was pulling her back towards him and claiming her mouth again. His large and surprisingly calloused hands trailing softly over her skin and she shivered with want. Tingles dancing through her scalp and making her dizzy at the incredible feeling of his touch.

Then they were climbing onto the huge bed and Hayden was settling himself between her thighs. Grinding his bulge against her while her hands strayed back to the wonderful ridges of lean muscle decorating his sexy torso. The ropey bands running the length of his back that flexed as he moved, or the solid washboard running up his abdomen. Of course Scott had been strong too, and he was much broader than Hayden, but he had never been ripped like this. More bulk than tone, and Astrid was thoroughly enjoying the feel of Hayden’s glorious body.

As his mouth started wandering down her neck again, Astrid felt like she might actually die. Her heart was beating painfully fast and she was almost hyperventilating. Her head spinning dangerously at the reality of what was happening. Of course they had already had sex once, but this was different. That had been a quick burst of passion in a cramped and dark setting while she was on top and they were both mostly clothed. Now she was naked on his bed and completely at his mercy.

Hayden hadn’t been lying when he said that he wanted to take his time with her. He was trailing feather kisses and light touches over almost every inch of her skin as he slowly lowered himself down her body. Running his tongue down over the inside of each arm before coming back to her chest. Tasting at the outside curves of her breasts until she was whimpering and straining towards his mouth. Begging him to touch the sensitive peaks that he seemed to be avoiding. Rather than obliging right away, he continued to draw slow spirals up her skin until finally taking her nipple into his mouth.

Gently grazing his teeth over it and making her cry out, he brought one of his hands up to gently play with the other one. Massaging the tender flesh with gentle fingers and skilled mouth as her back arched right off the bed for him. The feeling was incredible, and she very nearly came undone again. Clearly sensing her pleasure, Hayden gave each needy breast careful attention before carrying on down over her stomach and ribs. Touching and teasing at places that she never would have dreamed could be erotic.

Circling and then dipping his tongue into her navel, he wrung a strangled groan out of her before kissing his way down and back up each leg. He seemed determined to taste every single inch of her before this night was over. Scott had never, ever taken this much time with her. Simply doing the bare minimum of foreplay he needed to in order to get her excited before getting down to business. Hayden, on the other hand, seemed to draw particular enjoyment from driving her crazy.

He was like a truffling pig relentlessly rooting out every single pleasure point that she never knew she had. Making her finally realize that she had been truly starving for something like this her whole life, and never even known it. Would have never known it if not for Scott’s goodbye. A goodbye that was starting to feel more like a Hail Mary than a reason for tears.

By the time Hayden settled himself on the bed with his face between her thighs, she was whimpering pathetically and squirming beneath him. An almost painfully insistent and nagging ache taking over in her lower belly and back. Astrid couldn’t even be bothered to feel shy about the fact that an almost complete stranger was about to be face deep in her womanhood. She needed it too much for any other thought to get in aside from thanking god that she had shaved before going out tonight...

The moment Hayden’s tongue ran up her slit, she shuddered violently. Her hips bucking up towards him as her legs came up to wrap around his shoulders. It felt so unreasonably good that she was winding her fingers through his hair and pulling him closer before she could stop herself. She briefly wondered if maybe she was being too aggressive, but he just chuckled against her and brought his hands up to cup her ass cheeks. The tiny vibrations making her mewl and strain towards him again before he finally plunged his tongue into her.

Hayden was thoroughly enjoying his languid teasing of Astrid. She just tasted so good. It was also becoming increasingly clear that she had never been loved like this before. Her body was like a gloriously blank canvas that he was free to paint his own picture on. The girl was going to have some seriously high standards for the next poor guy that came along, but so what?! she deserved to be worshipped. He had promised to make her forget about Scott after all, and he was going to pull all the stops to make sure that happened.

Plunging his tongue into her warm depths, he hummed in appreciation at the salty-sweet taste of her. Of course she was delicious. Why wouldn’t she be? This woman was absolutely perfect. The feel of her tiny hands pulling at his hair or clutching at his biceps was driving him almost as crazy as the sexy little sounds she was making. He wanted to bury himself in her right now. Thank goodness he had left his jeans on to remind him to take it slow.

He worked her with his tongue and fingers until she was crying out and clenching around him again. Tossing her head from side to side as she gasped and dug her nails into his arms. Her thighs clamping tight around his face in her ecstasy as he simply took a moment to enjoy the taste and feel of her pleasure on his tongue. Then he was kissing his way back up her body. Tasting the salty tang of sweat on her lovely skin. Claiming her lips again as her hands wandered down to struggle with the buckle on his belt.

Moving away from her, he stripped off his jeans and boxers before grabbing a condom and quickly rolling it on. Her lust hooded blue eyes watching him intently. When he slid back into her wonderfully tight folds, he made sure to take it slow this time. Her legs coming up to wrap around his hips as her fingertips ran over his back. Pulling him close to her as she brought her mouth back to his in a desperate kiss of clashing tongues and teeth.

She had already lost herself to him. Not a single shred of nervousness to be found now as she surrendered to the overwhelming flood of sensations. Her incredibly hot walls beginning to tighten around him again as he stroked against her inner ridges with careful skill. Making sure to hit her g-spot with each thrust and wishing that he could fuck her without the condom on. Wanting to feel skin on skin, but knowing full well that was a terrible idea for a one night stand.

When she came for him again, he simply paused and watched her for a moment. Wiggling his hips against her just to keep it going. As she started to come back down though, he finally allowed himself a few more thrusts before letting himself finish. His body shuddering and his arms shaking slightly as he tried to keep his weight off of her even as his body wanted to collapse.

As this beautifully broken woman came apart for him, Victoria was the farthest from his mind that she had been for the last week and a half. His head was just too full of Astrid to think of anything else. Her taste, her smell, her wonderful innocence. She was a far better cure than any liquor and he wanted to spend forever drowning himself in her.

It was at that exact moment that Hayden knew he was in trouble. He also knew that he had been right. One night was not enough. Then again, he had nowhere to be for the next two days. Hopefully she didn’t have anywhere she needed to be either. Hayden knew it was a terrible idea, but maybe, just maybe, he could convince her to spend the entire weekend in his bed. He would probably regret it come Sunday night when he had no choice but to say goodbye to her, but he would worry about that when the time came.

Cursing the stupid condoms again, he pulled out of her with a groan as she sucked in a sharp breath at the sudden emptiness. Struggling to open her heavy lids. Astrid was gazing at him with those incredibly blue eyes again, and he pressed another kiss to her lips before rolling off the bed to take off the disgusting thing. When he came back from the bathroom, it was to find her still laying on the bed. Thoroughly sated and nearly asleep.

As he crawled back onto the bed with her and pulled the blankets over them both, she turned to look at him. A slight flush beginning to colour her cheeks. “I guess you want me to leave now,” she mumbled awkwardly. “Or do I at least have until the morning?”

“Actually I was going to ask you how you felt about spending the whole weekend with me,” Hayden asked her in response. “I know that I certainly don’t have anything better to do than you, and it is the last weekend of the summer after all. I can’t really think of a better way to celebrate. Can you?..” he trailed off lightly. Waiting with bated breath for her answer and trying not to look too eager.

“You really want me to stay for the whole weekend,” Astrid asked in surprise. Her eyes widening as she studied his face.

“You bet I do,” he returned with a grin.

“But I don’t have any other clothes or anything,” she pointed out. Her brows furrowing together now as she considered the idea.

“That’s perfect,” Hayden quipped back. “Now that I have you naked, I don’t plan to let you get dressed again until Sunday night. I can have the main desk send some toiletries up for you tomorrow afternoon. I won’t even ask you to sign an NDA first.”

Astrid just giggled softly at that. “Sounds good to me Mr. Grey,” she grinned back now. “Especially since I’m pretty sure my whole body has turned to Jell-O. I doubt I could walk out of here right now, even if I did want to.”

Both of them laughed at that as Hayden leant down to press his lips to hers again. Then he laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. In return Astrid snuggled back against him. Her back pressed tight to his front, and Hayden was only mildly surprised to find that they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Of course they did. This unexpectedly perfect woman seemed designed just for him.

The devil on Hayden’s shoulder was laughing in triumph now, as the only angel to be found drifted off in his arms. Already well on her way to falling completely from grace alongside him. He was so screwed...

**______**

**Ermagerd! I friggin love this chapter! Astrid knows who he is, and she still chose to stay! For the whole goddamn weekend!**

**Was her reaction what you expected? How pissed do you think Scott is gonna be when he finds out? Also, gotta love the dry humour and Fifty Shades references in there. Would you really expect any different from me, though :P lol**


	6. Letting Go

**Managed another update! Yippee :D Hope you guys enjoy it! We all could do with more pleasant distractions these days, I think.**

**Also, a big thank you to every single person that has left comments and kudos on this so far! You are all awesome! This ones for you :)**

**______**

Astrid woke up the next morning to an empty king size. Muted sunlight filtering in through the giant windows behind the bed. Looking around in startled confusion, it took her a moment to remember exactly where she was. Then, as everything came flooding back to her, she had to fight back another round of nervous butterflies. Not only had she now slept with Scott’s cousin Hayden Haddock more than once, she had also rashly agreed to spend the entire weekend with him.

Not that she ever would have said no to spending more time with this shockingly perfect man. Fighting back a smile now as she reminisced over the events of last night, Astrid stretched her surprisingly stiff muscles. Cinderella could have her one night romance with Prince Charming. Astrid now felt more like Alice trapped in Wonderland. Sure she was probably going to seriously regret it when she finally left this fantasy world and went back to her boring life on Sunday, but the tumble down the rabbit hole was better than amazing so far.

Turning her head to glance at the nightstand, she noticed that the clock by the bed said that it was already 10:00 am. She never slept this late. Ever! With a groan, Astrid scrubbed at her face now. Figuring she might as well get up and see if she could use Hayden’s Keurig, since she could only assume that he had one.

Wondering vaguely where Hayden had actually gotten to, she rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. The enormous bathroom decorated in creams and warm browns with heated tile floor and towel rack. Complete with pedestal jacuzzi tub and giant steam shower that both looked like they could probably fit five people. Glancing longingly at the shower for a moment, Astrid simply went to the sink and checked herself in the mirror.

Finding a toothbrush still in the package set bedside a glass and a tube of toothpaste on the countertop, she felt an unexpected warmth in her chest at Hayden’s thoughtfulness. What guy thinks about that sort of thing during a one-night stand or a weekend fling? Better yet, what guy even has spare toiletries at his house to offer a guest, since this was clearly not a room service item. For one, there were no hotel labels on it.

After brushing her teeth, she glanced in the mirror again. Grimacing at her rat’s nest of hair and the make-up smeared under her eyes. Dear god, she looked like a trainwreck. With a sigh, she put her hair up in a ponytail with the elastic still around her wrist before quickly scrubbing her face clean.

Figuring she was as good as she was going to get after a long night of vigorous sex and with no make-up, Astrid wandered back into the bedroom to locate her purse. Unfortunately, it wasn’t anywhere to be found. She must have dropped it by the elevator last night. Not really wanting to walk through Hayden’s condo stark naked, her eyes fell to the pile of clothes on the floor now.

Checking the pockets of Hayden’s jeans for her underwear and coming up empty, she huffed out a disgruntled breath. Clearly he had hidden them from her. Not that it overly mattered. She really had no desire to put the tight blue dress back on right now anyways, and she eyed up the discarded garments again with a thoughtful twist of lips. Well, Hayden had said that he didn’t want her to get dressed until Sunday...

With a shrug and a slightly smug grin, she leant down to grab his white t-shirt off the floor instead. Pulling it on, and pleased to find that it was just long enough to cover her ass while still displaying a tantalizing amount of leg. The peaks of her nipples showing through the thin cotton. That’ll teach him for stealing her underwear. After checking her reflection in the bedroom mirror and fluffing her ponytail up to add some volume, she then headed out to look for her purse. More importantly, to find her phone. Since it was very likely she had missed more than a few texts from Rachel and Heather by now.

Following the glorious scent of coffee on the air, Astrid emerged into the open concept main room with the floor to ceiling windows. Now covered with integrated shades to block out most of the bright sunlight. Toothless was curled up on the massive beige leather sofa, and he perked his head up to smile at her again. On the far side of the room, Hayden was sitting on a stool by the kitchen’s centre island. His back to her, and looking unreasonably attractive in nothing aside from his Gucci boxers and red plaid lounge pants. A laptop open in front of him and a steaming mug beside it.

With a glance at Toothless, she shot him a wink and held a finger to her lips. Signalling for him to be quiet. Those intelligent green eyes startling her with the level of understanding in them as the giant wolf promptly laid his head back on his paws and pretended to sleep. It was so friggin cute, and it was all Astrid could do not to laugh out loud as she started to tiptoe across the room.

“You just missed Joseph and his mom Nancy,” Hayden suddenly said. Surprising her. Damn! She hadn’t thought he had even noticed that she was awake yet. “Joseph is going to walk Toothless all weekend for me, and Nancy made coffee before she left. There’s a mug on the counter for you if you want it.” Closing his laptop, he then pivoted on his stool to look at her. His green eyes taking in her outfit with a lopsided smirk. “That shirt looks way better on you than it ever did on me.”

“I would have to agree,” Astrid quipped. Sauntering past him to the counter now and deliberately swinging her hips more than usual. She could feel his eyes on her, and bit back a grin. “Cream and sugar,” she asked politely. Pretending to bend over and look in the lower cupboards so that her naked rear would peak out at him.

“Sugar is on the counter beside the coffee, and cream is in the fridge,” he replied easily. Just the hint of a laugh in his voice now at her obvious flirting. “Also, Nancy found your purse by the elevator this morning and I plugged your phone in for you. It’s blinking.”

“Probably just Heather and Rachel making sure that I’m still alive,” she replied with a laugh. “What does Nancy do for you, anyways,” Astrid couldn’t help asking. “Other than making coffee.”

“Nancy used to be mine and Scott’s nanny when we were really little, but now she’s my personal housekeeper. I prefer not to stretch the hotel’s staff too thin by making them clean my place as well, and Nancy is a single mother trying to put two teenage boys through school,” he answered smoothly. “Any help I can give her, I will. She also cooks for me sometimes, though I am not a complete invalid in the kitchen.”

God, Astrid couldn’t imagine being rich enough to be able to pay someone else to cook and clean her house for her. Must be lovely. “Joseph seems like a good kid,” Astrid offered as she made towards the huge stainless steel fridge.

“He is,” Hayden agreed. “Wants to be an aircraft mechanic when he grows up, but for right now, video games are his lifeblood. His older brother Gustavo, on the other hand, is slightly less driven and almost out of high school. Unfortunately, Gus has always idolized Scott, so his only plan is to be a ‘professional football player’ too. I’ve never had the heart to tell him that his idol isn’t a pro yet either...” Astrid snorted a laugh at that as she grabbed the carton of cream from the door and closed the fridge.

“I’ve met Gustavo before, but I didn’t realize he had a little brother. Or that his mom was Scott’s nanny,” Astrid answered in interest. “Gus used to always try to hit on me in high school, which I thought was gross. You’re absolutely right though. He does idolize Scott something fierce. A dangerous prospect indeed, since I seriously doubt the world could handle two Scotts,” she added with a dramatic eye roll.

Fixing up her coffee, she took a long drink while Hayden chuckled. Nearly moaning in ecstasy as the magical bean beverage hit her palette and wondering absently how anyone was ever able to start their day without it. “Joseph seems a little more like you,” she offered as she glanced over the rim of her mug at Hayden.

“Nonsense,” Hayden scoffed. “I was never that tall at his age, and I suck at video games.” Laughing even as she shook her head at him, Astrid took another sip of coffee. Then she strolled back around the centre island to take the stool by Hayden. Sashaying her hips and flicking her ponytail back as he watched her approach. His eyes already darkening with lust again.

“You know, you have the luscious curves of a rally track my dear,” he purred at her. His voice dropping into that wonderful deep velvet tone.

“Aren’t the curves the most dangerous part,” Astrid couldn’t help asking in mock innocence.

“Only if you don’t know how to handle them,” Hayden teased. His green eyes dancing with humour. “It just so happens that the curves are my favourite part.”

Setting her mug down beside his, Astrid grinned at him cheekily as she let her hip brush against his arm. Spotting her phone plugged in near his laptop, and it was indeed flashing green. Before she could sit down and check it though, Hayden suddenly grabbed her and pulled her towards him. “Yes, sir? Is there something you desire,”she giggled as she settled herself between his thighs with her hands resting on his bare chest.

“As a matter of fact, there’s something I desire very much,” he growled. His hands slipping around to cup her ass under the hem of the baggy shirt then and Astrid smiled coyly before leaning down to kiss him. Her head already thoroughly spinning and her lower belly starting to get that increasingly familiar ache of need again.

Then Hayden broke away and gazed into her eyes. The desire in his green orbs potent enough to make her knees turn to jelly all over again. “Are you starving for breakfast mi’lady,” he asked quietly.

“I’m only starving for you,” Astrid grinned back and he chuckled.

“Perfect,” he purred at her. “Would you like a shower then?”

“I would absolutely love a shower,” she moaned. Making him laugh that wonderfully husky laugh again.

“Follow up question,” Hayden started again with that sexy lopsided smirk of his. There was the distinct gleam of wickedness in his eyes now, and Astrid instantly knew that it was not only a shower that he was offering. She was in for another treat of some sort. “How opposed are you to the use of toys,” he asked then. Her muscles clenching in anticipation at the thought of yet another thing that her and Scott had never done.

“Never tried it but more than willing,” she groaned back as she pressed herself tighter against him. Feeling the growing bulge in his pants already. With another of those wonderfully husky chuckles, Hayden kissed her again before sliding off the stool and picking her up. Her legs wrapping around his waist this time as he carried her back towards the bedroom. Their coffees, and Astrid’s phone, forgotten on the counter.

***

By the time Sunday evening came around, Astrid was surprisingly sore and absolutely exhausted. She also felt more awake and alive then she ever had in her life. Hayden came into the bedroom just as she was putting her bra back on. His eyes wandered over her mostly naked body, and he pulled her towards him. Kissing her greedily as his hands smoothed down her back. Then he released her with a groan before reaching into his pocket and retrieving her underwear.

“Thank you for the best weekend I’ve had in a long time,” Hayden said as he handed them to her. “I think I’m going to miss having you as my personal sex slave,” he added with a smirk.

“Same here,” Astrid grinned back as she grabbed the thong from him and put it on before slipping back into her blue dress.

As she pulled her braid aside and tied up the halter straps, Hayden came around behind her to do up the zipper. His fingers trailing over her skin again and sending delicious tingles up her spine. God she was going to miss that. Was she ever going to be able to suffer through mediocre sex again after this?! Now that she had experienced the best, Astrid highly doubted that other men were going to be able to meet her new unreasonably high standards. Hayden had just set the bar much too high.

“So, are you still pining for Scott,” Hayden teased. Leaning down to place a soft kiss to her neck as his arms encircled her waist, and she shuddered before pressing back against him.

“Scott who,” she murmured. Her eyes slipping closed at his touch. In truth, she really hadn’t thought about Scott at all since Saturday afternoon. Hayden had kept her much, much too busy.

He chuckled against her neck. “That’s what I thought,” he quipped. Grinning at her cheekily and she couldn’t keep from laughing in return. Then he dropped his arms from around her and she grabbed up her purse before walking with him to the elevator. As she climbed into his car, she couldn’t help feeling a little sad now. Of course she had known all along that this was not forever, but it had just been so perfectly wonderful that it was a bit depressing to think that the fairytale was over.

Still, Astrid couldn’t manage to muster a single regret. Hayden had been exactly what she needed after all. It may have started as a one night stand with a stranger in a fancy car, but then it had turned into the most amazing weekend ever. Living like a princess in an ivory tower with the man of her dreams. The man of everyone’s dreams, really. Too bad even the best dreams had to have an end.

She gave him her address, and they made the 15 minute drive in relative silence. Grinning at each other every few minutes, but saying little. Hayden did keep his hand resting on her knee for most of the way though as she rested her head against his shoulder. Somehow, there was not a shred of awkwardness between them. Despite everything they had done this weekend.

Last night they had spent a good portion of the evening sitting beside a beautiful gas fire pit on his rooftop veranda. Watching the bluebell flames dancing across the white stone and glass beads. The softly glowing rooftop pool and hot tub separating the large gathering side from the more intimate side they were in. The two of them donning ridiculously luxurious white bathrobes and cuddling together on a huge cream coloured leather couch. Getting to know each other a tiny bit more, while Toothless laid off to the side and gazed through the glass railing at the night birds flying past.

Astrid still had no idea what Hayden was doing back in Berk. Whether he was here for school, or to help with the family business. She hadn’t even asked for his phone number, and he hadn’t asked for hers. Those details just seemed too intimate. Like something you would ask a potential boyfriend instead of a fling. She doubted that he would give her his number anyways.

Even though Astrid knew full well that he was way out of her league, she wondered if maybe they would still be able to keep in touch in some way. After all, she really did enjoy talking to Hayden. Almost as much as she enjoyed the feeling of his hands on her body. He seemed like the kind of nice guy that a girl could call on if she was in trouble, and could count on to be there. Even if only as a friend. Not to mention that he was friends with Dagur and Heather too.

After Hayden had finally asked for her last name, the two of them had laughed and reminisced about their primary school days together. Sharing a fancy dinner and expensive wine delivered by a butler from one of the restaurants downstairs. The city lights blooming to life beneath them and the bright moon floating above. The sparkling expanse of the ocean visible over the rooftops.

It had felt so surreal and easy. Almost letting Astrid fool herself into thinking that there might be something more than a fling between them, but she had cast off those thoughts before she could get too carried away. Middle class girls like her simply did not get to keep guys like this. They rarely even got to have them at all for that matter. She would be grateful for what she had and leave it at that. Even if it admittedly stung a bit.

When they pulled up to the curb outside her apartment complex, Hayden helped her out of the car before walking her right up to her door. Pushing her up against the wall as he kissed her goodbye one last time. Then he had stepped away from her with a chuckle at her dazed expression. “I guess that stupid party turned out to be a good idea after all,” he offered with a grin.

“It certainly did,” Astrid returned with a smile. “You know, I’d probably go to every single awful campus party if I knew you were going to be there to sweep me off my feet again,” she teased. Hoping desperately that he didn’t read too deeply into that. Any feelings she had acquired were her own to deal with and she didn’t want to make it uncomfortable between them now.

“Who knows,” Hayden added with a shrug. A gleam of mischief lighting those wonderful green eyes again. “Maybe we’ll see each other again sometime.”

“That would be lovely, but I won’t hold my breath Mr. Grey. I suppose a girl can dream though,” Astrid sighed with a dramatic eye roll. Making him chuckle. Then she smiled at him again. “Thanks for helping me realize what I was missing.”

“Same here,” he replied quietly. Almost too quietly for her to hear. Then, before she could ask what he meant, he turned and headed back to his car without another word. Staring after him for a few more moments, Astrid sighed again and reached for the door handle. Finding it unlocked for once, she stepped across the threshold before shutting and locking it behind her. Then she slumped back against it. A silly grin splitting her face as she began to slowly slide down it until she was sitting on the floor.

“Oh my god, she’s alive,” came Rachel’s drawling voice from the living room. Looking up, Astrid saw Heather and Rachel sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn between them and some sort of action movie paused on the plasma tv screen. Astrid hadn’t even heard the blaring sounds of the explosions. Too lost in her own head to notice much else.

“She looks a little punch drunk though,” Heather giggled as Astrid just continued to stare at them while grinning stupidly.

“That she does,” Rachel quipped. “Honestly, can you blame her though? If I’d known she’d get to spend the whole weekend with that stallion I would’ve gone home with Hayden myself.” She shot Astrid a cheeky wink then as she added, “Dagur and Eret assured us that he wouldn’t murder you, so we assumed that you were just too busy getting plowed to answer any of our messages.” Astrid felt her cheeks heat at that. They weren’t wrong...

At her blush, Rachel and Heather started laughing again. “Turns out we were right,” Heather grinned at Rachel before glancing over at Astrid again. “Now get that well ridden ass over here and give us some details girl. We’ve been dying to hear about it!”

Still feeling like she was walking on cloud 9, Astrid clambered to her feet and kicked off her heels as she shook her head at her friends. Grabbing her phone from her purse before tossing the blue bag onto the counter as she passed. “Just let me change out of this dress first,” she grinned at them before making her way to her room. Greeting Stormfly as she entered, she made sure to give the bird a few extra treats as an apology for leaving her alone all weekend. Stormfly squawking back at her pleasantly and ruffling her beautiful blue plumage.

After throwing on a baggy hoodie and her favourite sweats, Astrid finally checked her phone. Finding the messages from Rachel and Heather which she marked as read to stop her phone from flashing. She would read through them later, when she was bored. Unsurprisingly, there was also a whole bunch of missed messages from Scott.

Honestly, there was nothing that she wanted less than to ruin her high with thoughts of that asshole. Without a moment’s hesitation, Astrid simply deleted the whole thread of them before heading back out to the kitchen. Grabbing herself a bottle of water out of the fridge. The she finally made her way to the living room to face the Spanish Inquisition that was waiting for her.

Flopping down onto the couch with a dramatic sigh, she grabbed the bowl of popcorn. Purposely stuffing her mouth with an unreasonably large handful of the buttery goodness just so that she wouldn’t be able to talk right away. Heather and Rachel just continuing to stare at her as they impatiently watched her chew. Rachel opened her mouth to complain, but Astrid cut her off. Holding up her hand in a gesture of pause as she swallowed before taking a swig of water. Making sure to swish it around to clear the kernels from her teeth.

“Dear god, you’re killing us girl,” Heather spouted then. “Stop stalling and spill the beans! How was it?!”

Looking at her friends’ expectant faces, Astrid felt that same stupid grin split her cheeks again. “Incredible,” she finally said. “Absolutely incredible. Not only did we have sex in his car, but we also had sex in almost every position the human body can achieve and on just about every available surface in his penthouse condo of butterfly tower. Including outside on the couch on his rooftop veranda, under the moon. You should also know that he is completely ripped beneath his clothes and he wears very attractive and tight little boxer-briefs.”

“Those last two I did actually already know,” Heather offered with a giggle. “What? Hayden actually showed up to one of our parents’ charity galas for a change last year and we all got stupid drunk and played strip-poker at the hotel that night. He was down to only his boxers before he totally cleaned house. Sneaky bastard was probably bluffing us all along. Just to lull us into a false sense of security.”

“Anyways, it was one of the galas that you missed because Scott had a game that night and hates wearing a suit. Shame too, since it ended up being totally awesome,” Heather added with a shrug at Astrid and Rachel’s raised brows. Both their mouths forming almost comical ‘O’s as they continued to gape at her in shock. Why had Heather never shared this juicy news before?! Although it wouldn’t have mattered before now. Astrid had been actively, and happily, dating Scott at the time of said strip-party.

Grumbling under her breath at that thought, Astrid went to grab another handful of popcorn then, but Rachel stopped her. “All this is very interesting, but we asked for details,” Rachel pointed out with a sigh. “Not a sexy but vague overview of the unexpectedly wild man that is Hayden Haddock. Honestly, I never imagined that the scrawny little nerd from primary school had that in him. Or that he would grow up to be so goddamn hot! I would have tried to nab him back then, despite the boy germs, if I had known what the future would hold.”

Heather and Astrid both snorted loudly at that, and Rachel grinned wickedly before continuing. “Anyways, was it any good? Is he hung like a horse? Did he go down on you?”

“Yes,” Astrid replied simply. Sneaking her hand out from under Rachel’s and stuffing the popcorn in her mouth with a smirk.

“Umm, yes to which one,” Heather drawled. “You need to be a little more specific darling.”

“Yes to all three,” Astrid replied with a shrug. Then at their wide eyes she chuckled before finally giving in and dishing out all the goods. At the end of which, she felt herself grinning hugely again as she added,“he also may or may not have had me use a vibrator on myself in his gigantic steam shower while he lathered me down. Before we had sex there too. It was one of the most ridiculously bold and erotic things I think I’ve ever done in my life, and it kind of made me feel like a porn star. I didn’t even know I had that in me, but he just made bad feel so damn good.”

“Daaammnn...” Heather sighed. “I knew Hayden was a good guy, but I would’ve never guessed that he was **that** good. All those times I could’ve been having sex with him at our parents’ stupid charity functions, and I passed it up because he ‘felt like family’. I will never sit through another boring dinner again now that I know I could be banging him in a bathroom stall...”

Astrid giggled and whacked Heather with a pillow before all three of them broke down laughing. “I would say he is too classy for that, but I’m honestly not sure,” Astrid grinned at Heather. “I may have cracked more than a few jokes about Hayden being ‘Mr. Grey’ over the weekend, and he eventually responded by tying me to the bed with a silver necktie, so...” She trailed off with a cheeky smirk as Rachel snorted loudly and Heather choked on her mouthful of water.

“Well, there you go,” Astrid offered once they had settled down. “That’s the story of my wild weekend with the prince of Berk himself.” Then she flopped back against the couch cushions as she gazed up at the ceiling. “I just can’t believe that I actually spent an entire weekend naked with Hayden Haddock. It doesn’t seem real, you know...”

“No, I don’t know,” Rachel pointed out. “I have honestly never spent an entire weekend as the personal sex slave of a kinky stud billionaire. Haven’t even gotten to spend one real night in that beautiful fantasy. I must now live out my dreams vicariously through you it seems.”

Astrid choked out a laugh at that and threw a handful of popcorn at Rachel. “Unfortunately, I very much doubt that it’s going to happen again Ruff. I mean, we didn’t even exchange phone numbers or anything.”

“Did you ask him for his phone number,” Heather asked bluntly.

“Well, no...” Astrid trailed off as her cheeks heated. “I didn’t want to seem clingy, and I thought he might get mad.”

“Hayden’s not that type of guy, Astrid,” Heather stated with an eye roll. “He’s one of the good ones. I have his number in my phone. I’ll text it to you, but maybe just don’t harass the poor boy right away,” she added with a smirk.

Astrid just rolled her own eyes in return. “As if I would. Honestly, I might never see him again. Maybe he’ll go back to Europe and that’ll be it. He’ll go back to dating supermodels and forget all about me. It was never more than a fling anyways.” She shrugged nonchalantly again while trying to ignore how depressed that thought made her.

“I don’t think he’s going back to Europe anytime soon,” Heather offered and Astrid turned to gaze at her interestedly. “Well, Dagur and Eret said that he had moved back here for work, but they wouldn’t tell us what his job was. Maybe something for his dad’s company? He’s super smart, an unbelievably gifted mechanic and inventor with a taste for danger, and he’s got multiple degrees in engineering and other science based programs. He actually graduated super early, and then proceeded to challenge a whole bunch of exams in his spare time afterwards.”

“Well, Valka and Stoick did always brag about him being a wonder child,” Astrid supplied with a chuckle. Hayden certainly was wonderful, alright...

“Maybe he’s going to be working in the Experimental Science or Defence Departments of Haddock Enterprises. That might explain why Dagur couldn’t tell us anything,” Rachel offered. Interfering on Astrid’s pleasant reminiscing.

“Maybe,” Heather agreed with a thoughtful twist of lips. “Although, then he likely wouldn’t be able to tell Dagur anything either, and the boys definitely knew...” She trailed off with a shrug of her own at that. “Anyways, it means he will be here for a while at least. Maybe you will see him again. I mean, he’s friends with Dagur.”

“Very true,” Rachel agreed. “Maybe we could set up some sort of group get together or something.” Then she settled a surprisingly serious gaze on Astrid now. “More importantly than that, how do you feel? You don’t regret it do you? I know hook-ups would not normally be your style. Honestly, you were practically a virgin before this.” At that comment, Astrid snorted loudly as she tried to fight back against the hysterical giggles that were trying to overwhelm her.

“That’s what Hayden said,” she finally managed to choke out. Shooting an evil grin at the two girls and watching understanding light in her friends’ eyes. Then Rachel and Heather burst out laughing too.

“Okay, he’s officially my new hero,” Heather giggled. “Still, a one night stand can be a little difficult to come to terms with the first time, and you really went all in on the first go. We just want to make sure that you don’t feel used or taken advantage of. Especially now that you know he was Scott’s cousin. I highly doubt that Hayden would use you to settle a grudge, but Scott did bully him pretty bad when they were kids.”

“I’d like to see Scott try to bully him now,” Rachel pointed out with a smirk. “Hayden’s almost a foot taller than him, and is apparently as chiseled as Michelangelo’s David.”

“He’s also in kickboxing as a supplemental way to stay in shape and keep his endurance up,” Heather supplied brightly. Holding her water bottle up in acknowledgement of Rachel’s pretend swoon before they both glanced back at Astrid.

“Honestly guys...” Astrid started. Leaning forward again and setting the popcorn on the table. “Even if Hayden was just using me, which I don’t think he was, it wouldn’t matter. I haven’t felt this appreciated as a woman in my entire life. Scott hasn’t even really crossed my mind since Saturday afternoon. I was just... too busy...” Then she offered her friends a sly smirk as she added, “it’s awfully difficult to think about your ex when you have another man’s gorgeous face between your thighs.”

They all burst out laughing again at that. “Now you’re really just trying to make us jealous,” Heather grinned. Giving Astrid’s shoulder a teasing nudge. “You might be happy to know that Scott’s weekend didn’t go quite so well.”

“That’s an understatement,” Rachel chimed in. “Tyler came over yesterday to tell us all about how Scott and Sabrina were arguing when he got back to the house on Friday night. Apparently she was mad because he just kept talking about you. That and it would seem he was also too drunk to get it up.” There was a chorus of sniggers at that.

“So she stormed out of the house and caught a cab home. While Scott passed out on the floor in his room and threw up all over his desk,” Heather finished with a laugh. “He spent the entirety of Saturday popping extra strength Tylenol from a Pez dispenser while laying on the bathroom floor and moping about you and how you wouldn’t answer any of his texts. Sipping water, eating stale soda crackers, and barfing his guts out. I bet he was still hungover today.”

“Oh my god! Are you serious,” Astrid spluttered. Breaking into another hysterical fit of giggles. Rachel and Heather both nodded as they burst out laughing too now. “Well, it serves him right,” Astrid finally managed after a moment. “If he wasn’t all over Sabrina at that party, I probably never would have gone home with Hayden. At least the weekend turned out good for me.”

“Amen to that sister,” Rachel quipped. “Forget about whiskey. I’m thinking we’ll just order up a round of Hayden any time one of the three of us goes through a bad break-up from this point on.” The three of them pretended to clink their water bottles with another laugh at that before settling back to watch the rest of the movie. Astrid crawling into bed that night with a smile still on her face. Not a single worry in her mind about seeing Scott at school tomorrow. Whether he was with Sabrina or not.

***

After dropping Astrid off, Hayden made his way back home. Taking his time and driving slowly. His head still too full of thoughts of his weekend with her to focus properly on the traffic. After nearly running a red light, he forcefully pushed her from his head for the rest of the short journey. Only allowing his mind to wander again once he was safely back in his garage.

Heading up to his condo, he simply hung his keys on the rack before whistling for Toothless. Grabbing the leash off its hook and stuffing a tennis ball in his jacket pocket as the wolf came barreling down the hallway towards him. Toothless giving him a goofy grin when he saw the leash and nearly bowling him over in his enthusiasm.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you buddy,” Hayden apologized. Crouching down to scratch the wolf behind the ears. “It’s just... Astrid was something else, wasn’t she bud. The type of woman that could get us in some serious trouble. You’d think I would have learned to avoid beautiful women by now, eh,” he offered with a sigh. “Old habits die hard I guess.” Toothless grumbled at him in response before resting his broad chin on Hayden’s shoulder.

Hugging him around his furry neck in return, Hayden chuckled at his best friend before hooking the leash onto his collar. Taking the elevator back down to ground level this time and exiting out onto the street. The two of them then wound their way through the crowds. Ignoring everyone that stared at them until they reached the park. Then Hayden unclipped the leash and began throwing the tennis ball for Toothless. The massive wolf acting just like a puppy as he bounded away after it.

They played fetch until long after Hayden’s shoulder started hurting. Hayden was too lost in his thoughts to really care anyways. When he had gone to that party, he had just been hoping to spend a few hours without dwelling on Victoria and how she had played him. Get out of the huge empty condo for a while. He had also wanted to simply blend in with the crowd and maybe feel like a normal 21-year-old for a change. Instead, he had found something both better and worse.

Astrid Hofferson. A girl that he had hero worshipped in his youth, had harboured a secret crush on from the moment that he had realized he liked girls, and then mostly forgotten about after he had moved away. Hayden had ditched most of his social media accounts in his early teens, and he and Scott didn’t talk enough for Hayden to have inquired about Scott’s romantic relationships. Over the last 9 years, Hayden had never imagined Astrid would turn into such a startlingly beautiful woman that would somehow end up dating his idiot cousin. Or that she would one day share his bed instead.

One glorious weekend with her had been enough to drive Victoria and her games straight out of his mind. Hayden no longer cared where she was or who she was with. The past was the past and he was done with letting Victoria or her memory steal another moment of his happiness. She just wasn’t worth it. Had never been, really. Like a lovesick and naive fool, Hayden had allowed himself to be blinded by her beauty. Had bought into the assumption that a pretty face meant a good heart.

That had been his first mistake. There was no reason that the devil couldn’t be lovely. Lots of beautiful things were toxic. It wasn’t his fault that he hadn’t seen the signs. It was her fault for screwing around in the first place. What he did need to take ownership of was the way he continued to let her drag him down afterwards.

Toothless was ambling around the trees now. Sniffing out a good one to do his business on. Making his way over to one of the park benches to wait, Hayden sat down and pulled his phone out. Bringing up that fateful picture again. It still angered him, but he didn’t feel the same sense of hurt and regret that he had before. It was just an image now. A picture of a woman that he was better living without. There were far better women out there for him. Ones that would love him back.

At that thought, his mind flashed back to Astrid. Her witty comebacks and casual jibes. The way she was unintentionally funny, even when she was trying to be serious. Her soft and feminine features that perfectly concealed a feisty side that could throw a mean right hook. The way she was beautiful without even trying to be. That was the type of lady he wanted in his life.

He could almost see her ocean blue eyes gazing at him. Could almost feel her in his arms again. She may be entirely off limits, but she had also shown him exactly what he really wanted. Hayden didn’t just want a woman that looked beautiful anymore. He wanted a woman that was beautiful. Inside and out. Glancing at the picture of Victoria as thoughts of Astrid swirled in his mind, Hayden huffed out a sigh before bringing up the options menu and hitting delete.

Whistling for Toothless again, Hayden clipped the leash back onto his collar. Suddenly realizing how much emptier the streets were already as they made their way home. Checking his watch, Hayden was shocked by how late it was. He still had things he needed to do before his first day of work tomorrow. They had gone undone all weekend, and now he was much too distracted to focus on them tonight. He would just have to wake up extra early and finish it in the morning.

Hayden got the coffee pot all prepped and set it to auto for 4 am. Then he ate a quick dinner of leftovers from the fridge before climbing into bed. Toothless curled up beside him now instead of on the couch. Noticing that his sheets still smelt distinctly like Astrid, Hayden smiled despite himself. He had considered changing them when he got home, but now he was a little glad that he hadn’t. It was very likely Nancy was going to change them tomorrow anyways, but at least he had one more night to bask in the wonderfully feminine scent of the woman of his dreams.

Even if it ended up biting him in the ass, Hayden refused to regret a single moment of his weekend with Astrid. At least he was pretty certain that when they did inevitably see each other again, it would likely only be in passing. Girls like her did not mingle with guys like him. Sure Hayden had his money, his risky lifestyle choices, and his looks, which all helped counteract the nerd factor, but not all his kin were so lucky. Where he was going he would be likely be surrounded by the stereotypical image of ‘nerd’ for the whole next year. At least it would help Hayden keep his own wicked mind on task.

Astrid was also not the type of girl that would stay alone long. Someone else would come along and steal her heart, and she would totally forget about him. That thought made Hayden a little depressed, but it was for the best. A fling with her during the summer while he could still claim ignorance was one thing. It would be an entirely different matter after he officially started work tomorrow. Although, they could probably still spend time together as long as it remained strictly friendly. Maybe he should have asked for her number...

Waking up with his first alarm, Hayden grumbled at the offensively bright lights of the city below. Just the faintest hint of lightening in the sky to the east making him realize how goddamn early it was. With another groan, he grudgingly crawled out of bed. Pulling on his lounge pants and making his way to the kitchen to pour the biggest mug of coffee he could find.

Opening his laptop again, he spent the next two and a half hours struggling through the task he had set for himself. A task he had been planning to have three whole days to work on but now only had a couple hours for. All while thoughts of Astrid kept straying back into his mind and distracting him. It was frustrating as hell, but he slogged through it anyways. It simply needed to get done.

The man he was temporarily replacing had held the same position for the last 20 years. Then, about a month ago, he had decided to have a break down. Going a little off kilter and attempting to perform dangerous chemical experiments in the laundry room of his apartment complex. Decked out in only tighty-whiteys, rubber gloves, and safety goggles. Safety first, you know...

The cops had managed to contain the situation before he blew up the whole block, but for some reason Alvin didn’t see fit to bring him back to work. Probably for the best, really. His emotionally reactive tendencies had certainly not gained him many friends over the years, even before the most recent outburst. Hayden had read up on the guy’s file and he had already seemed a treat before the ‘ordeal’. That, and he looked like what would happen if Doc from Back to the Future and Hans Moleman had a child.

Now ‘Hans Docman’, as Dagur was calling him, and what was left of his mind were taking an indefinite leave from work. Unfortunately, it seems he had also taken all of his records right off the rails with him. Making Hayden wonder for the upteenth time why someone wouldn’t be required to keep a back-up of such things on a faculty mainframe. Who cares if the old man had preferred paper? Times were changing and sometimes you just had to change with them.

Hayden had already bitched to Alvin about it, and they were implementing a new protocol this year, but that didn’t fix the fact that he was basically walking in completely blind. He was hoping to remedy that, but it was proving more of a challenge for his own brain right now, instead. Finally finishing off the last page of the stupid assessment exam, Hayden sent a file to his email just in case. Then he shut his laptop and stuffed it in his bag before scrubbing his hands over his face.

God, everyone was going to absolutely loath him right from his very first day. Maybe he would even have a mental break down too. Although, he could always just quit before it got quite that far. Lord knows he didn’t need the money.

At least this stupid test was just designed to let him know where they were all at. That way he could design the right program for each individual, as well as each group. If he pled his case well enough, hopefully they might be able to understand and go easy on him. If Hayden was good at anything after all, it was talking his way out of things and pretending that shit didn’t bother him.

He really must have been drunk when he agreed to do this... Glancing at the clock over the stove, he saw that he had a little under an hour before he had to leave. Just enough time for a quick shower, thank god. Swigging back the last of his coffee, Hayden made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the first day of his own personal hell on Earth. Looking forward to a strong drink in the nearest bar afterwards.

At least Eret and Dagur would be on board for that. As soon as Eret finished with practice this afternoon that is. Hopefully Eret and Gobber made Scott run drills until he spewed. Honestly, Eret probably would. Maybe Hayden would even show up to watch that first.

**______**

**So, what did ya’ll think of that. Closure with humour. I love it. How about Scott’s weekend? Not quite as fun as Astrid’s...lol**

**What do you all think? Will Astrid and Hayden see each other again? Will they be able to just leave the chemistry where it is, and stay friends? What do you think Scott is going to say to Astrid when he sees her tomorrow, because we know he will. A first-day-back run-in with the ex is just too good of an opportunity to pass up ;)**


	7. So Over

**Super speedy update this time! Honestly though, I just spent the last week and a half writing some very intense chapters for TWoB, and my brain was in serious need of a light-hearted break. Hopefully it doesn’t sound too rushed and terrible...**

**______**

Astrid woke up on Monday morning feeling wonderfully well rested. Donning her favourite jogging shorts and lycra crop top, she stuffed her earbuds in before heading out for her morning run. Of course, she could just use the gym at the university, but she wanted to take advantage of the nice weather while it lasted instead. There were only a couple more months until winter started to close in after all, and Archipelia winters sucked. Hard.

As she jogged, Astrid thought over the new year ahead of her. It was only the first day of first semester of her junior year. Already, she felt like a completely different person. This would be the first time since 10th grade that she didn’t have a boyfriend. Didn’t have to mingle with the ‘cool’ kids for Scott’s sake. Attending every one of his practices and games to show support, while trying desperately to cram in all her homework in the after hours. Her grades had always been good of course, but they weren’t as good as she knew they could be.

That was going to change this year, Astrid decided resolutely. Her feet slapping in a steady rhythm against the night cooled pavement as the sun bloomed over the distant mountains. Beating the familiar path of streets, Astrid let her mind wander. The girly pop playlist she had on was great to run to and great to dance to, but it certainly didn’t keep your brain busy. Letting her mull over her other problems instead.

Her physics mark was admittedly her biggest issue. Bewilder Wildlife Conservation only accepted the best and positions were extremely limited. That meant only those that were flexible enough to work in both the lab and the field would even get considered. She had already finished her two year vet tech course last year, so this year was devoted to mostly tidying up the lab side of things. Something that was daunting, even at the best of times, but at least she would have more open study blocks.

Wanting to pump up her resume as well as push herself, Astrid had gone for the 3 year PhD course in Applied Physics rather than taking a lesser two or even one year course. It was an excellent bridge course between all the other sciences, and Astrid had always enjoyed physics class in high school. Unfortunately that didn’t seem to transfer over to university level courses. Last year, she had barely scraped by.

It wasn’t her fault though! Professor Broyd was just a terrible teacher. All the students thought so! Heather and Rachel had barely managed to wrangle a pass last year either. Even with all three of them helping each other.

Broyd was ancient, stuffy, and had zero personality. With puffy white hair, unreasonably wide and staring eyes, and coke bottle glasses, he looked like a mad scientist. The combination of white lab coat over baggy grey 80’s trousers that he wore everyday making it clear that he wasn’t the exciting type of mad scientist either. He may be eccentric and prone to emotional outbursts, but his lectures were about as dry as the Sahara, and he rarely let the students take part in interesting labs. Preferring to make them watch laughably old VHS tapes of other people performing the fun experiments instead.

That’s why the students were so awful to him. Playing pranks every other day. Just trying to get him to retire so they might get someone else. Of course Broyd was smart. He had to be. He just had no idea how to break complex ideas down into layman’s terms so that everyone could start to understand and he would get violently upset when they couldn’t figure it out. Often storming out of his own classroom mid-lesson.

This was her last year at Berk U though, and Astrid was going to finally achieve a good grade in the class. Even if she had to find a private tutor to help her. She would even get a part time job if need be just so that she could pay them. There was just the problem of actually finding a science major who was specializing in advanced physics and also had any free time they were willing to give up. Also one that wouldn’t be simply offering their help in trade for the chance to sleep with her.

Making it back home with a little over an hour to spare, Astrid let Stormfly out to stretch her wings while she had a super quick shower. Making sure to blow dry her hair to perfection before softly curling it and applying just the right amount of make-up. Selecting her most flattering pair of jeans, she paired the ripped up denim with a tight black t-shirt with a deep ‘V’ collar, black mesh fingerless gloves, and black combat boots. Wanting to look cute, but also like she wasn’t going to take any shit from anyone this year.

Astrid couldn’t help wondering if the other guys at school were going to treat her differently now that she was single. They had always discreetly hit on her before, but they had kept from openly attempting anything because of Scott. Although, as the science nerd, she might have to see less of them now. Aside from Frank, the rest of the football boys weren’t even on the same end of campus as her, Heather, and Rachel.

Although she did still have a couple of classes in the main building. That definitely increased her chances of running into Scott today. A fact that likely would have bothered her before this past weekend. Now Astrid almost wanted to see her ex. If only out of curiosity. What was Scott going to think when he saw her?! What was he going to say?!

He’d be super pissed probably. In complete denial of course. Likely he would try to apologize to her for the party and promise that he was just drunk and meant nothing by it. Maybe even try to talk her into taking him back. Unfortunately for Scott, it would be hard for even the football block-heads to deny that Astrid looked happy. A permanent grin had been plastered on her face all weekend, and it still hadn’t faded away.

Maybe Astrid should actually thank Scott when she saw him. After all, if he hadn’t broken her heart and cast her aside, she probably wouldn’t have been at that party trying to forget him. If he hadn’t gotten wasted and let Sabrina hang all over him, Astrid would have never gone home with Hayden. A knee-jerk reaction that had ended up being one of the most incredible experiences of her life.

Astrid no longer had any doubt in her mind that she was a beautiful and desirable woman that deserved only the very best. Turns out there was an upside to heartbreak after all. Well, at least there had been for her. That thought made Astrid remember Scott and Sabrina’s horrible night again and she snorted a laugh as she headed out of her room to meet up with the other two. Heather and Rachel both making sure to point out how crazy jealous Scott was going to be when he saw her today.

Rachel’s outfit today looked impressively similar to Astrid’s, while Heather wore adorable cutoffs and a pink off-shoulder smock top. “Aww, thanks guys,” Astrid smirked at them as she gave a joking twirl and fluffed up her hair. “You two look amazing as well. The Brainey’s are going to lose their minds,” she teased.

“Agreed,” Rachel grinned back. “Now come on. We’re going to be late and I want to grab a muffin and a coffee at the campus café before class.” Both girls muttered an affirmative as they grabbed their packs and made their way down to the parking lot. Astrid driving again today, since her Bug was parked closest in the lot and they were already short on time.

As they waited in morning traffic just outside of campus, Rachel‘s Spotify suddenly started playing Red by Taylor Swift. Astrid had always liked the song for the upbeat tempo and catchy lyrics, but that was about it. Now, as she sang along with the other two, she felt a sudden twinge in her chest. It was like Taylor had somehow written this song for her. Loving Hayden had certainly been like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street alright. Exhilarating, but with a very clear end in sight.

She had known that right from the start, but her mind just kept straying back to him anyways. A man like that didn’t stay lonely long. How could he? Beautiful women must be throwing themselves at his feet on a regular basis. Hopefully Heather was right and they would see each other again, if only through Dagur. Maybe she would even see if Hayden was able to help her with her Physics work now that she had his phone number.

If he was as smart as Heather claimed he was, then there was a chance. Astrid was desperate enough to pick up her grades that a slim chance was more than enough. And though she tried not to admit it, even to herself, maybe a little desperate to have a reason to see Hayden again too...

Pulling into Heather’s reserved spot near the Oswald Building, the girls all climbed out of the car and shouldered their heavy bags. Heather’s grandfather had donated to the University in his son’s name a whole bunch of years ago, and in turn got a building named for Heather’s dad. Now it hosted the majority of the science programs on campus. Dean Terribal rightfully assuming that it was safer to keep the chemistry lab in a separate building. Thankfully, it also had an awesome little café that made the best jumbo muffins in the world.

Lining up to grab coffees and pastries, the girls waved greetings to many of their acquaintances from last year. A bunch of the stereotypical ‘smart’ guys coming over to make small talk with the three of them. Some even offering to buy their coffees for them. Their neatly parted hair, overly articulate speak, and button down shirts complete with pocket protectors making them seem like characters straight off of Big Bang Theory. The girls were polite, but made sure to gently shut them down right at the start of the year, just like last term. All while Astrid desperately hoped that she wasn’t unintentionally offending a potential tutor.

Finally making it through the till, the girls headed to their lockers as they contemplated what term was going to be like this year. It was clear enough that the workload was likely going to increase along with the difficulty of it. At least all three of them were in the same classes together, as they were all going in for MS’s in Conservational Biology. After all, Valka Haddock had all but promised the three of them jobs once they graduated.

If they could keep their marks good enough to satisfy her impossibly high standards, that is. It was a dream job for anyone, and Astrid seriously hoped Valka hadn’t only been offering it because of Scott. Though Astrid also suspected that Valka Haddock had her own opinions of Scott and Astrid’s relationship. Opinions that she kept mostly to herself for Astrid’s sake. Still, if Astrid was working for a division of Haddock Enterprises, it might also provide her with another opportunity to see Hayden again...

Trying to shake those thoughts from her head, Astrid pushed her way through the crowded hallways with her head still in a daze. They picked up their timetables before heading off to first period Latin at the far end of campus. A painful subject on the best of days, but a truly terrible way to start their first day back. Ms. Mala Queen, a tall and slender woman with short cropped blonde hair and no sense of humour, gave them a whole pile of homework too. Likely because she was pure evil. Rachel quietly cursing Professor Queen to the fiery pits of hell as they gathered their books together and stuffed them back in their bags.

After Latin was English Literature though, which almost made up for it. Lit was the only fun subject that they had allowed themselves this year, and thankfully Scott was in a different, more remedial English class. Laughing about that, the three girls took seats in the row right at the back of the room. Astrid finally forcing her mind off of Hayden Haddock just as the teacher was starting to take the roster.

The three of them spent the whole hour and a half laughing and chatting. Professor Cope, or Miss Cope as she preferred to be called, merely handed out lists of the necessary reading this term along with a course outline before leaving them on their own. Thankfully not assigning them any homework aside from making sure they brought the first of the obscure books that she had selected to class tomorrow.

Miss Cope was a bubbly and vibrant young woman with long black hair, bright blue eyes, a beautiful face and great figure, and far too much enthusiasm for English. Still, she was easy to get along with. That, and she was an excellent professor despite the fact that she was only 25-years-old. Astrid was only here because she shared Cope’s enthusiasm for reading and needed one subject like this to give her brain a break every other day. On the other hand, Astrid strongly suspected that most of the boys in the class were only here for Cope herself, rather than a strong love of books.

After English, they simply decided to pick up lunch in the main cafeteria before heading back to the Oswald building. Rachel darting off to the bathroom as Heather and Astrid grabbed food and headed outside to find a free table. Preferably in the sun. They had just kicked some sophomores out of the best spot, when Rachel came bounding outside. A huge grin plastered on her face. Clearly, there had been some sort of juicy gossip going on in the bathroom.

“What’s up Ruff,” Heather asked as she passed Rachel the tray they had grabbed for her. All three of them sitting down and digging into their bacon caesar salads.

“Well, first off, it would seem the entire school knows that you and Scott broke up,” Rachel drawled with an eye roll.

“Unsurprising,” Astrid acknowledged with a shrug. “Good news travels fast, as they say.”

“Agreed,” Rachel grinned back. “Also, word has now spread that Dagur and Eret are assistant coaches on the basketball and football teams respectively this year. Though the girls didn’t know who they were. Only that they were, and I quote, ‘sexy as frig’.” They all laughed at that as Heather shook her head affectionately.

“Those poor boys,” Astrid offered with mock sympathy. “They’re going to have all the pretty college girls chasing them, and they aren’t really supposed to touch a single one.”

“Actually, as assistant coaches, they are really only supposed to avoid hooking up with the players on their teams,” Rachel pointed out with a chuckle. “Since they are both straight, I’m sure that won’t be an overly difficult task.” She took a bite of salad and chewed for a moment. Clearly building the suspense before leaning forward on her elbows and gazing at the other two with wickedly laughing eyes. “Much better than that though, is the fact that there is apparently a new professor somewhere on campus. According to the soph year girls I overheard in the bathroom, he’s stupid hot too. And young!”

“Really,” Heather piped up. “Did you happen to find out what class he’s teaching?”

“Nah, they left before I could catch the rest of it. Didn’t even catch his name. I couldn’t exactly chase them down the hallways with my pants around my ankles while screaming at them for more detail,” Rachel added with a grimace. Making both Astrid and Heather snort laughs at that imagery.

Grabbing up her soda, Astrid took a long pull through her straw as she pondered that. A new teacher that was both young and hot. With a shrug, she glanced back at the other two. “I bet he’s a drama or art teacher. Something cool like that. We never get the handsome stud teachers at our end of campus and we already know that Cope and Queen are both still here this year.”

“Sad but true,” Heather sighed dramatically. “The life of the campus nerds,” she added cheekily and they all giggled again.

“Oh well,” Rachel grumbled. “At least we have a couple of classes in the main building. We might still catch sight of him yet. Maybe I should start wearing more revealing clothing to school on days we have Latin and English...” she trailed off thoughtfully.

“Oh my god Ruff,” Astrid gasped as she threw a crouton at her friend. “Dagur and Eret might be able to get away with hooking up with students, but an actual teacher could go to jail for something like that!”

“Only if the girl was under 18 and in his class. Both of which likely do not describe me,” Rachel pointed out with a wink. Then, when Astrid continued to splutter, Rachel chuckled. “Relax girl! I was only kidding! I may have pleasant fantasies of being bent over a desk by a sexy authority figure, and who doesn’t, but they are kept firmly stashed away in my own head.”

“Even though it would be completely consensual, this naughty little pupil’s tender behind must sadly go unpunished,” she added. Grinning wickedly when Heather spit out her mouthful of pop.

“You are the absolute worst,” Heather grimaced as she wiped her dripping face with a napkin. “Can you please not say shit like that while my mouth is full.”

“Oh, you love me for it,” Rachel quipped as she handed Heather her napkin as well. “We’d better hurry up and eat though if we want to be back at Oswald building in time for chemistry.” Checking her phone and realizing Rachel was right, Astrid scarfed down the last few bites of her salad.

They had just started taking their trays back inside when the inevitable happened. “Astrid,” they heard a man’s voice shout behind them. All three girls turning to see Scott, Tyler, and a couple of Scott’s usual goons strutting across the lawn towards them. Many of the younger girls checking them out, and making Astrid have the sudden urge to gag. At least Sabrina wasn’t with them right now. Maybe she was still too angry about last weekend?

Scott was wearing his usual dark wash jeans and skate shoes, along with a size-too-small tight red t-shirt that strained over the bulging muscles of his arms and chest. His black hair curling up and sticking out in every direction from under his red flat-brimmed Dragons hat. To think there was a time not too long ago that Astrid had thought he was the most attractive man alive. Maybe she should get her vision checked...

Rolling her eyes, Astrid started to walk away. “Babe, wait,” Scott called out. Jogging now to catch up to her before she could disappear into the crowded building.

Turning around again, Astrid shot Scott a glare that would make a greater man cower in his sneakers. “Never call me ‘babe’ again,” she snarled. “You passed up that privilege when you dumped me for your extracurricular activities.”

“You’re one to talk about extracurricular activities,” Scott shot back without thinking. Then he cringed away from her as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Keep talking to me like that Snotface, and you are going to spend the rest of your life sitting down to pee,” Astrid growled dangerously. Watching in satisfaction as Scott’s face paled slightly. People were starting to gather around them now. Clearly hoping for a good show.

Taking a step closer to her, Scott lowered his voice now. As if that would stop the others from being able to hear him. “Look, I’m sorry Astrid,” he started. “I made a huge mistake when I let you go, and an even bigger mistake when I got drunk at Kyle’s. I don’t even know what I was thinking. I drank too much, and I fucked up royally. You know that I don’t really want Sabrina.”

“Does she know that though,” Rachel drawled from beside Astrid. Not bothering to keep her voice down in the slightest. “I mean, being too wasted to get a boner doesn’t actually mean that you aren’t interested. It just makes you a drunk loser.”

Astrid, Heather, and Tyler all choked out laughs at that as a few people in the crowd sniggered. The two girls reaching out to fist bump Rachel while Scott shot Tyler a death glare. Then Scott plastered a perfectly sappy pout on his face instead as he gazed back at Astrid imploringly. “I’m not sure what you heard, but it was all lies. I chose not to sleep with Sabrina because I just couldn’t stop thinking about you. About how much it would hurt you.”

“You know I only want you Astrid,” Scott offered smoothly. “Please give me a chance to show you that I can change. Give me one more chance to be your guy and I’ll spend every day trying to make it up to you. I’ll even forget all about that jerk you went home with.”

Astrid snorted a laugh at that. “You’ll forget that I slept with someone else if I take you back,” she scoffed loudly. “You see, the problem with that idea Scott is that **I** don’t want to forget about **him**. It was incredible. You breaking up with me has probably been one of the best gifts you could have ever given me. I neither need nor want you anymore Scott. Thank you for helping me see that.”

“I get that you’re mad, but you don’t really mean that do you,” Scott simpered. “We both know that nothing else could ever be even half as good as what we had.”

“You’re right, Scott. It was nothing like what we had,” Astrid replied flippantly. “It was much better.” Then she cracked a wicked grin at him as she spoke loud enough for the entire crowd to hear. “I honestly feel bad for Sabrina. At least the guy that I went home with could get it up. Repeatedly.”

“BURN!” Tyler shouted. Then he ducked behind the other guys when Scott turned to glare at him again.

“You’re just a sad little boy pretending to be a big man Scott,” Astrid added cruelly. “Go ahead and play the field all you want now, because I’m done with your games and I’m done with you.”

“I deserved that,” Scott grumbled before raising his voice again. “I already said I was sorry, but I’ll say it again anyways. I’m so sorry Astrid. Sorry that I hurt you, and sorry that I was ever stupid enough to let you go. Can we please just talk about this later,” Scott added. Glancing pointedly at the gathered crowd.

“Talk about what,” Astrid asked blandly. “How much you miss me? I’m not interested in your excuses. After all, it was your idea to see other people in the first place, and you certainly didn’t miss me Friday night. Not until you saw me with someone else’s tongue down my throat, at least.” His face flushed a blotchy red at that, and Astrid chuckled with vindictive glee at the sight of his discomfort.

“You were the one that said goodbye to me,” she reminded him. “Now it’s my turn to say goodbye to you, Scott. I hope you have a wonderful life. Now kindly stay away from me.” Then Astrid turned and calmly sauntered towards the doors with Rachel and Heather amidst a chorus of cheers and applause. Feeling absolutely amazing, and silently thanking her lucky stars for Hayden and all his careful attention as Heather reached out for a discreet high-five.

Honestly, Astrid would have probably never been able to face Scott again so soon, or hold firm against his pouting charms, if Hayden hadn’t shown her everything that she had been missing and more. If she ever saw Hayden again, Astrid felt that she really should thank him for real. For being incredible both in bed and out of it. For making her feel desirable and empowered. Mostly importantly though, for being just so damn perfect in every way that she never wanted to settle for less ever again.

***

The morning had been awful, but it was nowhere near as bad as lunch. Scott had been in a terrible rage ever since that showdown with Astrid. Maybe it was stupid to confront her on the lawn like that, but he just couldn’t help it. She had just looked so damn tempting in her tight little jeans. Perfect apple bottom on full display, as her low cut shirt offered just the right amount of glorious cleavage. The shapely tops of her breasts just peeking out. Breasts that used to be **his** to play with...

God, how had he been such an idiot to let her go?! It had seemed like such a good idea at the time, but it was actually turning out to be one of his very worst. Granted, when he suggested they take a break it had never occurred to him that she would move on so damn quickly. After all, they were in love! Well, they had been.

He refused to believe that she was gone forever. One night with some slick snake in a fancy car was seriously all it had taken for her to get over her feelings for him?! Not likely! She was probably just mad right now. Yeah. That had to be it.

Astrid may have been distracted by the devil’s silver tongue, but she would get over it. Come to her senses and realize that her and Scott were meant to be. Scott blamed that rich playboy entirely for taking advantage of a nice girl like Astrid during her fragile state. Wishing he knew who it was so that Scott could pummel the smug asshole until his fists bled.

In all honesty, deep down Scott knew that it was his own damn fault that he had lost the perfect woman. That just served to make him even more angry, and even more in denial. It was just that the head cheerleader, Sabrina Swensen, had been paying more and more attention to him lately. Going out of her way to flirt with him whenever she saw him. Scott couldn’t pretend that it didn’t boost his ego.

At 5’3”, Sabrina was a tiny little beauty with bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, and perfect curves. Frankly, she was sexy as hell, and she knew how to make you feel like a man. Could he really help being attracted to her? Everyone was! She wasn’t super popular and head cheerleader because of her stellar IQ, after all.

Of course Scott knew that he had a good thing in Astrid Hofferson. She was both beautiful and smart, and tough as hell with legs for days. She would probably make a better running back than a fair few of the guys on the team. It was a little depressing that she had grown so much taller than him, but he could deal with that. Still, Astrid and Scott had been together so long that a part of him couldn’t help wondering if he was passing up the best years of his life by holding onto his high school sweetheart as if there weren’t other girls out there.

Weren’t college guys supposed to sleep around and have fun? Go a little crazy and make bad decisions? Never in a million years would Scott have cheated on Astrid. He wasn’t a complete asshole. Instead he thought that maybe they could both take a break and gain some life experience. Then come back and pick up where they left off next summer. Older, wiser, and ready to settle down together. So much for that...

Humiliated and depressed in equal measure now, Scott could barely focus the rest of the afternoon. Not even the sight of Miss Cope in a tight pencil skirt and partially unbuttoned blouse was enough to snap him out of it. Instead, he simply bumbled through his lessons in a daze as his boys tried to cheer him up. Telling him that Astrid was a bitch and she wasn’t worth it. It was a useless effort on their part. Anyone with eyes could plainly see that Astrid Hofferson was definitely worth it.

All Scott could think about was practice afterwards. The one place where he could take out his frustrations without getting expelled, and then disowned by his father. Speaking of taking out his frustrations, he was definitely going to throw a hard pass straight into Thorston’s face the moment he got the chance. The only way the girls would have known about his ‘failure to perform’ was if Tyler told them about it. That broke every guy code in the book! So what if Rachel was his twin sister and best friend?! Where was the loyalty?!

Changing into his pads, cleats, and practice jersey, Scott headed out onto the field with the rest of the guys. Gobber and the new assistant coach already waiting for them. The cheerleaders were already on the field as well. All of the girls eyeing up the impressively hulking and intensely masculine figure that must be their newest assistant coach, and Scott rolled his eyes in exasperation. Seeing them approaching, Sabrina turned her head to offer Scott a wave when she caught his eye. The best Scott could do was flash her a half-assed grimace in return. Not quite sure what he wanted anymore.

The guys all spared a brief glance at the new coach as well without paying much bother. Gobber was a notorious hard-ass, and there had already been at least three other assistant coaches in the last two years. He certainly looked the part though. Standing at least 6’5” tall with broad shoulders, bulging biceps, and the features of a Norse god. Complete with long black hair tied back neatly from his rugged face. Snotlout kind of hated him already. Someone that tall AND handsome was bound to be a dickhead.

Then Gobber introduced the new guy. Once he stated that it was Eret Eretson, everyone perked up and moved to welcome him exuberantly. Anyone that knew football, knew of Eret. His promising rise and his tragic downfall. To be severely injured in their prime was every player’s biggest fear. Sure the settlement and compensation cheques would have been huge, but it wasn’t anywhere near the type of coin that a skilled player could make over the course of a career. Still, Eret came form a long line of pro players, and had been an incredible athlete himself. It would be awesome to learn from him.

Splitting into groups, the guys all lined up on the field. Practicing their passes as a way to start warming-up before moving into drills. Scott and Tyler were closest to the gaggle of cheerleaders, and Scott heard Sabrina’s carrying soprano as she suddenly said loudly, “hottie alert girls! Look alive!” At that, the whole gang of girls seemed to turn as one. Arching their backs, jutting their hips out to the side, and fluffing their hair as they made ‘pouty’ lips.

It would have been hilarious if it wasn’t such a strange statement. Weren’t all the hotties already here?.. Following their gazes, Scott looked around in confusion as he deftly caught Tyler’s slightly offside pass. Spotting two guys strolling across the field towards Gobber and Eret, and feeling his lips twist up into an angry snarl. Speaking of tall and handsome dickheads...

The slightly shorter of the two (though still at least 6’ tall) was a muscular redhead wearing army green cargo shorts and a tight white t-shirt. The ‘Black Rifle Coffee’ logo on the front stretching across his broad chest. His heavy-jawed face with close cropped beard and shock of bright red hair sparking a moment of recognition in Scott’s mind, though he couldn’t place the guy right now. Between the outfit and the tattoos on his arms, neck, and face, he looked like he had just walked straight off of a military training base. He also looked like someone you avoided messing with if you wanted to keep your face in one piece.

The other one was well over 6’ tall. With an untidy mop of dark auburn hair, razor sharp jawline that could probably cut paper, and shockingly green eyes that always looked like they were laughing at you. Hands currently stuffed in the pockets of his slacks as he chuckled in that nasally rasping way of his at something the other guy said. His posture displaying a certain devil-may-care attitude that was hard to fake, and that Scott had never been able to pull off.

His height, self-assured demeanour, and casually handsome good looks never failed to set Scott’s teeth on edge. What right did he have to go from scrawny little beanpole to sculpted male model in only a few short years? Scott had been so sure in their youth that **he** would at least grow up to be the hot one. Wasn’t having ridiculous amounts of both money and brains already more than any one man needed? Seriously, leave something for the rest of us! At least the well tailored slacks and button down dress shirt the guy was wearing mostly concealed the super-cut layer of lean muscle beneath.

Though it had been over a year since they had last seen each other, Scott knew this man immediately. What the hell was he doing here though?! Shouldn’t he be in Europe? Flaunting his wealth and living the high life. A new woman between his sheets every other night. Or spending every night making sweet love to that stupid hot fashion journalist that he had been living with, at least. Well, wasn’t this just the unwelcome icing on an already terrible day?

Scoffing loud enough for the cheerleaders to hear, Scott peered over at Tyler. “More like loser alert! Am I right,” he guffawed. Tyler arched a brow at him, but before he could speak, Scott turned and chucked the pigskin he was holding towards the taller man. “Think fast nerd,” he called out right as it left his hand.

He had been hoping to catch Hayden off guard. Maybe hit him right in his stupid, chiseled, face. What he didn’t expect was for Hayden to glance up before almost effortlessly reaching out to grab the excessively hard pass in one of his big hands. Not even having the decency to wince. Pulling it in close to his body in a perfect catch instead, and looking as if he played sports every day.

Taking in Scott’s startled expression, Hayden flashed him a wink and a cocky smirk as he flipped the ball into the air and caught it again. “You know him,” Sabrina asked in surprise. Glancing back at Scott and Tyler with a million questions in her wide blue eyes.

“Wish I didn’t,” Scott mumbled back. Too quietly to be heard, as a bitter wave of unexpected jealousy washed over him. He had thought he was free of Hayden’s shadow when his cousin had run away to Europe and never looked back. It was like he had shown up at Berk Uni, of all places, with the pure intent of ruining what was left of Scott’s already shitty day.

“Nice to see you too, blockhead,” Hayden shouted back. Dragging Scott out of his angry musings, before tossing the pigskin all the way to Tyler with perfect form. The dreadlocked twin catching it with a laugh followed by a thumbs up. Fuck Hayden, Scott grouched furiously to himself. He didn’t have to be good at everything! The Jorgensons were the athletes! Not the Haddocks. Not that he or his dad would ever say that out loud to Uncle Stoick...

A couple of the guys made impressed whoops, and Hayden just cracked a wider grin as the guy beside him chuckled and slapped him on the shoulder. The cheerleaders nearly swooning before casually beginning to inch closer to the newcomers instead. Making Scott fight back on the urge to gag. Without another glance in Scott’s, or the cheerleaders’ direction, Hayden and the other guy moved to greet Eret and Gobber now. Hayden receiving a gruff hug and a paternal smile from Gobber, and a fist bump from Eret. Bloody suck-up.

Although, if Hayden was friends with Eret, that at least explained why he didn’t totally suck at football. Glancing over at the trio again, something about the sight of the three young men standing together was oddly irritating to Scott. It also felt oddly familiar. He couldn’t put his finger on why though, since he was pretty certain that he had never met Eret or the other guy before.

Shame, he had thought Eret was cool before now. Must just be the way Hayden always got under his skin without even trying. Any friends of his were bound to do the same. Yeah, that was it. Grumbling under his breath and flipping his cousin the bird, Scott turned around in the nick of time to catch the ball Tyler had just lobbed at his face.

The girls kept lurking closer and closer to the three new guys now. Almost desperately trying to get their attention as they stretched out their slender limbs in blatantly sexual ways, or bent over at the waist to ‘re-tie’ shoelaces. Flirting shamelessly. Much to the displeasure of the football team. The cheerleaders usually flirted with them, but it couldn’t be helped. Even if they didn’t know his name yet, there was just something about Hayden that screamed ‘rich boy’.

After receiving absolutely zero interest in return however, the ladies finally gave up (sort of) and started practicing again. Still, they made sure to flaunt their bodies. Bending over and sticking out their rears, doing the splits repeatedly, or kicking their legs over their heads while facing towards the coaches and Hayden. Scott had to give his cousin grudging credit in the way he pretended to remain oblivious as a practical wall of spanky-pants was flashed at him. Though such attention was probably old news to Mr. Hot-Stuff Money-Bags.

After passes and stretches came drills. Gobber would usually go easy on them during their very first practice after summer break. Eret ran them until they literally collapsed. He, Hayden, and the other redhead seeming to take particular enjoyment from watching their pain. Frank Ingerman was currently lying on his back with green tinged skin as he took gasping breaths of air like a guppy out of water. Scott, on the other hand, was on his hands and knees on the grass as he fought back the urge to barf out his lunchtime selection of double cheeseburger and sweet potato fries. Possibly his biggest mistake of the day, really, and that was saying something.

The cheerleaders had already made their way off the field for the evening, so at least they weren’t here to witness this pathetic showing. Everyone else finally struggling to their feet after about 20 minutes of wishing for death. As Scott trudged wearily towards Gobber and the guys, he stopped to glare at Hayden. Tyler and Frank hanging back a ways behind him like the world’s worst bodyguards.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Useless,” Scott sneered rudely. Hoping to pass off a little of his bad day onto his cousin’s shoulders.

Eret made an angry grunt at that, while the redhead actually took a threatening step forward. Cracking his knuckles as a furious grimace twisted his lips and made him look even more dangerous. Hayden just placed a hand on the redhead’s shoulder to casually hold him back. “It’s okay man. He’s just trying to rile me up,” he said to the guy before glancing down at Scott. “Sorry about that. You see, my friends tend to get a little offended on my behalf when bullies from my past insist on calling me names.”

It was tough to look menacing while glaring down three guys that were all substantially taller than you. Two of which were also much broader as well. Still, Scott tried. “If you can’t take a little joke, then I suggest you get back to the playpen,” he pointed out rudely.

Hayden chuckled and shook his head at that. “My god, you really are the spitting image of Uncle Steven,” he drawled. “Attitude and looks at least, if not necessarily height,” he added with a wicked grin.

“And you’re the spitting image of Aunt Valka,” Scott sneered spitefully. Knowing it was a pathetic rebuttal, but running with it anyways. It was well known that Valka Jorgenson had gotten all the looks in the family, which was probably part of why she had gotten to marry a billionaire. Something that was still a sore point for Scott’s dad.

Hayden just flashed a wink at him. “You bet I am, but it works for me. If it makes you feel any better though, I was never here to see you. Well, maybe to see you throw up. As you can probably tell by my clothes, I just came from work to meet up with Eret and Dagur, since the three of us are going for beers after.” Then he cracked a cheeky grin as he asked, “can you even get into the bars yet Snot?”

“Only the ones that don’t height check at the door,” the redhead, Dagur, laughed. Holding out his hand in the air a couple inches above where Scott’s head would reach. “Sorry, little boy, but you must be at least this tall to ride.”

Eret chuckled and held his hand out as well. Placing it near Hayden and Dagur’s height this time before adding, “apparently you’ve got to be at least this tall to ride his ex now too.” The three of them snorting laughs and high-fiving each other while Gobber chuckled.

“Yeah,” Tyler chorused with a laugh of his own, and Scott turned to gape at him. Who’s aside was he on?! Tyler just met his eyes with a shrug. “Sorry man. I don’t care who you are. That’s funny.”

Flipping Tyler the bird, Scott then glared at the one-legged coach. Meeting his gaze, Gobber just shrugged before stumping away. Bloody old man must have told Hayden about Astrid. Gobber never could keep secrets, and it was the only way they could possibly know.

Scott grit his teeth at that thought as he spit out, “aren’t you just a bunch of funny guys? Not that it’s any of your business, but Astrid and I are just taking a break right now.”

“Not what I heard,” Hayden started lightly. Then he glanced over at his friends, “better be nice to him boys. Apparently my baby cousin is too delicate to take a little sampling of what he dished out his entire life.”

“Fuck you, Dickhead. I’m only 9 months younger than you,” Scott growled at Hayden. Choosing to ignore the ‘delicate’ jibe for the moment, but only because the ‘baby cousin’ one was worse.

“Yeah, and about 9 inches smaller too,” the guy named Dagur chimed in again.

“In more ways than one,” Eret offered quietly. The three of them meeting eyes for a moment before they all burst out laughing at some joke that Scott clearly wasn’t privy too. “You should be pleased to know that your performance on the field today was certainly better than Friday night. I mean, you were actually able to perform today for starters,” Eret added with a smirk.

Dagur and Hiccup both barked out laughs and reached out to fist bump Eret. Scott, on the other hand, felt his face heat with a mixture of rage and embarrassment. “Not that I’m saying it’s true, but how the hell would **you** even know about that,” he spluttered at Eret.

“Who doesn’t know about that,” Dagur drawled with an eye roll. “The whole school was talking about your showdown with your ex at lunchtime. Apparently she really cut you down to size. Not that it would take much...”

Eret chuckled at that. “Yep. If you had wanted to keep it a secret, that might not have been the best way man. You know the kiddies love to gossip. From one guy to another, maybe just phone her after school next time so that she can yell at you in private.” Scott heard Tyler snort a laugh from behind him then, but he ignored it for now. Tyler would get his later for blabbing to his sister about all of this.

“He makes a good point. Feisty little minx that one is, but Heather did always say that Astrid was a bit of a firecracker,” Dagur joked.

That’s when it finally clicked. Now Scott knew why he recognized Dagur, and how the guys knew so much about Astrid and the break-up. Dagur was Heather Berserker’s big brother, and one of Hayden’s best friends. Fuck my life, Scott grumbled to himself.

Clearly Heather and Rachel had dished all the goods to these jerks, and Hayden just happened to be back in town in time to hear about it. Figures... “I hear she was pretty angry at the party too. I bet whatever guy took her home got one hell of a ride out of it,” Dagur added then. Casting a sideways glance at Hayden, who seemed determined not to meet Dagur’s eye.

“I imagine he did,” Hayden offered in a tone of casual disinterest. Giving a non-committal shrug as he met Scott’s angry glare with those irritatingly mischievous green eyes. “According to Heather, the guy’s car was something of a panty-dropper though, so I imagine he was able to give Astrid quite the ride in return. Both literally and figuratively. No wonder she doesn’t want you back...” Hayden glanced over at the other two for a moment, before they all broke down into fits of hysterical laughter.

Frustrated, humiliated, and confused by the big words, Scott was too exhausted to snap back. Really, it was his own friggin fault for confronting Astrid on the crowded lawn at lunchtime. Scott had known something like this would happen from the moment she walked away. Of course word would spread of their fight. Half the goddamn school had seen it.

He also knew a losing battle when he saw one. If he tried to take a swing at Hayden right now, he would probably die. Instead of asking questions or starting a fight, Scott just flipped his middle finger up at them again before stalking off to the showers. Sweaty, aching, and muttering curses under his breath.

Maybe he would text Sabrina tonight, after all. Just to try and let off some steam. That, and he desperately needed to make up for his pathetic lack of performance on Friday night before he gained a reputation. He still wasn’t giving up on Astrid, but at least it would provide a meaningless distraction in the meantime.

“You know, if you were hoping for the spot of Captain, mouthing off to the assistant coach is not really the best way...” Frank started quietly. His tone serious and well meaning, but Scott wasn’t in the mood for either of those things right now.

“Shut it Fishface,” Scott snarled back. Kicking the door on his way inside and then hopping on the spot as a sharp pain seared through his foot.

“Ooh! Instant Karma,” Tyler shouted as he held his hand out to Frank for a high-five. Then he booked it into the change room instead when Scott shot another glare at him.

**______**

**Honestly, I love this chapter so, so much! I love fierce Astrid and the girly gossip, and I love angry/jealous Scott. Although, Rachel may be one of my faves. She‘s just so wonderfully crass. No filters on that girl.**

**What did you think of the dual first-day run-ins? Of Astrid’s rebuttal to Scott’s pleading denial? Or Dagur, Eret, and Hayden’s discreet hints about who exactly took Astrid home from the party?**

**Poor Scott. He gets put in his place by both Astrid and Hayden. All in the same day too... Take that Ego! -10 points...**


	8. Unexpected

**My goodness! So much love for this story! You are all absolutely amazing. I just love getting notified of the subscriptions and kudos left on it. The comments also really make my day, so thank you all! It really means a lot.**

**Confession time for those that are worried, I have had this chapter completed for nearly a week. I was just keeping it as an apology post in case I ran into a time when I needed to delay the update of TWoB. That time has come, so here’s my white-flag of sorts. Don’t stress too much though. TWoB will be updated next Saturday. I promise.**

**______**

The next day dawned sunny and humid. A heavy bubble of heat seeming to engulf the city. After her morning run and shower, Astrid braided her hair off to the side to keep it off her neck. Then she selected some acid wash cutoffs and a dark red crop top from the heaping closet. Grabbing her well worn 3/4 sleeve boyfriend cut jean jacket just for some modesty, and because the science labs were usually pretty vigorously air conditioned.

After slipping her black Converse All Star Lo’s on her feet, Astrid checked her reflection in the full length mirror again. Feeling rather smug. In this outfit, she looked both flirty and sporty. Her athletic frame was easily discernible, but the jacket would be just bulky enough to not make her look like she was trying too hard. The cutoffs long enough to cover her entire butt cheeks so she didn’t get in trouble, but still short enough to leave a heck of a lot of leg out in the open.

Meeting the girls, Astrid slung her pack over her shoulder on the way out. The three of them opting to take Heather’s silver Mercedes AMG-c43 Coupe because it had air conditioning. They managed to make it to school in time to grab coffee’s again before first period. Unfortunately, today was the day they had physics class. What kind of sick sadist schedules Broyd for a first period class block?! At least they had a free study period afterwards, so they could get a head start on whatever homework he gave them.

After leaving the café as quickly as they could, Heather, Rachel, and Astrid all shuffled down the hallway with a groan. Drawing nearer to the dreaded classroom with each grudging step. Entering the lab early enough to beat most of the other students. Thankfully Frank (Fishlegs) Ingerman was already waiting at their customary table. The farthest one from both the door and Broyd’s desk. It was a highly coveted table, which was the only reason they showed up early to this class at all.

Frank Ingerman was one of the few guys on the football team that Astrid could actually tolerate. With the exception of Tyler, of course. Smart, shy, and built like a brick shithouse, Frank looked intimidating from afar. Until you talked to him and found out that he was just a gentle nerd at heart. A bit of a whiz at science as well, but even he had struggled to understand Broyd. Preferring to learn as much as he could from books and the internet on his own time. Maybe Astrid would ask him for help this year, though she hated looking stupid. Even in front of Frank, who she knew wouldn’t judge her or tell anyone.

He waved them over cheerfully and they all waved back. Heather blushing ever so slightly as they made their way over and set their books down on the table. Heather handing over the coffee they had bought for him without meeting his eyes as he mumbled a cheery ‘thanks’ in return and reached out to grab it. His fingers just brushing against Heather’s and making her blush even harder.

Heather had harboured a secret crush on Frank for the last few years, but Frank was much too innocent and oblivious to notice. It was honestly kind of adorable. Astrid gave Heather a knowing smirk, and Heather rolled her eyes in return as she took the stool across from Astrid. That was when Astrid noticed that every single table had a stack of papers on it.

Rachel spotted them too, and after glancing around for Broyd, lifted the corner of one page to check it out. “Ugh! It’s a test,” she grumbled in disgust as she dropped the page again.

“Gross,” Astrid drawled back. “Leave it to Broyd to give us a goddamn test on our first class back after summer holidays.”

“Yeah,” Heather agreed with a grimace as she took a peek at the test too. “It looks hard. What do you want to bet it’s going to be 50% of our grade or something stupid like that?”

“I’d say there’s about an 85% chance of that,” Frank quipped. Making all the girls laugh as Astrid poked him in the shoulder. Frank grinned back before lowering his voice slightly as other students started to file into the room and grab their seats. “I heard you and Scott broke up over the summer, and that you two had a pretty good fight yesterday. The other guys were saying that Scott hooked up with Sabrina at Kyle’s party and that you saw it. Are you alright,” he asked her quietly. His pale green eyes sad.

Astrid just smiled at him. “Honestly Frank, I’ve never been better. If Sloppy-Sabrina wants him, she can have him.”

“Really,” Frank asked in surprise. He had always been shockingly in tune with emotions (aside from Heather’s) despite his size, and he knew full well that Astrid had been head over heels with Scott since high school. At least, she thought she had been. Now she wasn’t quite as sure. Still, her feelings for Scott hadn’t really been a secret from anyone. Astrid could completely understand Frank’s confusion at her nonchalance about it all now.

“Absolutely,” Astrid replied with a devious grin. “Let’s just say that I spent the entire weekend getting over Scott by getting under someone else too. Unlike Scott though, I picked someone much, much better than my ex.” At that Rachel and Heather reached out to high-five her as they all laughed. Frank blushed scarlet at the bedroom talk, but chuckled as well as he gave her a thumbs up.

Astrid noticed that other groups were catching sight of the tests on the tables now and a low hum of grumbling was starting to circulate. She was just wondering when Broyd was going to get here to finish thoroughly ruining their day. Then something at the door suddenly caught her full attention just as the bell started ringing. It also happened to snag the attention of many other girls at other tables it would seem.

A tall young man with perfectly messy auburn hair, ruggedly handsome face, and emerald green eyes that were quite capable of turning a woman’s legs to jelly had just walked in the door. A laptop case in his hand. He could have easily passed as the cover model for a business chic style magazine. His lithe body looking unreasonably yummy in a pair of perfectly tailored charcoal grey slacks, white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below the elbows, and dark red tie. Gold Rolex on his right wrist glinting in the harsh artificial lights.

“Is that...” Rachel started. Her eyes as big as saucers.

“What’s he doing here,” Heather asked of no one in particular. Astrid just found herself staring stupidly across the room. At least she wasn’t the only girl doing so. Not in the slightest.

Astrid was just about to comment that maybe he was deciding to take some courses for fun while he was back. Then Hayden walked directly to the desk at the front of the class and placed the case down on it. Turning to face them all with those laughing green eyes, and Astrid felt a shiver run through her.

“Oh. My. God,” Heather gasped as she put her hands over her mouth. Clearly torn between wanting to laugh and trying to be a supportive friend as her eyes met Astrid’s across the table. Astrid, on the other hand, wasn’t sure if she wanted to jump for joy or barf in her backpack. Or both...

“Guess we know who the hot new teacher on campus is,” Rachel added in a tone of stunned humour. Both Heather and Astrid nodding mutely in agreement.

“Good morning everyone,” he greeted the class.

“You’re Hayden Haddock,” one of the pocket-protector brainiac guys near the front stated loudly. Using a distinctly matter-of-fact tone. Almost as if he was informing Hayden, himself, of this fact.

Astrid barely suppressed the urge to state loudly, “thank you Captain Obvious.” Not wanting to draw attention to herself while her head was still so muddled though, Astrid simply bit her tongue and said nothing.

“As in the genius wonder-boy of Haddock Enterprises,” another guy asked. “I thought you looked familiar. You were on the cover of Popular Mechanics last year,” he added. Equally as matter-of-factly.

“My proudest moment,” Hayden replied blandly, “but you’re not wrong about who I am. The name’s Mr. Haddock, but feel free to call me Hayden instead. Due to some rather unfortunate circumstances, it seems we are going to be spending the year together.”

There were some chuckles at the exchange, and a group of girls at the table nearest Heather and Rachel giggled stupidly. Batting their eyelashes and trying futilely to accentuate their chests. Or lack thereof.

As if they have a chance. Hayden prefers his women to have some curves... Astrid thought grouchily. Fighting down the sudden urge to throw her textbook at the gaggle of sweater-vest wearing harlots.

“Oh my gosh! Stuart’s right,” Frank squeaked as quietly as he could in his excitement. His voice reaching one octave below dog whistle and shocking Astrid harshly back to reality for a moment. “Hayden Haddock really is an absolute genius! I’ve watched every single one of his TED Talks! This can’t be real. I mean, I saw him stop by practice yesterday, but I didn’t think he worked here...”

“Shush! You can geek out and give us details later!” Rachel snapped at Frank in a much quieter voice. Throwing a pen lid at him before turning back to the front. Clearly Hayden hadn’t noticed them yet. Likely due to their relatively hidden spot at the very back of the room.

“I’m here as a favour to Dean Alvin Terribal,” Hayden offered. Apparently answering a question they hadn’t heard, as he took in the various blank stares on the faces closest to him. “The faculty was unable to find another suitable candidate to take the posting before the start of fall term, and he promised to make it worth my while. He also told me that I likely couldn’t do any worse with you rapscallions than Professor Broyd has.”

There was another louder chorus of laughs at that statement. One of the guys right near the front even shouting, “here, here,” as those around him pounded the desk.

Offering the group of noisy ‘brainies’ a smirk, Hayden stuffed his hands in his pockets as he leant against the edge of the desk now. His posture making the defined ridges of muscle stand out beneath his dress shirt. Astrid now caught many of the other girls giving ‘Professor Haddock’ an even more appraising eye than they already had been. The sight making her strangely jealous and she had to remind herself firmly that it had only been a fling. Just a weekend rebound.

“I know you are all likely very sad to see someone other than Professor Broyd standing here,” Hayden teased now. “If we work together though, we should all be able to get through this tough transition. Dean Terribal would like me to inform you that he has a crate of tissues and a horde of counsellors standing by anyways. Just in case any of you have need of them.”

At those words, it was like everything Hayden had said finally set it. They wouldn’t have to deal with Broyd for an entire year! The whole room suddenly erupted into a mixture of cheers, laughs, and more desk pounding.

Rachel, unlike Heather, was clearly not torn between friendship and humour in the slightest. Her grin was pure evil incarnate when she turned back to look at Astrid. “You fucked the teacher,” she sniggered. “Well, you did say you wanted to improve your grade. I guess that’s one way to do it.”

Frank started spluttering at that. “You... but, Scott... Hayden Haddock?!.. Oh my god,” he stammered. Gaping at Astrid with eyes so wide that she was honestly a little worried that they were going to pop out of his face. That finally broke her.

Astrid, Heather, and Rachel all burst out laughing now. The sound completely lost amidst the chaos around them. “Hayden is actually teaching us! This is going to be the best year ever,” Heather grinned as she carefully wiped tears from her eyes. Trying not to smudge her mascara. Astrid couldn’t help agreeing as she glanced over at the beautiful hunk of man standing where the boring old teacher should be.

She wasn’t sure how awkward things were going to be between her and Hayden. Of course Astrid was fully aware that he was certainly out of her league now that he was both a billionaire and her teacher, but she couldn’t seem to care. Just the thought of getting to see him at school every single day was already making this year seem way better than she could have ever dared hope for. Really, there was no reason that they couldn’t just keep things friendly.

Hayden allowed a quiet chuckle as he watched the class celebrate. Shaking his head at them all before signalling for everyone to quiet down. “You know, that’s the same response I got from both classes I taught yesterday,” he stated casually as they finally settled. “Now, I did not have the pleasure of meeting Professor Broyd before his, uh, unscheduled vacation, but I have read up on his file. It seems that my methods are likely going to be completely different from what you’re used to...”

“Thank goodness,” Frank suddenly spouted. Cutting Hayden off. Then he flushed bright red in embarrassment and covered his mouth with a large hand as another chorus of laughs rang out around the room. A bunch of people even turning around to stare at Frank in humorous surprise. Frank rarely ever spoke out in class, and especially not while the teacher was talking. He honestly seemed even more excited about having Hayden as a teacher than Astrid felt.

Glancing towards the source of the interruption, Hayden’s gaze settled on Frank first. His perfect lips twisting into Astrid’s favourite lopsided smirk. Then his eyes started to wander around the rest of the students sitting with Frank. The green orbs widening slightly as they noted Heather and Rachel first on the one side of the table.

When they landed on Astrid last, his face took on a look of absolute shock. The sudden and overwhelming wave of tension flowing between Hayden and her was so obvious that even the most innocently virginal kids in the whole school wouldn’t have been able to miss it. In fact, Frank was just one of many gaping back and forth between the two of them now. His mouth hanging slightly open.

For a long moment, Hayden and Astrid simply stared at each other. The space between them almost seeming to melt away as Astrid felt herself pulled in by those eyes. Her body instantly recalling the way it felt to be kissed by those lips. Have those surprisingly gentle hands on her skin. An all too familiar ache started to bloom in her lower belly again, and she honestly couldn’t have looked away if she tried. Still, it didn’t mean anything, right? It was only normal to feel attraction to Hayden. Especially after spending the entire weekend with him...

Seeming to snap himself out of his trance, Hayden suddenly blinked as he gave his head a barely discernible shake. Just like that, the moment was broken. He turned away from their table as if nothing had happened, before smoothly responding to another comment made by one of the groups nearer to him. Astrid still too lost in her own thoughts to hear his answer. Although she was not too lost in her thoughts to miss the snooty glares that she and her friends were getting from the girls at the next table.

Hayden’s voice addressing the room again finally called her fully back to the present. “So, I guess you all know who I am. Now it’s my turn to figure out your names,” he said easily. Nothing in his voice or his posture displaying any sort of discomfort with the situation as he pulled a sheet of paper out of his case.

“I’m only going to go through the roster once,” Hayden stated blandly. Glancing around at them all again. “I’m pretty good with names and faces, so I should not need to take it again to know who you are. As for attendance, frankly I can’t be bothered with it. I will be here every day whether you are or not, but my future is not the one at stake. If you want to risk your career by skipping my class, that is your choice. The only thing it does is allow me to spend more time helping those that care to put in the effort, and avoid wasting my time with those that don’t.”

A sudden silence settled over the class now. The entire room taking another look at the young Mr. Haddock. Though he may be fun and easy-going, he certainly wasn’t going to be a pushover. His words and tone had just made that perfectly clear. Everyone now sitting up a little straighter at their tables as he ran through the list of names. Not even pausing or skipping a beat when he called out Heather, Rachel, and Astrid. Rather, he acted as if they were no different than any of the other new faces.

“Alright,” Hayden said as he set the paper back on his desk. “The fun part is officially over. I’m sure that you all noticed the tests stacked on the tables when you arrived. Although you may have forgotten about them, I haven’t. I’ll ask each of you to take one now please. Flip them over if you want.”

There was a chorus of groans as everyone grabbed a test, and Astrid found herself grumbling along with Rachel and Heather. Hayden was right. They had forgotten all about the awful tests. No wonder. Now that she was looking at it, Astrid could see that it was exactly as tough as it had seemed.

Allowing a chuckle at their obvious ire, Hayden just smirked at them. “You can hate me all you want, but unfortunately Professor Broyd seems to have left absolutely no record of your education to this point. This is purely an assessment exam to let me know where you stand as individuals, as well as an average baseline for the group as a whole. I know it looks hard. It’s supposed to be,” he offered with a shrug. “There will likely be more than one question on this test that you cannot answer, and that’s perfectly fine, since it will not count towards your grade in the slightest.”

“Oh thank god,” Rachel stated loudly as she riffled through the pages with a grimace. There was another chorus of laughs in response. Hayden just grinned at Rachel before turning back to the class.

“Now, you have the remainder of the day to finish as much of the exam as you are able and talking amongst your tables is perfectly fine,” he offered lightly. “Feel free to open your books or check any old notes for pointers as well. My only stipulations are that you show your work where required, avoid answering any questions that you truly don’t understand, and please refrain from cheating. I need to know where you’re at. Not how smart your neighbour is.”

There was another round of laughs at that, followed by the sounds of scribbling pens and textbook pages. Frank was already halfway through the first answer, and Astrid peered over at his paper in surprise before glancing at her own. Reading ‘What are the three laws of thermodynamics?’ Astrid let out a small sigh of relief. At least she knew one answer so far.

As they worked, Hayden wandered around to each table. Spending a few minutes chatting with the students there before moving on. It may just be Astrid’s imagination, or simply the fact that they were the furthest table at the back, but he seemed to be leaving their group until last. Despite her best efforts, her gaze kept straying back to him. Drinking in the way those wonderful emerald eyes gleamed with humour. Or marvelling over the hard lines of his body that the business casual attire only hinted at, but that Astrid could probably map out in her sleep.

She had just lost herself for another long moment, when Heather suddenly cleared her throat with a hoarse rasping sound. Dragging Astrid back to her senses with the efficiency of a cup of ice water to the face. She looked at Heather in confusion, and her friend just smirked back. “Hayden will be coming this way soon, and you may want to complete some more of your test before he gets here and assumes you’re a complete idiot.” Then Heather gestured towards Astrid’s test that was still only on page two.

“Oh! Shit,” Astrid exclaimed in embarrassment before diving into her exam with newfound enthusiasm.

She had managed to complete another full page and a half by the time Hayden finally stopped by their group. Taking the end that was between Rachel and Frank, and coincidentally farthest from Astrid, he placed his elbows on the table and leant forward. Making the muscles in his arms bunch again, and Astrid tried her hardest not to stare. Or drool.

“You sir, are a very lucky man,” Hayden teased lightly with a glance at the large blonde man beside him. “Most of these guys would be willing to eat sea slugs just for the slim chance to be surrounded by so many lovely ladies. Though I suppose being on the football team does improve your chances to meet goddesses.” Frank squeaked in surprise when Hayden addressed him directly, before blushing straight to his hairline as he mumbled wordless responses.

“Aww, thanks Hayden. You are just way too sweet,” Rachel purred seductively as she ‘casually’ placed a hand on one of his taut biceps. Making her voice just loud enough for the girls at the next table to hear, and they predictably responded with furious scowls before going back to their exams. Hayden huffing a quiet laugh at Rachel’s boldly flirtatious humour.

“You know it Ruff. By the way, are you three lost? You beautiful creatures seem to have wandered into the wrong classroom,” Hayden offered back with a cheeky grin at Rachel. “Did no one tell you? The hairdressers and aestheticians are over in the main building.”

“Funny,” Heather chimed in. Shooting a grin at Hayden now. “It’s alright to be excited to see us. We won’t tell anyone. Besides, you of all people should know that beautiful women can be smart too.”

“I don’t know... I think I’ll have to see your exams first before I’ll believe that,” Hayden quipped back. Receiving a punch in the arm from Rachel now as he chuckled quietly. “Speaking of the exam though, I really hope you three are answering your own and not just copying all the answers off Frank. I mean, I would probably copy off of Fishlegs’ paper every chance I got, but that’s not really the point of this,” he added with a smirk at Frank.

“You... You remember me,” Frank spluttered. His voice dangerously high pitched in his disbelief.

“Of course,” Hayden grinned at him. “I did mention that I was pretty good with names. Also, I’m sorry to be the one to tell you, but you really haven’t changed much since primary school. Except maybe gotten even bigger.”

“Haha, yeah. I guess that’s true,” Frank accepted with a shrug of good humour that made the girls giggle.

“Someone else has certainly changed since primary school though,” Rachel purred again. “When did you become such a muscular stud-muffin?” Reaching out again, Rachel gave Hayden’s bicep an appreciative squeeze as the rest of them laughed louder.

“That’s what happens when you perform dangerous radioactive experiments on yourself in a top secret government lab,” Hayden drawled back with an eye roll. “Gamma rays are potent stuff. If you think I’m ripped now, you should see me when I’m angry.”

“Incredible Hulk reference,” Astrid couldn’t help from smirking at him. “I love it! Mind if we start calling you Professor Banner instead?”

Hayden locked eyes with her for the first time since Frank’s outburst, and Astrid’s heart seemed to stutter in her chest. He was keeping his expression carefully neutral, but the hungry fire burning behind his gaze was hard to miss. “You can call me whatever you want Princess,” he retorted. Using that same sultry velvet tone that had had never failed to send shivers down her spine all weekend. “As long as you get back to work on your exam that is,” he added smoothly. Winking at her before sauntering away.

Astrid was left staring after him in blank astonishment. Had he just flirted with her? Or shut her down? She had never had a difficult time reading anyone before. Not until this very moment, at least.

Frank’s mouth formed a round ‘O’ of surprise then as he gaped back and forth between Astrid and the retreating form of Hayden. His cheeks turning slightly pink again. “So, you really slept with Hayden Haddock,” he finally asked. When Astrid offered him a small smile as she nodded, still not looking away from Hayden, Frank lowered his voice. “Does Scott know?”

“Not yet,” Astrid murmured back. “I’m sure he’ll find out eventually, but I would prefer it if this stayed between us for now, Frank.” Finally tearing her gaze away from the sexy professor’s firm behind, she met Frank’s startled gaze again. “You see, I didn’t know he was my teacher, and he didn’t know I was his student when it happened.”

“Yeah,” Heather offered. “I mean, it was summer, so he probably wouldn’t get in too much trouble. Still, it might be best if this was kept at least a little quiet. I’m sure someone will figure it out soon enough though...” she trailed off with a grimace.

“Well, we’ll deal with that when it happens. No point stressing about it right now,” Rachel pointed out with a shrug. All of them nodding in agreement before turning back to their exams. Before she started writing though, Rachel glanced up at Astrid out of the side of her eyes. “Although, if Hayden Haddock spoke to **me** in that bedroom tone, I may just end up finding myself spread eagle on his desk in detention.” Then she smirked wickedly at Frank’s look of stunned amusement as Astrid and Heather broke down into fits of silent giggles.

***

Hayden seemed calm and unruffled on the outside, but inside he was screaming. He had never struggled so hard to keep his cool in his life. What sort of cruel alternate universe had he just stumbled into?! A wonderful and terrible land where beautiful cheerleaders took advanced physics classes, apparently. God, he should have glanced at the roster before showing up this morning. Not that it would have made the reality any less awkward, but at least he would have been a little more prepared for it.

Sitting at his desk now, Hayden had his laptop open in front of him, but it was just a ruse. The only thing on his screen was the Venom F5 screensaver. Not that it mattered, since his eyes kept straying over the top of it anyways. A blonde haired, blue eyed someone kept pulling them back to her like some sort of neodymium magnet. She was clearly focused on the exam now, but that didn’t matter. Even if Astrid wasn’t doing it intentionally, she was teasing him just the same.

Why did she have to chew on her pen like that? Using it to pull her perfectly succulent lower lip down before running the very tip of her tongue over the end of the cap. Slender brows furrowed thoughtfully. Or the way she kept crossing and uncrossing those mile-long legs. The shapely limbs left completely bare by her tiny little shorts. Those things were damn near criminal with how much skin they left showing.

From this angle, Hayden had a near perfect line of sight straight at Astrid. In particular, right under their table, and more than once he’d had to fight back an embarrassing boner. Considering that it might be better to stand up and lose the view, but not really wanting to either. Knowing that he would likely regret it either way, since he was currently sporting half a stiff one. Something that many of these students would probably miss, but the three stunning creatures gracing the back table certainly wouldn’t.

Thankfully he was offered a boon by way of the clock. “Time’s up everyone,” he called out. “The bell should be going at any moment. Just leave the exams on the tables please.” The students all began cramming the last of their books back into their bags as they clambered to their feet. Using the chaos as a cover, he subtly adjusted himself in his slacks as best he could while wishing that he had worn jeans today instead. At least the heavy denim would have concealed his shame a little better. Gritting his teeth as the action made him feel like a lusty and hormonal 14-year-old again.

When the bell finally rang, everyone started filing out. A bunch of the students offering him waves, and a few of the girls flashing him tentatively flirty smiles. As the last one left, Hayden leant forward and scrubbed his hands over his face. Grumbling incoherently into his palms as he cursed his awful luck before pushing to his feet with a sigh. Moving to gather up the exams and so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice there was still someone left in the classroom.

He was pulled harshly out of his stupor at the sound of a pack being zipped up. Turning abruptly, Hayden barely resisted the urge to jump. “A-Astrid... Hey, Astrid. Hi.. I, I didn’t realize you were still here,” he stammered stupidly. Holding the tests in front of him like a shield as she settled those beautiful blue eyes on him. Lost for words for the first time in a long time as he suddenly realized that he was alone in a room with the very woman he had spent all last night dreaming about.

“Sorry for startling you. It’s just... I was hoping to talk to you alone,” she said quietly. Taking a few steps closer to him. Her lightly tanned legs and exposed midriff beckoning him to reach out and touch her, as her eyes strayed down to the still painfully obvious bulge in his pants. Fuck...

“Don’t you have to get to class,” he asked. Resisting the urge to step back from her, Hayden grasped desperately at a way out of this mess instead. Before he could dig himself in any deeper.

“Nope,” she offered with a delicate shrug. “Free period next.” Clearly, she was not about to give up that easily. Well, somebody fetch him an excavator because apparently he was about to go way deeper than 6 feet. He was going straight to hell in the fast lane. With a sigh of resignation, Hayden nodded and moved to the door. Shutting it with a click and locking it before turning to face her again.

“Look Astrid... We can’t... I can’t...” Hayden started slowly. Not entirely sure what he was going to say to her. What do you say to someone in this situation?

Hey there. How’s it going? Long time no see! Yeah, I know we just spent an entire weekend having sex. I would do it again in a heartbeat. Would like to bend you over a lab table right now in fact, but it’s probably better if we just pretend that it never happened anyways.

Thankfully Astrid held up a hand to stop him. Pulling him roughly out of his inner monologue. “It’s okay Hayden,” she said with a smile. “Believe me, I get it. I’m not here to pressure you, or even to talk about last weekend really. I just... Wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me,” Hayden spouted incredulously. “What on Earth for?”

“Well, I’m sure you heard about my fight with Scott yesterday,” Astrid pointed out with an eye roll.

“Who didn’t,” Hayden chuckled. “Nice job holding your ground like that. I heard tell you put him right back in his place.”

“I did,” Astrid grinned. “Honestly, it was all because of you. I’m not sure I would have been able to face him so soon if it wasn’t for you. So, thank you. Thank you for showing me what I want and deserve, instead of what I was settling for. Thank you for making me feel special.”

Hayden felt a warmth begin to bloom in his chest at that, and he stamped it back down furiously. “You’re welcome I guess,” he offered with a lopsided smirk. “The pleasure was all mine.”

“I would beg to differ,” Astrid countered cheekily. “Anyways, I know you can’t be involved with a student of course, but I would like it if we could maybe just be friends instead.” At his continued silence however, she blanched slightly.

“I mean, if you say no, that’s obviously fine,” Astrid hastily added then. Casting her eyes down to the floor for a moment as her cheeks flushed pink, before gazing back at him imploringly. “It’s just that, I like talking to you. You make me feel normal again. I don’t want to lose that.”

Hayden couldn’t help chuckling at her use of his own words from the party. Her blushing awkwardness abruptly reminding him that this was equally as unexpected and weird for her. “I like talking to you too,” he offered kindly. Making her giggle in nervous relief. “I must say, I never expected you to be my student Astrid,” Hayden conceded with a sigh. “Girls like you don’t mingle with guys like me. Or, at least guys sort of like me. Much like Tony Stark, I’m one of the rare exceptions.”

“True. I would have happily spent a weekend in bed with Iron Man too,” she assented with a grin. Making them both laugh. “I assume you mean that you didn’t expect me to be a nerd,” Astrid then asked. Arching a brow at him and crossing her arms in mock outrage.

“Nope. Between my car on Friday night and the kitchen counter on Sunday afternoon, I can honestly say that possibility never even crossed my mind,” Hayden confirmed with a chuckle. Astrid snorting a laugh in return. “I thought when we saw each other again, it would just be in passing in the hallways or something.”

“I didn’t think that I would get to see you again without resorting to desperate measures,” Astrid returned blandly.

“Stalking is a federal offence little lady,” Hayden shot back. Receiving a punch in the shoulder for that one. Then he acquiesced with another soft sigh. “Still, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to just be friends. Outside of work though. I mean, you’re friends with Heather and you’re in my class. It would be rather tough to completely avoid you.”

He knew that he was venturing into very dangerous territory, but he couldn’t help it. Those eyes were positively mesmerizing, and just the scent of her was muddling his sense of reason. The way her beautiful face lit up at his words making the inevitable fall almost worth it. Besides, wasn’t taking stupid risks just a hobby of his...

“Awesome,” she exclaimed happily. “Well, that’s all I wanted to say. So... I guess I’ll let you get back to work.” Astrid grinned at him as her eyes wandered down his body again before she added, “you do have a whole lot of papers to grade, after all. Professor.”

She let the last word roll off her tongue like honey. Making it sound distinctly naughty. Like the start of a cheesy porno. Whether she actually did it on purpose or not, it made his body leap to attention just the same. This woman really was going to be the death of him. Hopefully the devil had a decent workshop...

Hayden arched a brow at her, but before he could think up a witty response, Astrid slung her pack over her shoulder and walked over to him. Reaching past him to unlock the door, and her hand brushed slowly over his side. Sending little bursts of electricity through him. Grinding his teeth together and balling his fist to stop himself from doing something incredibly stupid, Hayden looked away from her before she could see the heat of longing that would surely be in his eyes.

She simply twisted the lock and opened the door as if she hadn’t noticed a thing. Walking out into the hall where Heather and Rachel were clearly waiting for her. The two of them spotting the smile on Astrid’s face and grinning at Hayden. Then they all waved to him before heading down the hallway. As Hayden watched them go for a moment, all he could think was that he was so screwed...

With a groan of defeat at his own hot-blooded maleness, Hayden gathered up the remainder of the exams and stuffed them in his bag with his laptop. Then he grabbed the case, locked the classroom door behind him, and headed off to the main building. Once again ignoring every single stare he got along the way. Reaching the main desk, Hayden waved half-heartedly at the secretary before walking straight through to Dean Terribal’s office.

Rapping on the frosted glass window, Hayden wondered if Alvin was even here today. Before he could get his hopes up though, there was a gruff voice from the other side of the door. “Enter,” the familiar rasp beckoned. Hayden felt his stomach roll over once, and he swallowed desperately. His mouth suddenly as dry as old parchment.

Mustering whatever he had left of his resolve, Hayden pushed the door open. Finding the huge man sitting behind a solid oak desk. Enormous hands folded in front of him and muscles straining at the overworked seams of his suit jacket as he gazed expectantly towards the doorway. Reminding Hayden strongly of his father.

As soon as Alvin realized that it was Hayden, his ruddy face split into a wide smile beneath his bushy black beard. “Ah, Hayden my boy,” he grinned. “To what do I owe the pleasure? Students aren’t giving you too hard of a time, are they?”

“N-no sir,” Hayden stammered. Cursing himself for his cowardice. He had made the choice, it was time to face the music and do some speedy damage control. “No,” he started again in a clearer tone. “Actually, the students seem rather pleased to see someone other than Broyd this year.”

“I thought they might be,” Alvin chuckled. “Word is that quite a few of the ladies, both staff and student, are honestly pretty taken with you already. The new hot teacher on campus. You, Amelia Cope, and our two assistant coaches should start a club,” he added with a throaty laugh. Hayden forced out a chuckle of his own at that. Almost wincing at the slightly psychotic sound of it.

Seemingly oblivious to the sudden awkwardness, Alvin gestured to the grouping of wingback chairs aligned in front of his desk. “Sit down then and tell me what’s on your mind,” he added in a surprisingly kind tone for a man his size. Once again reminding Hayden of his father.

“About that ‘hot teacher club’...” he started. Slumping into one of the brown leather seats, Hayden set down his laptop case so he could loosen his tie slightly. Suddenly feeling as if he was being strangled. Then he met those piercing brown eyes as he took a deep breath to steady himself “Alvin. Sorry, Dean Terribal... Before you hear it from someone else, there’s something I really need to tell you...”

**______**

**Ooh, cliffhanger! I do love me a good cliffhanger!**

**So, do you think Alvin is going to fire Hayden? Better yet, do you think he and Astrid are going to be able to keep things ‘strictly friendly’? How awkward/exciting is physics class about to get?**

**Also, can I just say that the term “sweater-vest wearing harlots” may just be one of the greatest oxymorons of all time. I cannot keep from laughing out loud every time I read it...lol. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next chapter. No idea when the update will come, since I’m devoting every free moment to TWoB currently. See you all hopefully soon-ish.**

***On a side note, Professor Broyd’s break-down and the subsequent mess left by it are actually something of a personal experience of mine. My math/calculus teacher of the same name had a similar episode partway through the first semester of my gr 11 year. Although he simply holed up in his house, boarded his doors and windows, and was convinced that the apocalypse was upon us. It took a few days for people to figure out where he was, and he left very little records of his teaching as well. The substitute teacher that got ‘placed’ in the posting had to start blind halfway through the year. Pretty cute substitute too, though Mrs. McKay was a woman, and therefore not really my type :P***


	9. Risky Relations

**No update on TWoB this week, but you are getting one on this one. The two week long wait is finally over!**

**Sorry it took so long. I could give you twenty million excuses of everything between health issues and family drama, but I won’t bother. Just know that after two days of babysitting my niece, I REALLY appreciated my alone time to write this (even though that alone time was in far too short of stints)... *sigh* I hope you all enjoy it :)**

**______**

“YOU DID WHAT?!”

Hayden found himself fighting back a flinch. Wondering if Alvin’s roar could be heard in the outer office, and cringing slightly at the thought. Still, Hayden hadn’t grown up with Stoick Haddock as a father and not learned to hide his unease. Or his shame. Sitting up straighter in his seat, Hayden swallowed once to muster his courage again as he faced down Alvin with a look of forced calm plastered on his face.

“You heard me. I seem to have had sexual relations with a student sir,” Hayden replied. Falling back into his typical sarcastic drawl in his nervousness.

“Already?! It’s your second bloody day here boy,” Alvin choked out. A look of utter shock on his face.

“That it is sir. The sexual relations happened before the start of term, sir. In my defence, I did not know that she was my student at the time. You can imagine my surprise when I took the roster in class today and saw her there.” When what little of Alvin’s face that was visible flushed a deeper red, Hayden was quick to add, “I assure you that it was not planned on either side. It was just as unexpected for the lady to see me here today.”

“I could blame Dagur and Eret for being bad influences, but I accept full responsibility for this one sir. My ex and I had just suffered a rather dramatic falling-out you see, and I attended a party as a way to drown my sorrows. As sometimes happens when young people drink together, I met a beautiful lady and took her home instead.” Allowing a lopsided smirk to twist his lips now, Hayden sat slightly forward in his chair and folded his hands together. “Do you require further details? Or can you figure it out from there?”

Though he appeared calm, Hayden was practically holding his breath as he waited for Alvin to explode. The massive man simply gaping back at him with wide eyes for a long moment. Then Alvin did the very last thing that Hayden expected. He started laughing. Great gasping laughs that shook his shoulders as he pounded a massive, meaty fist on his desk.

“You’ve got some guts boyo. I’ll give you that,” Alvin finally managed between laughs. “Your father’s son through and through. He never could keep his head around pretty ladies either. Put a little drink in him, and it only got worse. Nearly got himself kicked out of school for it back in our fraternity days. That was before he met your lovely mother and settled down though,” he added with a grin.

“Yeah, you’ve mentioned. So... am I fired,” Hayden couldn’t stop from asking. Desperately hoping that Alvin wasn’t going to dive into stories about his and Stoick’s ‘glory days’ at Berk U, as he was apt to do. Getting escorted off of campus in handcuffs would probably still be better than hearing about Stoick doing keg stands before pulling his shlong out and playing the bongos, or something. No son needed those images haunting him for eternity...

Alvin just scoffed at him and shook his head. “Of course not boyo. If we fired every single professor that made a stupid mistake when they were drunk, we’d have no one left to teach our classes. Unfortunately, we do not have an alternate physics teacher available though. I suppose we could just remove the young lady from your class if need be...”

“Certainly not,” Hayden cut across him. “I will not let my decisions affect the lady’s future career. She did absolutely nothing wrong!”

“Very well,” Alvin said. A warm smile crinkling his dark eyes now. “You’re a responsible man, Hayden,” he added. Leaning forward as he folded his hands on the desk. “Your father did not raise a dummy. You know our policies, and you know the risks. I trust that you will do what you feel to be right in this situation. For you, and for the lady in question. May I ask her name?”

Hayden considered that for a moment. “Astrid Hofferson,” he finally sighed.

“Your cousin’s girl,” Alvin guffawed. Slapping his knee as he barked out another laugh. “You really are Stoick’s boy! He is going to be so proud of you. As is Oswald. We always thought that girl was much too smart for the company that she was keeping.”

Fighting back a smirk now, Hayden simply allowed a grim nod at Alvin instead. “That she is. In all do respect though sir, I would prefer it if you did not mention this to my father. At least not right away. I feel the fewer people that know about it, the better it will be for all of us. Miss Hofferson included.”

“Certainly my boy,” Alvin grinned at him with a cheeky wink. Standing along with Hayden and escorting him to the office door. “Just try not to have sexual relations with any other students this year, or I may just have to fire you yet,” he added with another laugh. Giving Hayden a pat on the back that almost sent him careening into the hallway.

“Funny,” Hayden threw back at Alvin with a grimace. Waving to his father’s frat brother, gym buddy, and close friend, before making his way to Eret’s office. Needing to vent to someone now that the stressful part was mostly over. Unsurprisingly, Dagur was already in there too.

“I’m so fucked,” Hayden spouted without preamble. Shutting the door behind him before dropping into the nearest chair and putting his head in his hands.

“Umm, what,” Eret asked in confusion.

“I said, I’m so fucked,” he repeated sarcastically. “Do you know who’s in my physics class? I’ll give you three guesses,” Hayden grumbled into his palms.

“Oh my god! Seriously,” Dagur laughed. Eret snorting a laugh too at Hayden’s mumbled affirmative.

“She also just cornered me to ask if we could stay friends, and I stupidly agreed.”

“Umm, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one out of the three of us. Why the hell would you do that,” Eret asked with a chuckle.

“Because it’s awfully difficult to deny a beautiful woman of anything when you’re alone in a room with her and sporting an obvious hard-on for her,” Hayden confessed blandly. The result of which meant that his friends simply laughed harder.

“It’s not funny,” Hayden growled. Lowering his hands in order to glare at his friends.

“It’s kind of funny,” Eret pointed out. Then, as he caught sight of Hayden’s furious scowl, he promptly stopped laughing. “Relax man,” Eret offered. “Just go and tell Alvin right now. Make it seem like it was a drunk hook up at a bar or something, and that you had no clue she was a student. That way, when the truth comes out, your ass is already covered.”

“Yeah. That’s a good idea,” Dagur chimed in. “Alvin loves you. He won’t fire you for something like that. Not that he could really, but still...” He trailed off with a shrug.

“I already did that,” Hayden muttered dejectedly. “Alvin think it’s funny as hell. He also made sure to tell me that he knew I would ‘do what I feel is right’. Whatever the heck that’s supposed to mean,” he added. Putting air quotes around the phrase for emphasis. “Just so you know, I’m blaming you two for this whole awkward mess. I never would’ve gone to that stupid party if it wasn’t for you assholes.”

“You’re right,” Dagur grinned back. “You would have spent the entire weekend moping over that stupid picture of your cheating ex, instead of screwing a smoking hot blonde six ways to Sunday.”

“A smoking hot blonde that happens to be wearing criminally minuscule shorts and a tiny little crop top today. Showing far too much of that perfect body that I have already had my hands on,” Hayden pointed out with a scowl. “Do you have any idea how distracting that is!”

“Extremely, but physics class could do with a little more excitement. I can see why you came here to thank us,” Dagur added with a snigger.

“I hate you,” Hayden drawled back.

“Nope. You love me,” Dagur teased with a smirk. Grabbing Hayden in a headlock and ruffling his hair while Eret laughed.

Batting the redheaded jerk away with growled threats of violence, Hayden tried futilely to fix his mop of hair. Not that it would really help. His hair just went everywhere all on its own anyways. Heather had always called it bedroom hair, or that ‘just fucked’ look, and claimed that girls found it sexy. Hayden just thought it looked like he had been riding a motorcycle without a helmet on.

“You’ll be fine,” Eret added in a slightly more understanding tone. “I mean, no one knows that it was you that took her home...”

“Yet,” Hayden finished blandly. “They don’t know it was me yet. I’m sure someone will figure it out though. Not all of them were white-girl wasted at that party.” At that, he stood up with a sigh before picking up his bag again. “Whatever. What’s done is done and my ass is already covered for when the truth does come out. Not much else I can do now, except wait for the shit-storm to hit.”

“At least we’ll all get to enjoy the mixture of shocked horror and outrage when Scott finally hears about it,” Dagur added with a wistful sigh. “His tantrum is going to be absolutely adorable.”

They all burst out laughing at that as Hayden headed towards the door. “Wait! Where are you going,” Eret suddenly asked in surprise.

“Out to grab lunch, and then back to my office to start grading the massive stacks of assessment exams that are waiting for me,” Hayden grumbled sardonically. “After all, some of us have real, grown-up jobs. Unlike you two.” Eret and Dagur flipped their middle fingers up, and Hayden smirked at them as he headed into the hall. Turning back to look at them he added, “you up for beers after work again?”

“Hell yeah,” they both chorused. All three of them laughing again. With a half-wave, Hayden left. Making for the staff parking lot rather than grabbing lunch in the café. Refusing to admit that it was because he was too scared of running into Astrid and the girls there. Unfortunately, this ended up being a worse choice.

Coming to a stop beside Venom, Hayden was just reaching into his pocket for his key fob when he heard a somewhat familiar voice behind him. “Hey, aren’t you Scott’s cousin Hayden Haddock?” Hayden froze in place before partially turning towards the speaker in acknowledgement. “I barely even recognized you yesterday. You look so different. Not such a Hiccup anymore,” they stated easily. Then louder. “Holy shit! Is that your car,” the man asked incredulously.

With a sigh, Hayden turned fully around to face the person now. Realizing a split second later that it was Rachel’s twin brother Tyler. Dressed in ripped jeans and black t-shirt, black combat boots complete with skull patches and spikes, wallet chain, and decorative spikes adorning thick leather bands around his wrist. Snake fang pendant hanging from a leather cord around his neck. With the dreadlocks and the outfit, Tyler looked like an odd mix between a California surfer boy and a hardcore biker. Still, he somehow pulled it off. Possibly through sheer force of will...

“Yep to all of it,” Hayden drawled. Watching Tyler’s eyes widen comically as they wandered over Hayden first. Then over the utterly unforgettable custom chameleon paint on the one of a kind car behind him. Then back to Hayden. His mouth opening and closing a few times in silent disbelief.

“You...” Tyler finally managed to say. Pointing at him dramatically as if pronouncing the devil amongst the saints. “Oh my god,” he gasped. “It was you!”

Assuming that he knew exactly what Tyler was talking about, Hayden didn’t even bother trying to deny it. Not that he really could’ve anyways. The evidence against him was pretty cut and dry. “Yes it was,” he said simply.

“Oh man! Scott is gonna be super pissed when he hears about this,” Tyler exclaimed happily. Jumping up and down a few times, and looking as if Christmas had just come early.

“I’d prefer it if you didn’t run and tell him right away,” Hayden implored. When Tyler arched a brow and crossed his arms defiantly, Hayden felt the need to elaborate slightly. “You see, I happen to be a teacher here this year, and I didn’t realize that Astrid was my student. As you can imagine, the faculty tends to frown upon stuff like that.”

Tyler snorted a laugh then. “That they do. So I guess you’re the hot new professor that everyone has been talking about then. Rachel’s gonna be stoked to have a sexy teacher for once,” he teased. Punching Hayden playfully in the shoulder. “I mean, us guys have always had Cope to jerk-off to, but the girls were sadly lacking on dirty fantasy material around here,” Tyler added.

Hayden barely held back a snort of laughter, and instead settled on shrugging and rolling his eyes. “I see neither you or your sister was born with a brain-mouth filter,” Hayden drawled. Making Tyler laugh again.

“Who even wants one of those,” Tyler chuckled. “Alright dude. I’ll keep your secret on one condition,” he started again as he leant in towards Hayden now. Glancing around conspiratorially.

This ought to be good... Hayden thought. Out loud he said, “and what would that be? Money? Fame? Both? You should know that I’m not desperate enough for this job that I would allow myself to be blackmailed for it. Besides, Dean Terribal already knows.”

Tyler just scoffed at him. “What kind of man do you take me for? Actually, don’t answer that,” he added with a grimace. “I was just going to ask to drive your car.”

“Absolutely not,” Hayden said bluntly as he retrieved his keys and pressed the button to open the door.

“That’s reasonable I guess,” Tyler conceded with a sigh as Hayden placed his laptop case in the small space behind the seats. “I mean, I probably wouldn’t let anyone drive it either if it was mine. How about just a ride in it then instead,” he countered.

Pretending to ponder that, Hayden climbed into the car and shut the door. Then he rolled the window down as he shot Tyler an evil grin. “I guess I can do that. If you are willing to pay the fee, that is.”

“Fee,” Tyler asked in confusion.

“Yep. The same fee that Astrid paid at the party before she was allowed to get in my car,” Hayden clarified. “I only accept unworn ones still in the sealed packaging from men though,” he added cheekily. Seeing sudden understanding light in Tyler’s blue-grey eyes.

“Deal,” Tyler agreed with a laugh. Holding his hand out towards Hayden. Reaching out the window, Hayden shook hands with him as both of them chuckled. Tyler’s spiked bracelet throwing glimmers of light over Hayden’s face and the car’s interior. “Man, I really hope I’m there the day that Scott finally finds out. It’s gonna be epic,” Tyler added with a grin. “Please don’t tell him without me.”

“I think that’s fair,” Hayden chuckled. “Thanks Tuff.” Tyler pretended to salute him before racing off in the direction of the Oswald building. Likely to find his sister. Hayden shook his head with a laugh at the retreating form of the dreadlocked young man. Then he cranked up the stereo as he accelerated smoothly out of his parking space.

***

Astrid, Rachel, and Heather were sitting on the grass by one of the big trees on the lawn. Enjoying fresh made curried chicken wraps and pineapple mango smoothies from the cafe. Frank devouring the second of his three club sandwiches as he sat beside them. Close to Heather, but carefully not touching her. Astrid strongly suspected that Frank also had a return crush on the black-haired beauty, but knew that he would never say it out loud to anyone.

The four of them had just been speculating about the results of the physics test until now, but it was really time to get down to the interesting topics instead. “So, what happened when Hayden showed up at practice,” Ruff finally asked. Popping the last bit of her wrap into her mouth before leaning back onto her hands. All three girls staring at Frank expectantly now.

Frank chewed and swallowed the massive wad of sandwich that was in his mouth as he seemed to shrink under their combined gazes. Taking a swig of coke and clearing his throat nervously. “Well...” he started to say.

Before he could get more than a word out though, Tyler suddenly appeared behind him. “Well, Hayden showed up at practice yesterday with Dagur,” he said. Smirking at Frank as he cut off the large blonde man mid sentence. “Obviously the two of them were there to visit Eret. Anyways, the cheerleaders were all over Hayden and his friends. As expected, since they are all finer than a frog’s hair,” Tyler added jokingly. Pretending to swoon as the girls all giggled in agreement and Frank chuckled an affirmative.

“Of course that made Scott really, really mad. Especially after the way you cut him down at lunchtime,” Tyler made sure to add with a grin. Reaching across to steal Rachel’s smoothie at the same time. “As you can imagine, Scott did not take well to the sight of Hayden. Or to Sabrina and her group practically falling all over themselves for the hot teachers.”

“You’ll be happy to know that Mr. Hot-Stuff Money Bags, as Scott called him, paid even less than zero attention to Sabrina and the girls in return. And can I just be the first to say, our little Hiccup took to puberty like a hot damn,” Tyler proclaimed loudly. Glancing over at Astrid now as he teased, “and that car! No wonder you ditched Scott for Hayden. I would’ve too.” Taking a long pull of Rachel’s drink before winking at Astrid who felt her cheeks go scarlet.

“Could you announce it a little louder Tuff! I think there are a few people in Freezing To Death that didn’t hear you,” Astrid growled as she slugged him in the shoulder. Looking around frantically to see if anyone heard, but the only people even remotely close to them were the sweater-vested harlots from physics class. They were too far away to have heard Tyler over the noise of the other students though, even if they were still sending the occasional death glare Astrid’s way. Ignoring her words, Tyler just flipped Astrid the bird as he rubbed his aching arm with a scowl.

“You’re not wrong, oh brother of mine. Hayden has grown into quite a fine piece of meat, and he keeps similarly fine company. When did you find out about the rest of it though,” Rachel asked. Gesturing towards Astrid before making an incredibly rude gesture with her hands. Then she stole her smoothie back and cuffed her brother upside the head for good measure.

“Just now actually,” Tyler replied. “Ran into Professor Haddock in the staff parking lot, and I recognized him and his car. I mean, who wouldn’t,” he added with a shrug. Then he glanced over at Astrid with a cheeky grin. “He said if I kept my mouth shut for now, he’d take me for a drive in it. Although, he’s still making me pay the ‘fee’. Unlike you, apparently mine has to be in sealed packaging though, instead of peeled off my body and handed over while they’re still warm,” Tyler added as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“I’m going to hit you again and this time it’s going to be in the face,” Astrid grumbled. Feeling her face flush straight to her hairline as her hand balled into a fist. The sight making Tyler flinch back now.

“Yes, Hayden showed up at practice,” Frank started again with a sigh. “That wasn’t all that happened though. Scott was angry because the cheerleaders were trying to flirt with the coaches and Hayden, so he went up to Hayden after practice and said some very rude things to him. I think Dagur and Eret were ready to kill Scott, but Hayden just laughed it off before making some jibes back. Then Scott huffed off, kicked a door, and sprained his toe. No big deal.”

The girls started sniggering, but Tyler just rolled his eyes. “You’re not telling it right man,” he grumbled. “They want juicy details, not a vague summary! So, Scott sees Hayden and Dagur walking onto the field, and so do the ladies. Sabrina’s all like ‘Hottie alert girls’ and they all strike a pose to flaunt their bits. That just makes Scott more mad, so he chucks the football he’s holding right at Hayden’s face.”

“He did what,” Astrid snarled. Cutting across Tyler’s explanation, and feeling the sudden urge to go find Scott and break his jaw.

“Don’t worry A,” Tyler grins. “H caught the ball and threw it to me like a pro. Impressed quite a few of the guys on the team, actually. Not to mention the spanky-pant babes. Anyways, that made Scott super duper pissed, so after practice he calls Hayden ‘Useless’ to get a rise out of him. Well, that made Dagur and Eret super pissed in return, but Hayden just threw some poor performance and short jokes at Scott instead.”

“Short jokes that you laughed at,” Frank pointed out. “Made Scott pretty mad at you too.”

“Yeah well, Eret said that you had to be at least 6’ tall to ride Astrid now. I obviously found that hilarious,” Tyler countered. “I mean, who wouldn’t laugh at that,” he added as all the girls broke down into fits of hysterical giggles.

“Oh my god,” Astrid choked out. “Did he seriously?!”

“Yep,” Tyler chuckled. “The icing on the cake though, was when Dagur and Eret made some comments about Scott being 9 inches smaller than Hayden. In more ways than one apparently, and that whatever guy took Astrid home probably got one hell of a ride out of it. At that, Hayden casually suggested that the guy probably gave her quite the ride in return.”

“Needless to say, they were all jokes that Scott clearly didn’t understand. I didn’t understand them either until about 20 minutes ago, but now I think they’re excellent. Wish I had been in on it then, but I guess I can see why you didn’t want to tell me on Friday night. With Scott being my roomy and all...” he added with a wistful sigh before grinning at the girls again. “So, then Scott stormed off the field, kicked the door like a sissy, and busted his toe up. He won’t be able to kick for at least 2 weeks.”

The whole group broke down laughing at that. Astrid wiping tears of humour from her eyes and clutching at her ribs as she attempted to give Tyler the stink-eye. “You’re not going to run and tell everyone? Are you,” she asked in a tone of warning.

“Nope,” Tyler smirked back. Stealing Rachel’s smoothie again and taking a long pull from the straw while his sister was too busy laughing to notice. “I want to see how long this can play out before it finally gets back to Scott,” he added as he discreetly placed Rachel’s nearly empty cup on the ground near her. “The longer it goes before he figures it out, the better the tantrum is going to be. I do love me a good Snotface tantrum.”

“On that, I would have to agree with you 100%,” Frank offered with a chuckle. All of them laughing again.

“So you’re in this for the long haul then,” Heather asked bluntly. Levelling her own bright green eyes on Tyler with a dangerous glare. “Otherwise Rachel and I will kill you, and Dagur knows plenty of places to hide a body...”

“You bet I’m in this,” Tyler replied flippantly. “As long as you agree to include me in any cool stuff you do with Hayden and the guys outside of school that is.” When Astrid went to argue, Tyler just huffed and rolled his eyes at her. “Don’t worry. I won’t let Scott find out. I’m pretty much a ninja when it comes to sneaking out without him noticing.”

“Ninja my ass,” Rachel scoffed. “You either make up dumb lies that he believes, or you just wait until he’s pass-out drunk and then walk right out the front door.”

“Do you think a ninja would bother with stealth mode if his roommate was a dumbass? Not likely,” Tyler drawled. “Speaking of stealth mode though, I’d better amscram before people start getting the wrong idea and thinking I’m a science nerd too,” he added jokingly as he pushed to his feet.

Heather looked him over with an arched brow. Allowing her eyes to hover over his spiked bracelet, wallet chain, and skull adorned leather boots. “I don’t think you have to worry about that Tuff,” she pointed out with an eye roll.

“Yeah idiot,” Rachel spouted. “Everyone on campus knows that I’m the smart twin.” Then she chucked her empty smoothie cup at her brother when he flipped her the bird. All of them laughing again as he headed back to the main building with his middle finger still held up in the air.

The three girls and Frank were still laughing as they all clambered to their feet as well. They were making their way back towards the side doors nearest them when Astrid suddenly picked up the sound of an unpleasantly girly bubblegum soprano drawing closer. Looking around, she realized that the girls from physics were walking back towards the Oswald building too. Their path bringing them right next to Astrid and her friends, though they clearly hadn’t realized it yet.

“Don’t know why they are even in our building,” one girl was saying. “They’re not even smart!”

“And did you see the way they were all flirting with Professor Haddock,” the blonde named Susan chimed in. Her ponytailed hair pulled back tight enough to give a face lift, as her thin strawberry lipgloss lips turned down into a disgusted grimace. “Pathetic!”

“I know! They’re probably all just hoping to sleep their way through school now instead of actually trying,” another girl added with a sneer. Astrid thought her name was Katy or Karen. Something with a ‘K’ at least. “You know what they say... Once a cheer-skank, always a cheer-skank...”

“Lovely day, isn’t it Kathy,” Rachel suddenly called out loudly. The speaker and her gang all flushed scarlet at being caught as they turned towards Rachel nervously. Standing in a small huddle, as if they were preparing to fend off an attack now. Rachel’s grin just widened at their obvious fear. “How about that new physics teacher, eh? Professor Haddock is something else. Smart, but still cool as cucumber soup.”

“Not to mention sexy as hell. More like a male model than a teacher. Still seems like he’s going to be a good professor though,” Heather added with a devious smile.

“He already seems better than Broyd, at least. Hayden actually seems to know what he’s doing, and I have a sneaking suspicion that he might even be able to make physics exciting. I know I’m already enjoying studying his body in motion,” Astrid agreed. At the sound of barely concealed sniggering, Astrid glanced at Heather and Rachel with a wink before turning her attention to the sweater-vested harlots again. “What did you guys think of that test he gave us this morning, by the way,” she asked pleasantly.

The girls looked at a complete loss for words at the fact that the ‘popular kids’ were speaking to them at all. Never mind that they seemed to be including them in some sort of cool kid girl talk. “Yeah, I suppose he is kind of cute. And the test... It... It wasn’t too bad. A little harder than expected, but I managed,” Kathy stammered. Looking everywhere except at Astrid and her friends now.

“Yeah, I think I had a handle on most of it too,” Frank offered. “There were some questions that I couldn’t answer, but that’s to be expected of a dumb jock I suppose.” Astrid snorted and grinned at Frank, and he smirked back as Heather looped her arm casually through Frank’s.

“Oh, don’t be so hard on yourself Frank,” Heather teased with a mock pout. “We do the best we can with what God gave us.”

“Yep,” Astrid chimed in. “Some people just have it, and some people don’t. Once a cheer-skank, always a cheer-skank I suppose.” She sighed dramatically as Kathy and her friends all blushed a solid scarlet now. It could not be more obvious that the popular gang had heard all the rude things that the brainy girls were saying.

Astrid let her eyes wander over Kathy now. Taking in the girl’s frizzy brown hair and un-plucked eyebrows, orange sweater vest over a brown long sleeve, knee length pleated skirt in bark brown, and orange high socks with penny loafers. Honestly, with a tiny bit of effort, all four of these girls could actually be quite pretty. Not that Astrid would ever make such a rude comment about their looks to their face. She wasn’t that type of girl, and had never been.

In Astrid’s opinion, no one should ever be expected to dress up or look pretty every single day. You just shouldn’t make fun of someone else for wanting to. “At least ‘Hayden’ doesn’t seem to judge people on first sight the way that you lot do,” Astrid added pointedly. Making sure to add a sultry lilt to Hayden’s name as she arched a brow at Kathy.

“Nope he doesn’t,” Rachel grinned. “Hayden was the perfect gentleman when he stopped by our table to chat. By the way, from one girl to another,” she added evilly; “orange and brown haven’t been a great pairing since 1985. If you are trying to have sex with Professor Haddock, you may want to flip through a fashion catalogue from this century first.” All of them burst out laughing at that, including Frank.

With one last smirk at the physics class girls, Astrid and her friends opened the door and strolled back into the Oswald building. Giving each other discreet high fives as they headed to their lockers before next period biology. It still felt weird to Astrid to be teased for being popular, but such was life for the cheerleaders turned nerds. Just because Astrid styled her hair every morning didn’t mean that she was an airhead.

Still, Astrid couldn’t help walking with an extra bounce in her step. Picturing those snobs finally finding out about her and Hayden. Of course they couldn’t know about their friendship agreement now, but that didn’t matter. Kathy and her gang clearly already had a bad case of sour grapes over Hayden simply looking at and talking to Astrid, Heather, and Rachel. They were going to be soooo mad when they heard about Kyle’s party! Only the second day back, and this school year was already turning into one of the best Astrid could ever remember.

***

Hayden leant back in his chair and ran his hands through his tousled mop. He had been sitting at his desk grading tests for over an hour now, and he was starting to lose his mind. Trying to decipher convoluted answers written with varying degrees of legibility was enough to drive anyone a bit insane. Never mind the fact that he was already on his fifth cup of staff room coffee, and it was only 1:30 in the afternoon. Thankfully he had started with the third year class so as to save the first year tests for when his brain was complete mush.

Swigging back the last of his now-cold coffee, Hayden shuddered in disgust. About to get up and go find a bottle of water instead, when his phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket. Taking it out, he glanced at the screen to see an unfamiliar number followed by the words _‘Hey! Is this Hayden?’_

Confused on who he might have given his numbers to and when, Hayden promptly tapped back a message. _‘Yes it is. Might I ask who this is, and how you got my number?’_

 _‘It’s Astrid, and Heather gave me it. I hope that’s okay...’_ Came the abrupt response. Hayden felt a slight stutter in his chest as he read Astrid’s name, but he simply chalked it up to a combination of nerves and caffeine overdose.

 _‘Oh, hey! Of course it’s fine, just unexpected.’_ Hayden sent back before adding, _‘You shouldn’t be texting in class, by the way. It’s rude.’_

Her answer made him laugh despite himself. _‘Prior doesn’t care. Why? What’s the matter? Am I distracting you from your work, Professor?’_ This was followed by an added, _‘I certainly hope so... :P’_

Hayden grabbed the next test off the pile then as he shook his head at her boldness. Then he chuckled as he read the name at the top of the paper. _‘Careful darling. I’m grading your test right now. I might just take a mark off for every time you distract me,’_ he typed back. Not even bothering to start going through her test yet, since he was too busy staring at his phone.

 _‘Worth it ;)’_ came her reply. Hayden snorted a laugh, but before he could message back, an e-mail popped up on his phone. Opening it on his laptop instead, he scanned through the message from the front desk manager at The Butterfly. The words putting a grin on his face at the same time as they sparked an idea in his mind. After quickly typing a response, Hayden checked the local forecast.

 _‘Did you have anything planned for this weekend?’_ Hayden asked as he read the temperature predictions for the next five days.

 _‘No. Why?’_ Astrid sent back.

Biting his lip for a moment, Hayden dived in. _‘I just got word that my cars were delivered this afternoon. I was wondering if you’d like to go out to that old resort with me? It’s supposed to be a scorcher this weekend, and the guys and I usually head to the lake up there. Rachel and Heather are more than welcome too.’_

_‘Your cars arrived?! Yay! Let me just ask the girls! One sec!’_

Hayden waited with bated breath for her to text back. Trying to pretend that this wasn’t stupid and dangerous as all heck. He didn’t have to wait long though before his phone was buzzing again. _‘Girls are in! We’d love to go to the lake with you guys! What do we need to bring, and when should we be ready by?’_

Hayden could feel the smile growing on his face as he read her message. Knowing that he was on a slippery slope, but they had agreed to be friends. It wasn’t like he was inviting her out on a date or anything. It was just the lake... _‘Just yourselves, swimsuits, and towels I guess. We’ll supply the beer and the food, and we’ll pick you up at your place. Does 9:00 a.m. work for you three?’_

_‘9:00 is good for us :D Oh, and would it be alright if Frank and Tyler come with?’_

_‘Sure. Why not. As long as they’re both at your place for 9 on Sat, that is.’_ Hayden tapped back. He was just about to slip his phone back in his pocket when it buzzed once more.

Glancing at it, he smiled wider as he read Astrid’s last message. _‘Excellent! I can’t wait! Now get back to work Professor, and don’t you dare dock me any marks for this or I’ll have to throw you in the lake :P’_

With a snort of laughter, Hayden put his phone away before digging back into the tests with a newfound wave of gusto. His mind already on the weekend. Only three and a half more days to go...

Later on that night, after walking Toothless together, he and the boys were sitting at their favourite bar in Berk’s upper end. A quaint little place decorated like an old English pub with hardwood and suits of armour everywhere, and the smell of fried food on the air. The kind of place that brought you your fish and chips wrapped in newspaper pages. It was also a convenient walking distance from all three of their homes. A must, since none of them were willing to drink and drive.

After the first round, Hayden finally decided to run his plans by Eret and Dagur. He was kind of expecting them to tell him he was an idiot for setting up a date/not date with Astrid so soon after fessing up to Alvin. Although, why he thought his evil friends would ever play Devil’s Advocate for him was anyone’s guess. Of course they were completely on board with the idea.

“I’m not sure why you’re worried. We’ll be way the hell out of town,” Dagur grinned. “Besides, you can’t go wrong with hot babes in bikinis, 4 by’s, and cold beer by the lake.”

Hayden threw the napkin airplane he had been nervous folding at Dagur. “You do realize that one of those bikini babes is your sister,” he felt the need to point out.

“Yeah, and Heather is also like a sister to you Haddock,” Eret reminded Hayden. Taking the last swig of his beer before leaning back and slinging an arm over the back of his chair. “That means the only one that really gets to appreciate all 3 of them is me. Hayden is just worried that he’s gonna get another embarrassing boner when he sees Astrid in her itty bitty bikini,” he added with a smirk. Holding his hand up for another pitcher as the three of them started laughing and topped up their glasses with what was left of the previous one.

“I mean, you’re not wrong,” Hayden acquiesced with a shrug. He couldn’t help agreeing with Dagur just a little too. Cold beer and bikini babes were definitely worth the risk. The thought of Astrid in a tiny two piece flashed through his mind then, and he couldn’t keep the Cheshire grin from spreading on his face. Dagur smirking back at him knowingly as he held his glass up.

Chuckling again, Hayden held up his own pint glass as Eret did the same. “Here’s to taking stupid risks just for the chance to ogle nearly naked ladies...” Hayden quipped. Making a joking toast.

“Just like the filthy dogs that we are,” Dagur finished. All of them laughing again as they chinked their glasses together. Hayden feeling nothing but gratitude for his friends. Guys just like him that always had their brothers’ back, and knew how to be just the right amount of bad.

**______**

**Hmmm.... Just gonna leave that little morsel here for ya’ll...**

**A little anticipation and suspense never hurt anyone ;)**


	10. A Change of Plans

**Sorry for the extended dry-spell! I'm finally giving some love to this one after devoting all my time to TWoB lately. Thanks for sticking with me, and hopefully I won't make you wait 3 weeks for an update again. I have never been good at predicting the future though, so who knows...**

**This chapter is a pretty short one. It is also super late, but where I am it is still technically Saturday, so...lol. I had a much longer chapter ready to post this morning, but as I read it over it just didn't feel right. So instead you are going to be getting two chapters posted pretty close together. Here's the first part, and I'm working on re-writing the second part. Should be up in a couple of days. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**______**

The rest of the week went by remarkably quickly. Despite that first awkward reunion, the next two physics classes went smoothly. Astrid and the girls even seemed pleasantly surprised at how well they had done on the assessment exam. Grinning at him and congratulating each other and Frank on Thursday afternoon when Hayden handed them back. The whole class might be farther behind than he liked, but they had still done better than he expected. Thank goodness.

It was Friday afternoon now though, and Hayden was wandering between the tables as the students worked through the problems he had up on the wide screen at the front. Stopping for a ‘casual’ conversation at a few other groups before making his way to Frank and the girls. “How’s it going you lot,” he asked loudly as he put his hands on the table between Astrid and Heather. “Need any help?”

Then he lowered his voice and leant closer to them. “I know it’s short notice, but what would you guys say to spending Saturday night at the lake too? Instead of just the day?”

“Like in a fancy motorhome fit for a millionaire,” Rachel asked excitedly.

“No Rachel. This billionaire prefers to rough it,” Hayden replied sardonically as he rolled his eyes. “Besides, we would never get a giant motorhome down that road.”

Astrid scrunched up her lips in mock contemplation for a moment. “As long as our physics teacher doesn’t give us a whole pile of homework,” she hedged slyly.

“I may be able to pull some strings,” Hayden drawled back. Flashing her a small smirk.

A wide grin split her face at that. “Then count me in! We’ll grab the tent and sleeping bags from my parents’ house after school,” she added to Rachel and Heather. Both of them nodding excitedly.

“I guess that means I should grab a tent and two sleeping bags,” Frank pretended to grumble. “Otherwise Tyler will be sleeping on the dirt.” They all laughed quietly and Hayden moved away to visit another table. Trying desperately to keep the stupid grin from his face now. Thank god there was only another hour left of the school day.

Tidying up the last of his files in his office later, Hayden’s head was completely full of thoughts about tomorrow. This would be his first test of spending time with Astrid as just friends, and there was really no telling what would happen. Would they be able to put last weekend behind them and just hang out? Or would it be awkward as hell between them instead?

Anxious anticipation was fluttering like butterflies in Hayden’s stomach as he changed into his leathers and boots. Having switched to his Ducati since the weather was still nice, and not caring for another awkward run-in like the one with Tyler on Tuesday afternoon. Honestly Hayden was too distracted to pay much attention to anything right now, and also mildly glad that no one had barged in on him changing. Especially since he only just realized that he had forgotten to lock the office door.

He was just pulling on his jacket when there was suddenly the gentle rap of knuckles on the frosted glass window. “Come on in,” Hayden called out. Leaning down to stuff his work clothes into his bag alongside his laptop now and place his shoes beside the desk.

He had been expecting Alvin, or perhaps a student with a question. It wasn’t Eret or Dagur, because they certainly would have just barged right in. At the soft click of high heels on hardwood though, Hayden glanced up in confusion. “Oh, hey there,” he said in surprise. Turning to face the woman now as he leant against the edge of his desk and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “I wasn’t expecting you to come knocking on my door. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Amelia Cope huffed a quiet laugh at that. Letting her gaze wander over him for a moment. “What woman in this place doesn’t want to come knocking on your door,” she asked with a roll of her blue eyes. Hayden noticing vaguely that the colour was a couple of shades darker than Astrid’s. Then he scolded himself for comparing other women to Astrid in the first place.

“You should hear the girls in the main building talk about you,” Amelia added then. Pulling him out of his thoughts. “I bet they would be willing to do just about anything for a ‘private’ study session, and that’s in your work clothes. Just wait until they all see you in tight leather,” she pointed out with a devious grin. “They are going to lose their heads. Along with what little virginity they had left.”

Hayden acknowledged that with a smirk. “You’re not wrong. Although it would seem I am not the only one that the kiddies fantasize about,” he teased. “At least the girls generally keep it to themselves or gossip quietly with their friends. Guys, on the other hand, are pigs. How ever do you handle it?”

“With incredible patience and the reminder that I am here for both my love of teaching and a steady pay check,” Amelia offered with a dainty shrug. Both of them laughing at that. She had a sultry, honey-toned voice. Pleasant and sensual without being over-the-top or forced. The type of voice that you would expect to hear on the other end of a nighttime hotline, or advertising something to middle aged men that want to feel like they’re still in their prime. No wonder the boys couldn’t keep their filthy minds on task in her classes.

“Anyways, I was actually just here to ask you how your first week went,” she offered now. Shaking Hayden out of his musings once again. “I know from experience that the first couple months can be a bit overwhelming. Especially with being young and all yourself. I thought maybe we could have coffee and talk about it?”

Hayden gazed at her and tried to read her intentions in her face. Looking for any ulterior motives she might be hiding. Was she just trying to get into bed with him? Or worse, was she hoping to lure him in for his money like Victoria had? The only thing he could find was open friendliness in her eyes though. Her navy blazer slung casually over her arm and her purse on her shoulder as her pencil skirt and blouse combination neither concealed or revealed her shapely body. Clearly she had not made a special trip here, but had instead stopped by on her way out for the day.

Seeming to read his unease, Amelia gave a soft chuckle. “Don’t worry Hayden. I’m not trying to sway you with my feminine wiles. It’s only a coffee date. Not wedding gown shopping and picking out furniture. I’ll even buy my own coffee if it makes you feel better.”

“As if I’d let you,” Hayden countered. Slinging his bag over his shoulder and grabbing his helmet before gesturing for her to head back into the hallway ahead of him.

“What? Tie you down or buy my own coffee,” Amelia asked mildly.

“Both,” Hayden quipped with a smirk. Hearing her give a sultry giggle in reply. “I was actually just on my way home to take my furry roommate for a long and romantic walk in the park right now,” he added. “I think I could do coffee some other time though.”

Amelia pursed her lips in thought for a moment as the two of them headed outside to the staff parking lot. “How about tomorrow then,” she suggested as they came to a stop beside his bike, which was much closer to the doors.

“Ooh, no can do,” Hayden grimaced. “My weekend is pretty booked up. How about mid-week some time instead? Like Wednesday?” Mid-week felt safe. Less temptation to drag it out into dinner, drinks, and dalliances.

“Deal,” she laughed. Holding her hand out to jokingly shake on it. With a chuckle, Hayden swung a leg over his bike. Jamming the black and red helmet onto his head now and she stepped back a bit. “What kind of bike is that,” Amelia asked interestedly as she looked over the sleek red and black body.

“It’s a Ducati Superleggera V4,” Hayden replied promptly.

Amelia looked at him for a long moment, before tinkling a laugh. “I’m actually not sure why I bothered asking,” she admitted. “I honestly don’t know the first thing about bikes. It looks fast though.”

“It’s not just the bike that’s fast,” Hayden joked. Winking at her with a laugh of his own as she shook her head at him. Then he flipped the tinted visor down on his helmet before raising the stand with his boot. “Only kidding. Enjoy your weekend Miss Cope,” he offered as way of goodbye.

“You as well Hayden, and please, call me Amy,” she said brightly.

Hayden gave her a thumbs up as he fired up his bike. Amelia grinning at the loud growl of the engine and giving him a wave in return. Making her way over to a black Chevy Malibu and climbing into it. Hayden watching her back out of her spot and following her onto the street. Then, with a last half wave as he passed by her, he took off down the road with a rev of his bike. His mind already back on tomorrow.

***

Astrid woke up ridiculously early on Saturday morning. The streetlights still shining outside the window. The birds weren’t even singing yet, but she was far too keyed up to go back to sleep now. Instead of even bothering to try, Astrid simply crawled out of bed to start the day. Throwing on her jogging gear and reflective arm bands before heading out for a run. Sneaking out as quietly as she could so as not to wake the others.

Getting back to the apartment, Astrid let Stormfly out of her cage to stretch her wings while Astrid checked her already perfectly packed bag yet again. For the fifth time in two days. Making sure she had her sunscreen, bug spray, and favourite book, along with other assorted goodies and girly items. Not wanting to forget anything, since they would be so far from town.

What if the boys forgot something basic? Sure, Hayden had said they would supply everything else, but what if they forgot food? Or they didn’t buy enough drinks? Or only bought beer? Better to pack some granola bars and bottles of water, just in case.

Astrid took a moment to wonder if she was projecting her nerves onto fanatical preparedness as a way of avoiding facing them, but then promptly brushed that thought aside. Obviously she had just gone on enough ‘dates’ with Scott where he had forgotten half the supplies. Yeah, that had to be it. Hell, one ‘adventure’ Scott hadn’t thought to bring anything at all! Then they got a flat. He went to change the tire like Mr. Man, only to find that the spare was flat too.

They ended up spending the night in the back of his dad’s suburban on some dark and spooky back road in the middle of nowhere. Scott complaining the entire time about how much he hated camping and the outdoors. Or that he was cold. Astrid may have grown up camping with her dad, but Scott really was a city boy through and through. Why would anyone sleep in the woods when there are perfectly good hotels to be had?

By the time morning came and they were able to walk out until they found cell service, Astrid was a moment from murdering Scott and leaving his body in a ditch. If Astrid hadn’t thought to pack extra stuff that day, they would have starved. Sure the Eagles had claimed that love would keep you alive, but they clearly hadn’t been with a hungry girl when they wrote those lyrics. Hangry girl equals mortal peril...

After a long shower, Astrid donned her bikini beneath her cutoffs and tank top. Throwing a thin long sleeve over top to cut the morning chill. Resisting the urge to put on make-up, she simply smoothed an SPF BB lotion on her face before tossing that in her bag too. Brushing her hair out to let it air dry for a while before braiding it up rather than styling it only to ruin it.

While coercing Stormfly back into her cage with treats, Astrid deciding that she should probably start out wearing her converse instead of sandals. Just in case they ran into trouble on the dirt road and had to walk somewhere. After saying her goodbye to her bird, Astrid swapped out her cutesy flip-flops for the more durable sneakers.

Checking her bag one final time, Astrid made her way to the living room and dropped it on the floor beside the tent, sleeping bags, and pillows. Placing her shoes neatly beside it before sitting down on the couch to watch some crappy morning tv while waiting for the other two. Arms crossed and foot tapping in time with her impatience. It was still only 7:00, which meant that Tyler and Frank wouldn’t even be here for another hour and a half. Still, why were the other two not excited! Rachel should be stoked at the chance to ogle the ‘hot teachers’ outside of school and sans shirts!

By 7:30 Astrid was seriously considering shaking her friends violently awake, or cranking up some death metal on the stereo, when she finally heard the sound of two alarms buzzing. This was followed by the sound of two showers turning on. “About time,” Astrid grumbled quietly as she got up to start the coffee pot. Setting out 3 mugs (handles facing to the right), cream, sugar, and a teaspoon on a napkin all in a neat row on the counter before returning to her room to braid her now partially dry hair.

At 8:15 Rachel and Heather wandered out of their rooms. Carrying somewhat less full bags and dressed in shorts and light long sleeved sweaters as well. “Morning,” the both mumbled in unison. Making their way straight to the coffee pot before helping Astrid with breakfast. Both of them perking up significantly after half a mug of anti-zombie potion.

They had just sat down at the centre island to eat their breakfast when the buzzer from downstairs sounded. Rachel getting up to let Frank and Tyler in. Then racing her brother back to the counter before he could steal all of her breakfast sausages off her plate. The two boys moving to the stove, where they picked at the extra hashbrowns and eggs left in the pan while the girls ate. Frank even helping dry the dishes when the girls started cleaning up.

By 8:50 Astrid was getting anxious again. Peering out between the blinds on the living room window every few seconds in nervous anticipation. Were the guys going to be on time, or would they be late? Scott had always been varying degrees of late. So much so that when he had said he would be at her place for 9, Astrid had learned to not expect him until 9:30.

Before she could get too panicked though, two trucks pulled into the parking lot. One a very recognizable green and black Dodge with a large Rottweiler in the box. The other was a sleek black Ford Raptor with racing decals all over it, a black toolbox and red headache rack, and a solid black winch bumper on the front. Astrid just knew it had to be Hayden’s from all the sponsor decals. Not to mention the huge black wolf secured in the back.

She watched out the window for a moment longer as they both backed into spaces on either side of Frank’s brown and white 90’s Bronco. Then Astrid practically skipped across the house. Already waiting at the door long before the guys had hit the buzzer. Opening it for them as soon as she heard their voices in the hall and catching Hayden midway to knocking. His hand stretched out oddly in front of him.

“Excited are we,” Hayden asked with a laugh. Pulling his hand back and stuffing it in his pocket instead.

“Maybe just a little,” Astrid grinned back. Trying to ignore the way her cheeks heated and her heart stuttered as she gazed up into those laughing green eyes. Instead of staring into them like an idiot, she cast her gaze downwards. Taking in his combination of dark grey shorts, black and white checkerboard skate shoes and ankle socks (thank the lord for a man that understands the need for ankle socks!), and a black shirt that fit him better than it had any right to. Ever the understated and sexy billionaire.

“A little,” Rachel drawled from the kitchen. “She’s been packed since Wednesday.” Those words made Astrid flush pink again, and she scowled at Rachel. The blonde just sticking her tongue out in return.

“Well then, let’s go,” Dagur chimed in. Reaching down to grab a bundle of their stuff off the floor as Hayden and Eret did the same. Frank grabbing the girls’ 6-person tent before following the other three downstairs. All of them joking with each other in low voices and looking like first round draft picks.

“So... Hayden looks hella hot today. What say you, Astrid?” Tyler suddenly intoned. Adding, “I take it you don’t want me riding in the rally truck with you two,” when Astrid turned to gape at him. “You’re definitely gonna want to take advantage of that alone time with ‘Professor Haddock’ while you can get it. After all, alone time with Professor Haddock is already pretty coveted around campus.”

There was a devilish gleam in Tyler’s grey-blue eyes when they met Astrid’s, and Rachel reached out to high-five her brother with a cackle. “Go fuck yourselves. Both of you,” Astrid grumbled. Feeling herself blush right to her roots as she flipped the twins the bird. Then Astrid grabbed her purse and headed down to the parking lot with Heather hot on her heels.

“Hey Hayden,” Heather called loudly the moment they were outside. Hayden looking over with an arched brow in response. “You okay to take Astrid, and Tyler and I can ride with Frank,” Heather asked.

“Not you too,” Astrid hissed at her. Heather just winked cheekily.

Hayden met Astrid’s eyes for a brief moment. The green orbs completely unreadable. “Sure. Why not,” he finally replied with a shrug. Jerking his thumb towards the passenger side before tightening the last tie-down strap over their gear and brushing his hands off. Giving Toothless an affectionate scratch as the wolf came over to nuzzle against him.

“Have fun,” Heather teased. Smacking Astrid on the ass before walking away to climb in the Bronco. Astrid felt her cheeks heat again, but headed to the Raptor anyways. After greeting Toothless, who gave her a slobbery kiss in return, she climbed up into the front seat. Doing her damndest not to check Hayden out in the side mirror, lest he catch her staring.

“You’re in control of the tunes,” Hayden smirked as he took in her expression. Sliding into the driver’s seat and cranking the engine as he handed Astrid his unlocked phone. Spotify already open on it. Astrid glanced at Hayden in shock for a moment that he would just hand over his cell like that. Scott had NEVER just handed her his phone!

“I don’t have anything on my phone that I need to keep private darling,” Hayden drawled with an eye roll. “No nudes of myself or others, and the only texts that could get me in trouble are from you. Unless you plan on hacking into my banking apps that is,” he added thoughtfully. “In which case, I will gladly coat you in bacon grease and leave you in the woods somewhere for the hungry bears to find.”

“Fair enough,” Astrid replied with a laugh. “I’ve never been good enough with computers to hack anyone’s account. Including my own,” she pointed out honestly. Selecting a relatively safe punk rock song as they pulled out of the parking lot ahead of Frank as Dagur brought up the rear. Making their way to the highway and sharing idle talk as Astrid watched the cars go by. Trying anything to keep from staring at Hayden. Or at his hand resting casually on the centre console between them. So close to her in the moment, but miles away in reality.

The trip to the turn-off was much slower this time, but that didn’t matter. In the daylight, Astrid was finally able to see the flapping piece of faded orange flagging ribbon that marked the side road. Hayden handling the snaking s-turns between the trees just as smoothly in this lifted truck as he had in Venom. When they reached the bridge though, Astrid’s mind snapped instantly back to a Friday night spent lost in the dashboard lights.

Hayden’s eyes met hers for another brief moment then, and she could swear his lip lifted in a barely noticeable smirk. As if he knew exactly where her head was at. Then again, he probably did, and Astrid felt her cheeks heat in return. Then he was slowing and looking away from her to ease the truck over the aged bridge. Looking out her window at the silvered planks, Astrid couldn’t help wondering whether or not the bridge would actually hold the trucks.

Once Hayden was across, he pulled over to the side of the dirt road. Dagur and Frank pulling up alongside him just as he jumped out of the truck. At Astrid’s confused look, Hayden smirked at her. “It’s road beer time princess,” he informed her brightly. “Want one?”

“Uh, isn’t drinking and driving illegal,” Astrid asked. Dumbfounded.

“It sure is,” Hayden grinned. “I’m a bad, bad boy though. Remember,” he teased as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. Then he burst out laughing at her expression. “Don’t look so shocked princess. Dirt road beers are a long held tradition of the Berserker and Haddock families.”

“Our dad’s would disown us if we did not uphold the family honour,” Dagur shouted from just behind Hayden then. Three Bud Lights clutched in his hands. The drops of cool moisture beading down the outsides of the cans making her unexpectedly thirsty, despite the fact that Astrid never drank before noon as a general rule. It was only 10:00. What the hell was wrong with her?!

“That they would,” Hayden chuckled. Obviously reading his victory in her eyes. Again. Was she always going to be a hapless pushover when she was around this snake. “Lighten up and live a little Asta,” Hayden said quietly. The surprising nickname catching her off guard, and she turned wide eyes on him.

Did he know what that name meant? He couldn’t possibly? Unless he was well versed in Ancient Norse... Maybe she had just misheard him or imagined it. Yeah, that must be it. Hayden would never refer to her as his goddess. Only her Grandma had called her Asta, and it was usually only said as a joke when Astrid was a young child, and being even more obstinate than normal.

“It’s only ever one beer, but it will likely be one of the best beers you’ve ever tasted,” he added in that sultry velvet purr of his. Those wicked lips twisting into her favourite lopsided smirk as his eyes twinkled mischievously. Just like that, all her resolve to be a good girl melted right along with what was left of her heart.

“Ugh, you’re a terrible influence, but yes. I would love an open alcoholic beverage in a moving vehicle at 10 in the morning,” Astrid told Hayden with a laugh.

“I prefer to think of it as early afternoon,” Hayden offered with a grin. Disappearing down the side of the truck, only to reappear a moment later with two ice cold beers.

“I thought you were finished with teaching me how to be bad,” she couldn’t help adding coyly. Reaching out to take the beer he offered her.

“The devil’s work is never done,” Hayden countered cheekily. Winking at her once before cracking his beer and taking a long pull. With a laugh, Astrid found Luke Bryan’s ‘Kick The Dust Up’ and cranked it before opening her beer as well. Smiling at Hayden across the centre console, she held his gaze as she took a swig. Surprisingly, it tasted amazing.

“Told ya,” Hayden chuckled before easing back onto the road. A cloud of dust kicking up around them.

**______**

**Oh boy. Let the overnight camping trip shenanigans begin! How do you think it's gonna go down. Clearly Hayden still has some lessons in the dark side to teach Astrid, even if he is keeping it strictly friendly.**

**Side note: I am currently re-writing the second part of the camping trip. If there is something you would like to see, message me or leave it as a review and I might just include it ;) Have a good one and hopefully see you all again in a few days :D**


	11. The Boys of Summer

**Only two weeks between chapters this time... Oh well. Not gonna lie, this one took some time to get the emotions just right. Hope you guys like it. I love hearing your thoughts on each chapter, or just seeing that you were here and are liking what you’ve read. A huge thanks to those that have commented, subscribed, or given kudos so far. It really means the world to me :D**

**______**

Though she could tell that it was a decent way in, the drive to the lake still seemed to go by quickly enough. Though it was immediately clear that Hayden was taking it slower than he needed to. Likely because Toothless was in the back and Hayden didn’t want to jostle or hurt his best friend on the bumpy road. The farther in they went, the clearer it became that Hayden had not been joking when he said they couldn’t get a motorhome in here.

The road was single lane at best and rutted out from decades of spring run-off and neglect. Grass growing up between the tire grooves and overgrown trees pressing in on them and blocking her view. Glancing out the back window to make sure they hadn’t lost the others, Astrid was pleased to see Frank’s Bronco right behind them. Dagur’s green truck just behind that.

Confused, Astrid narrowed her eyes at Dagur’s truck, before snorting a laugh. “Oh my god,” she giggled. “Is it just me, or is Rachel hanging out the sunroof of Dagur’s truck?”

Astrid watched as Hayden’s eyes flicked up to the mirror for a moment and a smile twisted his lips. Seeing the blonde woman’s head and shoulders poking out above the roof of the truck. One hand held up in the air as the other clutched her beer and a huge grin plastered on her face. “She certainly is,” he answered with a shake of his head. “That girl is insane. Good thing she can wash the dust off at the lake.”

Then he cast his eyes over to Astrid as he added, “my apologies mi’lady. Unfortunately the combination of roll cage and reinforced steel panels doesn’t really allow this truck to have a sunroof.”

“That’s quite alright,” Astrid replied with a laugh. “I’m good with just hanging my hand out the open window instead of my head.” Then she shrugged daintily at him. “Maybe after a few more beers I’ll change my mind though, and then I’ll ask to go ride with Dagur and Eret too.”

“Fair enough. You just let me know,” Hayden chuckled. The two of them laughing before settling into easy conversation again. Astrid honestly couldn’t get over how comfortable this felt. She had been worried that she wouldn’t be able to talk to Hayden at all after last weekend without the buffer of school between them. I mean, how do you just put something like that out of your mind?! As they laughed about Hayden’s run in with Scott, and Scott’s completely oblivious nature though, it just felt so easy.

Before she knew it, Astrid could see the ghostly white shapes of decaying buildings ahead of them. Only realizing just how big the place actually was when they crested the final hill before the clearing. If it had ever opened, this resort would have been incredible. Nestled in between two rugged mountain peaks and surrounded by fields of wildflowers, it was both sprawling and elegant. Positioned on the far shore of a sparkling blue lake that was just small enough to hold the summer heat while still allowing some motorized water sports. A sturdy looking wooden dock stretching partway out into the water.

“It’s beautiful,” Astrid found herself muttering. Leaning forward in her seat as she gazed out the front window.

“It’s alright I guess,” Hayden drawled. “Personally I think the view in here is much better.”

Astrid turned to gape at him. Feeling her cheeks flush pink when she realized he was looking at her. The two of them stared at each other for a second longer, before Astrid choked out a laugh. “Aww, thank you for that,” she pretended to gush. “Are you always so charming,” she couldn’t resist asking now.

“Nope,” Hayden quipped as he brought the truck to a gentle stop a little way from the lake shore. A large picnic table made of carved logs off to their right. “Sometimes I’m a complete asshole instead. Just ask Scott.” Astrid shut off his phone with another laugh and handed it back to him. Both he and Astrid hopping down from the truck just as the others were pulling up. Dagur heading around to let Shattermaster out of the box.

Everyone else piled out instantly as well. Frank letting his fat bulldog Meatlug out the side door as Tyler jumped out with a forlorn look on his face. When Astrid arched a brow at him, Tyler sighed dramatically. “Chicken would love it here,” he stated sadly. A tear actually trailing down his cheek, and Astrid had to fight back a snort of laughter.

Hayden looked like he wanted to say something to that, but Rachel beat him to it. Sauntering up and putting a hand on her hip as she gazed at her brother. “Of course you couldn’t bring Chicken, idiot! There are two dogs and a wolf here with us. One of them would be bound to make her into lunch, and can you blame them?”

“How dare you say such things,” Tyler replied. His tone distinctly scandalized as he stared at his sister in horror. “Why would anyone ever want to eat Chicken?! She’s my best friend!”

Rachel sighed and shook her head in fond exasperation. Then she glanced over at Hayden. Taking in his dumbfounded expression as she rolled her eyes. “You really should know better than to be surprised that he has an unusual avian sidekick that he is far too emotionally attached to,” she pointed out. Gesturing towards her brother.

“I know,” Hayden grimaced now. “It’s just been so long since I was around him, you know. I almost forgot just how weird he can get...”

“Be glad he left their pythons Barf and Belch at home too,” Astrid chimed in from beside Hayden. “I personally think they are out for blood, but according to Tyler the snakes just like to cuddle.” All of them finally burst out laughing at that.

“Huh, every time I think I have you figured out,” Eret stated with a chuckle. Shaking his head at Tyler. “You seriously have a pet python and a pet chicken? That’s just asking for a tragedy dude. I guess your sister really is the smart twin.” Rachel beamed and gave Eret a seductive smile, and he just shook his head again with a laugh before glancing at Hayden. “Might as well set up the tents and tarps before we start drinking.”

“I was thinking the same thing before I got distracted by a grown man crying over pet poultry,” Hayden agreed. Glancing once more at Tyler before walking away with a shake of his head. Astrid following him around to the back of the truck now. Still chuckling as Hayden unhooked Toothless and dropped the tailgate.

The wolf came to stand on the tailgate then. Waiting patiently for Hayden to lift him down instead of jumping out. The auburn haired man grasped the huge animal around the chest and haunches and picked him up before carefully setting him on the ground like a delicate child. Toothless head butted Hayden in the chest in thanks before taking off towards the water. Shattermaster hot on his heels as Meatlug lumbered along behind them.

“What? I taught him not to jump because I don’t want him to tweak his leg,” Hayden replied with a shrug when he caught Astrid still gaping at him. “I mean, he probably could make it, but I’m not really willing to risk it.”

“That’s very sweet of you,” she grinned back now. Feeling no great urge to confess that she had actually been staring at the easy way he lifted a dog that had to weigh well over 150 lbs. Then she remembered that Hayden had carried her around like a princess last weekend, and promptly looked away before he could see the telling blush colour her cheeks. Moving to start grabbing gear out of the back of the truck with him instead. Carrying her bag over to where there was already a wide open and mostly flat space cleared for tents, and a well established fire pit with weather-silvered logs propped around it like benches.

In no time at all, they managed to get all five tents set up. ‘They’ being the guys. Astrid couldn’t help smiling as Hayden and the others got the girls’ massive tent erected before even starting on their own smaller ones. The three girls enjoying their second beer of the day as they sat back on lawn chairs that Frank and Tyler had set out for them. Thoroughly enjoying the wholly unnecessary, yet still chivalrous, pampering they were receiving. The dogs laying on the grass between Heather and Astrid now as Astrid’s fingers trailed absently through Toothless’ thick fur.

Of course Astrid had insisted that she could put up her own tent, but Hayden wouldn’t hear of it. Frank and Eret hurrying in to back him up. It soon became immediately clear that Hayden had not simply been trying to impress her with his ‘manliness’ when he suggested they extend this trip either. He really was a seasoned camper. He had their tent and his own put up in the blink of an eye. After blowing up their air mattresses and rolling out their sleeping bags for them, Hayden and Eret changed into pants and work boots. Grabbing chainsaws, gloves, and helmets from the two trucks before heading off to gather some wood for their fire tonight. Claiming that they didn’t want to run the saws after they had really started drinking.

“Come on ladies! The boys need our help,” Rachel grinned. Downing the last of her beer before rising from her chair. “We’re going to help get firewood,” she called out to Dagur, Frank, and Tyler, who were still setting up their sleeping gear. Receiving three thumbs-up held out tent flaps in return.

“You don’t know how to run a chainsaw, Ruff. You just want to watch them work,” Heather teased. Finishing her own drink as she got to her feet.

“Who doesn’t want to watch those two lumberjacks get all sweaty,” Astrid chimed in as she joined her friends. All of them laughing as they followed the sound of the running saws into the trees. Finding Eret and Hayden not too far in. Helmets on with visors and ear muffs down as they cut apart the driest dead wood they could find. Muscles flexing while they manhandled the heavy saws and trees around.

“Sweet mother of mercy,” Rachel moaned loudly at the sight. “I think I just lost my virginity. Again.” All of the girls burst out laughing in agreement to that statement. They really did look unreasonably sexy, after all. Clearly this was not the first time these boys had done this sort of thing. Eret and Hayden were effortlessly limbing and slicing through the thick trunks while shouting and laughing to each other over the noise. Acting as if they did this every other day, and very possibly completely oblivious of their drooling audience.

As she stood clear and watched them work, Astrid felt an unexpected ache of longing bloom in her belly. She had seen Hayden in jeans and in shorts. She had seen him looking like a businessman. Right now, in work boots and Carhartts while running a chainsaw, she couldn’t help thinking that this might be his sexiest style ever. He just seemed so... Normal. So... Male.

Astrid had the strange urge to go over and drag his helmet off of him before planting a kiss right on those perfect lips. Tear his shirt off of him so that she could run her hands and mouth down over his solid body. The sweat on his skin tasting salty beneath her tongue as his big hands gripped her hips tightly. Maybe pressing her up against a tree as he lifted her high enough to wrap her legs around his waist...

Her unexpectedly wicked thoughts made her feel the sudden need to go jump in the cool lake water to snap herself out of it. What the hell was wrong with her, Astrid wondered in surprise. Unable to keep from blushing and grimacing slightly when she caught Heather smirking at her. Honestly, she must be losing her mind. Maybe she just had a lower tolerance for alcohol this early in the morning?..

In truth, Astrid knew that wasn’t it. Even when she was full on drunk, she had never lost herself to dirty fantasies about Scott like this. Had never wanted Scott to shove her against a tree and fuck her while he was covered in wood chips and smelled like a mixture of cedar, gasoline, and cologne. Not that it would have actually been an option, even if she had wanted it. After all, Scott didn’t enjoy the woods, and he never did anything that he could pay other people to do. He also hated physical labour that wasn’t for applause, attention, or profit. Seeing it as both below his status, and a waste time.

Hayden, Eret, and Dagur, on the other hand, were the very epitomes of man apparently. Somehow managing to be both kind and caring, and also rugged and masculine all at the same time. Strong, confident, and self sufficient despite their wealth. Leading her instinctual female hormones to override her sensible modern brain at the proximity of so many alpha males. Now Astrid was seriously beginning to wonder why her, Rachel, and Heather hadn’t hung out with Dagur and his friends more while they were kids. She might need to have a word with Heather about that later...

As Hayden and Eret started chucking the rounds clear of their area, Astrid and the girls started gathering as many as they could. Pulling their sleeves down over their hands to keep the scratchy bark from cutting their skin as the others all showed up to help too. Everyone hauling an armload of wood back to the campsite before most of them returned for more. Dagur and Frank staying behind to start chopping it now instead. When Hayden saw Astrid leaning down to grab another bundle however, he hollered to catch her attention before tossing her his gloves to wear. Eret throwing Rachel his as Tyler handed Heather a pair that Dagur had sent with him.

Slipping the overly large and pleasantly warm leather gloves over her hands, Astrid grinned and mouthed a thanks to Hayden before bundling up more wood. The gloves making the whole process easier, as her small hands didn’t slip on the bark anymore when she tried to pick it up. When she got back to the campsite this time, it was to find Heather still holding her bundle of logs and staring at the two boys chopping wood. Well, one boy in particular. A dreamy expression plastered on her face.

“And you made fun of me for ogling,” Astrid grinned. Dropping her own armload of wood loudly and making Heather jump in surprise. The raven-haired girl blushed at that as she stammered for excuses for a moment. “Hey, I’m not judging. Frank does look unusually handsome when he’s swinging an axe,” Astrid laughed. “Why don’t you just tell him how you feel instead of watching him from afar with hungry, rapey eyes.”

“I could say the same to you,” Heather countered. Smirking at Astrid’s shocked expression.

“How do you know I wasn’t swooning over Eret,” Astrid asked quickly. Heather arching a disbelieving brow at her, and Astrid assented with a slight blush. “Okay, fine. You got me. I was checking Hayden out something fierce back there, wasn’t I,” Astrid finally laughed. “That’s different though. Hayden and I barely know each other, and he’s our teacher,” she pointed out.

“The only thing standing between you and Frank is your nerves and his shyness,” Astrid offered kindly. “I’m nearly certain that he feels the same way about you. Why not just take the plunge that I can’t?” Then Astrid nudged Heather in the shoulder with a wink before heading back to grab another bundle of logs.

***

After about an hour, they had camp set up and a solid supply of chopped firewood and kindling stacked between two trees. Now that most of the hard work was done, Hayden and Eret changed back into shorts and brushed the sawdust off their hair and clothes. Both of them grabbing a beer before heading down to join the others at the beach. Towels slung over their shoulders and carrying one of the drink coolers between them.

“Did you see the girls while we were bucking those trees up? It was like they’d never seen a guy running a chainsaw before,” Eret started with a laugh while they were still beyond earshot of the group.

“They probably haven’t,” Hayden pointed out. “Heather never really hung out with us much when we were teenagers, and Astrid used to date Scott. There’s no way in hell he’s ever even chopped firewood, and I certainly wouldn’t trust him to run a chainsaw.”

“Bleurgh, city boys,” Eret exclaimed with a disgusted grimace.

“Uh, dude, we are city boys,” Hayden reminded Eret with a laugh.

“Yeah, but only because our parents live here. The three of us would happily move to the country. Victoria just didn’t want to and Dagur and I both work in town,” Eret pointed out. Facts which were all undeniably true, and Hayden chuckled and shrugged his agreement. “So much for ‘just friends’ though,” Eret started again, and Hayden arched a brow at him. “I thought Astrid was going to tackle you into a bed of poison ivy.”

Hayden rolled his eyes at his friend. “Honestly Eret, I’m trying not to think about that. She’s off limits, remember. It would be a breach of policy. Not to mention that Alvin already gave me hell for...”

His words suddenly trailed off as they got to the beach. Just in time to catch the girls removing their cover-ups. Heather was wearing a very flattering retro look pink and silver bikini that exposed a heck of a lot of skin. Rachel’s sporty army green and black two-piece not covering a whole lot more than Heather’s. Both of them looking like every teenage boy’s dream.

Still, Hayden’s eyes instantly settled on Astrid as she slowly peeled off her thin sweater and tank top. Revealing the tiny little halter style bikini top underneath. Royal blue with little silver skulls on it. Slender fingers moving over toned stomach to undo her jean shorts, before shimmying them down over those shapely hips and thighs. Cheeky Brazilian style briefs leaving a delicious amount of that perfect apple bottom exposed as her lightly tanned skin glistened temptingly in the bright sunlight.

Eret had glanced over at Hayden to see why he had stopped walking, before following his gaze towards the girls. “Those have to be three of the most beautiful creatures to grace this world,” he sighed. Perfectly mirroring Hayden’s unspoken thoughts. Then he turned his eyes back to Hayden. “To be fair, Alvin never actually told you that you couldn’t have sex with Astrid again,” Eret said quietly. His deep voice barely registering in Hayden’s distracted mind. “He just said to do what you think is right. If burying your dick in her feels right...”

He trailed off with a shrug then. Both of them glancing at each other before snorting laughs at that. “No wonder I grew up to be such a rebellious asshole,” Hayden chuckled as he started walking again. Trying not to stare at Astrid now as they approached the group and set the cooler down on the sand. “Hanging out with you two was bound to ruin me.”

“What are you talking about? You were always way more of a rebellious asshole than me,” Dagur suddenly offered from Hayden’s other side. “I was merely the crazy and dangerous side-kick. You were the true King of Chaos. Just ask our dads.” All three of them burst out laughing then. Ignoring the confused gazes of the others as they set their towels down before starting to strip off their own shirts and sandals.

“What’s so funny over here,” came Astrid’s voice from right beside them. Pulling his shirt the rest of the way off, Hayden dropped it on his sandals as he gazed over towards Astrid and the girls. Astrid’s hands resting on the gentle swells of her nearly naked hips. Nothing more than narrow strips of cloth tied in delicate bows holding her little blue bathing suit on, and a slender blonde brow arched in interest.

“Nothing really, princess. Dagur’s just reminding me how bad I am,” Hayden offered with a grin. His eyes completely beyond his control as they wandered down her extremely exposed body. When he finally managed to bring them back to her face, it was to find that she was staring at him too. A sort of hungry fire burning in her blue orbs as they trailed over his chest, and he felt it like a caress of fingers. Making his hands ache to reach out and touch her. Pull her against him before sliding them over the smooth curves of her waist and up her spine to where those little trailing bow tails were just waiting to be tugged loose...

“Oh, I was already well aware of that,” Astrid teased as she leant down to grab three cans from the cooler. Bent over at the waist and looking up coyly past her bangs at him as that glorious ass of hers just begged for a smack. Hayden’s palm practically itching with his desire. “How about a cheers to the sexiest coaches and professor that Berk U, and us ladies, could ever hope for. Physics has officially become my new favourite class,” she added cheekily. Winking at Hayden, and laughing right along with Heather and Rachel as she straightened up again and passed them the drinks.

Shaking his head at her, Hayden took a long pull from his beer as he tried to ignore how close Astrid was standing to him now. Still, Hayden couldn’t help chuckling softly in return as he, Dagur, and Eret all smirked at each other. “Amen to that sister,” Heather quipped as she popped the top of her can before holding it up in a mock toast to Astrid’s words. Stealing Rachel’s usual line before the female twin could utter it and Rachel stuck out her tongue in return. Then the three beauties in bikinis clinked their cans together as they giggled even harder.

“You ladies are hazardous to my job and my health. Not that I really need the job, but still,” Hayden drawled. Tipping his can back and chugging the last half of the hoppy beverage in one go before crushing his can and tossing it and his phone on the sand by the cooler. Wiping his mouth with the back of a hand.

“Man, when the hell did you become so cool,” Tyler asked suddenly. His grey-blue eyes looking Hayden over appraisingly as Rachel sniggered.

“Right after I spent the night with your mom,” Hayden deadpanned. There was a moment of silence before everyone burst out laughing.

“Respect,” Tyler grinned. Wiping a tear of laughter from his eyes and holding out his fist towards Hayden.

“Well, on that awkward note...” Hayden started again after returning Tyler’s fist bump. Sharing a brief glance with Astrid and trying not to get lost in those blue eyes that were practically sparkling with humour. “I think I’m going for a swim to wash off. I can smell myself,” he added with a cringe.

“I actually kind of like that chainsaw smell of cedar and gasoline,” Astrid offered with a shrug. “What,” she asked when Hayden arched a disbelieving brow at her. “Why do you think lumberjack games still exist? It’s because that ‘masculine provider’ thing is still ridiculously sexy even if you happen to be a feminist. What could be more empowering than having a big, strong, and capable man catering to your every sexual whim?”

That had Hayden snorting a laugh at her. “Was that why you dated Scott for 4 years,” he couldn’t help asking. Inserting a heavy helping of sarcastic innocence into his voice. “Because he was so big, and strong, and masculine? Riding that little stallion must have felt pretty empowering indeed.” Then he cracked a devious grin at her.

“Oh, very funny Haddock. Now you’re in for it,” Astrid growled dangerously. Setting her can down and balling her fists as the others hollered and cackled at the two of them. Then Hayden was running towards the dock with a laugh as Astrid chased after him. “When I catch you, you’re dead,” she yelled. Shaking her fist threateningly.

Reaching the dock, Hayden dived off the end. Sure that Astrid wouldn’t want to follow. Most girls wouldn’t. Without a moments hesitation though, the gorgeous blonde simply plunged into the water as well. Performing a perfect dive before gliding over to surface beside him. With a smug smirk at Hayden’s look of surprise, Astrid used her hand to splash water at his face. He splashed her back, and then the two of them were laughing even harder as she jumped on him and pretended to try and shove his head under the water.

Barely a moment later, there were two loud battle cries. Hayden and Astrid looking over just in time to watch Tyler and Dagur cannonball off the dock as Eret dived in beside Rachel and Heather. Frank jumping in last with a Tarzan yell as he splashed the whole lot of them. Then it was boys versus girls in a water battle. Tyler helping the girls to even out the numbers.

Hayden couldn’t help noticing that Heather seemed to be flirting with Frank. Most of her efforts focused on the large blonde man, and Hayden choked out a soft laugh at Frank’s adorable innocence. It could not be clearer that Frank was perfectly oblivious to Heather’s crush. Despite the fact that it was also painfully obvious that the large man had the hots for the raven haired beauty. Next thing Hayden knew, Astrid was sidling up beside him. Her slick skin brushing over his as she stood on her tiptoes to reach the sandy lake bottom below the chest deep water.

Looking towards Heather and Frank as well, Astrid sighed softly. “I know, right. They’re totally adorable. She’s liked him for years, but she’s too afraid to tell him. I think she’s worried that he doesn’t like her back,” she offered with a shrug.

“Fat chance of that,” Hayden chuckled. Watching a blush colour Frank’s cheeks as Heather jumped on his back. “That boy is totally smitten. He just needs a push in the right direction. And to watch out for big brother Dagur,” he added as they both watched said redhead side-tackle Frank out from under his sister. Astrid laughed in agreement, before springing at Hayden. Catching him off guard and tipping them both over into the water again.

After calling it at a solid draw, the whole group made their way back to the beach. The guys grabbing drinks for them all while the ladies ventured back to their towels instead. Wandering back over by Astrid and Heather, Hayden passed them each one of the three can he held before laying his towel on the sand. Receiving a chorus of ‘thanks’ in return as the girls took a drink before setting the cans down. Eret coming over and handing a beer to Rachel before spreading his towel out by Hayden’s.

The others came and gathered around the group of them. Laughing and chatting as the girls started applying sunscreen to slender limbs now dried by the sun. Hayden pretending that he didn’t notice or care as he studiously looked away from Astrid. Up until her voice calling his name made his head snap around in surprise, that is. “Huh,” he asked stupidly. “What did you say?”

Astrid smirked and arched a brow at him. The tube of coconut scented sunscreen in her hand held part ways out towards him. “I was just asking if you would mind putting some of this on my back for me so that I don’t turn into a lobster,” she repeated with an eye roll. “If it makes you uncomfortable though, I’m sure one of the other guys wouldn’t mind helping a poor damsel in distress. I mean, Eret is already taken by Rachel, but there are three other guys here too.”

The glimmer of challenge in her eyes was hard to miss, despite the humour in her voice. Hayden actually found himself chuckling out loud at her brazen attitude as he glanced over to see Eret applying lotion to a grinning Rachel’s back. The crazy female looking like she had just won the lottery as her brother pretended to gag. Eret, on the other hand, just rolled his eyes and shrugged when he caught Hayden’s gaze.

Chuckling again, Hayden glanced back to see Astrid gazing at him expectantly. The way she was holding the sunscreen out between them reminding him instantly of last Friday night at his condo and a particularly lacy black and pink thong. Almost as if she could sense his thoughts, Astrid’s lips quirked up ever so slightly. This girl really was the most dangerous creature Hayden had ever met. Still, he couldn’t pretend that he wasn’t enjoying this quietly risky game they seemed to be playing.

Taking the tube from her and flipping it casually in his hand once, Hayden met her challenge head-on. “What hot-blooded male in his right mind would ever pass up the chance to rub your naked body down,” he asked cheekily. Then he let his lips twist up into a wicked smirk as he squirted some of the white lotion onto the palm of his hand. “Again...” he added coyly. Dropping his voice into a lusty bedroom growl and watching as her pupils dilated with predictable desire. Then she blinked and shook her head slightly before she suddenly burst out laughing.

“You really are the devil,” Astrid giggled. Swatting him playfully in the chest when he wiggled his eyebrows at her. “You know what though, I think I’m actually starting to like bad boys. Or at least, my body does...” Her words spawned a heat of longing in Hayden’s belly, but he forced it back down. Refusing to let himself cave and make the same mistake twice. Jokes were one thing. Actually seducing her was not really an option. They were friends and nothing more. They had to be.

The others had all started laughing now as well, while Frank choked in surprise from his spot by Heather’s feet. The large man’s pale green eyes gaping at Hayden as if he’d never seen anything like him. Meeting Frank’s gaze, Hayden rolled his eyes once. “Seriously Frank,” he drawled. “Don’t look so shocked. The fact that you are here with us means that you already know about Astrid and I. I’m sure if you ask nicely, the ladies will even give you and Tyler all the juicy details. That way you two can be in on the joke too.”

That made Frank blush scarlet as the others laughed even harder. Shooting a wink at Astrid, Hayden motioned for her to turn around as he scooted his towel closer to hers. Astrid obliging with a wide grin of her own as she backed up until she was almost touching his knees. Trying not to overthink it, Hayden started to smooth the lotion over her skin. His hands sliding up under the ties of her bikini top, but somehow resisting the urge to ‘accidentally’ undo them.

He was so focused on not letting his mind wander that he didn’t even hear Heather asking Frank to help her with her sunscreen. Only noticing it when Astrid nudged him gently with her elbow before tilting her head slightly in her friends’ direction. Then Hayden was coughing to hide a laugh as he watched Frank shuffle awkwardly over to pick up the bottle that Heather had passed him. Kneeling carefully beside her with shaking hands as he tentatively touched her back as little as possible while shooting nervous glances at Dagur. His cheeks an impossibly bright shade of red.

Shaking his head at the glorious innocence of it all, Hayden allowed a quiet chuckle as his eyes ventured back to where Astrid was still sitting in front of him. Her sun-warmed skin beneath his hands just begging to be explored. He had been purposely using a medium to firm touch and sweeping circles in his efforts to keep it from seeming sexual. Now the very inappropriate part of him was vaguely wondering if a lighter touch would still give her goosebumps. Make her shiver as she leant back against him; begging for more.

Then his brain lit on a genius stroke of inspiration. Giving in to his urges only slightly, he added a bit more of the lotion to his palm. Taking up some of it on his fingertip, he proceeded to draw a delicate design of birds, vines, and flowers flowing from just below her hairline and out to her shoulder. Making sure to leave the lines heavy with sunscreen so that they would stand out slightly paler than the rest of her skin. Astrid didn’t ask him what he was doing. Instead she simply tilted her head sideways to keep her hair out of the way as she shuddered temptingly at the gentle caresses.

Finally content with his work, Hayden cleared his throat to catch her attention before handing her back the sunscreen. “All lotioned up mi’lady,” he stated lightly. “Just try not to jump in the water or lay on your back for a while,” he added with a cheeky grin. Astrid peered at him in slight confusion, and something Hayden thought might almost be disappointment that he hadn’t dragged out the moment even longer. That could just be his mild hubris raising it’s ugly head though...

Then Astrid smiled at him as she took the tube back. “Thanks,” she grinned. Tossing the lotion back in her bag and grabbing out a book instead before settling herself down pointedly on her stomach to read. Toothless making his way over to lay beside the two of them. His chin resting on his paws as he stared at Astrid for a long moment before glancing up at Hayden. Huffing his cheeks out and tilting his head in confusion as he looked between the two of them. Damn clever wolf, Hayden grumbled to himself as he glowered at the black dog that was supposed to be his best friend. Astrid peering over the top of her book with a chuckle as she reached out to scratch by Toothless’ collar.

The rest of the afternoon passed by them all with the lazy ease of old friends. The girls sunbathing while the guys divided their time between the beach and the water. Doing flips and dives off the dock while the ladies yelled out scores for each. Hayden maybe showing off a little more than was totally necessary as he climbed up on one of the posts before performing a perfect double backflip into the lake. Receiving a 30 out of 30 score from the cheering beauties on the shoreline.

Hayden had finally gotten the fire going a little while before sundown. He and Eret surprising everyone as they brought out steaks and foil wrapped potatoes with all the fixings rather than just the typical hotdogs and buns the girls were likely expecting. Toothless even getting his own un-marinated and very lightly cooked steak to eat while the other two dogs ate a mixture of kibble and scraps.

“Oh my god,” Rachel gushed as she devoured her potato. The mound of sour cream and bacon bits on it leaving the starchy root vegetable nearly unrecognizable. “You guys really are perfect! I’m in heaven right now.”

“Well, we do aim to please,” Eret joked. Grinning at Rachel, and she snorted a laugh in return before returning to her dinner with gusto. Just in time to catch her brother right as he was trying to steal her remaining steak off her plate. Everyone laughing as she yelled at Tyler and threatened to stab him with her steak knife and leave his body for Toothless to nibble on.

After cleaning up the dishes, they tossed out the dishwater far from camp. Then they put the food tote and cooler back inside Dagur’s truck to hopefully keep the bears away. Though the two dogs and wolf were pretty good bear deterrents anyways. Still, better safe than sorry.

For some ridiculous reason, Rachel had convinced them all to play truth or dare after dinner. Despite how terrible of an idea that was. Not too mention how immature it made Hayden feel. What were they? Teenagers?! Already, Tyler had juggled burning sticks and Dagur had jumped in the water with his clothes on, among another things. Although, Astrid making Frank take a shot from between Heather’s breasts had almost made it worth it. The furious look on Dagur’s face as he cracked his knuckles making everyone laugh as Frank stammered and turned a brilliant shade of pink.

Now they had the tunes cranking out of Hayden’s truck as the fire crackled away. Sparks drifting up towards the sky and a 3/4’s moon reflected off the smooth surface of the lake. Lighting up the night around them. Many of the others starting to dip into the hard liquor and mix now. Hayden was sticking with beer. Not really wanting to drink to stupidity when dangerous temptation was so close.

That temptation was currently wearing his plaid long-sleeve over her thin sweater and those tiny little jean shorts. Red solo cup clutched in one of her hands as she and her friends danced around to Luke Bryan’s Country Girl. Swinging their hips and tossing their hair as they laughed and sang along at the tops of their lungs. Astrid’s perfect ass much closer to Hayden’s face than the school board would likely want it to be.

Then again, the board of directors wouldn’t even want him to be here in the first place. No matter how well he was behaving himself. Well, those stuffy old goons could just go fuck their hats. There was nothing inherently wrong about simply appreciating a beautiful woman, Hayden thought. Leaning back slightly and allowing his eyes to drink in the glorious goddess in front of him. Taking a long drink from his beer and looking away again before he could get caught.

***

Astrid was feeling great and having the time of her life. Hayden’s flannel shirt keeping her perfectly warm as a decent buzz clouded her inhibitions. The man of her dreams sitting on the log behind her. Drinking a beer and somehow looking completely unfazed as she deliberately teased him with her body. Dancing close to him and shaking her ass around like she was getting paid to do it, just in the hopes of getting a rise out of him. So far, it wasn’t really working though.

Never had Astrid had quite this much fun while camping. She had been so sure that this weekend would end up being either awkward or painful. Thankfully it was neither of those things. If anything, this camping trip had just made her realize that Hayden really was exactly the type of man that she wanted in her life. However she could have him.

He was sexy, fun, masculine, and charming. Dangerous, but in the best possible way. A silver tongued devil that was clearly still able to bring her to her knees with the lightest of touches if he so desired. That had been made perfectly clear earlier on the beach when he had drawn some sort of design on her neck and shoulder in sunscreen. A design that she hadn’t quite gotten the chance to look at yet, but she somehow just knew was going to be beautiful. Of course it would be...

Why, oh why, did he have to be her teacher!? Grumbling to herself as the song ended, Astrid downed the last of her rye and coke before making her way to the cooler to pour another. Grabbing a can of beer for Hayden as she made her way back to the log. He grinned and thanked her as she handed it to him, and she plopped herself down beside him with a sigh. Looking over to find Toothless’ green eyes gazing at her with a heavy measure of near-human understanding, and she almost laughed out loud as she reached down to scratch behind his ears.

With a chuckle at the two of them, Hayden rested the full can on the log and set his empty can aside before reaching into his pocket. Drawing out a small carton and a zippo lighter. “You smoke,” Astrid asked in surprise. “I didn’t know you smoked.” She was wracking her brain now to try and remember any point that he might have snuck away to have a cigarette while she was at his place last weekend, and coming up totally blank. Did he just start then?

He pulled a slender stick that was the wrong colour out of the box before tossing the carton across to Dagur. “It’s a flavoured cigar darling,” Hayden drawled. Holding it up for her to see as he rolled his eyes. “Peach, to be exact. And no, I generally don’t smoke. Only when I’m camping, or drinking excessively, or both,” he added with a shrug. Putting the cigar between his lips and lighting it before tossing the zippo across to Dagur as well. Then he picked up his empty can and lobbed it all the way over to the box they had set aside. Effortlessly sinking what would have been a three-point shot.

“Mutha-fuckin swish,” Dagur stated with a grin at Hayden as he grabbed a cigar for himself. Lighting it before passing the little bundle to Eret. Then he glanced back towards Astrid. “For your information princess, camping cigars are as much a tradition as road beers.” Then he tilted his head back and blew a couple of smoke rings before winking cheekily at her.

Chuckling at Astrid’s expression, Hayden took a long drag from his. Blowing the smoke off to the side so that the wind would carry it away from her as he leant forward to place his elbows on his knees. “I’m sure there are quite a few things about me that would surprise you, Astrid. You rarely talked to me when we were kids and I doubt you gave me much thought after I left. I’m not 12 anymore, and I haven’t been for a long time,” Hayden pointed out blandly as she just continued to stare at him. Misreading her silence as scorn.

Astrid felt her cheeks heat at that. Wanting to say something, but not really sure what that something was. She hadn’t been staring at him because she was disgusted by him. Quite the opposite, in fact, which startled her. Making her wonder if she really was starting to desire ‘bad boys’ now. Or was it maybe just Hayden?..

Astrid had never liked smoking, or smokers. Had always thought that it was a disgusting habit that yellowed your teeth, gave you cancer, and made you stink like an ashtray. Something about Hayden though just made it seem oddly... Sexy... Despite all of those other things.

Shaking her head at herself, Astrid glanced over to find Rachel staring at her. A devious shine in her blue-grey eyes. “Astrid,” Rachel suddenly spouted. “Truth or dare?”

“Ugh! I thought we were done with that,” Astrid grumbled half-heartedly as she glared at Rachel. Knowing that she was surely up to no good.

“Nope, and it’s my turn,” Rachel grinned back. “Truth or dare,” she asked again.

“Obviously dare,” Astrid replied with a grimace. “No one would ever pick truth around you lot.”

“Dare isn’t any safer,” Hayden pointed out. Shrugging when Astrid glared at him. “Just saying,” he mumbled.

“Alright,” Rachel smirked. “I dare you to play the smoking game... with Hayden.” Rachel’s grin would have put the Grinch to shame as Hayden suddenly choked in surprise. Gaping at Rachel as if she was his worst nightmare.

“Why am I getting dragged into this,” he exclaimed loudly.

“Because it’s my dare and I said so,” Rachel countered. Casually pretending to check her nails as Eret, Dagur, and Tyler all started laughing.

“What’s the smoking game,” Astrid asked in confusion. Wondering what was so funny as the three of them started laughing even harder. Frank and Heather looking just as lost as she felt.

Grimacing at Astrid apologetically, which only served to confuse her more, Hayden then glanced towards Rachel. “I’m pretty sure that would be strike two for me, job-wise,” he pointed out. “Not that I don’t want to, I just don’t think I should.”

“Are you crying chicken then,” Rachel asked blandly.

“What?! No,” Hayden spluttered. “It’s not even my dare!”

“So you’re making Astrid cry chicken then,” she persisted. “You will completely ruin her reputation, you know. Astrid has never once cried chicken in over 15 years of Truth or Dare. What? Do you think Alvin is going to come barging into the camp right now and catch you? I’m pretty sure you’re already in trouble if that’s the case,” Rachel added with an eye roll. “Might as well dive all the way in.”

“You are a cruel, cruel woman,” Hayden growled. “Using my chivalrous nature against me.” He glared at Rachel for a moment more before turning back to Astrid. His green eyes completely unreadable as they locked onto her blue ones with a sort of steely determination. Leaning towards her slightly, Hayden reached out one hand to cup her jaw. Astrid’s breath catching in her throat at the realization of what that must mean. Her brain suddenly catching on to Rachel’s diabolical plan.

“You’re supposed to inhale the smoke when I kiss you,” Hayden informed her quietly. His voice a dangerously seductive purr again.

“Oh... Okay,” she stuttered stupidly as he tilted her chin up. Bringing his cigar to his lips briefly before closing the gap and pressing his mouth to hers. Gentler than she would have expected from the look in his eyes. Without even thinking about it, Astrid’s eyes slid closed. Her lips parting for Hayden as a wave of tingling warmth flooded her brain. Making her feel much dizzier than the alcohol ever could. Her tongue snaking towards his as her hands came up to clutch at his hair. Pulling him closer.

Everything about him felt painfully familiar. Aside from the sweet flavour of peach that was on his lips, and Astrid deepened the kiss despite knowing that she shouldn’t. Seeking out more of him while she had the chance, and hoping that she wasn’t going too far. It wasn’t as if Hayden really wanted to kiss her, after all. He was just being chivalrous.

Breathing in through her mouth now, Astrid forced herself to remember that they were simply doing this for a dare. Not actually making out. Hayden wasn’t supposed to be kissing her at all. He could get fired for this. Or worse, arrested.

Thankfully, before she could lose herself too much, Hayden suddenly pulled away. The two of them locking eyes again for a moment, and Astrid could swear that she saw desire in his gaze now. Though that may just be her imagination projecting her own feelings onto him. She offered him a somewhat apologetic grimace in return. Then Astrid turned her face towards Rachel as she pointedly blew a swirl of white smoke into the air.

“Are you happy now? You savage heathen,” Astrid grumbled at her friend. Still, she couldn’t help being mildly impressed with herself, and with how cool she was playing this. Not to mention the fact that she hadn’t even coughed. Feeling a small smile lift her lips even as everyone else hollered lewdly at the two of them. Frank looking completely shell-shocked now, even as he laughed with the others.

“Yes,” Rachel grinned back. “Yes I am.”

“Good,” Astrid replied with an evil smirk. “Because karma’s a bitch and now it’s my turn. Rachel, truth or dare?”

***

Later that night, Hayden found himself sitting on the dock with Toothless. The wool blanket from his truck wrapped around his shoulders. Looking out over the still water and watching the tiny ripples of jumping fish as he ran his fingers through the wolf’s thick fur. His brain seemed to be stuck on a repeating loop of that kiss with Astrid. Though he had tried to go to bed and forget it, it just wouldn’t quit. Eventually giving up on sleep, Hayden had simply thrown his clothes back on and grabbed a flashlight and the blanket before heading down to the water.

Really, it shouldn’t be affecting him this much. It was barely note-worthy. As kisses go, it was more like a slightly more involved peck. Still, he could taste Astrid on his tongue even now. Feel the soft press of her warm lips on his. Her tiny hands clutching at his hair and pulling him in. Begging him to cast off his propriety and responsibility, and just wrap his arms around her instead.

Too bad he couldn’t. It was never his own job he was worried about, after all. It was her future. If it was just about his job, he’d have her naked and cuddled up with him in his sleeping bag right now. Unfortunately, Hayden absolutely refused to risk having Alvin think that Astrid was trying to fuck her way through school. No matter how badly every part of him had wanted to take her back to his tent and strip those tiny little shorts off of her with his teeth.

Sighing in frustration, Hayden leant back on his hands. “Can’t sleep either,” came a soft voice from behind him then. Turning his head, he saw Astrid approaching the dock. Dressed in comfy sweatpants and tank top under his flannel shirt. Her hair piled in a messy bun on the top of her head. If they were a thing, which they couldn’t be, Hayden couldn’t help wondering if she would look just like this whenever it was only the two of them. The thought making him smile, despite himself.

“Nope,” Hayden chuckled back quietly. Trying to ignore his own traitorous mind while scooting over to let her sit by him. Draping the blanket over both of them to keep the night chill at bay. With a sigh of her own, Astrid leant into his side and pulled the blanket tight around her as she gazed off towards the water.

Hayden almost thought that she wasn’t going to speak to him. She must feel so awkward sitting this close after he had kissed her earlier. He was just about to say something, or move away a bit, when she finally spoke. “I’m really sorry about earlier,” she stated quietly. Still looking out over the lake instead of at him. “That kiss was not my idea, and I never wanted to put you in that position. Rachel means well, but sometimes she just pushes too far or oversteps her bounds.”

“It’s alright. My friends are equally as terrible,” Hayden offered with a grin as she glanced over at him. Hoping to let her know that he wasn’t mad. Confused, maybe. Inappropriately hot for his student, definitely. Certainly not mad though. “At least you got her back. Making her kiss Meatlug was poetic justice at its finest.”

“It really was, wasn’t it,” Astrid giggled back now. Then her face got suddenly serious again. “Anyways, I just wanted to reassure you that I’m not going to get all weirdly clingy now. I’m already well aware that we are not even remotely on the same playing field when it comes to dating. We’re not even in the same league. I’m not really your type either, and I’m okay with that,” she offered blandly. Her cheeks flushing a soft pink in the moonlight as she cast her eyes down towards the planks of the dock in embarrassment.

“What’s that supposed to mean? You’re not my type? What’s my type,” Hayden spouted stupidly. His brain taking much too long to catch up to the situation.

“Duh! Models, actresses, and beauty queens,” Astrid drawled sarcastically. “Obviously. I mean, come on! Your ex looks like she walked right off the front page of a style magazine, and so did all the other girls you’ve dated.” Then she dropped her voice lower as she confessed, “I may have Googled you last week.”

Astrid Hofferson thinks **she’s** not good enough for **me** , Hayden realized in surprise. Biting back on a laugh now at the sheer absurdity of that idea. “You shouldn’t believe everything you see on the internet. Other than Victoria, most of those ladies simply accompanied me to events as a guest. I wasn’t in a relationship with them.”

She just rolled her eyes again. “A guy like you doesn’t need to be in a relationship to get laid. Ladies just swoon at the chance to hang off your arm for even one night,” she muttered, and Hayden felt the strange need to reassure her. Even though he knew that he really should just leave it alone instead.

“You want to hear something crazy,” he suddenly asked. Making Astrid glance back up at him in confusion. “When we were kids, I had the absolute biggest crush on you. Like, the brain-crippling sort of crush. Where I’d break things or trip over my own feet just because you walked by me.”

When she just scoffed in disbelief, Hayden smirked at her. “What, it’s true! You were my first ever crush. I never told anyone though. You know why?”

“Why?”

“Because I always thought that you were way too cool to want anything to do with someone like me. I was sure you’d just laugh in my face, or worse, that you would only talk to me because you felt sorry for me. You were the most popular girl in class after all, and I was just the school nerd. You were well out of my league, so I never even bothered to try.” He couldn’t help grinning wider when she snorted a laugh.

“Well, how’s that for irony,” Astrid grumbled.

“Ironic it is,” he agreed. “If it’s any consolation though, you’re one of the hottest nerds I’ve ever met,” Hayden teased. Making her laugh again as she shoved him with her shoulder. “Unfortunately, I’m still your teacher Astrid,” he added in a much gentler tone. “It’s your career that’s at risk, and I won’t be the thing that ruins it for you just for my own sexual gratification.”

“Thank you,” Astrid said quietly. When Hayden cocked his head at her, she offered him a half smile. “For caring about the future more than the moment, I guess. It’s something I’ve never struggled with before now, but it’s actually kind of refreshing to hear it from a guy,” she offered with a shrug. “Every time I think you can’t get more perfect, you do.”

Hayden barked out a laugh at that. “Perfect I am not,” he countered. “I have my father’s hot temper and my mother’s impressive ability to shirk responsibility if it doesn’t suit my mood. You just haven’t seen the worst of me yet,” he added with a wink.

“I think I could handle it,” she shot back with a grin. “After all, I did date Scott for 4 whole years.”

“Touché mi’lady,” Hayden acknowledged with a laugh. “You must have the patience of a saint.”

“Not even close,” she admitted. Both of them laughing again before settling back to gaze out at the water.

As he walked with her back to the campsite later, Hayden couldn’t help thinking over everything that had just happened. Unless he was reading it wrong, which he very well could be, Astrid Hofferson now had something of a crush on Hayden Haddock. 11-year-old Hayden would be jumping on his bed with joy right now if he knew. Too bad it was completely the wrong time. If they had met a couple years ago, Hayden might have done everything he could to steal Astrid away from his idiot cousin. Now she was single, willing, and entirely off limits. No matter what Eret said.

Still, Hayden knew deep down that he would never really be able to leave her alone either. He would keep on playing this game, no matter how dangerous it might be. There was just something between them that was impossible to resist. Reaching her tent, Hayden offered her a warm smile. “Goodnight Asta,” he sighed. Seeing her eyes widen again at the use of the unconventional nickname. He had been mildly impressed earlier today that she clearly knew what it meant, but that hadn’t stopped him from saying it again anyways. Even if he couldn’t actually have the woman of his dreams, she should still know that she was a goddess.

“Goodnight,” she muttered back. Turning to fumble at the zipper for a moment before disappearing through the flap. With another sigh, Hayden made his way to his own tent with Toothless at his side. Hoping that, just maybe, he could actually get some sleep now. As long as his mind didn’t start conjuring up more images of a naked Astrid to haunt his dreams.

**______**

**Well, what did you all think of that? These two are seriously playing with fire, but their evil friends are more than happy to help them make bad choices. Clearly, Hayden's mind was too distracted to give much thought to Miss Cope and their coffee date. Honestly, I wanted it that way. It just proves that he is not looking at Cope as a possible relationship, so it isn't really weighing on him to confess. It's no different than if he was going to coffee with any one of the other teachers.**

**According to Hayden, that is. I guess we'll have to wait to see what Astrid thinks next chapter ;)**


	12. Schemes and Rumours

**I had hoped to have this up yesterday, but editing just didn't allow for that. Meh, such is life I guess. This was originally going to be Halloween themed (of course), but the plot and timeline just felt WAY too rushed. Instead, it and the next chapter are just inspired by one of my fave holidays, and dedicated to all those ghouls and goblins that spent their night out Trick or Treating, or partying under the full moon. Or, perhaps more so to those like me that thought Halloween wasn't going to happen this year so they spent the entire night hiding in the house with the lights off :S Oops! Oh well, at least I managed to get a chapter written...lol**

**______**

Scott was feeling pretty good for the first time in a week and a half. Since Tyler had decided to go with Frank to visit Frank’s parents for some strange reason, he had taken full advantage of the empty apartment. Last night he had taken Sabrina out for dinner to apologize for last Friday. That had turned out to be a stroke of genius. Especially since she was more than willing to come home with him afterwards.

It had been admittedly weird to have sex with someone that wasn’t Astrid, but Scott had forced those thoughts from his mind. He really did need to make up for his appalling lack of performance last weekend, and he knew full well that the girls loved to gossip. Your reputation amongst the cheerleaders could make or break a guy in this group. Did Scott really want to get ranked alongside the nerdy Fishlegs just because he was still a little hung up on his ex? Not a chance!

Still, as soon as Sabrina had left in an Uber this morning, Scott’s mind had immediately strayed back to Astrid. He just couldn’t help wondering what she was doing this weekend. Was she studying with her friends? Or maybe sitting at home alone instead? Secretly wishing that he would call. Of course he had eventually surrendered and tried to ring her up this afternoon, but her phone had gone straight to voicemail. Astrid probably just wasn’t ready to admit that she was sorry yet.

Scott refused to consider the possibility that she had truly moved on with her life. No matter what she had said in her anger, Astrid had to miss him. At least a little. What they had was amazing, and Scott was even more sure of that after spending the night with someone else. It had been decent, as far as sex goes, but that didn’t change anything. It was just sex. You can’t just throw away 4 happy years that fast!

Now it was Sunday evening, and Scott was sitting on the couch watching the highlights from some game last night. His mind not even focused enough on the tv to know what sport it was. Too lost in his thoughts to even care, really. Only the sound of Tyler crashing through the door with a duffel bag was enough to shake him out of his funk.

“How was your weekend with Fish,” Scott asked as Tyler dropped his bag on the floor. “Did you two nerd out over Viking Wars: Age of Dragons the whole time? Or did you convince him to get out and finally lose his virginity instead?”

Tyler glanced over at him with an arched brow. “I don’t ‘nerd out’ over video games. I just think they’re fun,” he offered with a shrug. “You shouldn’t hate on the big guy so much. Frank’s actually pretty easy going away from school. Well, easy going for Frank. Honestly he’ll probably even have a girlfriend soon.”

Scott snorted a laugh at that. “Pfft, yeah right,” he scoffed. “Well, unless he’s got the hots for one of those other science class nerds he hangs with.”

“You do realize that your ex is one of those other science class nerds,” Tyler replied with a smirk. His grey-blue eyes almost seeming to laugh at some joke that Scott wasn’t privy too.

“Yeah, but Astrid would never date Fishface,” Scott countered flippantly. Sure that Tyler was trying to rile him up by hinting that Astrid might get with Frank. As if! “He’s not her type.”

“Nope,” Tyler agreed with a chuckle. “Frank’s not Astrid’s type at all. She prefers her men to be sexy, dangerous, and charming. Three things that Frank is not.”

“Exactly,” Scott agreed. “Speaking of science nerds though, have you talked to your sister at all this weekend?” He was hoping that Tyler would see the question as just casual interest rather than desperation. Of course Tyler saw right through him.

“I’m pretty sure Astrid and the girls took a trip out of town this weekend,” Tyler offered blandly. “Camping I think, which means no cell service if you tried to call her again like a stalker.” Scott grimaced slightly at that, and Tyler snorted a laugh. “Knew you would. Anywho, what did you do with your weekend? Oh Lord of Coolness. You finally fuck Sloppy Sabrina?”

“There’s nothing sloppy about her. Well, not until after I finished with her at least,” Scott replied. A smug grin splitting his face. “This stud rocked her little world last night. Probably the best lay she’s ever had.”

“I’m sure you were,” Tyler drawled back with an eye roll. The action kind of making Scott want to throw something at him. “So are you two, like, a thing now? Just asking, since I’d rather not be here all the time if she’s going to be.”

Scott arched a brow at his roomy in return. “Of course we’re not a thing. Astrid would never take me back if she heard I was dating someone else. Especially Sabrina,” he reminded Tyler with an eye roll of his own. Seriously, Tyler could be so dumb sometimes! Just when Scott was about let Tyler know as much, a thought suddenly occurred to him. A terribly wonderful thought, at that.

“Wait a minute... That’s not a bad idea. I bet Astrid would get super jealous if she heard that I had a new girlfriend already,” Scott added with a wicked grin. “I know she misses me. She’s just too proud to say it. If she thinks I’ve moved on though, she’ll be begging me to take her back.” Scott draped an arm over the back of the couch now. Even impressing himself with his cleverness.

“Yeah, not likely. I don’t think you’re getting Astrid back dude,” Tyler chuckled. “With or without Sabrina. It’s probably better if you really do just let her go and move on instead of wasting your time concocting evil schemes.”

“Do you even know what ‘concocting’ means,” Scott asked rudely.

“Not really. I was hoping you would,” Tyler answered honestly. “I’ve just heard Rachel use it and I like the sound of it. Concocting. I mean, it’s got ‘cock’ in it. What’s not to like,” he finished with a shrug.

“You’re an idiot,” Scott snorted as he shook his head. Not that he knew what that word meant either, and he didn’t care to. Only people with little muscles need big words. “And just what makes you think I’m wasting my time on Astrid,” he shot back now. Refusing to let himself be distracted by Tyler’s rambling as he glared at his friend in accusing disbelief. Tyler was supposed to side with him. Was bro code worth nothing anymore?!

“Maybe because I have a twin sister and probably understand girls a little better than you do,” Tyler shrugged. “Astrid already beat you to the rebound sex by about a week. Remember? According to Rachel, Astrid could barely walk by Sunday. That dude with the sick car rode your ex like a champ, and now you just need to deal with that. Tough shit, but you did break up with her first.”

Scott could feel his face twisting into a glower as he cracked his knuckles menacingly, but for once Tyler didn’t flinch or run away. Instead he just stated blandly, “look man, I know it sucks to hear. Astrid’s gone. It’s over. Done. Finito. Comprende? I’m just trying to be a good friend and save you the prolonged heartache.” Then Tyler picked up his duffel bag again and headed towards his room without another word. Leaving Scott to stare after him in stunned confusion.

There was no way that Tyler was right, Scott thought furiously. Astrid wasn’t gone for good. Sure, Tyler probably new Rachel better than anyone, but Astrid wasn’t Rachel. It didn’t matter that Astrid had whored it up with someone else for a day or two. Scott had just done the same thing. Even a good rebound was still just a rebound. When this all blew over and the two of them were back together, the first thing Scott was going to do was rub it right in Tyler’s stupid face.

***

Hayden just couldn’t help his good mood. He also couldn’t help being proud of himself for how well he had handled being around Astrid. Sure, every part of him wanted her, but he had managed to ignore those desires. Still, Hayden had allowed himself a mildly smug smirk when he heard one of the other girls asking Astrid about her new ‘tattoo’ during Tuesday’s class. Astrid blushing slightly as she stammered for explanations, while Rachel and Heather broke into fits of silent giggles. Both of them locking eyes with Hayden across the room.

The off shoulder smock top Astrid had been wearing that day left the smooth curve of her neck and shoulder completely exposed. Perfectly displaying the faint design of vines and flowers that now decorated her lovely skin. The moment he caught sight of it, Hayden’s mind instantly flashed back to Saturday afternoon. Feeling her sun-kissed body beneath his hands again. The way she had shivered and leant towards him, and he wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her right now and press a kiss to her neck.

By Wednesday Hayden had almost completely forgotten that he had agreed to meet up with Amelia Cope. Thankfully she stopped by his office again at the end of the day. Hayden grinning and gesturing for her to wait just a moment. The he grabbed up his bag before joining her in the hall. The two of them following the herd of students now filing out of the school.

As they walked together, Hayden noticed than many of the students were staring at them. Distinctly interested looks on their faces. With a small sigh, Hayden glanced over at Amy. “It looks like we are already giving the kiddies something new to talk about,” he offered blandly.

Amy gazed around at the students too before looking back at him. A small smirk on her face as she moved ever so slightly closer to him. Her arm actually brushing against his now. “Well, you know what they say,” she joked. “If you haven’t heard a good rumour by noon, you’re required to start one.” She rolled her eyes dramatically then, and Hayden choked on a burst of laughter at her surprising nonchalance.

Hayden didn’t feel quite so carefree, but he certainly couldn’t explain that to Amy. After all, how long would it be before Astrid heard those rumours? Very likely she was going to immediately assume the worst of him too. Oh well, Hayden would just have to deal with the fallout when it hit. Just one more thing to add to the list of shit waiting to hit the proverbial fan...

These worries only served to make Hayden wonder why his traitorous mind seemed to always venture back to Astrid these days. So what if incredibly beautiful women were inviting him out on date/not-dates. So what if he was seen walking down the halls with other women. He didn’t owe Astrid anything, and she didn’t owe him. So why did Hayden still feel so oddly guilty for agreeing to have coffee with Amy? Why did he suddenly find his mind searching for some way to back out of it now? The soft brush of Amy’s arm over his making his body just yearn for another instead.

“So, where did you have in mind,” Hayden started lightly. Deciding that conversation was really the only thing that might save him from this uncomfortable downwards spiral he was trapped in. Desperately hoping that Amy wouldn’t suggest the campus cafe. Or somewhere cozy and romantic instead. Both of those were no-go’s for Hayden, for various reasons that he didn’t really feel like trying to explain either.

“I was thinking Hunter’s Cove,” Amy offered with a shrug. “It’s close, relatively inexpensive for a fancy coffee shop, and the food is delicious. Not to mention that the atmosphere is not really what I would call romantic,” she added cheekily. Grinning up at him, and Hayden found himself laughing out loud now.

“Well, it would seem you’ve got my number,” Hayden chuckled. “Am I really that obvious,” he couldn’t help asking. Wondering now if he was offending her with his carefully guarded behaviour.

“You do seem distinctly gun-shy,” Amy shot back. Her expression clearly teasing. “Not that I blame you,” she added with a shrug. “The lengths some women will go to just to nab a guy with status, money, or both is downright pathetic. It gives the rest of us a bad name. We’re not all like that, you know.”

“I know,” Hayden allowed. His mind once again drifting straight back to Astrid. A beautifully perfect woman who was somehow convinced that he wouldn’t want her because of his status and money. Shaking himself roughly out of his thoughts, Hayden smirked at Amy. “I see you’ve heard about my ex.”

Amy’s cheeks flushed a light pink when she met his gaze. “I may have overheard Dagur and Eret talking about her the other day,” she offered sheepishly. “Rather rudely too, I might add.”

“They would. Neither of them liked her much,” Hayden laughed. “Even before she got caught cheating. That probably should have been a red flag right there, but I allowed my loins to sway my head it seems. Such is the plight of the Y chromosome.”

At that, Amy actually choked on her laugh. “I must admit, I have the utmost respect for a man that is able to use the term ‘loins’ so eloquently,” she teased. “It’s a far cry from some of my English students.” The two of them laughing even harder now as they reached their cars in the lot.

Looking over his Satin Xenon Grey Aston Martin DBS Superleggera, Amy’s eyes widened slightly. “Just how many cars do you have,” she asked. Arching one carefully sculpted brow at him.

“A fair few,” Hayden grinned back. “I like to rotate through them depending on my mood.” Chuckling at her expression, he climbed into the low slung car and waited for her to drive away first. Admittedly he would likely be driving the DBS for the next while. Venom was easily his favourite, but Hayden was trying to avoid drawing that much attention to himself right now. He may not be ready to store the super cars for the winter quite yet, but this one was probably the most discreet of the bunch.

As they pulled onto the busy side street in downtown Berk, Hayden still made sure to park close to the cafe. Wanting to keep an eye on his car in this part of town. Walking in the door of the coffee shop, he was pleased to find that it was exactly what he had been hoping for. A hole-in-the wall bistro style place that had a strong bohemian vibe to it. The mixture of eclectic furnishings pairing perfectly with the mellow jazz pumping out of the speakers. The regular patrons all a blend of stoners, skaters, and artists.

The young woman behind the counter was definitely college age, and didn’t look like she would be spending much time here if she wasn’t getting paid to do it. She was also unreasonably perky. Her long blonde hair tied up in an artfully messy ponytail, as carefully curled blonde tendrils framed her pretty face. Everything from her voice to her mannerisms making Hayden think she was probably a cheerleader. The fact that she greeted them as ‘Professor Haddock’ and ‘Miss Cope’ affirming that she was indeed a student.

As she passed them their mugs, the girl batted her eyelashes coyly at Hayden. Amy quietly chuckling and nudging him with an elbow, and he discreetly rolled his eyes in return. The moment they started to walk away however, the girl was pulling her phone out of her apron pocket. Tapping out a hurried text as she scampered off to hide in the back room for a moment. And so it begins, Haden thought with a head shake. No doubt she was currently texting every school friend in her phone to tell them the hot news.

Sinking into faded purple armchairs by the window, the two of them fell back into easy conversation. Spending the entire next hour talking about work. Amy even sharing some hilarious horror stories from the last two years she had been teaching at Berk U. Once again reminding Hayden how lucky he was to be a guy. The girls may be relentless flirts, but he had yet to be smacked on the ass while he walked past a desk. Though he honestly wouldn’t put it past Rachel...

“You know, they have live poetry slams here every Thursday night,” Amy offered when she saw Hayden glancing around the cafe again.

“Like, good poetry slams,” Hayden asked tentatively. Already suspecting the answer just based on the decor and patronage alone. Checking his watch and downing the rest of his coffee now, since he still needed to get home and walk Toothless.

“Dear god no,” Amy chuckled as she picked up her purse and blazer again. “It’s absolutely atrocious, but it’s usually good for a laugh. Some of the other teachers and I come here every now and then. You should join us sometime.” Clearly seeing the slight glimmer of unease in his eyes, she added, “still not a date Hayden. You can bring Dagur and Eret with you as bro back-up if you want. The more the merrier, really.” Then they were both laughing again as they struggled out of the overly squishy chairs.

Making their way back outside, Hayden waved goodbye to Amy as he watched her climb into her car. Standing in his open door as he waited until she started driving away. Having Valka Haddock as a mother had instilled a strong streak of chivalry into Hayden. You never drive away and leave a beautiful woman alone somewhere. How would you feel if something happened to her because you had been too busy or selfish to wait 2 minutes? Gentlemen simply do not abandon a lady.

Getting back to his condo, Hayden had barely clipped the leash on Toothless when his phone started buzzing. Pulling it out of his pocket, he glanced at the screen as they rode the elevator back to ground level. The first messages were from Dagur and Eret. Congratulating him for scoring a date with Cope. Asking if he was going to start banging her too.

After sending a few choice words back to his idiot friends, Hayden opened up the next message. A part of him already knowing who it would be from. Though he still couldn’t help being a little shocked at the incredible efficiency of the rumour mill around here.

 _‘So, you and Cope huh,’_ Astrid had sent. The vague question seemed polite enough, but Hayden couldn’t help feeling a distinct chill radiating from the text. Though that could just be wishful thinking on his part. Not that it was any of her business really, but Hayden also couldn’t help feeling that same twinge of guilt again too.

 _‘Wow. That was even quicker than I thought it would be. We only left school an hour and a half ago. Do you kids have nothing better to do with your time than stalk your teachers,’_ Hayden answered blandly. Hoping she could read the sarcasm in his words.

Astrid’s reply popped up on his phone so fast that he almost couldn’t believe that it was all spelt correctly. _‘Very funny. Sabrina’s friend Stacy texted her from the coffee shop you two showed up at. Then Sabrina told Scott because you’re his cousin, and Scott told Tyler of course, who immediately called Rachel. BTW, she’s mad at you.’_

Hayden couldn’t help barking out a laugh at that. Getting a few strange looks from people on the street, but he didn’t really care. _‘Well Princess, if that’s not the most high school answer ever... Are you sure Rachel is the only one who’s mad at me?’_ he shot back. Perhaps stirring the pot just a bit. If only to get a more telling reaction out of her. He just wanted to confirm that his jealousy suspicion was correct.

Her next words gave his ego an instant boost. _‘Oh shut up, Smartass!’_

Hayden waited a few minutes to see if she would say anything else. When the silence simply dragged on, he decided to put her out of her misery. Not because it was any of her business really, but just because it was the nice thing to do. _‘It wasn’t a date Astrid. Amy and I simply went to Hunter’s Cove for a quick coffee after work.’_ As an afterthought, he added another text to the thread. _‘That place is just about the least romantic setting I can think of. Seriously.’_

After another moment, his phone finally buzzed again. _‘Yeah, that place is pretty shabby-chic as Rachel calls it. Stacy said that you two were flirting and holding hands though. At least according to Sabrina...’_

 _‘Stacy needs to get her eyes checked,’_ Hayden countered bluntly. His temper flaring ever so slightly at the way some people felt the need to bend the truth for the sake of a juicier story. Often at someone else’s expense. _‘Contrary to popular belief, I happen to be completely capable of spending time around beautiful women without wanting to jump into bed with them. Miss Cope was not trying to get between my sheets either, so don’t start hating on her now. It was nothing more than two co-workers meeting up to talk about work.’_

Then Hayden did the very thing that he despised the most. He held up his stupid phone for a selfie. In public. Dear god, Astrid was ruining him. Hopefully word of this never got back to Dagur and Eret. He’d never live it down.

 _‘Here Princess. Look at this. I am currently alone and walking Toothless in the park. See.’_ Hayden snapped a quick pic of himself and Toothless with the duck pond behind them. Hayden still in his work clothes, and Toothless giving the camera a ridiculously toothy grin. As if the evil mutt somehow knew the picture was going to Astrid. Then Hayden promptly removed all traces of the incriminating image off his phone, lest his friends find it.

 _‘Oh...’_ The short reply made Hayden chuckle as he pictured the pink flush that would probably be colouring Astrid’s cheeks right now.

_‘Yes. Now do me a favour and please delete that image ASAP. Dagur and Eret would never let me hear the end of it if they found out I was sending selfies to girls.’_

_‘Yes, sir,’_ she quipped back. Making him snort another laugh. At least no one was close enough to hear it in the noisy park now. _‘Rachel says she’s still mad at you though :P,’_ Astrid added cheekily. Clearly baiting him now, and he couldn’t help but take it. Hook, line, and sinker.

 _‘That’s too bad. Is there anything that I can do to make it up to Rachel?’_ Hayden knew that he was asking for trouble. This game they were playing was just too addictive though. Much like speeding down the highway, the risk was like a drug. The ever-present danger of getting caught simply feeding the craving, and he had always been a bit of an adrenaline junkie.

Once again, her reply was unreasonably quick. As if she had been sitting on it and just waiting for him to offer the set-up. _‘You could come out with us for Halloween. It’s on a Saturday for once, and it’s going to be a full moon! Not to mention that it’s the first time since Grade 10 that I will actually get to party like a single girl.’_ Her request caught him so by surprise that Hayden honestly couldn’t make his fingers type an answer right away.

Of course, he should say no. That was the logical thing to do. Before he could though, Astrid sent one more message that sealed the deal. _‘You’ll be in costume at a bar full of drunk people. No one is going to recognize you. Besides, Dagur and Eret have already agreed.’_

 _‘Well then, count me in. I’m sure they’ve already made up their minds to drag me along anyways,’_ Hayden surrendered.

 _‘Excellent! You won’t regret it :D’_ she gushed. _‘Oh, and one more thing. Apparently we are doing some sort of group costumes. Us girls are picking them out. You’ll just have to show up in time to put it on.’_

Wrong, he thought as he grimaced at the message. He was already regretting it. Group costumes?! Ugh! Dagur would never have been able to talk Hayden into something like this without some serious bribery. Astrid, on the other hand...

Fuck my life, Hayden grumbled to himself before texting her back. _‘You’re dangerous. Did you know that?’_

 _‘Yeah, but I thought you loved doing dangerous things ;)’_ Hayden could practically see the smug smirk that would be twisting those wickedly perfect lips now. His body instantly coming alive at the slightly suggestive joke. The winking emoji at the end making it perfectly clear that the evil vixen knew exactly what she had just said.

This woman was the devil... ‘ _I am expecting to see ample cleavage from you ladies, and I draw a hard line at wearing tights,’_ Hayden stated simply. Then he muted his phone completely before stuffing it back in his pocket. Wondering yet again why he was such a pathetic push-over when it came to Astrid. For this, her costume had better be so goddamn skimpy that saints everywhere would start praying for her mortal soul. Actually, come to think of it, that might just make it worth it...

**______**

**As an author, I absolutely LOVE writing Scott and Tyler. It's such a delightful challenge to write crass and somewhat dumb characters! They are both such 'guys' and it makes me put in a solid effort to make it not feel forced. BTW, how do you all like Tyler goading Scott? Tyler is so perfectly bad! He and Rachel are absolute beauties!**

**Halloween should be interesting though ;) Any thoughts on what their group costumes should/will be? Suggestions are welcome :D I have a pretty good idea in my head already of course, but if someone comes up with a better one I will be more than happy to use it! Lol.**


	13. Layers

**Whew, I was honestly a little worried that I wouldn't get this one finished in time to post it before work. I will apologize in advance for any typos though. I did a rush proof-read/edit, but I will come back and do a better one as soon as I can.**

**The title for this chapter has more than one meaning, really. It could be the layers of a plan, or the layers of a person. Or perhaps both. I guess I will leave it for you to figure out as you read it ;)**

**______**

When Rachel gave her the news, all Astrid could feel was storming mad. She knew that she shouldn’t be. After all, her and Hayden were nothing other than friends. A good friend would be happy for him that he had found someone nice after Victoria. Miss Cope was awesome, and she looked like the type of woman that Hayden would typically be seen with. Slender, elegant, and absolutely perfect. It only made sense for the two beautiful teachers to get together. Not to mention the fact that Hayden actually **could** be with Cope.

There were so, so many reasons that Astrid and Hayden couldn’t be together. It was about more than simple scandal. It was Astrid’s future at stake here. Hayden himself had been the one to remind her of that. It was just hard to care about any of that when she was with him. He was everything she wanted. Why would he have left his mark on her by way of the subtle design on her shoulder if he didn’t want her too? At least a little bit.

All weekend it had felt so easy. So surreal. The casual jokes and blatant flirting. The sexual tension that undercut every one of their moments together, to the point that their friends felt the need to push the boundaries of what was ethical and right. Hayden’s beautiful words to her on the dock on Saturday night had warmed her right to the cockles of her heart. He had made her feel as if the forbidden desire was at least mutual.

Hearing that Hayden was currently out on a date with another woman just 3 days later was like a slap to the face. Astrid just couldn’t help feeling cheated. Betrayed. Mostly though, she was just angry at herself. Was she so stupid and weak that she had allowed herself to fall for yet another asshole? And here she had been so sure that Hayden was different.

When Tyler had called, the three girls had all been sitting around the living room of their apartment. Dressed in their comfiest ‘give-up clothes’ as Rachel called the combination of cotton sleep shorts and oversized sweaters, and attempting to make a dent in their homework. Astrid was currently kneeling on a pillow in front of the wrought iron coffee table. The gas fireplace softly flickering behind her. The gentle heat radiating over her back. Her school bag lying beside her on the plush cream, brown, and gold carpet.

Heather was propped against the arm of the dark brown leather sofa instead. Her face buried in her biology textbook. Rachel perched cross-legged in the matching recliner with a notebook balanced on her lap. Astrid’s homework was spread out across the glass tabletop, but her eyes kept straying to the phone resting beside it now instead.

“I still don’t believe it,” Heather grumbled after a long stretch of loaded silence. Slamming her book shut and tossing it noisily aside. Making Rachel glance over at her in mild interest at the outburst. Astrid twisting around now to look up from her spot on the floor. “I don’t care what Sabrina and Stacy say. Hayden just wouldn’t do something like this,” Heather added fervently. “Stacy was probably just exaggerating.”

“Do something like what? Go on a date? He is at perfect liberty to date whomever he wants,” Astrid replied blandly. Rolling her eyes for good measure. “Stacy has no reason to lie about Hayden and Cope. Aside from fantasizing about him with the other girls, she’s not actually invested in his life. Well, maybe just for the gossip it might provide,” she added thoughtfully.

“Astrid’s got a point,” Ruff chimed in. “Hayden is a gorgeous and rich single man. He can date whoever he wants. Besides, we don’t actually know Hayden that well Heather. Just because he’s your brother’s friend doesn’t really mean anything,” she drawled. Turning back to her homework as she started to chew on her pen.

“Well, maybe not,” Heather assented as she picked up her book again too. “I just... I refuse to believe that he would flirt with Astrid all weekend only to turn around and go out with someone else. He’s just not that kind of guy,” she mumbled as she rifled back to the right page again.

“Maybe he just flirts with everyone like that,” Astrid muttered quietly. “I always knew that it was only a fling guys, and I’m totally okay with that.” Heather and Rachel both shot her slightly disbelieving looks before turning back to their homework. Of course her friends could easily seeing right through her forced bravado. Reaching for her phone now while they weren’t looking, Astrid tapped out a rather snarky text to Hayden. Just wanting to know for sure.

As she set her phone back on the table, she couldn’t help wondering how long it would take him to reply. If he even did at all, that is. If the devil used his silver tongue to tempt Miss Cope home with him, he would be far too busy to check his phone. If that was the case, then Cope would be hooked. She’d never want to let him go, and why should she? There was nothing keeping the two of them from spending every night together, after all.

In an unbelievably short amount of time though, Astrid’s phone was buzzing. The screen lighting up to show the incoming text, and Heather and Rachel both glanced up interestedly. Astrid tilted it up so that she could see the screen better, and then promptly dropped it back to the table top. “Oh my god, it’s him,” she squeaked.

“You seriously texted him while he’s on a date,” Heather exclaimed in shock. “Astrid...”

“I didn’t think he’d answer right away,” Astrid countered in her own defence. “What type of guy answers a text from another girl while he’s on a date?!” Her voice cracking in her nervousness, and she cringed inwardly. Dear god, how much more obvious could she possibly be?! Seriously, it’s just a crush! Get a grip girl, she scolded herself sternly. Trying to ignore the knowing looks she was getting from both her friends now.

“A dirtbag. Or a guy that isn’t really on a date,” Rachel replied casually. Astrid forced out a chuckle of agreement to that, while secretly desperately hoping that it was the latter. Convincing her hands to grab the phone again, Astrid could feel her fingers trembling slightly as she swiped in the passcode. Every part of her fully expecting some sort of ‘don’t message me again’ reply.

What she found instead was a typically sarcastic jibe. Asking in his own Hayden-ish way how she had heard the news. Astrid quickly typed out her reply and hit send before she even read out the first message to her friends. “Well, he’s got a point,” Heather shrugged. “I mean, wouldn’t you hate it if you went out with someone, and an hour later **everybody** knew about it.” Rolling her green eyes as she dragged out the word for dramatic effect.

Astrid found she had to agree with that. It would be highly irritating, she thought. Glancing back at her phone just as a new message popped up. Then she was scowling at her phone instead as she read his words. There was no way to miss the fact that he was deliberately trying to rile her up now. _‘Oh shut up, Smartass!’_ she shot back. Probably giving herself away in the process, and likely scaring him off for good.

There were a million things she wanted to ask him now, but nothing that wouldn’t sound desperate or clingy. A good friend would inquire as to how the date was going. She should do that. How do you ask the guy you like about his date with another woman though? Especially when you know his answer is going to cut you like a knife.

Just as if he could sense her feelings, his next text pulled her right back from the edge. _‘It wasn’t a date, Astrid...’_ She couldn’t help reading those words over a few times. Just to reassure herself that they were really there, and she wasn’t just imagining them. Clinging to them like a lifeline, and feeling incredibly guilty at the exact same time. She shouldn’t be feeling this way at all! He was her teacher!

Looking for some way to distract her traitorous thoughts, Astrid glanced up at Rachel. “Where’s Hunter’s Cove?”

“That’s the place down on 10th with the shabby-chic decor and the strong stoner vibes. It’s the one where Tyler made us sit through his stupid poetry reading last year,” Rachel replied without even looking away from her paper.

“The one where he performed ‘Ode to Chicken’ by Tyler Lavern Thorston,” Heather asked as Astrid snorted a laugh. “God, that awful poem was like 20 minutes long and used the term ‘nefarious loins’ at least twice.”

“My brother, the artist,” Rachel agreed dryly. Then she suddenly glanced up with a look of shocked humour on her face. “Dear god, is **that** where Stacy works?! I thought it would be some fancy boutique place that sold $50 cups of espresso! Not a Stoner’s Haven. I honestly never would’ve called that.”

“Me neither,” Astrid shrugged. Her mind instantly recalling the memory of the little cafe with the stage in the back corner. Yellow walls enclosing a haphazard assortment of thrift shop couches and chairs around scratched old wooden end tables. White inset LED’s providing most of the light as birds nest chandeliers holding multicoloured bulbs threw odd patterns over the ‘local artist’ paintings on the walls. Shabby-chic pretty much summed that place up, alright. It certainly wasn’t romantic, but the coffee and dessert bars were amazing.

Still, Astrid couldn’t help remembering what Tyler had said about Hayden and Cope holding hands and flirting. What did it matter if the place wasn’t romantic? Hayden was more than charming enough to make it work for him anyways, and she texted him as much. He was probably just trying to make Astrid feel better. Stringing her along just to let her down later if everything went well with Cope tonight. Well, he might as well just get it over with now.

When the selfie of him and Toothless in the park filled her screen though, Astrid could feel the embarrassed blush in her cheeks creeping the rest of the way up her face. Along with a wave a warmth that flooded her chest. The fact that he was willing to take a pic of himself just to prove that he wasn’t lying had to mean that he cared for her too. At least a little. Otherwise, why would he bother? His following comment about deleting it before his friends could find out even had her laughing out loud now.

Recognizing an opportunity when she saw one, Astrid decided to pounce. When her and the girls had started tossing around the idea of Halloween bar hopping with the boys, they hadn’t been overly serious. Halloween was still a month and a half away. Still, when Heather brought it up to Dagur, he was on board right away. Of course he was. Dagur loved any chance to dress up and act like an idiot in public. Even suggesting that they rent a limo for the night, so that no one had to stay sober.

After a bit of coercing, Dagur had managed to get Eret on board too. The only tough part was going to be Hayden. According to both Dagur and Eret, Hayden did not love dressing up, wasn’t much of a drinker, and tried to stay away from nightclubs. Dagur had teasingly suggested that Astrid try to ask him, but never had she actually imagined that Hayden would cave to her quite so easily. Especially after how snarky she had been with him over what had turned out to be nothing.

“Hayden says he’s not dating Cope, and he’s in for Halloween,” Astrid stated brightly. A smug grin plastered on her face as she looked around at her friends.

Heather flopped her book down again in surprise. “Are you serious,” she asked. When Astrid nodded happily, Heather just shook her head with a laugh. “I don’t believe it. You start out by interrupting him on a possible date like some sort of stalker, and end the thing by convincing him to let us dress him up and parade him around for Halloween.”

“Yep. That boy’s got it bad,” Rachel quipped. Closing her textbook around her pen and placing it and her binder on the carpet beside the chair.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Astrid replied flippantly. Even as her heart warmed again at the idea that Hayden might just like her back. As taboo as that was, since he was her teacher. Still, the forbidden fruit does often seem to be the most tempting one. It certainly was for Astrid.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Rachel grinned. “He’s going to absolutely die when he sees you dressed up in your skimpy little costume,” she added evilly. Stretching her back out as she pushed to her feet.

“Where are you going,” Astrid asked with a chuckle. Even as her cheeks heated with another blush at the thought of what Rachel and Heather were probably going to make her wear for Halloween. “You can’t possibly be done the biology essay yet.”

“I’m going to make some hot chocolate,” Rachel answered with a shrug. Making her way around the small centre island and heading towards the counter by the stove. Opening up the cupboard above the kettle, she glanced back over her shoulder as she reached for her favourite green and yellow mug with the cartoon zippleback on it. “I can’t focus on homework anymore anyways. You guys want some?”

“Yes please,” both of the girls chorused. Giving up on her own work for the night, Astrid stuffed her books back in her bag. Setting it next to the sofa table by the front door before going to help Rachel. Really, the essay wasn’t due until Friday anyways, and she was nearly done it already. She could just finish it during free period tomorrow.

Heather set her books in a stack on one of the end tables beside the couch instead. Then she went to the dual-purpose book/DVD case to pick out a movie. Assignments forgotten as they settled in together on the couch for the rest of the evening. Pulling a blanket over themselves as they sipped at their hot drinks. A slightly smug smile still plastered on Astrid’s face as she crawled into bed that night.

The next day at school, she and the girls spent their entire free period in the library. A place where Astrid knew for a fact she would never run into Scott. By now she had heard the rumours about Sabrina dating Scott. Most of them spread by Sabrina herself. The way she ranted about it, you would think she had been hoping to break up the ‘dream couple’ all along.

Who knows? Maybe she was, Astrid thought to herself. Instigating a relationship meltdown just to land the quarterback seemed like the sort of thing that bitch would do. Sabrina had set her sights on Scott back in junior year, but Astrid hadn’t been overly worried about it. Scott was a lot of things, but he was a good guy at his core. Though he might say dumb things sometimes, he would never have cheated on her. Honestly, their relationship had never really been perfect, but it wasn’t all bad either.

Leaving the library just before lunch, Astrid strutted through the school with her head high. Ignoring all the pitying looks that some girls sent her way, as well as all the snide looks from the cheerleaders and their followers. Heather walking primly beside her and ignoring everyone too. Rachel grinning and waving her fingers at them cheekily instead.

It wasn’t like Astrid was jealous. Far from it. If Sabrina wanted Scott, she could have him. Sure, it sucked a little to see your ex being happy with someone else. Especially since Astrid couldn’t be with the man that she wanted. Seeing Astrid and Hayden together would definitely make it clear to Scott that she was over him. Then he would stop stringing Sabrina along while he played his dumb games. If she didn’t hate the girl so much, Astrid might actually feel a little bad for her.

Astrid knew exactly why Scott was spending time with Sabrina and encouraging all the rumours. Of course, Tyler had already dished all the goods to Rachel about Scott’s ‘genius’ plan. Scott wanted Astrid to come crawling back. That was never going to happen though. Even without Hayden coming along and rocking her world. It was just a lot easier after Hayden. The fact that Astrid now had a secret crush on her hot physics teacher was just more proof that she was over Scott.

Their relationship had never been made to last. Some part of Astrid had always known that, but she had blinded herself to it. The fact that her and Scott were completely opposite people had never been a good sign. People always say that opposites attract. Well, that may be true, but they eventually drive each other crazy too. How do you build a lasting relationship on a lack of common interests and a constant string of minor spats?

Not that Scott would understand any of that. Astrid had already tried to tell him to get lost. In front of half of the school, at that. Still, it somehow didn’t seem to penetrate that thick skull of his. The boy could be so delusional sometimes! She used to find it mildly endearing. Now it was just irritating. God, she just couldn’t wait until the day she could finally tell Scott about Hayden. If only Scott could see how truly happy Hayden made her without even trying. That would definitely make him see the light...

Although, on second thought, that might just blow up in her face. Scott would be absolutely furious. What would he do to Hayden? At best, the news would create an awkward divide in a family that already struggled to get along. At worst, Scott might try to get Hayden arrested. Claiming that he had used his position of authority to lure Astrid in. Astrid would never forgive herself if she got Hayden thrown in jail.

Still, Astrid couldn’t shake the feeling that Sabrina might have her own reasons for schmoozing up to Scott. Everyone in the school knew that Sabrina was a user and a gold digger. Astrid certainly didn’t want Scott back now, but she didn’t want to see him used either. Hopefully Scott tossed Sabrina like day old yak dung once he realized that his plan wouldn’t work. Long before the conniving bitch found a way to actually sink her overly manicured claws into the poor, witless boy.

“What are you thinking about,” Heather suddenly asked as they made their way across the lawn. Making Astrid suddenly realize that she had been silently mulling over her own thoughts for a full 5 minutes. Something which her friends clearly hadn’t failed to notice.

“I’m just trying to figure out what Sabrina is up to,” Astrid answered with a shrug. “I mean, we know what Scott’s plan is, but what is Sabrina’s angle. What’s in this for her?”

“Maybe she legitimately likes Scott,” Rachel offered blandly. Both Astrid and Heather arching disbelieving brows at her. “Yeah, never mind. I almost forgot who we were talking about for a moment there,” she back-pedalled with a grimace.

“Sabrina doesn’t have feelings,” Heather reminded Rachel. “Remember when she pretended to date that Michael guy in freshman year because his dad was a film producer. Then she dumped him in front of the entire school when she found out that he was actually an independent film producer and didn’t make any real money.”

“Yep, she‘s a user bitch for sure,” Rachel agreed. “So what are you suggesting Astrid? I thought you were over Scott?”

“I am,” Astrid replied flippantly. “I’m just also sure that Sabrina was instrumental in breaking us up in the first place. Why would she do that? Who just steals someone else’s boyfriend without an ulterior motive? I plan to keep an eye on her. There’s no way she’s smart enough to keep her plans hidden forever. Besides, if anyone is going to hurt Scott, it’s going to be me,” she offered with a grin.

“Ooh, me likey,” Rachel grinned back. “I mean, I don’t understand what instrumental means, but I think you’re trying to say that she was the reason Scott dumped you. Which actually turned out to be a good thing. Maybe you should be thanking her instead...”

“Ruff, your Thorston is showing,” Heather cut across her. Making Astrid snort a laugh of agreement.

“Ugh, thanks Heather,” Rachel grimaced. Shaking her head dramatically as her artfully messy braids flapped around her face. “I just about went full Ruffnut there, didn’t I? Gross. I haven’t done that since middle school. Anyways, count me in. I do love me some revenge plans, and I hate me some Sabrina.”

“Count me in too,” Heather added. “You think Tyler will be in,” she asked Rachel.

“Tuff hates Sabrina too,” Rachel offered as an answer. Rolling her eyes as if that should have already been obvious to the other two.

“Excellent,” Astrid smirked. “And so it begins.”

“Wait,” Rachel suddenly spouted. Holding her hands out and stopping in her tracks. Making Astrid and Heather stop too as they looked around in confusion. Wondering what they could possibly have missed. “We need a code name! All good spy operations have code names,” Rachel stated firmly in response to their startled expressions.

“Are you being serious right now,” Astrid asked with a laugh. “You know, I thought you were supposed to be the smart twin.”

“Only school smart,” Heather countered with a chuckle.

“Not my fault that you guys don’t know the first thing about being criminal masterminds,” Rachel replied with a shrug. “Tuff and I dedicated a good two years to learning the art back in middle school.” Astrid and Heather both stared at her for a long moment before they both broke down into a fit of hysterical laughter.

“What?! We were going to be super villains when we grew up,” Rachel informed her friends. As if this was the most reasonable answer in the world. “Whatever. Laugh all you want. I’ll come up with a code name then. You guys just focus on finding a way to infiltrate Sabrina’s inner circle.”

“Deal,” Astrid and Heather chorused together in between chuckles. The three girls fist bumping each other before they started walking again. Their own dastardly plans now set firmly into motion. Now the major question was, do they involve Hayden and the guys? Astrid quickly decided against this though. Hayden and Eret may be sort-of friends with them, and Dagur was Heather’s brother, but this was not their fight. It wasn’t a good idea for teachers to get involved in student rivalries anyways. This time, Astrid and the girls would take care of things on their own.

***

Scott had started to put his devious plan to work right away. Spending every free movement with Sabrina. Bolstering the rumours that they might be dating, though he was careful not to verbally confirm them. Unfortunately, though Sabrina was with him wherever he went around school, Scott never did see Astrid. By lunchtime on Friday he had completely given up for the week. Then all weekend was tied up with practice.

As was typical of Archipelia weather, it had rained all goddamn weekend too. The dreary skies and soggy field just adding to Scott’s progressively more irritable mood. A point that Tyler made sure to comment on multiple times. Just like his dad, Scott tended to take out his feelings on those around him rather than face them. He wasn’t overly proud of it, but that was just the way he was raised.

Practice on Sunday wasn’t too bad though. They ran drills of course, but Eret and Gobber didn’t push them nearly as hard this time. Though the sight of Eret standing there in his perfectly faded boot cut jeans, light brown Timberland boots, and tight grey t-shirt set Scott’s teeth on edge. The way his huge arms bulged out of the sleeves as the curled night fury logo on the front strained over his chiseled pecs. Night Fury Racing was who Hayden drove for, and everyone knew that!

There was no way that Eret hadn’t worn that damn shirt on purpose. The smug smirk plastered on his chiseled face every time he met Scott’s furious gaze just seeming to confirm this fact. Despite his rising anger, Scott still made sure to put in extra effort at practice. Going above and beyond the typical, and loudly encouraging everyone to do the same. Of course it was partly because he really wanted the team to win their first game against the Meadhead U Marauders next month. Mostly it was because Gobber had yet to name anyone as Captain.

Scott was sure that it was going to be him. Sure he wasn’t always the best sport and he sometimes struggled to be a team player, but he never alienated his boys either. No matter what else he was though, Scott knew he was a good quarterback. He showed up to every practice, and he was the star of the show. Coach Gobber would be crazy not to put the highly coveted ‘C’ on Scott’s jersey. Especially since everyone else agreed that he should have it.

Of course Scott knew that he wasn’t the best student. He’d never been smart like his cousin Hayden. Unfortunately, you needed passing grades in order to stay on the team, no matter how skilled you were. For the last two years, Scott had been paying a nerdy kid to tutor him on the sly so that his buddies wouldn’t find out about it. Not wanting to be made fun of for needing help.

Astrid had asked Scott before why he even wanted to be friends with people that would make fun of him for that. She didn’t understand though. Astrid had always been popular without even trying. Smart without struggling for it. Gifted with both looks and brains from a very young age. Confident enough that she was completely comfortable with simply being herself, and with awesome parents that supported her in whatever she wanted to do.

There wasn’t a boy in all of Archipelia that didn’t want the chance to get with Astrid, and there wasn’t a girl that didn’t secretly want to be included in her circle. Rising straight to the top of the high school pecking order as if she belonged there. Not even having to stoop to petty rivalries or underhanded backstabbing to get it. Everyone simply recognized a queen bee when they saw one. Admittedly she had become slightly less popular when she became a science nerd, but that didn’t really stop the guys from wanting her even now.

Scott had been included in the cool crowd through his family ties and moderate wealth. Everyone knew that the Jorgensons were related to the Haddocks through marriage, and Uncle Stoick had given Scott’s dad a decently well paying job at Haddock Enterprises. They were nowhere near as rich as the Haddocks of course, but the Jorgensons were still more than well off. Having wealth and a spot on the football team weren’t quite enough though. Not for Scott, not for Astrid, and certainly not for Steven Jorgenson. Steven expected his son to be top dog, and as head cheerleader, Astrid only deserved the best.

Unlike Astrid, Scott had eventually risen to status of leader of the cool gang through grunt work and sheer force of will. Practicing on the field until his bones ached, and then working out in his home gym until he spewed. If he was going to land his dream girl, he needed to earn it. Scott had crushed on Astrid since middle school, even though she had openly despised him back then. In high school, Scott had been determined to change that.

Finally, he had convinced her to give him the time of day in 10th grade, and he had let her see his softer side. The side that no one else ever got to see. They had been a thing ever since. Until this year that is. God, how could he have been so stupid! He had worked so goddamn hard to win her, only to toss her aside because he was bored of the same old thing?! He was a world class idiot. Still he had won her over once before. He could do it again.

And there he went thinking about Astrid again... Scott gave himself a mental shake, before glancing over at Tyler. The dreadlocked twin was currently sitting on the kitchen counter with his phone held close to his face. The comical sounds of some ridiculous game pumping out of the phone’s speaker as his thumbs swiped over the screen. A dirty fry pan still sitting on the stove beside him from his gourmet dinner of cheeseburger macaroni Hamburger Helper. The leftover cheese and sauce slowly solidifying to the pan, and to the plate that had been carelessly dropped into the sink.

Their apartment wasn’t nearly as big as the one the girls shared. Having only two tiny bedrooms, one bathroom, and with combined kitchen and living room. It was bigger than a college dorm, but not by much. It certainly looked nice though. All dark furniture, light pine coloured laminate flooring, stainless appliances, and warm beige walls. The colour scheme giving the small space the feel of a cozy yet upscale country chalet instead of a midtown apartment.

Tyler had an unexpected knack for interior design, and he wasn’t ashamed to flaunt it. Sometimes Scott actually wondered if Rachel wasn’t actually the guy twin. Although, Tyler’s sever lack of personal style kind of made up for his other oddly girly traits. That and Scott had seen Tyler in the showers after practice. Once you’d seen Tyler naked, it was hard to deny that he was definitely a guy. An unexpectedly muscular one, despite how lanky he looked.

Tyler also happened to be the best wide receiver they had on the team. The boy might be nuts, but he could catch almost any pass and he was faster than he looked. It **almost** made up for how much he grated on Scott’s nerves the rest of the time. “I thought you said you were going to do the dishes right after you finished eating,” Scott drawled. Glaring at the pan accusingly.

“I will as soon as I finish this level,” Tyler muttered back. Not even looking away from the screen. “It’s not like the dishes are gonna get up and walk away in the meantime.”

“Ugh... Guess I’ll just do it,” Scott grumbled quietly. Pushing up from his spot at the kitchen table, Scott grabbed his water bottle and went to refill it. Flicking on the kitchen tap on his way past. Scott may not be able to cook to save his life, but his mom had at least taught him to keep the house tidy. She had also taught him how to sew, but he would take that particular secret to the grave.

After refilling his bottle from the pitcher in the fridge, Scott checked that the water was hot. Then he started scrubbing the pan and plate. “Thanks man,” Tyler grinned. Closing out of his game the moment Scott’s hands were wet. “I love the fact that if I wait long enough, you’ll always do it for me.”

“I’m going to hit you with this fry pan,” Scott growled back. “And get your ass off the counter! That’s where we make food!”

“Pfft, yeah right. We haven’t used the counter to make food since we moved in here,” Tyler pointed out with an eye roll. “You’re just lucky I don’t tell the guys what a neat freak you are. They would tease you worse than I do,” Tyler joked. Hopping down from the counter and pocketing his phone before slapping Scott on the back. Scott just grumbled under his breath as he flicked soapy water at his friend. Knowing that Tyler was right, and hating it.

Their other buddies acted as if being a slob was like a right of passage for a man. It honestly drove Scott crazy whenever the guys were over. He would drink more just to keep from freaking out and yelling at them for making a mess. As soon as they were gone, he would go on a cleaning frenzy. All while Tyler sat on the black leather couch with his feet on the dark oak coffee table and laughed at him. Sometimes Tyler would spend hours deliberately skewing the remotes on the coffee table, just to watch Scott fix them back into an orderly line over and over again. Until it dissolved into a brawl that is.

“So, Martha Stewart, how is your dastardly plan working out? Astrid begging you to take her back yet,” Tyler asked. Chuckling at Scott’s scowl as he danced out of range of the towel that now came whipping towards him.

“Very funny,” Scott growled. Folding the towel up and carefully hanging it back on the rack. “She clearly just hasn’t heard the rumours yet is all. It probably takes longer for word to reach the science nerds, since they are too busy with their heads buried in their books. When she sees Sabrina and I together on Monday though, that’ll be it. She’ll be texting me before the end of practice.”

“Would you like to borrow a life jacket,” Tyler inquired brightly.

“What the hell are you talking about,” Scott asked blandly. Tilting his head as he gaped at his friend. Tyler had a habit of saying weird shit that made absolutely no sense though, and Scott honestly wondered why he still kept trying to understand his buddy.

“Well, you seem to be drowning in denial,” Tyler replied flippantly. “Just thought you might want to secure a flotation device before you go completely under.”

“I’m not drowning in denial,” Scott glowered back.

“Whatever man. It’s your business I guess,” Tyler shrugged. “Just don’t say I didn’t warn you when it all comes crashing down in your face. I’m just not sure how you can manage to hang out with Sabrina so much. Listening to that girl for more than 10 minutes can kill brain cells, and I can’t really afford to lose anymore of those,” he added with a chuckle and pulled out his phone again.

“You’re one to talk,” Scott chuckled as he flipped Tyler the bird. “I haven’t been able to tie my own shoelaces since I had to listen to your damn poetry reading last year.”

“Ode to Chicken was a literary masterpiece,” Tyler stated simply. “It’s not my fault the lot of you aren’t cultured enough to recognize that.”

“Why are we friends,” Scott asked. Shaking his head in confusion at he gaped at the guy that had been his best buddy since elementary school.

“Beats the hell out of me,” Tyler grinned. “Probably because deep down you’re just as weird as I am.”

“Yeah right. I’m way cooler than you,” Scott snorted with an eye roll before checking his watch. “Oh shit! I gotta get started on my essay,” he added. Shocked by how late it already was.

“You haven’t even started it yet,” Tyler asked incredulously. “Dude, it’s like 7:00! What have you been doing with your week?!”

“Between practice and Sabrina, I just didn’t have time,” Scott grouched as he picked up his school bag.

“Why didn’t you tell Sabrina that you were busy,” Tyler asked. Folding his arms across his chest and arching a suspicious brow. “I thought you were just using her to get back at Astrid. Surely failing your classes before the year even really starts isn’t part of your master plan too...”

“Of course it’s not,” Scott growled back. “Sabrina is just very... Needy. Now shut up and stop nagging me. I need something to hand in to Cope or she’s gonna flip.”

“You could always ask your cousin Hayden to put in a good word with Cope for you,” Tyler offered cheekily. “Maybe he could offer her sexual favours in return for an extension on your assignment. Rumour is he’s pretty good between the sheets...”

“One more word and I’m going to hit you,” Scott threatened. Flipping his middle finger up at Tyler as he flopped back down at the kitchen table. Pulling his books and laptop out with a huff. He was still grumbling to himself as he slumped his way to his bedroom later. Feeling a pounding headache setting in at the massive list of compounding problems that he refused to believe were all his fault.

**______**

**I personally feel that the title relates more to people than to plots, though it does work for both. I know everyone thought Scott was just a dumb jock, but there is always more to everyone that first appears. Yes, he is trying very hard to be cool and he is kind of an ass, but this is pre-Hayden (Hiccup) influence Snot. He is still hiding his true colours behind a facade of false bravado as he tries to be the person he thinks he needs to be, but that is not all he is. It never was, and it's nice to add a hefty amount of depth to our favourite and lovably adorable idiot.**

**As for Astrid and the girls, what do you think of their plan? The plot thickens... What is Sabrina really up to? Is Astrid right? Or is she just seeing the worst in someone simply because she doesn't like them?**

**BTW: I'm calling out to my readers now. I need a name for this spy operation! A name worthy of the mind of Ruffnut! Please help!**


	14. Code Name: Operation GROSS

**Oh my goodness! Thank you so much to all of you for the code name ideas! Honestly they were all so good, it was really tough to pick just one. At the end of the day, I had to go with MisguidedPenguin from FanFiction.Net, because I'm a sucker for a good acronym. The more I looked at it, the more the idea for this chapter came flooding into my mind. I really hope you guys like it :D You're getting this one early, since once it was written, I just could not wait to share it. I'll try to get another chapter typed up by Saturday though.**

**Also a huge 'thank you' and 'hi there' to all the new kudos and subscribers. Seeing the positive responses to this thing really does help to kick my ass in gear and get me writing. Believe me, that kick is definitely needed at times. And a great big massive bear-hug (from 6' away of course...lol) to all those that reviewed/commented on the last chapter. It means the world to me, and I love reading them all. Multiple times usually :P**

**Stay safe everyone! I need you all around to keep reading my story ;) JK, but seriously. Be safe out there. It’s a scary world right now.**

**______**

Heather and Astrid had been plotting and scheming since Friday. Trying to figure out how on Earth they were going to get close enough to Sabrina to discover what she was up to. It was highly unlikely that they could simply befriend her, and then slowly infiltrate her inner circle. Especially since it was no secret that Astrid and her friends didn’t like Sabrina. Not that Sabrina liked the three of them overly much either.

She and her clique went everywhere together too, so there was no way to get Sabrina on her own and force her to spill the beans. Not that Astrid actually thought the conniving wench would tell them anything useful simply because they asked her to. She would probably just lie and say she loved Scott, or something ridiculous like that. Scaring people into talking really only ever worked in the movies. In real life, that was just called harassment.

Still, the thought of roughing Sabrina up just a little bit was rather tempting. If it wouldn’t result in the three of them getting suspended or expelled, that is. Rachel suggested they should plant a mole in her midst instead. Either a person or the wired version, but that was easier said than done. Sabrina was a cheerleader, not an evil villain, and they weren’t real spies. They couldn’t just tap her phone or whatever.

Resigned to being sneaky instead of blunt, Astrid, Heather, and Rachel took to trying to figure out Sabrina’s schedule. Trailing her on the sly as best they could in the crowded hallways. Hoping to end up in the right place in the right time to hear her say something incriminating. Tyler keeping tabs on the disgusting couple for them outside of school. Much to his displeasure.

By the following Thursday, they had figured out Sabrina’s school/cheer practice schedule at the very least. Which meant that instead of tailing her, they were able to beat her to certain places and lie in wait for her. Such was the reason Rachel finally came up with a code name.

“Operation G.R.O.S.S.”

“What,” Astrid and Heather both spouted. Looking up at Rachel in confusion as she settled herself on the bench beside Astrid. A notable grimace on the female twin’s face.

“Well, I was waiting in the bathroom for Sabrina and her stooges to enter after English class,” Rachel replied blandly. “You know, as we had discussed. I was hiding in a stall when they came in, like a good little spy. Watching through the crack between door and wall. Unfortunately someone else came in and took the stall beside mine.”

She shuddered visibly then as she added, “I’m not sure who they were, but they had on pink and blue sneakers and are suffering from gastrointestinal issues of the darkest kind. Well, I could only stand it for so long before I had to bail. Not that it matters, since I seriously doubt the cheerleaders would have lingered in there to talk boys either. Hence, our mission will now be known as Operation GROSS, or ‘Getting Rid Of Sloppy Sabrina’.”

They all burst out laughing at that. Astrid punching Rachel lightly in the shoulder as she pushed the tray of food they had bought towards her. “You know what, I actually love it,” Heather chuckled. Dabbing at her tears with the corner of her napkin. “It’s pretty fitting really, and who doesn’t love a good acronym.”

“I know I do,” came a startlingly familiar and entirely unexpected voice from behind them.

All the girls glanced around in shock to see Eret, Dagur, and Hayden approaching them with lunch trays in hand. Not that Astrid really had to look. She would recognize Hayden’s voice anywhere. “What are you three doing here,” Astrid asked in surprise. Seeing many of the other students (mostly girls) eying up the sexy trio and she felt her hackles instantly raise. Then she felt mildly smug instead at the fact that **they** were on first name terms with these beautiful hunks of man, while the other ladies could only look from afar.

“Uh, we work here blondy,” Dagur drawled with an eye roll. “Or did you forget that part already,” he asked with a chuckle. He and Hayden pushing in beside Heather as Eret plopped himself down beside Rachel. All of them diving into their burgers and salads as if they ate with students every other day. The crazy female twin looking like she had just died and gone to Valhalla as she nearly swooned against Eret.

“Yeah, but shouldn’t you guys be eating in your offices or the staff room or something? I mean, aren’t people going to start talking,” Heather asked quietly. Looking pointedly around at all the overly curious faces filling the lawn.

“Talking about what,” Eret countered. “The entire school knows that Dagur is your brother by now. There is absolutely nothing weird about Dagur and his buddies having a casual lunch with his sister. That her friends are with her is no surprise. Unless Hayden decides to start getting freaky with Astrid on the plastic picnic table, that is,” he added cheekily. Making a telling flush rise in Astrid’s cheeks. “That would certainly give the kiddies something to talk about.”

At that, Hayden used his fork to flick a perfectly aimed piece of dressing-covered carrot at Eret’s face that splatted beautifully against his lightly stubbled cheek. “Really, a dirty picnic table outside of a school cafeteria,” Hayden scoffed as they all started laughing. Eret plucking the carrot chunk off his cheek with a mock scowl and throwing it back at Hayden. “Even I have much more class than that. Now, you and Rachel on the other hand...”

Hayden trailed off with an eyebrow wiggle. Rachel just grinned at Eret before leaning up to lick a spot of ranch salad dressing off his cheek. “Sweet lord woman,” Eret yelped. Backing away from her abruptly and nearly falling off the bench in his haste. “Keep your tongue to yourself! Are you trying to get me fired?!”

“Nope,” Rachel replied with an evil smirk. “Just trying to get you naked in my bed. Maybe covered in ranch dressing,” she added deviously as she licked her lips seductively. Everyone else laughing out loud at the whole display.

“Sweet stalkers, someone save me,” Eret grumbled. Leaning as far away from Rachel as he could and eyeing her up as if she was a live grenade with the pin pulled. The blonde just leered back as she slid closer to him again. Leaving him no way to escape without actually getting up and walking around the table.

“You’re on your own with that,” Hayden chuckled. “Speaking of gross things though,” he segued smoothly, and Dagur barked out a laugh. “What was that about Operation Gross and loving acronyms?”

Astrid could feel her cheeks flush pink again, even as she tried to think up some sort of believable lie. She forgot to account for Rachel’s lack of filter though. “We’re spying on Sloppy Sabrina to see why she **really** wants to be with Scott,” she informed them simply. “Especially since we refuse to believe that she stole Scott from Astrid just because she is sooooo infatuated with him.”

Astrid glared at Rachel before glancing back at Hayden. A mildly guilty grimace on her face as she wondered what he was going to think of that. Was he going to be disgusted by her petty meddling? Or even worse, was he going to think she was jealous of Sabrina?!

“I would have to agree, but why do you care what she wants with him,” Hayden asked as those mesmerizing green orbs met Astrid’s gaze. “Are you suddenly wanting him back now that he’s got someone else?”

“Of course I don’t want him back. I know what he’s trying to do,” Astrid blurted abruptly. “He’s trying to make me jealous, but it’s never going to happen.” Her vehemently proclaimed words leaving no room for doubt. Astrid couldn’t stand it if Hayden started thinking that she had any lingering feelings for Scott, because she didn’t. Her mind was much too preoccupied with incredibly inappropriate desire for her physics teacher to be bothered with her ex. Not that she could actually tell Hayden that...

“I just don’t trust her. She’s a conniving monster and I don’t really want Scott to be used,” Astrid offered with a shrug when Hayden arched a brow at her. “Honestly Scott might be a bit of an idiot, but he wasn’t actually a terrible boyfriend. He’s just... Not the one I want,” she added. Allowing her gaze to linger a little too long on Hayden as she said it.

If Hayden saw through to the real meaning of those words, he didn’t show it. Simply lifting his own shoulders in a half shrug now as he stated, “that’s fair I guess. Wish I could say the same for Victoria, but I actually want that bitch to get used. Let her know what it feels like. Turns out you’re a better person than I am.”

“Not at all,” Astrid scoffed back. “If I find out that Scott cheated on me with Sabrina, which I honestly doubt he did, I will kick his ass from now until next Christmas. I am certainly not below getting petty either. You’re looking at a stone cold killer,” she joked with a laugh as she gestured to herself. Hearing Hayden give that sexy chuckle of his in return. Those gorgeous green eyes sparkling with humour when they met hers, and she felt a sharp ache of longing clench in her lower belly.

It was weird to sit here in the middle of the crowded school field and talk about their exes like this, Astrid thought. As if they were nothing more than friends, and had never been. Especially when every part of her had wanted to climb over the table and kiss the small scowl right off of Hayden’s perfect lips instead. To crawl into his lap, grab him by the tie, and make him forget all about that cheating cow. Her hands itching to reach out towards him. Even though she knew full well that she couldn’t. Wasn’t even sure if he wanted her to, for that matter.

“Remind me not to get on your bad side,” Dagur chimed in with a grin at Astrid. The banter that spurred between he, Rachel, and Hayden now breaking Astrid out of her very dangerous thoughts, and she tore her eyes away from Hayden’s wonderfully kissable mouth. Seeing Heather gazing at her with an arched brow from her spot beside her brother. Astrid feeling yet another telling blush creep into her cheeks. Was she seriously that obvious?! Mentally slapping herself, Astrid forced her mind to focus on the conversation instead. Ever conscious of the interested stares their group was currently getting as they schmoozed with the coaches and teacher.

When there was only 15 minutes left until the bell, Hayden started gathering up his tray. “Well, I better be off,” he stated. Unfolding his strong yet lanky frame from the bench as he pushed to his feet. “Gotta get back to the Oswald building and set up before my afternoon class starts. I’ll see you three lovely creatures again very soon,” he shot at the girls with a wink.

“See you soon Hayden! We miss you already,” the three girls chorused brightly in carrying voices. Every student within earshot whipping their heads around to gape at the group of them again. Making Hayden give that throaty chuckle again. The one that Astrid loved so much, and another shiver of longing ran down her spine this time. Even as he shook his head in exasperation at the three troublemakers.

“We should probably get going too,” Eret said as he and Dagur got up from the table. “We’ll leave you ladies to your scheming. Let us know how it goes or if you need our help,” he added with a wink of his own. Dagur mussing Heather’s hair slightly and making her scowl as the girls bid them goodbye as well. Then all three guys started sauntering back across the grass. Hayden’s tailored grey slacks hugging his firm behind in a way that should be illegal. If only because it was a seriously distracting hazard to Astrid’s health. Not to mention her sanity.

Astrid’s eyes followed Hayden for far too long, but her’s certainly weren’t the only ones. It was absolutely maddening just how many of the girls were staring at the trio of sexy men. Men that they would never get to have, by the way! Hayden and the other two all somehow seeming completely oblivious to it as they laughed together. Looking so painfully glorious and sinfully tempting that Astrid couldn’t really fault the other girls for ogling. Despite the futility of it.

When Astrid finally turned her attention back to her table mates, it was to find both of them staring at her. “What are you looking at,” she asked stupidly. Trying to sound confused, but only succeeding in sounding super guilty instead. Like she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar after her mom had just finished baking a fresh batch.

“What indeed,” Heather scoffed. Folding her arms over her chest and arching a brow. “If you could have stripped him with your eyes, you would have. I was almost sure you were going to take up the offer of getting bent over the picnic table. Even if it wasn’t actually being offered.”

“Oh shut up,” Astrid grumbled. Picking at her food now instead as the blush crept higher up her face. “Why are you ragging on me?! Rachel was the one that licked Eret’s face! I didn’t even touch Hayden,” she felt the need to point out in her defence. “Wanted to though,” she muttered under her breath so her friends wouldn’t hear. Just because she had come to terms with her feelings for Hayden Haddock last week did not mean that she was going to shout it from the rooftops.

She was saved from having to say anything else though by the sudden sound of a less welcome voice nearby. Looking over, Astrid saw Scott and Sabrina walking towards the doors amidst a group of their friends. Taking a path that led right past their table. “Oh my gosh! You’re sooo funny Scott,” Sabrina was gushing. Twining her arm through Scott’s and giving her best fake laugh at something he had said. Looking up at him coyly through her fake lashes as she hung off of him like some sort of external tapeworm.

“Haha, yeah, I am pretty funny,” Scott grinned back at her. His eyes flashing over to Astrid and her friends briefly. Clearly hoping to see some sort of telling emotion on Astrid’s face. Unfortunately for him, there was nothing to see. Well, except maybe disgust at how obviously phoney Sabrina was, and perhaps a touch of shock for the fact that Scott couldn’t see it. Since Gobber had finally given Scott the position of Captain on Tuesday, Sabrina had been even more clingy and revolting than she already was.

“Bri, you’re still coming tonight right,” the preppy blonde named Stacey asked in a somewhat whiny way then. “I don’t think I can make it through my whole shift without you. It’s poetry night,” she grimaced dramatically. A few of the guys guffawing at that.

Sabrina glanced up at Scott imploringly. Her lower lip pouting out. “I don’t like poetry,” Scott replied without thinking. Then, at Sabrina’s scowl, he cleared his throat. “But if you really want to go, I guess I can manage it,” he backtracked. Offering her a charming smile instead.

“Yay,” Sabrina almost cheered. “You’re the best ever! I’ll make it worth it, I promise. Pick me up at 7,” she added brightly. Stretching up to kiss his cheek before she and her friends took off into the building. The sight making Astrid kind of want to hurl. It was like watching a terribly written and poorly performed romantic comedy.

The guys were still laughing at Scott now, and he turned to glare at them. “Laugh it up fellas,” he growled as he crossed his beefy arms over his solid chest. “You guys are coming too.” The laughing abruptly cut off now. Only to be followed by a chorus of groans instead. The faithful stooges caving instantly to their leader just like good little sheep. Scott shooting Astrid one more look before heading into the building with his football friends.

Astrid stared after them for another moment. A thought forming in her mind. “You guys want to go to a poetry slam tonight,” she asked as she turned her attention back to Rachel and Heather.

“I was just thinking the exact same thing,” Heather grinned back. The same devious light shining in her green eyes.

“It’s better than lurking in a stinky bathroom, so I’m in,” Rachel agreed. “You guys owe me a coffee and a brownie though. To make up for the trauma that I endured today.”

“That’s fair,” Astrid chuckled. The three of them grabbing their trays and heading inside now. Many eyes following them as well, and Astrid couldn’t resist rolling her eyes. Making it back to the Oswald building just as the bell was ringing. The rest of the day passing relatively quickly. Especially the hour and half spent in physics class, which went much too fast for Astrid’s liking. She never really got her fill of staring at Hayden, even if it was ever so terribly wrong of her to do it. It wasn’t to be helped though. Maybe if he didn’t look so gol-darned cute.

Once they were back at the apartment, the girls raced through as much of their homework as they possibly could. Then they all broke to shower and get ready for their night out. After adding just a touch of make-up, Astrid picked out her skin tight dark wash jeans and a black off shoulder smock top with lace detail around the trim. Braiding her hair off to one side, she slipped some red high heeled pumps on her feet for a splash of colour. Inspecting herself in her full length mirror and smiling before grabbing her jean jacket and heading out to the kitchen.

Heather was wearing a lacy pink halter top and a knee-length white skirt with pink cherry blossoms scattered over it. Her hair up in a stylish knot. Strappy silver sandals on her feet and a simple pink cardigan slung over her arm. Rachel sporting daisy dukes, fishnets, a pink and black t-shirt with a cropped leather jacket over top, and her untied combat boots with spikes on them. Her long blonde hair tied up in an artfully messy bun. Next to Astrid and Heather, Rachel looked like she was going to watch a poetry slam at a biker bar instead.

Taking Heather’s silver Mercedes for the sake of stealth, the girls headed to Hunter’s Cove extra early. Texting Tyler and Frank on the way to meet them there. Arriving in the relatively quiet side street of downtown Berk, they parked down the road a little rather than take the spot right out front. Hoping that they were far enough away that Scott wouldn’t be able to recognize the relatively plain car.

Climbing out from the passenger side, Astrid looked over at the nondescript cafe. It’s grey exterior bearing only the name of the place in script-like letters over top a scarlet logo that looked kind of like severed elk antlers and a misshapen skull. There were a few skateboarders loitering on the sidewalk, along with some last minute shoppers milling between the second hand thrift shop on one side and the home decor store on the other. The sounds of car horns and the bustle of traffic from the city centre a few streets over reaching them like a muffled cacophony of indiscriminate sound.

The low hum of the distant factories along the east river was reverberating over everything. They were the sounds of life. Of home. Making their way down the street, Astrid could feel the eyes of the skaters on them. She was intent on ignoring them though until one let out an impressively loud wolf whistle at the three girls. Turning abruptly at the sound, Astrid saw the one wearing a red hoodie grinning widely at her. Winking cheekily as his friend in a grey shirt face-palmed before shoving him bodily off the wall they were sitting on. Astrid just rolled her eyes and walked on. Muttering about stupid boys.

Entering the cafe, they found it almost completely empty. After picking up large caramel macchiatos and gooey iced chocolate brownies from the counter, they selected a couch near the front corner. Not right in front of the window of course, but near enough that anyone entering would need to look around the corner to see them easily. The couch was one of those heavy orange and brown things right from the 80’s that every grandparent seemed to have had at one point or other. Making Astrid wonder if it was actually a hide-a-bed, and then cringing at the thought of what the mattress looked like.

They had nearly polished off their brownies by the time other people started showing up. A bunch of bohemian looking artist types with flyaway hair and multi-layered clothing came first. Those were followed by a group of boisterous teenagers from the local high school enjoying a weeknight out. Next came a passel of stoners, some goths, and the skaters from outside. Astrid paid barely any attention to the whole lot of them though. Then Tyler and Frank showed up and bought drinks before coming to join them. Frank’s hot chocolate sporting an unreasonably large mountain of whip cream and chocolate flakes.

The next group however, very much called Astrid’s full attention. The bell over the door chimed again, and in walked a group of very familiar faces. It wasn’t Scott and Sabrina though. It was Hayden, Eret, and Dagur. Looking perfectly handsome and casual in jeans and t-shirts. Miss Cope, Miss Queen, and an unfamiliar man with long reddish-blonde hair tied back in a ponytail came in with them. Queen and the ponytailed man holding hands.

It was certainly strange seeing teachers outside of school. Dressed like normal people even. Rather than her typical grey pantsuit, Miss Queen was actually wearing black jeans, gold flats, and a gold t-shirt with black detailing across the bodice. The man with her was just as tall as her, well muscled and handsome, and wearing dark jeans and an army green t-shirt. He looked tough, and just as no-nonsense as Queen. Oddly though, Queen also looked genuinely happy for once. A big smile on her face as she leant affectionately against the man, and Astrid realized in surprise that Mala Queen was actually really pretty. Who knew?!

Cope, on the other hand, was her usual bubbly self. A big smile on her gorgeous face, and perfectly smokey shadow making her bright blue eyes pop. She was wearing faded and torn skinny jeans and a stylish red top with bell sleeves that both accentuated her curves perfectly. Black and silver pumps on her feet allowing just a peek of red painted toenails to show. Her long brunette hair down and falling in softly curling waves over her shoulders. She looked absolutely stunning and Astrid felt herself slump in her seat slightly.

“Holy shit! Cope is fucking hot,” Tyler spouted in surprise. “Like, I knew she was good looking before, but... Wowza! Gonna keep this image in the spank-bank for later when...”

“Shut up idiot,” Rachel growled as she punched her brother. Cutting him off mid sentence, but not quite soon enough to keep Astrid from wanting to both barf and murder him. “Can’t you see Astrid’s crushed! Have some respect!”

Crushed was a good word for what she felt, Astrid thought sadly. With his red t-shirt and jeans, and her red top and jeans, Cope and Hayden looked like a couple. A beautiful couple. The type you would see in a movie and think ‘there’s no way people that perfect really exist’. Unfortunately they did, and they were here. Together. They were also both laughing at something that Dagur had said.

The entire group of teachers didn’t even notice the five people hiding on the couch. They simply went to the counter and purchased their drinks before heading to a group of seats slightly in front of where Astrid and her friends were sitting. Queen and her guy sharing a wide wingback chair and Eret in his own recliner while Dagur, Cope, and Hayden all plopped down on a faded blue love seat with their backs to Astrid and the others. Their voices easily discernible over the mellow jazz pumping from the speakers.

It did prove that their spot was a good one, but Astrid couldn’t help hating that fact now. The sudden urge to bail before she had to see Hayden and Cope cuddling up together starting to churn in her gut. Clearly recognizing this, Heather reached out and placed a steadying hand on Astrid’s forearm. “They are at a poetry slam with a whole group Astrid,” she pointed out quietly. “And they brought Queen. Would you seriously bring her on a date?!”

“I guess not,” Astrid grumbled. “If they start snuggling or kissing though, I’m out,” she stated. Crossing her arms over her chest and scowling. Frank and Heather both gave her sympathetic looks. Before Heather could answer though, in walked the whole reason that they were here in the first place. Scott, Sabrina, and a herd of their dumb friends.

Sabrina was dressed in a silver mini dress and calf length black boots. Her make-up and hair done up way too excessively for a quiet poetry slam in a backstreet cafe. She looked like she was going clubbing instead. Her blue eyes scanning the room briefly, and a Cheshire Cat smile growing on her face when she spotted Hayden and the others. Her hips suddenly seeming to sashay more purposely than before.

It was at that moment that Astrid had an inkling of suspicion. A suspicion obviously shared by both Rachel and Heather, as they both turned to glance at Astrid with furrowed brows. The three of them studying the petite blonde even closer now. The cheerleaders chose a grouping of seats then as the jocks headed up to the counter to get drinks for everyone. Sabrina draping herself back over Scott the moment that he sat down and almost making him spill his coffee. The sight of him blowing on his burnt hand making Astrid snort a laugh.

About 10 minutes later, the LED lights dimmed. A man that looked like a draft dodger, complete with long and scraggly grey hair and tie-dyed shirt, stepped up to the mic on stage. Tapping it and making the speakers squeal in protest. Everyone grimacing and clutching their hands over there ears in response. The man muttered a half-assed ‘sorry’ into the mic, before announcing that the reading would begin. Inviting up the first presenter in his sleepy drawl.

When two of the stoners meandered up to the stage, Astrid slumped down further in her seat. Propping her feet up on the low coffee table in front of them and letting out a groan. Watching with building horror as one of the guys pulled out a set of bongos from the back of the stage while the other guy stepped up to the mic and unfolded a small stack of very dirty paper.

“This is gonna suck so hard,” Astrid grumbled.

“You’ve got that right,” Heather agreed with a grimace. Slumping down beside Astrid and crossing her own arms. Frank was probably the only one that looked really interested. Although, he was also just a nice enough guy that he would be willing to feign interest for complete strangers.

“Still better than a stinky bathroom,” Rachel supplied half-heartedly as she and her brother slouched on Astrid’s other side. Rachel glaring at the stage when the one guy started banging on the bongos with no real apparent rhythm in mind. The other guy mumbling almost incoherently into the mic as he continually fussed with his notes. The crinkling sounds of the paper the only really discernible noise.

After three more terrible poems and one poorly sung ballad about a yak, Astrid had finished her coffee. Trying not to look at the laughing group on the blue love seat, she made her way up to the counter to order another. Too distracted by her thoughts to notice the person coming up beside her. “Can I buy you a coffee Beautiful,” a deep voice asked from beside her.

Turning her head, Astrid gazed at the young man leaning against the counter for a moment. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she first tried to decide if she knew the man or not, then whether or not he was being serious. This was a coffee shop, not a bar. Who picks people up by buying them a coffee? This guy apparently.

“To apologize for my dumb friends,” he clarified with a tentative smile. That was when Astrid realized that she did recognize him. He was the skater that had been embarrassed by his immature friend. The one that had shoved the whistling idiot off the wall.

“Oh! Uh, thanks but no,” Astrid countered politely. “It’s no big deal, seriously. As a girl you kind of just get used to it,” she added blandly. He chuckled softly at that.

She supposed he was cute, for a skater. Close to her height without heels, his dark brown hair was cut short on the sides. The longer top swept to one side over liquid looking brown eyes and moderately shapely brows (for a guy). His face just slightly too oval to pass as rugged or chiseled. Lips just a little too full and nose just a little too small to balance out, but no less attractive for it. His clothes were a mix of skinny black jeans, tight grey t-shirt, and red spiked belt and skate shoes.

He looked nice enough, but Astrid wasn’t really in the mood to hook up. “Alright,” the guy answered easily. Looking slightly disappointed, but not pushy or angry at least. Then he held his hand out to her. Grasping hers in a firm handshake. “The name’s Paul, and I’ll be over there if you change your mind,” he added. Pointing to what was clearly his group of friends squashed on the couches right near the stage. Astrid could even see Mr. Red Hoodie sitting there.

“Astrid,” she returned simply. “Thanks again for the offer, but I wouldn’t get my hopes up if I were you. As an independent woman, I tend to buy my own drinks these days. Coffee or otherwise. Have a good night Paul.” Then she added, “thanks for shoving your friend for me though.”

“Anytime,” he joked. Winking at her and smiling before walking away. Astrid watching him go with a sigh.

“Does the same apply to me,” came a different, and very recognizable, voice from her other side.

“Hayden,” Astrid exclaimed as she jumped slightly. Turning towards him as a wide smile split her cheeks. “How do you keep doing that?! And what are you even doing over here?”

“I came to get another coffee, and I showed up just in time to hear you turn that poor young man down. He’s probably going to go back to his parents’ basement tonight and write his own heartbroken limerick now,” Hayden replied cheekily. Leaning his hip against the counter and casually crossing his arms and ankles. Glancing after the dark haired skater boy with a gleam of humour in his green eyes.

“The life of the newly single,” Astrid drawled back with an eye roll. “I nearly punched one of Scott’s football buddies in the throat last week. He just wouldn’t seem to take the hint and go away.”

“I would have paid good money to watch that,” Hayden joked. “Speaking of which, you never answered my question. Do I get to buy your coffee, or are you too independently feminist now to even let your friends pay?”

“Oh, I am more than willing to take handouts from my friends,” Astrid grinned back. “Especially the filthy rich ones like you and Heather.” Hayden barked out a laugh at that. The two of them giving their orders to Stacy then. Astrid barely resisting the urge to snort when the preppy blonde batted her eyelashes at Hayden as he tapped the very obvious platinum card on the reader. Making Astrid suddenly wonder if that card even had a limit, and if so, what was it? Probably something stupid, like 10 million bucks.

As they waited for one of the other baristas to make up their drinks, Hayden settled those intoxicating eyes on her again. “So, why did you turn him down,” he asked interestedly. “A guy who offers to buy you coffee instead of booze can’t possibly be all that bad. Granted his style could do with some help, but you never know. Maybe he would turn out to be a good one.”

“Maybe he would,” Astrid assented. Sparing a glance over at the skater boy and his buddies crammed on the sofa together. “It doesn’t matter though, because I’ll never find out. Unfortunately for him, he’s not the one I want,” she added. Looking up into Hayden’s eyes and seeing something there she couldn’t quite place. Though it could almost be mistaken for understanding, mixed with just a tinge of regret.

Trying to change the subject before it could get too awkward, Astrid glanced away towards the group of teachers instead. “Speaking of good ones,” she said quietly as their coffee cups were set on the counter by a smiling brunette girl. Hayden thanking the girl and passing her a tip that she took gratefully and pocketed. “Miss Cope looks beautiful tonight.”

Hayden followed her gaze now. Blowing gently on his steaming drink for a moment before taking a thoughtful sip. “Yes, I suppose she does,” he agreed simply. “Amelia Cope is a beautiful woman, after all.” Astrid could feel his eyes on her now, and she forced herself to look back towards him. Mildly afraid of what she might see there. Wistful longing or lust for Miss Cope might just break her. An apologetic look of ‘let you down slowly’ certainly would.

Instead of either, Hayden was gazing at her with that same odd mixture of understanding and regret. “Unfortunately for her, she’s not the one I want either,” he said quietly. So quietly that Astrid almost missed it over all of the other chatter filling the cafe. Her breath caught in her throat, and she could feel her eyes widen. Before she could say anything back, he gave her a somewhat apologetic lopsided smirk and started walking back to the group of teachers.

Astrid was stunned. Numb. Had he just told her to her face that he wanted her too?! After all, hadn’t that been the subtle, or maybe not quite so subtle apparently, hint that she had been dropping each time she had used those words. Was this really happening right now? Without even knowing how or when, she had somehow picked up her coffee and made her way back to her friends.

Heather glanced over in acknowledgement, before suddenly halting in her conversation with Frank. “What’s wrong Astrid,” she asked. The concern in her tone evident, and making Astrid wonder what she looked like. Pale? Flushed? Sickly?

She didn’t feel pale or sickly though. Startled maybe. Stunned, a little. Elated, definitely. Also a fair bit confused and emotionally torn.

“Nothing. I’ll be right back,” she muttered quickly. Setting her mug on the little table in front of the couch before taking off to the bathroom. Not even noticing anyone on her way. Pushing open the door, she chose the first stall on the right. Locking the door and dropping the seat before sitting on it. Putting her elbows on her knees and leaning forward until her face was in her hands. Taking yoga breaths to try and calm her now racing heart.

If her gut was right, and this time she was sure that it was, Hayden had just admitted that he had feelings for her. What was she supposed to do with that?! Realistically, Astrid knew that she had only two options. Take this wonderful gift and hold it close to her heart. Knowing that he liked her while keeping her silence and behaving herself. Forcing herself to focus on school every single day while constantly worrying that someone was going to snatch him off the market before the year was up and they were free to date.

The second option was to take this knowledge and do something about it. Convince Hayden to start a secret and incredibly forbidden/illegal relationship with her. A relationship that could get them both kicked out of school if it was discovered. Leaving Astrid with an incomplete education and dashing all of her dreams of her future career in one go. Especially since Valka would certainly never hire her after something like that. Astrid would fight tooth and nail if she had to in order to keep Hayden from getting arrested, but there was no way that his family still wouldn’t be shamed by the scandal.

So what did she do? Was it worth risking it all for something that might come crashing down in flames. Her future? His reputation? What if it didn’t come crashing down though? What if it really ended up being the Cinderella story that it had felt like at the end of summer. What if the scullery maid actually got to keep the prince?.. More importantly though, was she really willing to risk someone else taking the prince while she was busy dragging her feet?

Knowing that she wasn’t going to figure this out in a bathroom stall, Astrid started to get to her feet. Then she promptly sat back down and kept very still as the door to the washroom opened again. The sound of Sabrina’s voice preceding the sight of her stiletto heeled black boots. A gaggle of her girlfriends loyally trailing along behind her.

“I still can’t believe you got Scott to come to this awful thing,” one of the girls was saying. Their collective shoes coming to a stop in front of the mirror. Obviously touching up hair or make-up.

“Of course I did,” Sabrina scoffed back. Her bubbly facade gone for the moment as a surprisingly cool voice took it’s place. “That boy will do anything for me.”

“Well, he’s a nice guy,” one of the other girls chimed in. “You’re so lucky. My boyfriend would rather be gored by bulls.”

“Luck has nothing to do with it,” Sabrina purred. Her smug tone making Astrid want to strangle her. “Scott’s certainly a nice enough guy though. Not to mention, he’s rich. He’ll do for now, but let’s not forget that the real prize is Hayden.” Instantly Astrid’s ears perked up. So she had been right about Sabrina after all! That conniving hoe-bag wench!

“Looks like Cope has already beat you to that prize,” the first girl drawled sardonically. The tiniest hint of exasperation leaking into her voice.

“Pfft, Cope’s got nothing,” Sabrina snorted arrogantly. “Astrid and Scott were dating for 4 years before I broke them up. Hayden and Cope have only been going out for a couple weeks,” she pointed out. Astrid barely suppressing a snarl as her fists balled up in rage. Everything in her wanting to charge out of the stall and smash Sabrina’s overly made-up face off the sink.

“If they’re even a thing, they won’t be for long,” Sabrina added then with a cruel laugh. “Now come on ladies. The boys will be waiting for us.” There was a bit more scuffling at the counter as each girl checked herself one last time in the mirror before they all filed out. Astrid still sitting motionless on the toilet lid as she tried to process what had just happened.

Apparently Operation GROSS had been a stunning success. Especially the hiding in bathrooms part, even though it wasn’t a planned stake-out this time. After giving it a few minutes so that she didn’t look too suspicious, Astrid got up and washed her hands before making her way out of the bathroom. “Our place. Now,” she said in response to Heather’s inquisitive glance. All of them taking the hint and following her outside. Probably just thankful to bail on the last half hour that still remained of the terrible poetry.

Once back at their apartment with Tyler and Frank, Astrid told her friends everything. Right from the cafe counter encounter with ‘Paul’ and Hayden, to what she heard in the bathroom afterwards. By the end of it, she was pacing back and forth between the living room and kitchen. Unable to sit still with her head so full. Mostly of thoughts of Hayden, but the others were understandably more interested in the Sabrina thing.

“I knew she was an evil bitch, but this... Talk about playing the long game. Going to all the work of breaking up you and Scott, just so that she could use him to get to Hayden,” Heather stated in disgust. “That’s just low. Who even does that?!”

“Maybe she really is a super villain,” Tyler offered from his spot on the living room floor. Stormfly perched happily on top of his head as he made ridiculous cooing noises at her. Probably trying to communicate in bird-speak.

“A super villain would never be stupid enough to reveal their entire plan in a public bathroom where **anyone** could overhear them,” Frank countered. Busily nervous eating from a bag of ketchup chips as he sat stiffly on the couch between Heather and Rachel.

“Clearly you’ve never watched James Bond, Austin Powers, or any other spy movie really,” Rachel drawled with an eye roll. Grabbing a handful of chips from the bag as she shook her head at Frank. “Villains are all about exposition. Seriously. It’s like they want to get caught.” All of them turned to look at her. Astrid even stopping in her pacing to stare at her friend in shock.

“What,” Rachel asked in confusion. “Exposition. The act of voicing obvious or unnecessary things for narrative effect. Also to provide explanation of difficult ideas or backstory, but that’s not really the most common use in movies or tv shows, now is it,” she clarified with an eye roll. As if she was surrounded by imbeciles.

“I know what exposition is,” Astrid blurted. Nearly choking on her laugh. “I’m just shocked that you do.”

Rachel just shrugged her shoulders. “I’m a complicated person,” she offered before cramming a handful of chips in her mouth. Crumbs scattering down the front of her t-shirt that she didn’t even bother to brush off. Yep, complicated summed up Rachel pretty well.

“So what do we do now,” Heather asked quietly. Voicing the most obvious question of the night. “Now that we know what she’s up to, how do we out her? We can’t exactly run up to Scott and tell him. I mean, without proof, it’s just going to look like you’re jealous and desperate to have him back so you’re making up lies.”

“I know,” Astrid grumbled. Resuming her pacing again. “If only I’d had my phone out and recording,” she cursed under her breath. Gesticulating wildly with her hands in her frustration. Even punching her fist into her palm to vent some of her pent up feelings. Frank wincing at the dull smack as his cheeks paled.

“It’s not like you knew that she was going to come in there and spill her guts,” Frank offered gently. Clearly trying to make her feel better, but it wasn’t really helping. “What we need to do first is warn Hayden,” he added. “Hayden will listen.”

“I know. I know. I’ll talk to him after school tomorrow,” Astrid muttered distractedly. “We have physics last period, so I’ll just stay behind after class.” The thought of that... Disgusting... Scheming... Tramp laying one finger on Hayden making Astrid want to hit something other than her own hand. Preferably Sabrina.

“Okay, but on the matter of Hayden though,” Heather started again. Much more slowly this time. The sound of his name pulling Astrid back to the here and now again. “Now that he has essentially told you how he feels, what exactly are you going to do about it,” she asked tentatively. “You never actually said anything back, so you’ve kind of left it hanging in limbo...”

“Oh, that’s simple,” Frank stated. “She’s going to tell him they need to wait until after she graduates to decide anything, of course. After all, it would be a criminal act for them to do anything right now.”

“A criminal act you say,” Rachel muttered. Stroking her chin thoughtfully. “Now **that** gives me a great idea for Halloween costumes...”

“Not to be Captain Obvious here, but haven’t they already done something,” Tyler pitched in with an eye roll. “Many somethings in fact. All over Hayden’s expensive condo and car.”

“That was before term started though,” Frank squeaked. Blushing right to his hairline as Rachel and Heather both sniggered at his obvious embarrassment. “Astrid wouldn’t dream of doing that now!”

Dream of it, she had though. Stopping her pacing again, Astrid faced her friends. A truly wicked grin spreading across her face now. “You’re not wrong Frank,” she answered slyly. “I actually plan to do a hell of a lot more than just dream of it. In fact, I completely intend to seduce my physics teacher. Starting tomorrow.”

Frank audibly gasped as everyone else simply stared. Rachel even freezing with a chip halfway to her open mouth. “Sabrina may have taken Scott from me, and we will fix her for that, but Hayden is all mine. I’ll be damned if I let that vile cow steal him too. She will rue the day she ever chose to go toe to toe with me...” Astrid trailed off with an evil cackle. Not even caring about the shocked looks on every one of her friends’ faces now.

“You do realize how many rules you will be breaking if you do this,” Rachel said into the loaded silence the followed Astrid proclamation. Peering at Astrid suspiciously. “Both school and federal.”

“Of course I do,” Astrid exclaimed. A sense of giddy expectation starting to build inside her now. An unfamiliar anticipation of the chase that she had never experienced before this moment. Maybe because she’d only ever been the one being chased before now (usually unwillingly). “I know full well what could happen Ruff, but that just makes it more exciting doesn’t it. Sometimes you need to stoop to his level before you can beat the devil,” she finished with a smirk.

“Who are you and what have you done with Astrid Hofferson,” Tyler asked as he rolled over to gaze up at her. Everyone else finally breaking down laughing at the look of enraptured wonder on both twins’ faces. Of course Astrid knew exactly why it was a bad idea, but she just couldn’t care. Besides, as Hayden himself had taught her, the danger of being caught truly did add to the thrill. Really, he only had himself to blame for this, Astrid thought with a chuckle.

**______**

**Oh boy, so much stuff to unpack... I'll leave it to you guys, since I'm off to take a recovery nap after a seriously long night shift.**

**Seriously, I would love to hear what you guys thought of the chapter. How do you think Astrid's seduction of Hayden is going to go? Will she have him eating from her hands by Halloween? Or do you think he has enough willpower to hold out longer? Christmas maybe? Who's going to be the first to find out when it does happen (cause we know darn well it will)? Who will be the first outsider to find out?**

**Like Astrid said though, the silly boy really did bring this on himself. Maybe he shouldn't have been QUITE so good between the sheets :P lol**

***Bonus marks to anyone that spotted my sneaky little hat-tip to mine and Jay Baruchel’s shared Canadian heritage... Ketchup Chips! Woot Woot! :P**


	15. I Hate You For It

**I did it! I somehow managed to get another whopping chapter written in time for Saturday! Honestly, this chapter was already forming in my mind as I was typing up the last one, so it wasn't that big of a stretch. Sometimes the words just flow from brain to page with effortless ease. Other times I can sit in front of the computer for hours and barely even type 10 words... Human brains are strange machines.**

**The title for this chapter, and a fair bit of the inspiration, is from one of my fave songs by an awesome Canadian artist. It's 'I Hate You For It - Chad Brownlee'. It's such a great song, and also so perfectly fits to this situation. Anyways, Hope you guys like it :)**

**______**

Hayden wasn’t sure what made him say it. It was all kinds of wrong. Not that its wrongness made the words any less true though. When he had heard the young guy with the grey shirt and the undercut asking to buy Astrid’s coffee, it had twisted his stomach up in knots. Would she say yes? Would the two of them start talking, or even worse, dating?

Astrid looked so absolutely divine right now. Leaning over the edge of the counter as her painted on jeans hugged every perfect curve of her fine ass. The 3” heels on her shoes accentuating the toned muscles in those impossibly long legs. Her smock top just loose enough to look elegant, while still emphasizing the swell of her chest and the dip of her tiny waist. The exposed skin of her neck and shoulders just begging to be tasted. It was no wonder almost every single guy in this cafe was staring at her. In fact, it was more surprising that skater boy actually even had the guts to come over and talk to this living Aphrodite.

Half of Hayden had wanted to turn right back around and walk back to the love seat, sans coffee. The more dominant half of him needed to hear what she said. Telling himself that it was a good thing if she started dating other people. That he would be a happy and supportive friend for her. That is all he could be. So what if it made him sick to think of watching someone else kiss her or touch her. He would just have to deal with that.

When she turned the boy down though, Hayden felt a wave of treacherous relief flood through him. Watching as she followed the retreating form with a shine of mild exasperation in those ocean blue eyes. Taking advantage of her moment of distraction, Hayden had closed the rest of the distance to the counter before speaking. Astrid’s answering smile when she turned and saw him lighting up her whole face and cutting right through all of his carefully constructed defences.

He hadn’t meant to casually flirt with her. It just came so easy when he was talking to Astrid. Hayden had never thought of himself as particularly charming or smart with girls. He just listened. He was also honest, and tended to speak his thoughts without worrying if they would sound stupid or weak. It didn’t take a genius to make a girl feel good about herself, after all. Besides, after being bullied for most of his childhood, Hayden had learned the true value of a compliment.

He had also learned to read people quite well. That will happen when you spend a lot of your time alone and people watching as a child. It’s easier to notice small tells when you aren’t directly involved in the conversation. Unlike people, body language doesn’t lie. So it was that when Astrid tossed out the casual comment about Cope’s looks, Hayden could see that she was just as torn up as he was. So he decided to offer her a boon, when he should have just left well enough alone instead.

Turns out, that may not have been the right choice. Now Hayden was back on the drooping love seat. Sipping at the last of his coffee and trying to pretend that he was invested in the conversation around him. Astrid had looked so startled at his words. Wide blue eyes over bright and cheeks flushed a delicate pink. Then when she had taken off to the bathroom, it made him worried that he had truly upset her by putting her in such an uncomfortable situation.

Hayden really hoped that Astrid didn’t think he was trying to make her choose between him and her future. He would never, ever ask that of her. All he’d wanted to do was let her know that she was not alone with her struggle. He, too, was warring with himself daily as he tried to balance what he wanted with what she needed. Hell, he would quit his job tomorrow to be with her, if that wouldn’t leave her without a physics teacher in her final year.

Watching her storm out of the bathroom 15 minutes later with her jaw set and fists clenched, Hayden knew he’d made a mistake. Suddenly feeling nauseous, he set his now nearly empty cup on the table. Hearing Astrid round up her friends and leave immediately after. Well, at least she had taken the coffee he bought with her rather than leaving it behind. Or dumping it over his head.

“Is everything alright Hayden,” Amelia suddenly asked from beside him. Her gentle voice tinged with the slightest bit of concern.

“Hmm,” Hayden hummed in confusion. Shaking himself back to the present to find the rest of the group staring at him. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he lied. “Just tired is all. It’s been a long week and this awful poetry has melted what was left of my brain.”

“It is exceptionally terrible this evening,” Mala agreed with a chuckle. “It actually makes me appreciate my students a little more, I think.” Her boyfriend, Theodore Rockson, or Throk as everyone else called him but Mala, grunted an affirmative. Mala chuckling before leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. The woman was surprisingly lighthearted and affectionate, despite the cool front she put on at work. “I think we might just call it a night before someone brings the bongos back,” she added. Daintily climbing off of Throk’s lap where she had been perched for the last hour and a half.

“Yeah, I think I should probably head for bed too,” Amy chimed in as they all laughed. “Although the screaming night terrors I’m going to have after this will probably just keep me awake,” she chuckled. Pointing to the stage where a wild looking older woman in a shapeless cotton dress, three shawls, and an assortment of bangles and necklaces was reciting something in a croaky voice. Swaying side to side with her eyes closed and completely oblivious to everyone else in the room. Her bushy mane of curly grey hair pointing if every direction, as if she had just finished sticking a fork in an electrical outlet before her performance.

“I could cuddle you to sleep,” Dagur offered teasingly. Wiggling his brows at Amy suggestively.

“Hmm, tempting...” She joked lightly. “Unfortunately my cat is a bed hog and he doesn’t like to share. Believe me, you do not want to make Commodore Fitzwhiskers angry.”

“Commodore Fitzwhiskers,” Eret asked with a laugh as he struggled out of his recliner. Enunciating the navy title as if he might have misheard. Hayden chuckling too at the ridiculous name. Not that he had any right to laugh since his pet wolf was named Toothless, he thought distractedly. Pushing to his feet before reaching his hand down to help Amy out of the unreasonably low love seat.

“Yes, Commodore,” Amy replied simply. Using Hayden’s hand to pull herself up, and then straightening her clothes fussily before glancing back up at Eret. Somehow not even cracking a smile. “He was just a Captain until he killed an especially large rat in my basement. That was when he received his promotion to Commodore. I keep his fleet of warships in the bathtub.”

“That is the best place to keep your warships,” Hayden agreed. “I hope you bought him a really big hat to go with them.” There was a moment of silence, and then they all broke down laughing again.

Amy was an interesting creature, to say the least. Her impossibly bubbly nature was always slightly at odds with her unexpectedly dry sense of sarcastic humour, and it was like she was two different women in one. A fact that never ceased to both amaze and amuse Hayden. Dagur even more so, judging by the way the redhead was gazing at Amy right now.

The group was laughing so loudly in fact that the grey haired woman on the stage actually stopped her swaying to glare at them accusingly for interrupting her poem. The gesture only serving to make them laugh even harder. “Carry on my dear,” Dagur stated. Giving the woman a bow and a cheeky wave of apology as they all made their way outside.

Hayden could feel his cousin’s angry gaze burning a hole through his back now, but he chose to ignore it. There was every chance that Scott had seen Hayden and Astrid talking at the counter and read into it. Maybe he thought Hayden was trying to move in on his ex girl? If only he knew...

Thankfully most of the other patrons hadn’t driven here, so the group of educators had managed to snag the spots right out front. Each of them saying their farewells as they walked the short distance to their cars. Hayden once again watching until Amy had climbed into hers and shut the door before turning back around to talk to Dagur and Eret. The three of them standing between Dagur’s truck and Hayden’s Aston Martin. Scott’s flashy red Corvette directly across the street.

“What happened with Astrid,” Eret asked now that everyone else was gone. “She just stormed out of there. What did you say to her?”

“Probably something I shouldn’t have,” Hayden answered with a sigh. “I don’t really want to talk about it right now, to be honest. If she doesn’t totally hate me now, hopefully I can sort it out tomorrow. Then everything can go back to being normal.”

“If by normal you mean brimming over with pent up sexual tension,” Dagur drawled with an eye roll.

“Sure. Let’s go with that,” Hayden grouched back. Unable to entirely keep from breaking a smile though when Dagur smirked at him.

“You could always hook up with Amy,” Eret offered blandly. Only half-kidding. “Relieve some of that tension. That woman is smoking hot, and she shares your ridiculous sense of humour.”

“Both true points. We could make beautiful sarcastic babies together, but I just won’t,” Hayden countered. “It wouldn’t be fair to Amy, and besides, I’m not **that** tense yet. I’ll see you guys when you get back. Good luck over the weekend,” he finished with a chuckle. Waving goodbye to them before settling into the seat of his car. Once again wishing that he could take Venom out. There was only so long before the snow hit and he was forced to park it in the garage for almost 6 straight months.

The next day at school, Hayden felt like he was set on auto-pilot. Coasting disinterestedly through his morning classes before grabbing a quick lunch from the cafe. A lunch that he barely even tasted as he was too lost in his own head. The dreaded final class of the day slowly drawing nearer. The class where he would see Astrid for the first time since yesterday at Hunter’s Cove. He had briefly considered texting her to apologize, but quickly opted against it. Sometimes the most uncomfortable things were best done face-to-face.

Maybe she would just choose to give him the cold shoulder. Ignoring him and treating him like any other boring old teacher. It would suck, but quiet dismissal would be better than screaming accusations. Hopefully she didn’t come in with fists raised and righteous feminist flag waving. Accusing him of trying to ruin her future because he couldn’t keep his impure thoughts to himself. That would make it impossible to talk to her. If she even wanted to talk to him again, that is.

Waiting at his desk with mounting dread, he glanced over the top of his laptop briefly as the first of the students showed up. Frank among them. The large blonde heading straight back to claim the group’s customary table at the far side of the room. Hearing Rachel’s very distinct voice from just outside, Hayden looked up again as the three girls sauntered into the room.

To no one’s surprise, Astrid glanced over at him almost immediately. The shocking thing was that she didn’t look either angry or sad. Instead, she gave him a bright smile as she made her way to her table with Rachel and Heather. It was almost like last night had never even happened. The group of them laughing and chatting happily as they gazed interestedly at the assortment of items in a little box on the table. The only one shooting Hayden odd looks was Frank, which just made the whole thing even more confusing.

Getting to his feet with a sigh, Hayden called the class to attention. “I see you have all found the boxes of goodies on your tables,” he started casually. Walking around to the front of his desk and leaning against it. “Since it’s Friday and no one really wants to start anything new before the weekend, I thought we’d have some fun instead.”

Hayden watched as the whole class perked up at the word ‘fun’. The sight making him chuckle. “In each box you will find multiple sizes of steel ball bearings, a stand and clamps, paper, aluminum foil, and various other items. Within your table groups, I want you to figure out which size or weight of ball bearings will allow you to create a proper shockwave when struck together.” At that, Hayden grabbed the tv remote from his pocket and clicked the power button. The diagrams he already had open on his computer showing up on the much bigger screen now.

“Now, we are going to use proper scientific method with this,” Hayden lectured. The students starting to mutter and shift around in excitement at the thought of doing something that wasn’t reading from a textbook or listening to him talk. “I want you each to write up a full hypothesis first, followed by detailed notes on how you are going to prove this hypothesis. As you carry out your experiments, you will carefully document each step, as well as your findings.”

Then he chuckled as he glanced pointedly at Rachel. “Just for the record, when you get it right, the resulting minor explosions will hopefully be the largest to ever happen in this room. Any others will need to wait for the designated lab. Also, please do not set fire to my classroom, or Dean Terribal will never let me hear the end of it.”

“Ugh, fine,” Rachel groaned. Pretending to pout at him. “Way to be a downer.” A few people laughed at that, and Hayden rolled his eyes.

“Well, get to it,” he added when the class just continued to sit there and stare at him. Then they were all excitedly muttering amongst themselves and rifling through the box of supplies. Selecting pages out of their notebooks as they started hypothesizing within their groups. Hayden couldn’t help but smile at their enthusiasm. As far as physics experiments went, this one was unreasonably simple and pretty hazard free, but it was fun. The babble of excitement around him for something so minor just going to show how little Broyd actually let them do.

As they worked, Hayden started making his way around the class. Meandering through the other groups in a deceptively haphazard way. Finally reaching the back table where the girls and Frank were already setting up their stand and clamping one of the pieces of foil onto it. Under the guise of looking over her notes, Hayden leant around Astrid. “I need to talk to you,” he mumbled near her ear.

“That’s good, because I actually need to talk to you too,” she muttered back quietly. Shifting her paper and pointing to it as if she was explaining something to him. “Mind if I hang around after class? So we can be alone,” she asked. Her voice dropping lower now. The tone almost... Suggestive...

Then Astrid adjusted herself on her stool. Catching Hayden entirely of guard as she shifted enough to close the gap he had carefully left between them. Her back pressing tight against his chest. Hayden’s whole body tensing at the contact as his arms very nearly came up to wrap around her. The smooth wing of her collarbone now residing temptingly close to his face as the smell of roses wafted off her hair. Numbing his brain and making him want to nuzzle his nose into the silken gold behind her ear.

“After class is fine,” Hayden managed to choke out. Quickly moving away from her before his traitor body could do something stupid. What the heck, he wondered in confusion. Catching another one of those mildly sympathetic looks from Frank. Trying to shake himself out of his stupor, Hayden made his way back to his desk. Stopping on the way to answer a few questions and doing his best to focus.

By the end of the hour and half, his head was still just as much of a mess as it had been from the start. “For homework, I want you all to write me a brief essay on exactly why the 2” bearings are able to create a shockwave while the others cannot. To be handed in Tuesday along with a legible copy of your notes from today,” he called out to the class as they started to put away the supplies. “And have a good weekend,” he added as the bell rang. Everyone aside from Astrid filing out amidst happy chatter about the class. Many of the students giving him huge smiles and waves in return as they bid him the same.

Following the last of the group to the door, Astrid closed and locked it before turning back to face him. “We need to talk about last night,” she said gently as she made her way around the tables towards him. Her tone both somber and serious now. The look on her face making him feel insanely guilty all over again.

“I know, I know,” Hayden started. Unable to meet her gaze now as he brought a hand up to rub nervously at his neck. “I was out of line. I’m sorry...”

“What? No,” Astrid cut across him. “I wasn’t talking about that. Well, kind of, but not really.”

Gazing up in confusion, Hayden forced himself to meet her eyes. “Then what are you talking about,” he asked. Unsure what else could have happened last night that would concern him.

“It’s about Sabrina,” Astrid grumbled. “Remember how I thought that there was something suspicious about her utter infatuation with Scott?” Hayden nodded to show he remembered. “Well, it turns out I was right. I overheard her talking to her girlfriends in the bathroom at Hunter’s Cove last night. Not only did she gloat about breaking Scott and I up, she as good as admitted that she is only dating Scott to get to you.”

That took a moment to sink into his brain. Then another moment for the rest of his thoughts to fall into place. “So that’s why you looked so pissed off when you left! It was because of Sabrina,” Hayden groaned. Nearly sighing in relief. “I should have guessed. I saw her go in there, but I didn’t pay it much attention. I thought that... You know...”

“That I was upset by what you said,” Astrid asked. When he just nodded mutely, she crossed her arms and jutted her hip out to the side. “If I was mad at you Hayden, I would have told you,” she pointed out blandly. “Believe me. Subtlety is not really my forte.” Then she narrowed her eyes slightly as she added, “you don’t seem overly surprised about Sabrina.”

“I’ve met girls like her before,” Hayden reminded her with a shrug. “Ones that are much better at playing the game than she is, too. She may be plenty conniving, but where my ex was Seabiscuit, Sabrina Swensen is little more than a cheap trick pony. As such, I find it hard to believe that she worked for two years to break up you and Scott with me as the ultimate endgame. It just feels like a stretch.”

“Don’t be daft Hayden,” Astrid snapped. “You should have seen the way she was looking at you last night. Like you were a particularly juicy steak that she was fully intending to make a meal of,” she added in a menacing growl. Her hands clenching into fists at the memory. “Besides, how is it a stretch? Literally everyone in Archipelia knows that you and Scott are close cousins.”

“Close is a bit of an overstatement,” Hayden felt the need to point out. Leaning against his desk again and crossing his arms as he arched a brow at the angry blonde in front of him. “It’s no secret that Scott and I haven’t really spoken in years. After all, he isn’t exactly quiet about the fact that he hates me. What is she going to do? Rekindle mine and Scott’s lost affections for each other so that she can come around for family Christmas and try to woo me under the mistletoe,” he added with a snort.

“Okay, fine. Maybe you weren’t her target to begin with,” Astrid assented with a frustrated groan. Throwing her hands up in exasperation now and looking ridiculously adorable at the same time. His knight in shining armour, Hayden thought with a smirk. His heart warming at just how angry she was on his behalf.

Astrid looked like she was on the war path, and Hayden couldn’t help wondering exactly why she was so furious about this. Perhaps because Sabrina was apparently planning to steal something that Astrid saw as hers yet again? Well, she wouldn’t be entirely wrong about that, though Hayden really didn’t want to let his mind stray there just now. Just because Astrid hadn’t said she was mad about his words last night didn’t mean that she approved of them.

“Granted she probably would have been content with just nabbing Scott if you hadn’t suddenly shown up,” she continued vehemently. “After all, if it’s money she wants, the Jorgensons have plenty. I’m sure her plans changed the moment she realized who you were though,” Astrid insisted. “You have to admit, you are the ultimate prize for a gold digger.”

There was an undeniable glimmer of truth to those words, but Hayden still didn’t want to see Astrid played for the fool either. “Are you sure she didn’t just want you to think that she has a master plan,” he asked now. Then, seeing that she was about to argue, he clarified. “Girls like that are rarely quite as dumb as they appear to be, and they always have a motive behind their actions. What if she knew you were in that bathroom, Astrid? What if she wanted you to try to out her?”

“Why would she want that,” Astrid wondered. Slender brows furrowing in confusion. “Wouldn’t it absolutely ruin her chances with you or Scott if I told you?”

“Maybe,” Hayden offered, “but I’m sure she feels it’s a very minor risk. The more pressing issue is, quite frankly, you.” When Astrid arched a disbelieving brow at him, Hayden huffed a sigh. “Think about it Astrid. She likely would have seen you and I talking at the cafe, and she would have heard that we are friends. Even if everyone thinks it’s only because of Heather and Dagur. There is also very little chance that Sabrina doesn’t know Scott still has feelings for you.”

“No matter who her real target is, you are the main thing standing in her way,” Hayden pointed out. “Amelia Cope to a lesser extent when it comes to me, but Sabrina can’t exactly go ‘open season’ on her own teacher. So she is likely aiming to get rid of you first. By trying to paint Sabrina as an evil mastermind, it just makes you look like the crazy one. Hopefully chasing Scott away from you and scaring me off at the same time. Leaving her free to pounce on whichever one of us she chooses.”

Astrid opened and closed her mouth a few times, as if struggling to find a counter argument. Unfortunately she could also see the truth of his words. Finally, after another long moment, her shoulders slumped slightly in defeat. “So we do nothing? We just let her get away with it,” she asked. The pain and betrayal in her voice making Hayden want to reach out and pull her into his embrace.

“Of course not,” Hayden sighed. “I have no intention of letting Sabrina get anywhere near me. I will also do everything I can to help you knock her down a few pegs too. Even Scott doesn’t deserve to be used like that. Just please don’t do anything rash until you have something concrete. She was probably hoping that you would fly off the handle, so do the unexpected instead.”

“Right now you actually hold all the cards and she doesn’t even know it,” he reminded her. “Don’t play your hand too soon. Sabrina will slip up. Girls like that always do,” Hayden added. Thinking of Victoria again with a snort of disgust.

Astrid’s lips twisted up into a grimace at that. “I know you’re right, but I don’t like it,” she grumbled. “Can’t I just kick her ass right now and be done with it.”

“Not unless you want a criminal record for assault,” Hayden shrugged. Chuckling at her overly dramatic eye roll as he uncrossed his arms to rest his hands on the edge of the desk behind him. Then he cleared his throat nervously. “About last night though,” he started again. Astrid’s eyes locking on his with mild interest now. “I just wanted to say that I really am sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I did. It was wrong of me to put you in that position...”

His words trailed off into nothing as Astrid sauntered closer to him. Was it just his imagination, or were her hips moving more than usual? The sway of those luscious curves hugged by tight little jean shorts pulling his eyes straight downwards. “Did you mean it,” she asked quietly. Her voice dropping into that same honeyed bedroom tone from earlier again, as she came to a stop right in front of him. Impossibly, inappropriately, and dangerously close. Thank god the door was locked.

“Hu-huh,” he stammered. His suddenly sluggish mind confused by her question as he forced his eyes back up to her face. Trying to ignore her nearness. Or the way her arched back and shorter stature gave him a perfect sight line down the low cut front of her tank top. The way he could feel the heat of her through the thin cotton of his shirt. His hands gripping tighter onto the wood of the desk in a pathetic attempt to restrain himself.

“I said, did you mean it,” Astrid repeated. Leaning even closer and gazing up at him through her long lashes. Her hands coming up to gently rest on his chest.

“Ye-Yeah, but that’s not...” Was all he managed. His heart racing beneath her touch, and there was absolutely no chance that she couldn’t feel it. Hayden felt trapped. Cornered. Pinned between her and the desk, with no way out other than to forcefully escape. Not that his stupid male hormones would actually let him push this goddess away. Not when every part of him longed to have her even closer instead...

“Good,” she grinned up at him. “Because I would never complain about the positions you put me in.” There was no missing the double entendre, and Hayden gulped around his suddenly very dry throat. Then she reached up and wrapped her delicate hands around his tie as she followed the path of it up towards his collar. The silver tie that he had worn without even thinking about it. Only remembering now that it’s last use had been to restrain this exact woman to his headboard.

“Nice tie, by the way. I like this one on you,” Astrid quipped knowingly. As if she could read his thoughts. Tightening the knot and then using the silk noose to tug him down as she pressed her chest against him. Leaning up on her toes to bring her lips the rest of the way to his ear. “I like it even better when it’s wrapped around my wrists while you’re between my thighs,” she murmured. Her breath dancing over his neck as a shudder ran right down his spine and into his groin. A strangled groan bursting through his clenched teeth as his body leapt to attention against his will.

Stepping back with a smirk, Astrid locked her eyes on his as she patted his tie smooth again. “Enjoy your weekend Hayden,” she said sweetly. Turning around and bending down to grab her bag off the floor. Giving him a perfect view of her glorious ass. Glancing over her shoulder, she grinned at him as she gave it a slight wiggle. Then she straightened up and headed to the door and out into the hall without another word. Leaving Hayden feeling like he’d just been hit by a very sexy bus.

After what felt like forever, Hayden finally managed to convince his body to move. Making his way numbly out to the parking lot and climbing in his car. Then he drooped forward until his head was resting on the steering wheel. The sun-heated leather likely leaving a red mark on his skin, but he barely even noticed. There was too much else swirling around his brain to be bothered with something as unimportant as scorching pain.

He was so fucked. Not literally of course, though his body certainly wanted to be. Maybe she had just been playing around?.. Yeah, that had to be it, Hayden thought desperately. Teasing and torturing him as payback, but she had likely gotten it out of her system now. Astrid wasn’t really suggesting...

No. He refused to even let himself think of it. Taking one last deep breath to steady himself, he leant back and put on his seat belt. Taking extra care on the drive home. He didn’t trust his mind to stay on task right now. Not after what had just happened.

Hayden spent the entire weekend distracting himself from thoughts of Astrid while trying to convince himself that it had been a one-off. Both Eret and Dagur were at away games so he couldn’t just call them up. Left with nothing else to do, Hayden packed an overnight bag so he and Toothless could go visit his parents. Valka and Stoick were absolutely thrilled of course, but they did ask an awful lot of questions about how both his life and his new job were going. Questions that he had been very careful to dance around, or give benign answered too. Escaping to his old bedroom as quickly as he reasonably could.

“So, what is this I hear about you having a new lady friend,” Stoick had hedged after dinner on Sunday. The words making Hayden choke on his scotch as Valka chuckled softly. His mom’s large Tortie Maine Coon, Cloudjumper, curled up on her lap as Toothless and Skullcrusher (his dad’s Bernese Mountain Dog) lay on the rug by the gas fireplace. They were sitting in the smaller living room of the Haddock’s huge house. The family one with the tv in it, though the screen was off at the moment.

Unlike the much larger guest one, which was decorated with creams and whites with just a hint of gold and brown, this living room was much homier. The walls painted in a warm shade of forest green and long gold and green curtains tied out of the way of the huge windows. The red and gold carpet on the floor was plush and wonderful, but it also hid stains well. The dark wood and leather furniture all easy to keep clean, and with all the dents and dings of a life well lived. This one had been styled with children and pets in mind.

Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, Hayden peered over at his dad in surprise. Stoick just held up his large hands with a look of feigned innocence. “A father hears things,” he supplied vaguely. His bushy red beard covering his smile, but the crinkled corners of his green eyes gave him away. “My only son being spotted out on the town, not once but twice, with a lovely brunette is bound to get back to me.”

“Oh that,” Hayden practically sighed in relief. “Amelia Cope is just a co-worker. We aren’t dating or anything.”

“Well that’s a shame,” Stoick grumbled. Running a hand over his beard now. “And here I was hoping that you would have a nice new lady to introduce to us at Christmas. Although, maybe it’s for the best. Your mother was talking about inviting the Hoffersons to the party this year.”

“That I was,” Valka chimed in with a smile. “Even though Scott and Astrid aren’t together anymore, we have always liked that girl and her family. I think you would too. Perhaps you and her can gripe about Scott together at the singles table,” she teased. Those mischievous green eyes that Hayden had inherited twinkling brightly in the flickering firelight.

“That depends. Is she cute,” Hayden asked dryly before downing the last of his scotch. Giving a forced chuckle as his dad laughed boisterously and reached out to slap him on the back.

“I’m pretty sure she takes most of her classes in the Oswald Building,” Stoick offered brightly. “You’ve probably seen her in the hallways. Tall and pretty blonde girl with blue eyes that hangs around with Heather Berserker. Used to go to primary school with you.”

“Sounds vaguely familiar...” Hayden trailed off with a shrug. Feeling the heavy weight of guilt pressing on his chest as he lied straight to his parents’ faces. The Haddocks often hosted a massive party on Christmas Eve and they always invited a mixture of both family and friends. Their home was less of a house and more of a mansion, so it was plenty big enough to host everyone. So it was that the Haddocks, the Jorgensons, the Eretsons, the Berserkers, the Terribals, and Gordon Belchley all got together in Hayden’s childhood home to drink and make merry. Guess this year the Hoffersons would be here too.

Hayden, Eret, and Dagur had all managed to talk their way out of the awkward family parties for years now. Hayden using tight school deadlines, racing schedules, and then Victoria as excuses to not have to see his Uncle Steven, Aunt Meredith, and cousin Scott. Opting to come home for the week between Christmas and New Years instead, so that he and his parents could spend the time alone. Now it looked like Hayden wouldn’t be able to weasel out of this one.

At least Heather, Dagur, and Eret would all be at this one too. Not that it would make the situation any less weird. Hopefully Scott found some way to miss it this year instead. There was a pretty good chance he might, since he knew that Hayden would actually be there for once. Although Hayden couldn’t help wondering where he and Astrid would be now if he hadn’t stupidly avoided all those parties.

After rousing Toothless from his comfortable spot, Hayden collected his stuff from his room. Giving each of his parents a tight hug. Feeling his ribs protest slightly beneath his dad’s powerful embrace. “It was good to see you, son. We should do this again soon,” Stoick said as he released Hayden.

“Sure thing. I’ll come back right after my rib fractures heal,” Hayden joked. Rubbing his sides with a grin as his dad grimaced sheepishly. “Just kidding, dad. I’ll be back to visit soon, and you know you’re more than welcome to come visit me at my place too. I love you guys.” Then Hayden was slinging his bag over his shoulder before heading out the door.

The sky had already switched from day to night as Hayden and Toothless got back in the truck to head home. Pulling away from the multi car garage and onto the main cedar lined and sweeping drive. Glancing back at the brightly lit front porch, Hayden could see his parents standing there waving at him. Honking his horn a couple times in acknowledgment as the ornate wrought iron gates up ahead swung open for him. The old fashioned lampposts that his mother so loved lighting his way.

Hayden still felt somewhat guilty for not having told his parents the truth. How could he though? It’s not like you can just bring something like that up in casual conversation. “Hey, mom, dad. You know how you said you like Scott’s ex Astrid? Well, I like her too. She’s actually one of my students, and we’ve also had sex. It might be better if you don’t invite both her and Alvin for Christmas...”

His parents lived just outside of the main city limits on a huge plot of land. Roughly an acre or so near the house and drive had been decoratively landscaped, but his mom was a naturalist at heart. She had expertly designed the front yard to feel as easy and peaceful as the little creek that cut through it. The whole back of the lot had been left untouched. Letting the creek and overgrown forest both flow right up to the rocky cliffs overlooking the ocean. A winding dirt path leading down to their own sheltered little beach below, where the bubbling creek turned into a splashing waterfall.

It had been a veritable paradise for an adventurous child that could never seem to sit still. Far too many times Hayden had scared his parents half to death by disappearing for a whole day. Or by climbing the massive old maples that shaded the house when he was still barely old enough to tie his own shoes. Although Valka had never been that overly worried, since there had always been some massive breed of dog around to help watch out for her son. Valka Haddock saw no point in having a home without pets, and Hayden had to agree with her there.

The area used to be little more than empty lots and farms when Hayden was a small child. Over the years, more and more wealthy residents decided to buy up land outside of town too. Now many of the open swaths of forest had been replaced by sprawling mansions and carefully manicured yards displaying varying degrees of excess. Most of the little farms now even sporting grand homes of their own. The Haddock mansion was still the largest and most elaborate though.

Painted white with forest green trim and styled in the Gothic/Victorian way, it was exactly the type of house that Hayden wanted one day. Victoria had called it ‘stuffy and old fashioned’, but what did she know. Hayden loved all of its spires, wrap-around porches, and odd blend of sharp angles and round turrets that somehow just worked. The little cobbled pathways that led to the enclosed pool and jacuzzi room, as well as the detached guest house. Matching little stone bridges stretching over both the creek and the deep drainage ditch between the property and the main road.

Returning to his modern and comparatively tiny condo, Hayden could feel the butterflies starting to swirl in his belly again. Worrying about what tortures tomorrow might hold. After not seeing Astrid all day on Monday though, he was finally able to relax a bit. Then Tuesday came along and he was thrown right back off balance. After grabbing a quick coffee at the school cafe, he made his way to class. Just working on linking his computer up to the flat screen when Frank walked through the door. His pale green eyes were distinctly nervous when they met Hayden’s across the room. His cheeks flushed a deep scarlet.

Ducking his head quickly, Frank rushed to take his usual seat. What the hell, Hayden wondered with a shake of his head. Turning back to his laptop as he watched the other students enter the class in small groups. Unable to resist looking up again when he heard Astrid’s voice from just outside the door. Then Hayden was suddenly fighting against his very male nature as he struggled to stay professional. Frank’s expression suddenly making far more sense.

Not that anyone would have actually noticed ‘Professor Haddock’ falter. Every single guy is this room had turned at the sharp staccato of high heels on laminate and was now staring at the trio of girls. Some even had their mouths hanging slightly open. A few trying to fix up their already tidy hair. Straightening their shoulders and/or glasses as they puffed their chests out like they were performing some sort of primate mating dance. Hayden would have found it amusing if he wasn’t so painfully distracted himself.

Heather and Rachel both looked like their typical lovely selves. Dressed in simple cutoffs and tight fitting tank top combos with their hair braided. Rachel in her combat boots, and Heather wearing a low heeled sandal. What was different was Astrid. Her usually understated style was rarely ever blatantly sexy. Her natural beauty was what made her mostly practical clothing choices seem more showy. The confident way with which she carried herself drawing the eyes of everyone to her. Not today.

Today she had on some of the tiniest shorts Hayden had ever seen outside an after party or strip club. The red cotton was both low rise, and rolled up at the cuff until it was less than an inch below her pubic bone and barely covering her perky little ass. Her white corset style top hugging her shapely breasts rather tightly. Pushing them up and out in a way that Hayden found nearly irresistible. The frilly little white cap sleeves attached to it keeping the bloody thing just teetering on the publicly decent side of lingerie. Black 3” heeled sandals sparkling with crystals rounding off the whole jaw-dropping ensemble.

Her make-up was still understated. Just some mascara and eyeliner with a touch of shadow, a splash of pink blusher on the apples of her cheeks, but it didn’t matter. She was still impossibly beautiful. That glorious mane of golden hair falling loose to the middle of her back. Lightly curled and perfectly styled to frame her face, and Hayden’s fingers itched to wind themselves through it. To pull her tight against him as his hands started to explore those perfect curves all over again...

Sweet mother of god, what the hell was Astrid playing at?! Why was she suddenly deciding to dress like a Victoria’s Secret Angel?! Sent from Heaven with the sole intent of dragging him straight to Hell. First Friday, and now this! Was it all some sort of cruel punishment for him stepping too close to the line? If so, it was working. Hayden just couldn’t tear his eyes or his mind away from her, no matter how hard he tried. His teeth clenching together painfully as he forcefully suppressed his desire.

Clearly feeling his gaze, Astrid glanced towards him. Her lips twisting up into what could only be seen as a seductive smile. Wiggling her fingers in a cheeky wave before sashaying to her seat. Sweet fuck, this was just... Gah!

Hayden tried to focus and give his lecture about the behaviour of light through different mediums. He really did, but he tripped over his own words more than once. Particularly when Astrid would meet his gaze with a distinctly wicked smirk. Right before very slowly uncrossing and recrossing her legs in a way that had all the blood promptly vacating his frontal cortex. There was honestly a very good possibility that Hayden was going to spontaneously combust on the spot if she kept it up.

Not that it fucking mattered. None of the guys in the class were paying attention to Hayden anyways. They were all too busy gaping at the devious little sex kitten perched at the back table. Tonguing her pen lid like she was performing fellatio on it, or stretching to drape those pushed-up breasts over the table edge. No doubt most of the guys were now sporting very uncomfortable boners, and you could tell that Astrid knew it. Her eyes meeting Hayden’s briefly, and she winked slyly before blowing a kiss at a particularly nerdy looking boy with neatly parted red hair and dark rimmed glasses. The boy, Stuart, looking like he might just die as he promptly knocked his book on the floor in his nervousness.

Even the girls were too busy glaring at Astrid and her friends to bother much with class. Hayden had given up trying to teach them much of anything long before the bell rang. The obnoxious buzzing sound seeming to finally snap the guys out of their stupor. Then there was a flustered flurry of activity as they all rushed to gather up their books and cram them back into bags. Many of the guys stopping by the back table to try and chat up Astrid for a moment before leaving with disappointed expressions.

Hayden watched as the three girls at the back table took their sweet time to pack up instead. Frank having rushed off to his next class while the girls had a free study period right now. Hayden’s eyes taking on a mind of their own as Astrid pointedly bent over at the waist to do up her bag. Her ass sticking up in the air as the bottom curves of the supple cheeks peeked out from beneath her shorts. Her breasts in serious danger of spilling right out of her top. There was no possible way she had a bra on beneath that thing.

Straightening up again, Astrid met Hayden’s eyes with a coy smile. Tossing her hair back from her face and chest. “Do you like the shirt Hayden? I wore it just for you,” she teased. Tracing a slow path over the exposed swells of her breasts with a carefully manicured and french-tipped nail that his eyes couldn’t help but follow. A cold sweat breaking out on the back of his neck as his breathing and heart rate both kicked into overdrive.

When his gaze finally left her chest, it was to find her azure blue orbs shining with humour. “You sure look thirsty Hayden. Might I suggest some cold water,” Astrid purred. Her eyes flicking down towards his groin for a moment as Rachel and Heather laughed. Then they started walking across the room together. Astrid’s hips swinging hypnotically.

“See you later handsome,” Astrid added with a wink just before disappearing out the door. Hayden dropping into his chair now and putting his head in his hands. Suddenly wishing that he had a paper bag to hyperventilate into. Dear god, this temptress was going to be the death of him.

After changing out of his work clothes that evening, Hayden walked Toothless around the park a few times to try and burn off some steam. Then he made his way to the pub to meet up with Dagur and Eret. He hadn’t really seen much of them since last Thursday, so he was dreading the questioning that he was about to get. After all, the last time they had talked was right after Astrid stormed out of Hunter’s Cove.

“So, how’d it go with Astrid,” Eret asked as he poured beer from the full pitcher into the three pint glasses.

“Fine,” Hayden lied. His voice coming out an octave higher than normal and the sound made him cringe inwardly. Picking at his truffle fries with no real interest. His stomach still too full of butterflies to have much room for food.

“Wanna tell us about it,” Dagur asked. Giving Hayden a pensive look past the sesame topped bun of his mushroom mozza melt.

“Nope,” Hayden replied. Grabbing his pint glass from Eret and tipping it back like a frat boy. After pouring another, he finally looked up to meet his friends’ inquisitive gazes. “She’s not mad at me though. So that’s something,” he offered with a shrug before telling them about the Sabrina thing at least. Already resigned to keep everything else a secret for now. He did not need that razzing from his friends.

“Well, I’m with Astrid,” Dagur stated as Hayden finished. “I’m sure Sabrina would have been happy with Scott until you walked into the picture. The fact that she was willing to work for two whole years to get Scott means that she is both determined and ruthless. I wouldn’t be surprised if she does end up at family Christmas and starts trying to make the moves on you.” Not as ruthless as Astrid, Hayden mused to himself. His mind straying right back to a carefully cultivated image of her today.

“Yeah, but she’s already shit out of luck,” Eret chuckled. “Honestly, I think Astrid would literally kill Sabrina if she touched any of the three of us, but you especially. I hope your parents host Christmas dinner this year and that they still invite the Hoffersons. Who doesn’t love a good cat fight with the after dinner drinks,” he shot at Hayden with a cheeky grin. Dagur barking out a laugh and reaching out to fist bump him with a greasy hand.

“They have been hinting that they will,” Hayden grumbled. “The gods must hate me,” he moaned. Running his hands through his messy mop of hair as he let his head drop back for a moment. Not even bothering to try and dispute the Astrid statement. It wasn’t like everyone in their group couldn’t already tell that Astrid had a crush on Hayden, and his friends knew full well how Hayden felt about Astrid. And now so did Astrid, and she was definitely making him pay for that slip-up in full.

“I’m just looking forward to Halloween first,” Dagur smirked. “Heather says that Rachel has come up with a great idea for costumes, but she wouldn’t tell me what they were. I called this afternoon and booked the limo though, so that’s covered. The three of us will get picked up first, and then head over to the girls’ place to meet up with them and get changed. Then we’ll swing by Tyler’s place to pick up him and Frank.”

“Great...” Hayden drawled. His stomach rolling over again as he suddenly remembered about the Halloween agreement. Dear lord, was Halloween really only 3 weeks away?! He really was screwed. If Rachel was picking out the costumes, it was highly unlikely that Astrid would be dressed as a nun. Unless it was some sort of sacrilegious sexy nun.

“Cheer up man,” Eret laughed. “You kept your dick in your pants and your hands to yourself when she was in a tiny string bikini,” he reminded Hayden. “Her Halloween costume is bound to cover more than that thing did.” Yeah, but she wasn’t deliberately trying to drive me crazy during the camping trip, Hayden thought blandly.

“I doubt it. Not unless Rachel’s planning to send Astrid to the bar in one of those blow-up T-Rex costumes,” Dagur snorted. “If her outfit today was anything to go by, I’m not sure it matters how much skin it covers anyways,” he added with a look at Hayden. “Speaking of which, holy centrefold! I just about went all “Lonely Island’ and jizzed in my pants when she walked past me outside the library today.”

“I know what you mean,” Eret agreed. “That girl is a fox. In that corset... And those little shorts... There was a whole gaggle of panting guys trailing after her by the time she left the school today. Nearly myself included, though I would never dream of moving in on your girl,” he stated with an apologetic grimace at Hayden.

“Not my girl...” Hayden grumbled back. Working very hard not to sound guilty and likely failing terribly. “Try teaching her physics,” he added with an eye roll. “Not that the class was paying attention to me anyways. Those poor boys will never be the same. I think many of them as good as lost their virginity today.”

Dagur and Eret both choked out laughs at that. “You should have seen the look on Scott’s face when he caught sight of her,” Dagur supplied. “Boy was right crushed. I actually thought he was going to shed a few tears. Little Miss Swensen, on the other hand, looked like she wanted to gouge Astrid’s eyes out with a dull blade.”

“Do you think the whole Sabrina thing is why she’s suddenly decided to change her style,” Eret asked. Finally digging into his fish and chips.

“May-be,” Hayden hedged. His voice cracking slightly, and he coughed to clear his throat. “Maybe,” he said again. More clearly this time. “Astrid was pretty angry when she was talking about it. Perhaps she’s trying to give Scott and Sabrina a taste of their own medicine.” It was a goddamn, bold-faced lie, and Hayden knew it.

After this morning, Hayden had no more doubt about what Astrid’s motivation was. She hadn’t changed her style to remind Scott what he had given up. It was to show Hayden what he could have. If he chose to take it, that is. Astrid’s words and actions had both made that crystal clear. Astrid was fully aware of her effect on him. Knew exactly what she was doing when she pushed each one of his buttons.

Only one was thing was for sure. Whatever relatively innocent game they had been playing before was about to get significantly more risky. Pushing Hayden’s sanity and willpower right to the brink. Astrid now seemed determined to wrap him up in her spell, and Hayden couldn’t help hating her just a little bit for it. If only because she made it feel so goddamn good.

Of course Hayden was still going to try and run, because it was the right thing to do. In the end though, he knew it would be a useless effort. It wasn’t like he was actually going to run very far, or very fast. The simple truth of it was, unlike any other woman before her, Hayden wanted Astrid to catch him. No matter how dangerous, wrong, or scandalous that was. She was her own uniquely irresistible type of heroin, and he was just a recovering addict about to fall right back off that proverbial wagon.

**______**

**Poor Hayden... Hit by a sexy bus indeed... ;) At least even he admits that he doesn't have a hope in hell of keepin it in his pants this go round. Not for very long at least. Lol. I absolutely LOVE awkward Hayden!**

**If we could all just take a moment to imagine the look on Scott and Sabrina's faces when they saw 'sex kitten' Astrid for the first time. I mean, she would be... Wowza... In the wise words of Tyler Lavern Thorston, "Keep that in the spank-bank for later..." I mean, I'm not into girls and I would probably still stare. Also, I didn't notice it at the time, but the part with Astrid and Hayden near the end reminds me so much of the ending of Grease. You know, where Sandy shows up all 'smokeshow' and says "Tell me about it, stud." Anyone else getting that vibe... Cuz I got chills, and they're multiplying :P**

**Next chapter SHOULD be Halloween shenanigans! :D Yippee!**

**BTW, am I catching some vibes that Valka and Stoick might be trying to play matchmaker between Astrid and Hayden? Boy aren't they gonna be surprised... Me thinks it might be a little too late... lol (PS: I want their house!)**


	16. Whatever You Do! Don’t!

**You know, every time I try to time skip in this one, it never works out. What can I say, I just love the slow burn here! I'm sure you can all tell that the fire is probably about to ignite though... Once again, this was turning into one REALLY long chapter, so instead it is getting split into two that should hopefully be posted relatively close together. Work depending. This one was tons of fun, so hopefully you guys enjoy it too. Stay safe and stay healthy everybody!**

**This chapter's title was obviously stolen straight from 'Whatever You Do! Don't!' by the one and only Shania Twain. If it's not just the most perfect Upside Hiccstrid song ever... lol**

**______**

After her little stunt, Astrid was 99.9% certain that Hayden now knew he was being hunted. Thank goodness too. She had woken up at the goddamn crack of dawn, and even skipped her morning run, just to make sure she looked perfect. Walking the very fine line between sexy and school dress-code. The whole day she had been waiting to get hauled to the office for a stern talking-to by Dean Terribal. Fortunately, though risky, her outfit had still covered all the necessary bases. Her jean jacket stored in her locker, just in case.

The red shorts were admittedly tiny. Normally Astrid only ever wore them at the beach. Still, if she knelt down instead of bending over, her ass cheeks never hung out. Likewise, the white top screamed sexy, but it actually covered more skin than many of her tank tops. It was just because it was styled like a corset. Even the laced back of it had a piece of white fabric covering the opening. Sure she couldn’t wear a bra beneath it, but it was built like a bra so she didn’t really need to. The whole ensemble still markably more appropriate than most of what Sabrina and her friends passed off as clothes.

Still, there was no bloody way Astrid was going to spend 2 hours getting ready every single day. Although it had been worth it this one time just to see Hayden falter and stutter like a lusty teen. That boy was lucky Astrid had been distracting everyone else in the class too, or they might have noticed that Professor Haddock’s mind was not on the behaviour of light. Pretty sure he was a little busy thinking about the mating behaviours of hominid type primates instead...

Not wanting to waste all that effort, Astrid made sure to snap a few sexy selfies before changing into her comfy clothes again. Wanting to have them in her phone just in case the opportune moment arose. Then she tied her long blonde hair up in a messy bun to get it out of her face. Heading out of her room to join the girls in the kitchen. Finding Heather already dicing chicken breast for stir fry, so Astrid grabbed another cutting board and started chopping vegetables. Rachel getting the rice started, and then manning the fry pan.

“So, you gonna dress up as sexy science geek Astrid tomorrow too,” Rachel asked blandly as she stirred the sizzling chicken around in the pan.

“Hell no,” Astrid laughed. “It’s WAY too much work to do that every day. Besides, I don’t think I can handle one more day of Scott sidling up to me at lunch to remind me that if I want him back I just need to ask,” she added with a dramatic shudder. “As if I would ever need to put in that much effort just to get my ex back. It was worth it to make Hayden drool though. Do you think he finally got the message,” she asked cheekily.

“Oh, definitely! I have to say, I didn’t think I’d ever see Hayden Haddock looking almost as uncomfortable as Frank,” Heather sniggered. “Speaking of uncomfortable, did you see how mad Sabrina was when she caught sight of you and your entourage of admirers today?! Not to mention how heartbroken Scott looked when you chased him away. Priceless.”

“Totally priceless,” Astrid agreed with a grin. “Maybe now Sloppy’s realized just who she’s messing with and she’ll back off.”

“Doubt it,” Rachel drawled. Dumping in the General Tao sauce and removing the rice pot from the heat before glancing over at Astrid and Heather. “A girl that crazy would never give up so easily. She’d just see it as an added challenge,” she added with an eye roll. “I should know. I’m the Queen of Crazy.”

“Good point. You are pretty crazy,” Astrid shot back as Heather started laughing. The three of them serving up before taking their dinner to the living room. Opting to eat while they attempted to conquer their mountain of homework. Astrid lying down to sleep that night with a gleeful sense of accomplishmentsettling around her. She had found the man of her dreams, and she was not going to let him get away. Rules be damned.

Unlike Sabrina, Victoria, and lord only knows how many others though, Astrid didn’t want Hayden for his money, but rather for everything else he was that made him so utterly perfect. His quiet chivalry that was so rare these days. His sarcastic humour. The sharp wit and silver tongue that concealed a genuinely kind soul. His unassuming masculinity. He was everything she hadn’t realized that she needed. If only he hadn’t left for private school all those years ago. Would the two of them have already been together? She wanted to believe so.

The next few days, Astrid’s clothes were certainly more understated at school. She really didn’t want to be hauled into the Dean’s office. Never mind the fact that they were supposed to be dissecting a pig fetus in biology on Wednesday. Just before lunch too, of course. Ick! Sure they’d be wearing lab coats over their clothes, but you simply did **not** want to wear dry-clean only items around both Rachel and formaldehyde soaked... Things...

Still, Astrid made sure to pair her shorts with cutesy, frilly shirts that hugged her curves. Not wanting to waste the last vestiges of good weather they would get this year. As she had walked into the physics classroom on Thursday afternoon, she could see blatant relief plastered across Hayden’s face at her toned down attire. Lurking beneath the relief was definitely a shadow of disappointment too. As if a small part of him had been looking forward to seeing her dressed up again.

Got you, Astrid grinned to herself. Making sure to shoot him a coy smile and sashay her hips as she made her way to her table with her friends. Then sucking her pen suggestively as she leafed through her textbook looking for answers while Hayden was lecturing them. Enjoying the way he would stutter slightly, before clearing his throat and starting over. Her efforts were rewarded when she caught sight of the smouldering fire burning behind those perfect green eyes every time they met hers.

Silly rabbit should have known better than to drop his guard, she giggled to herself. A clever girl could still bring a boy to his knees in sweatpants and sneakers if she played her cards right. That outfit from Tuesday would have left an image permanently pressed into Hayden’s mind. Like an ace in her back pocket, it was an image she could call up with a mere look or gesture now. The seed had been sown and now all she had to do was keep it growing.

***

If Astrid’s plan was to drive Hayden insane, she was certainly doing a great job of it. Ever since Tuesday morning he had been utterly unable to get her out of his head. Everything from her sensual walk to her bedroom eyes. She was like a ghost haunting his every waking moment, and then hanging around to torment his dreams. Tempting him down a road that he really shouldn’t take. It might be easier to ignore his unruly desires if he hadn’t already had a taste, but he’d never know. That ship had long since set sail.

Of course it didn’t help that on Saturday her and the girls went out for drinks. After a few, or a few too many maybe, Astrid had started texting him. Each message getting progressively raunchier, especially when coupled with a selfie that would have had a devout pastor ready to toss out his collar along with his vows. Most likely taken on Tuesday night, his beautiful goddess was kneeling on her bed in the corset top and a matching pair of lacy white panties. One hand knotted in her golden mane and a sultry smile twisting up her shapely lips.

Hayden’s fingers promptly began to betray his morals as he messaged back; against his better judgement. Not quite sexting with her, but not far from it either. She sent one final text just as he was crawling into bed. A ‘wish you were here’ message accompanied by a picture of her laying on her bed. Wearing the little black and pink bra and panties set that he already knew far too well, and nothing else aside from a smile. Her blue eyes far too clear to blame it all on the liquor.

The smart thing would have been to delete the pictures and the texts, posthaste. Do you think he could make himself do it though? Fuck no! Truth was, he wished he was there too. His bed feeling especially empty now as he vividly recalled the feel of her warmth curled up next to him, and it was all he could do to keep from jumping on his Ducati and racing there. Even the pressing guilt afterwards hadn’t been enough to stop him from doing unspeakable things while looking at those pinup worthy pics. Curse that evil woman.

Waking up on Monday morning, Hayden had been pleased to see a glittering lattice on the railings outside. The sky a crisp and cloudless blue. No matter how many years he had spent away from this city, he would recognize that anywhere. It was a sure sign that the seasons had well and truly changed. The temperature plummeting overnight as autumn hit full force, and nearly skipped straight to winter.

The leaves in the park would soon become a riot of colour. A splendid sight that always made the biting chill of the winds somewhat easier to bear. Lifting your spirits even as the bitter breeze stung your cheeks and tickled your nose. It also meant that the girls would need to start dressing more modestly. Well, one girl in particular. Hayden couldn’t really give a damn what the rest of them wore. He barely even noticed the rest of them for that matter.

Unfortunately, Hayden’s hopes were dashed down as quickly as he had allowed them to build up. Somehow, Astrid looked just as irresistible in autumn as she did in summer. Pairing her tight jeans or leggings with super soft sweaters that hung off one shoulder. Or cotton long sleeved shirts with flattering necklines and cut to accentuate her perfect curves.

Even in modest garments, Astrid was still a relentless flirt. Though she kept just enough innocence to her actions and words to deflect any onlookers. Using small body language tells instead, like glancing up through those long lashes whenever she asked him suspiciously suggestive questions. Sometimes brushing her arm or thigh against him whenever he was near enough. The touch like a jolt of electricity that he could still feel long after the fact. Astrid making each time look like an accident as a delicate flush would creep into her cheeks. Apologizing out loud if anyone happened to see it.

Resigned to the fact that he would never be able to resist his male urges around her, Hayden eventually took to avoiding her instead. Well, as much as he could when they both spent the majority of their time in the same building on campus. He would show up just in time for physics, and then bolt out of the room afterwards. Dodging her in the hallways and eating lunch in his office. His mounting desire to spend time with her continuing to beat out his common sense, even as he counted down the days to Saturday the 31st like he was a convict on death row.

By the Friday before Halloween, Hayden’s nerves were frazzled to near breaking point. His blood boiling beneath his skin each time Astrid flashed him those signature little smiles. Clammy hands stuffed in the pockets of his slacks to hide their nervous shaking. Escaping to his car the moment the bell rang. Leaving the school so early that he was already pulling into his garage by the time Eret called him to remind him about tomorrow night.

“Oh believe me, I remember. How could I possibly forget,” Hayden grumbled back. Easing the AM into its spot. Thankfully, though the temperature was dropping into the single digits overnight, the snow hadn’t quite hit yet. Usually they’d had at least one good dump before Halloween, but apparently not this year. Probably just meant that the snow was going to hang around until June instead.

“Don’t worry man,” Eret tried to reassure him. Picking up on the tension in his voice. “When Rachel messaged me to confirm everyone’s clothing sizes, she assured me that no one is going to recognize you tomorrow.”

That wasn’t really what Hayden was worried about, but it was as good an excuse as any. Although, now that Eret had mentioned it... “Just how involved are these costumes going to be then,” Hayden asked curiously. Wondering yet again just what tortures he had signed himself up for.

“No idea, but we are supposed to show up around 6:00 to get ready,” Eret replied with a chuckle. “She also needed my exact measurements, for some strange reason. Who cares though? I know that I, for one, am looking forward to getting well worked over by three beautiful ladies.”

“Ugh... You’re terrible! Is it too late to back out,” Hayden groaned. Chuckling despite himself at Eret’s lewd comment.

“You bet it is,” Eret laughed. “Relax, it’ll be fun. See you tomorrow.” The connection cutting off before Hayden could respond. Or try to weasel out of it. Not that he really would. As stupid as it might be, Hayden knew full well that he would never truly pass up on the chance to spend an anonymous and carefree night with Astrid.

Hayden was exhausted, nervous, and nauseous by the time Dagur texted him that they were waiting outside. He gave Toothless some extra love and filled his bowl with kibble before scattering a few milkbones on the couch for him. Joseph was going to come over later to walk him in trade for using Hayden’s massive tv for gaming. Hayden had even offered the kid one of his spare rooms for the night, just so that his mom didn’t have to pick him up at some god-awful hour. Maybe also because having the youngster at his place was a way to keep himself from bringing Astrid home tonight.

Taking the elevator to the ground floor, Hayden stepped outside in a daze. Then he glanced up and stopped dead. His eyes roving over the giant black and chrome suburban-style limo. ‘LuxuryLine Limo Services’ scrawled in pearlized purple script along the sides. Of course Dagur had rented a goddamn party bus. Discretion was not his forte. The door swung open to reveal a grinning Dagur waving him aboard. Shaking his head with a laugh, Hayden crossed the sidewalk and hopped up into the stretched out SUV while people on the street stared.

The interior of the party bus was just as over-the-top as the outside. All Italian black leather, rich purple suede, and shining chrome and stainless accents and fixtures. Complete with cut crystal glasses, pumping stereo, and well stocked liquor cabinet and mini fridge with bottles of Cristal chilling in a bed of ice alongside it. There was even a stripper pole gleaming in the back corner. Large mirrored panels where the windows normally would be, reflecting the low amber mood lights back at them and concealing the occupants from prying eyes on the street. It was like a moving gentleman’s club.

As soon as Hayden had plopped himself onto one of the soft leather benches, Dagur shoved a drink into his hand. The limo pulling smoothly away from the curb to rejoin the flow of traffic through town. “Could you draw any more attention to us?! I feel like a flamboyant drug dealer in this thing,” Hayden grumbled. “And are we picking up the strippers before or after we meet up with the girls,” he couldn’t help tossing out dryly.

“Funny... **You** may not want to get recognized,” Dagur countered blandly. “ **I** , on the other hand, have no intention of waiting in line-ups in the freezing cold outside of bars like a norm. Especially when we can roll up in this, flash our ID’s, and get escorted straight to the VIP section instead.”

“Still too late to back out,” Hayden asked Eret with a grimace. Taking a tentative sip of his drink and finding that it was thankfully just a Crown and Coke. Although it tasted suspiciously like a double.

“Definitely,” Eret smirked back. “Besides, what else would you be doing tonight? Cheers to good times, bad hangovers, and living it up like rockstars,” he quipped. Raising his own drink up in a mock toast. All of them bursting out laughing now, and Hayden tapped his glass to Eret’s before taking a long drink. The mixture of cold, fizz, and alcohol burning his throat the whole way down.

Arriving at the girls’ apartment, the driver dropped them at the front door before venturing off to grab food for himself. Hayden watched the limo maneuver expertly onto the street before turning back to his friends. “Why couldn’t we just drive ourselves here and have the limo pick us up later,” he felt the need to ask. Mildly worried that it was only 6:00 at night, he hadn’t slept more than a few hours or eaten anything since breakfast, and he was already two drinks in.

Dagur and Eret shared a glance. “Frankly, because we didn’t want you to have an excuse not to drink yourself stupid tonight. You’re too mature for your own good sometimes, and it’s boring. Sometimes I think you forget that you’re 21 and not 81,” Dagur answered. Hayden flipped Dagur the bird, but the redhead was completely unabashed.

Dagur simply grinned back before pressing the call button on the security panel by the door. “Don’t worry,” he added cheekily. “I’ve compensated the driver well for his time, and he didn’t seem to mind at all that he was going to get at least 3 extra hours of pay without actually having to do any work.” Hayden rolled his eyes just as Heather buzzed them in. Then the three of them were trudging up the deep red carpeting of the brightly lit and cream coloured stairway to impending doom.

The three girls were sporting sweatpants, hoodies, and ponytails when the guys knocked on the door. Looking for all the world like this was going to be just another laid back Saturday night. The only hint of what was to come was the pink and blue dye in Astrid’s lightened blonde hair. Hayden’s heart kicking into overdrive once again as soon as he saw her. Desire pooling low in his belly, just like it always did whenever she was close. The girl was straight up trouble, no doubt. Seriously, no one should be able to look that good in sweatpants.

Dragging them into the house and plopping them down on stools at the centre island, the girls cut straight to the point. “You’re going to need to take your shirt off,” Astrid stated bluntly. Her tone rather matter-of-fact as she pulled on a pair of blue nitrile gloves.

“Why,” Hayden asked. Eying up her gloved hands nervously as he started to unzip his hoodie.

“Because I said so,” she huffed back with an eye roll. “Do you always argue when women try to undress you?” Dagur and Eret both chuckled at that and Hayden flipped them the bird again.

Heather let them laugh for a moment before settling her gaze on Dagur. “You too, oh brother dearest,” she added with an evil grin. Her and Rachel putting on blue gloves as well.

“What about Eret,” Dagur grumbled. His voice muffled by cotton as he dragged his sweater and t-shirt over his head as one unit. The static leaving his hair sticking out in every direction.

“ **His** costume covers his hair,” Rachel replied simply. Laying out some tubes and tubs of creams, a huge make-up bag, assorted brushes, and a weird thing that looked sort of like a floppy silicone bowl over the countertop beside them. Some folded towels, a box of Kleenex, cups of water, and pile of q-tips already waiting. Hayden looking at it all warily before dragging his own t-shirt off with a sigh. “You weren’t kidding Astrid,” Rachel added as her grey-blue eyes trailed over Hayden’s now bare torso. “Our little Hiccup really is cut beneath his clothes.”

Hayden felt his cheeks heat as everyone else started laughing. He glanced up at Astrid with a grimace, but she just smirked back at him. “Yep. There’s nothing ‘little’ about him anymore,” she agreed. Trailing one gloved hand over his chest, and the feeling of the nitrile was both creepy and oddly erotic. Hayden sucked in a shallow breath as his belly clenched with need, and Astrid’s smirk widened. Then the three girls all donned thin plastic aprons over their clothes before getting to work.

***

“This had better wash out,” Hayden grumbled around the face cloth clamped against his face. His head and shoulders leant low over the kitchen sink as Astrid washed the dye out of his hair. Stormfly perched on the counter beside them. Watching the show, and shaking and ruffling her feather plumes every time she got misted with water droplets.

“Of course it’s going to wash out,” Astrid replied with a huff. “Do you honestly think that I would permanently dye your hair green?! It’s only temporary dye, and I got colour remover for you to wash your hair with afterwards, just to be sure. Now stop complaining. We could have put a wig on you instead,” she added pointedly. “Then you could sit through what Dagur is enduring.”

“Hmm... No thanks,” Hayden chuckled back. “I think I’d rather have green hair forever then have a floppy breast implant glued to my head.”

“It’s not a breast implant,” Dagur grouched back. Sitting with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed huffily. Looking like he was wearing an oddly shaped swimmers cap with the silicone headpiece now covering his hair. Heather and Rachel beginning to dab on expertly blended make-up over it as Eret nearly fell off his stool laughing.

Chuckling at the exchange, Astrid deftly rubbed a towel over Hayden’s wet hair. Drying it as much as she could before draping the towel around his shoulders. Then she shooed him back to his stool as she came around to stand in front of him. Her eyes following the little beads of water now trickling slowly down from his neck and shoulders. Tracking little trails over the lean, but carefully sculpted and gym-honed muscles of his chest. Then on down over perfect washboard abs.

Honestly, there probably wasn’t an inch of fat on him. His height making the muscle tone much less bulky than it would be on a shorter man, but no less masculine and sexy for it. Astrid’s mind venturing off into fantasy land as she drank him in. Every part of her wanted to lean in closer to Hayden. To allow her tongue to savour each delicious ridge and valley as she traced the glistening paths of water over his skin.

She was so close to him right now. Barely a step and a half away. It really wouldn’t take much to reach out her hands and touch him. A slight bend at the waist would be all that was required to bring her lips level with his. Would he kiss her back, she wondered? Or push her away? Would his warm hands come up to cup her backside and pull her closer, like last time...

The sound of the intercom buzzing snapped Astrid back to the real world. Her eyes flicking up to find Hayden staring right back at her. The heat lurking in his gaze nearly making her swoon, as her heart hammered in her chest. “That’ll be the pizza guy,” she offered in what she hoped was a casual voice. Giggling in her sudden awkwardness as she headed over to the security panel to let the guy in.

Opening the door for him, she was met with the sight of a bored looking teen in a shapeless red jacket and greasy red ball cap; both bearing the words ‘Bucket and Mulche’s Pizza and Pasta’. The kid rattled off the total in a monotone drawl, but before Astrid could grab out her card, Hayden was suddenly behind her. Pulling out his wallet and tapping his own card on the reader before passing the kid a 20 as a tip.

“Thanks dude,” the kid grinned back at him as he handed Hayden the stack of pizza boxes and cheesy bread. His face lighting up at what had to be the equivalent of at least 2 hours pay; or more. “Sick hair, brah,” he added. Looking Hayden over as he stuffed the bill in his jacket pocket. “I’ve been thinking of dying mine, but I doubt I could pull off green the way you can.”

“Can I pull it off,” Hayden asked with a skeptically arched brow. “I wasn’t sure anyone really could.”

“You rock it man. It kinda makes you look like the Joker,” the kid offered honestly. “Oh, that’s probably what you were going for, wasn’t it,” he added thoughtfully. “Anyways, I got more pizzas waiting in the car. Happy Halloween, and thanks again for the tip.” Then he waved at them as he jogged back down the hallway. Taking the stairs two at a time. Laughing at Hayden’s expression, Astrid shut and locked the door again before following Hayden back to the counter.

They dug into the pizza as the girls resumed their work. Hayden practically inhaling three huge slices of meat lovers while Astrid blow dried and gelled his hair, then sprayed it with green hair spray before wiping any remaining water or colour off his chest and back. Then, with some help from Heather, she started applying all the temporary tattoos to his body. Using a pic on Heather’s phone for reference as Rachel added the final touches to Dagur’s now convincingly bald head, concealed tattoos, and extra veiny arms. Then she moved to Eret and started painting black circles around his eyes like a raccoon mask. Making Dagur and Hayden burst out laughing now.

Afterwards, Astrid leant back against the counter and ate her own pizza as the temporary tattoos set. Letting her eyes wander over Hayden as she chewed. Watching the water-daubed paper backing grow gradually more opaque as the water dried and ink transferred to skin. Chuckling quietly as Rachel came over with the make-up bag and a cackle. Setting to work lightening his eyebrows and adding dark smudges around his eyes, along with a thin layer of lip pencil to give him that signature red smile. Drawing on the final facial tattoos with black eyeliner.

Lastly Astrid and Heather started carefully peeling off the paper backing to reveal Hayden’s new ‘ink’. The pizza delivery kid had been bang on when he’d guessed Hayden’s costume, and Astrid had to admit it was a good choice. They had opted out on the fake teeth and cane that went with Jared Leto’s Joker ensemble, but that wouldn’t really matter. With the atomic green hair slicked back, nearly invisible brows over sinisterly shadowed eyes, and a smattering of tattoos, Hayden didn’t even look like himself. What he did look like was sexy, slightly mad, and dangerous.

Make-up complete, the girls sent the boys to get changed into their costumes first. Hayden emerging from Astrid’s room a short time later in black dress pants and a simple white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled partway up. Buttons mostly undone to reveal his chest and upper abs, shoulder holsters (with definitely fake guns) on, and a heavy gold chain hanging around his neck. Rachel coming over to safety pin the open bow tie draped around his collar in place. Sweet mother of mercy he looked good...

Dagur rejoined them barely a moment later wearing the armoured khaki green tactical vest, black cargo pants, and combat boots. A bracer strapped around his right wrist and carrying his mask in his left hand. They had agreed that he didn’t need to wear it except for pictures, or until they actually got to the bar. The military style clothes making him look like an Operator about to go a-killing, instead of a comic book villain. It was probably good that he looked so scary though, since Dagur would need to drink through a straw whenever he had the mask on.

It took longer for Eret to get into his costume. Everyone breaking into a fit of hysterics as he finally swept dramatically back into the living room. Pulling his cape over the lower part of his face. “...Because I’m Batman,” he rasped in his best Christian Bale impression. Making Astrid cough and splutter as she choked on a piece of cheese bread.

Admittedly, Eret somehow pulled off the armoured-look black body suit, cape, and bat-mask. Probably because he filled it out even better than Christian Bale had. It was a little funny that their Batman was taller than their Bane, but there was nothing to be done for it. Eret just wasn’t Bane material. Out of the two, Dagur was definitely the more violent and psychotic villain type. Astrid could easily see the redhead breaking someone’s back because of a disagreement.

Still laughing, the girls headed to their rooms to get ready while the guys grabbed beers from the fridge and took up their stools again. Finishing off the last few slices of pizza while they waited. Once in her room, Astrid coerced Stormfly back into her cage. Then she curled and styled her hair and applied her make-up, before carefully slipping on the gold and black dress with the open back and scooping neckline. The chains draping from neck straps to waist feeling shockingly cold against the bare skin of her back. Strappy gold sandals, an assortment of bracelets/armbands, and a big gold necklace completing the look.

After checking herself once more in the mirror, she fluffed up her hair and took a deep breath. Then she sashayed her way back out towards the open concept kitchen and living room. All three guys froze as they turned to stare at her. “Uh... Wow...” Eret finally stated quietly. Glancing sideways at Hayden, who still hadn’t moved. Although, if the look in his eyes was anything to go by, that was because he was forcing himself to stay put.

“Thanks,” Astrid grinned at Eret. Deliberately sauntering right up to Hayden and getting all up in his comfort bubble. “Group costumes, remember. I’m the Harley Quinn to your Joker,” she informed him brightly. Arching her back as she fussed with the open front of his shirt, and watching his eyes predictably stray to the deep V of her itty-bitty dress. The draping fabric looking at risk of a wardrobe malfunction, but actually held firmly in place with double sided tape so that she didn’t accidentally flash a nipple at someone. “Tyler had suggested MC heroes originally, but Rachel thought that villains would probably be a better fit for most of us.”

“Ha, I’d say so,” Hayden finally managed as he brought his hands up to hers. Encircling her wrists with his long fingers and very gently removing them from his shirt before taking a half step back. His voice suspiciously thick, and Astrid watched his Adam’s apple bob sporadically in his throat. “Very fitting indeed. Especially since what I’m doing right now is considered a felony,” he added blandly.

Despite the words, his low voice and nearness sent a shiver through her, and she smirked coyly up at him. “Only if Batman over there decides to turn you in,” she offered cheekily.

“I’d never turn in a friend. After all, I’m not the hero Archipelia wants; I’m the one it needs,” Eret shot back with a shrug.

“Well, there you go,” Astrid grinned up at Hayden as Dagur snorted a laugh and shoved Eret. “You know, we were going to go with Heath Ledger’s Joker, but he didn’t have his Harley. Don’t worry Puddin, I’ll protect you,” Astrid teased quietly. Bringing her hands up a little higher between them as he continued to hold her by the wrists. “...And you know how much I love it when you restrain me,” she added.

Hayden immediately dropped her hands as if her skin had burnt him, but not before she saw his pupils visibly dilate with lust. Before he could respond though, Rachel and Heather both came sauntering out to the kitchen. Rachel in a black body suit with a black utility belt synched low around her hips. Black thigh high boots, a black eye mask, and black cat ears sticking out of her straightened blonde hair. Heather making a startling contrast in a bright red wig of cascading curls and corset, leggings, and boots all in a poisonous shade of green. Trailing bits of green silk ivy woven through her hair, and artfully applied green make-up forming subtle leaf shapes around dramatic eyes.

“Let me guess, Poison Ivy has her minion but not lover, Bane,” Eret stated as he gestured between Heather and Dagur. “Harley Quinn already has her Joker too. So that means Catwoman pairs with Batman,” he added with an eye roll. Reading the match-ups here as clearly as anyone else would. Although, unless Astrid was very much mistaken, there was a new shine of appreciation in Eret’s brown eyes as they swept over Rachel’s curves. The tight spandex body suit hugging and accentuating every one of them, and the front unzipped enough to show the curves of her breasts.

“She hasn’t paired with him yet, but she would certainly like to,” Rachel countered cheekily. Flashing Eret a wicked smirk as she caught the hunger in his eyes. To Astrid’s amazement and amusement, Eret’s cheeks reddened slightly as he quickly looked at the floor. Heather and Astrid locking eyes and grinning before ushering everyone into a group for pictures. Dagur finally putting on his mask, and Astrid was impressed at just how well he pulled off Tom Hardy’s Bane.

After posing for the ridiculous photos, the group made their noisy way back out into the hall and down the stairs. Clattering out the door just as the huge party bus was pulling up out front. “Seriously Dagur,” Astrid scoffed. Turning to him with an arched brow as she pointed at the massive vehicle.

“Oh come on! Would you expect anything different from me,” he shot back with a grin as the door swung open for them.

“You know what... Not really, no,” Astrid agreed. All of them laughing again as they climbed aboard. Hayden holding out his hand to help Astrid up the steps, but pulling away from her as soon as she was in. Dagur and Rachel heading straight for the liquor cabinet and mini fridge, of course. Astrid remained standing in the middle of the bus instead, turning in place as she tried to take it all in. Her, Heather, and Rachel had taken a limo to Prom with Scott and his buddies of course, but that had been a sleek white car. This thing was utterly ridiculous.

Her eyes fell to the pole positioned in a conspicuously open spot at the back then, and she felt her dramatically darkened brows lift nearly to her platinum blonde hairline. Hearing Hayden’s chuckle off to her side, Astrid turned to glance at him in confusion. Finding him seated on the bench nearest her, leant back with one arm casually draped over the back of the seat. One of his long legs stretched out into the aisle and a mildly amused smirk on his face. Looking even more like the Joker than he had a moment ago.

“Yes, that is exactly what you think it is,” he informed her blandly as Dagur passed him a drink. “Apparently Dagur forgot to book the strippers to go with it though.”

“Well that’s a shame...” With a dramatic sigh, Astrid settled herself on the bench beside him. Savouring in the feel of the buttery-soft leather under her hands as she slid close enough to have her thigh touching his. He tensed at the contact, but didn’t move his leg away. Though he did take a noticeably long drink out of his glass. “I guess us ladies could always put on a show instead. Once I get enough booze in me that is,” Astrid offered cheekily.

Hayden promptly choked on his drink. “Hmm, that is pretty tempting,” he laughed once he was able to speak again. “Eret and I probably wouldn’t complain about a show, but I’m sure Dagur might. Can you just imagine the look on his face if Heather started pole dancing for Frank?”

“Can you imagine the look on Frank’s face,” Rachel suddenly chimed in. Leaning across the centre aisle to pass Astrid a drink too as the limo finally started moving. The whole group laughing at that thought; including Dagur and Heather. In fact, they were still laughing about it when they arrived at Scott and Tyler’s apartment complex about 10 minutes later.

“We’ll be right back,” Astrid quipped. Blowing Hayden a kiss as her and the girls took off to go help drag Frank from the building. Her good mood not even dampened in the slightest when Scott opened the door with Sabrina standing there beside him. In fact, Astrid, Heather, and Rachel all burst out laughing instead. Sabrina had somehow convinced Scott to dress up like a very buff Peter Pan, complete with feathered green hat and tights, just so that she could be Tinkerbell.

Scott blushed and gave Astrid a half-hearted smile, even as his eyes roved hungrily over her. “You three are looking good,” he offered quietly. His voice likely coming out more whiny than intended as his gaze flicked between Astrid and her friends.

“More like desperate, I think,” Sabrina sneered rudely. “Although, who knows? Maybe you’ll get lucky and find a psycho at the bar that’s willing to be your Joker,” she added to Astrid. A cruel smirk twisting her lips.

“I don’t need to find one,” Astrid replied flippantly. “My Puddin is already waiting in the limo.” She watched with relish as Sabrina’s eyes flew wide in surprise. Scott’s expression quickly turning into a pained grimace that made it look like he had acid reflux. Heather and Rachel snorted laughs and high-fived Astrid just as Tyler and Frank appeared in the doorway. A reluctant Frank being physically dragged by Tyler. At the sight of them, the girls all broke down into another round of hysterical laughter.

Frank had apparently decided to try and lie low. Unfortunately for him, his homely monk costume was likely to draw even more attention than the rest of them. The brown robe, knotted rope belt, and huge cross around his neck simply enhancing his already large stature. Kind of making him look like a very pious mafioso bodyguard. Tyler, on the other hand, had on what almost looked like a mascot costume stolen from a cheap fried chicken restaurant.

It was definitely supposed to be a chicken, but that was as much as Astrid could tell for certain. It also looked rather malnourished. The fabric drooping around Tyler’s slender frame like Fat Bastard’s skin folds at the end of Austin Powers. He had also added a pair of navy blue pants and a navy button-up shirt over top. Complete with black utility belt, fake nightstick and handcuffs, and a vest that had ‘POLICE’ across the front and back in bold white letters. The white feathers of the chicken costume sticking out in hilarious puffs around the edges of his collar as his ‘wings’ protruded from the short sleeves of the shirt. Yellow foam chicken feet covering his shoes.

If Astrid had to guess what he was, she would probably say something along the lines of Howard the Duck (or in this case, Chicken) joins the Police Force. “What the hell are you supposed to be bro,” Rachel finally choked out. Clutching at her aching ribs as she gaped at her brother.

“I’m Officer Eggbert, Chicken Cop,” he answered. Completely straight-faced and dead serious as he stared them down through the beak opening. Putting his hands on his hips, but the effect was lost as the flappy wings just made it look like he was doing the chicken dance. “Somebody needs to keep you good-for-nothing villains in check and off the streets,” he proclaimed grandly. “I may be mere humble poultry, but I’m no chicken!”

“Unbelievable,” Heather chuckled with an eye roll. “Come on Chicken Boy, let’s get Friar Tuck to the car before he escapes.” Then she grabbed Frank’s other hand and started pulling him into the hallway. Astrid couldn’t help notice that Frank seemed to be putting up much less of a fight now that Heather was escorting him. His cherub cheeks a nice rosy pink as he gaped at the sway of her hips when she walked. Following behind her as if mesmerized.

“That’s Officer Chicken Boy to you little missy,” they heard Tyler remind Heather.

“Never a dull moment,” Rachel sighed as she grinned after them. Shaking her head fondly at her brother. Turning back to Scott and Sabrina now, she looked them over with a wicked gleam in her eyes. “Have a lovely night in Never-Ever Land, Peter Tightpants and Tinkerslut,” she quipped. Her and Astrid breaking into another round of laughter as they followed their friends back outside. Leaving a stunned Scott and furious Sabrina still standing in the open doorway.

**______**

**O. M. Goodness! Now you see why I couldn't just skip through all of that sexual tension and hilarity to turn it into only one chapter! It was just too good an opportunity to pass up. How could I not take it?!**

**BTW, what do you think of their costumes? My personal thought is: Rachel is a genius!!!! :P (Now I just need to come up with a plethora of chicken/cop-related puns to add into the next chapter...lol)**

**Also, Peter Tightpants and Tinkerslut... epic! Mic drop moment for sure :P**


	17. Shameless

**Hey all! Triumphant Fury here! Sorry this is a day late, but as a shift worker with a weird shift rotation, I sometimes have no idea what day of the week it is. I thought yesterday was Friday all day, until this morning. Then I needed to rush to finish this chapter so that I could get it posted before midnight tonight :S BTW, The title for this chap is from the song 'Shameless' by VRSTY. It's a fantastic song that just fits way too perfectly, and even if you aren't a huge fan of rock I would suggest you give it a listen anyways. The title can be a little misleading without the lyrics telling a deeper story...**

**For those of you that follow both of my currently ongoing stories, you were likely expecting an update to TWoB yesterday. Here's the thing... Writing is very stressful and time consuming, and a lot of other things get set aside for it because I am a wee bit obsessive. As it is the holidays, I plan to spend some quality time with the hubby for a change. Therefore, I will be taking a temporary hiatus. I repeat, it will only be temporary, so don't stress. I'm not leaving you. Lol**

**Since the last chapter of TWoB was an absolutely perfect Xmas chapter, I decided to leave it there and give you a little gift by way of this one instead. So, here you go. Hopefully you all enjoy it, and I will see you in the New Year. Merry Xmas/Happy Holidays everyone :D**

**______**

“Well, Astrid’s certainly going for the jugular,” Eret said into the silence that followed as the girls left the bus. His expression hard to read beneath his mask. Hayden couldn’t tell if Eret was laughing at him, or judging him. Instead of answering, Hayden just huffed a sigh. Barely resisting the urge to run his hands over his face. A nervous tic of his that wouldn’t go over well with all the make-up he was currently wearing.

“Uh, I don’t think it’s his throat that she’s after man,” Dagur deadpanned. He and Eret glancing at each other before they both broke down laughing and reached out to bump fists. Hayden just grumbled incoherently at his friends. Leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees as he dipped his head down. Careful fingers pressing to his temples as he performed a few calming yoga breaths. Suddenly wishing that he had more alcohol in his system, if only to temporarily numb his stressed out brain.

There was no point in even bothering to try and contradict them. They were right and they knew it. Astrid had been hunting Hayden like a fucking fox hound for weeks. Hayden had finally confessed her motives to his friends last week, though he had been sure to omit the explicit details. Likely his friends had already been able to piece the truth together themselves though. Especially based on Hayden’s odd behaviour as of late.

Could any single man in his right mind truly be expected to hold out this long against such a wicked siren though? “I’m so screwed,” Hayden finally groaned.

“Not yet,” Eret quipped with a chuckle. When Hayden just scowled at him, he held his hands up defensively. “Just kidding! Geeze! Can I just be the first to say that you look seriously scary right now, by the way? As in, decidedly clinically insane. Those girls could make a career in stage make-up if they wanted to.”

This was undoubtedly true as well. The ladies had done an excellent job on all of the costumes. Hayden had barely recognized himself when he’d looked in the mirror in Astrid’s room. There was very little chance that anyone else would know who they were either. Aside from the bouncers that checked ID’s and probably the club owners directly after that, of course. Although their costumes would definitely draw attention because of their impressive accuracy, Hayden was still just one of a million guys going out to party with friends on Halloween.

So why did his heart feel like a jackhammer in his chest every time he thought about being in a dark and crowded club with Astrid? Why had it sounded so damn good to hear her say that she was his Harley Quinn? Her hands against his bare skin sending tremors down his spine. Looking like a paid model at Comic-Con as she pressed her gorgeous body against him. It shouldn’t make him so stupidly happy that everyone would just assume they were a couple everywhere they went tonight. He should be running back to the safety of his lonely condo instead; before it was too late.

Boisterous laughter cut through Hayden’s muddled thoughts at that moment. The sound of Tyler’s voice preceding him as he and Heather dragged a resigned looking Frank into the limo. Hayden and his buddies took one look at Tyler and Frank, then they all broke down laughing. “What...” Was all Dagur was able to get out.

“Tyler is obviously a simple chicken turned police officer, and he’s here to help Batman keep us all in line,” Astrid deadpanned. Climbing up the steps behind them and rolling her eyes. “And Friar Tuck is here to pray for our eternal souls in case that fails,” she added with a gesture at Frank.

“Not if Poison Ivy makes him fall from grace first. Watch out for that magic love pollen of hers, Frank. It’s potent stuff,” Rachel offered slyly. Cackling at the identical blushes that crept into Heather and Frank’s cheeks at that, before pushing past them and back to her spot beside Eret. “Can we go to the bar now,” she asked brightly. “We worked so hard on these costumes, it would be a shame not to show them off.”

“Agreed,” Heather grinned now. Moving to pour herself another drink and mix one up for Frank. When he started to protest, she shoved it into his hands. “Just drink the bloody thing Ingerman,” she huffed. “It’s alcohol, not poison, and I swear I didn’t roofy it.” Everyone started laughing again as Frank turned an even brighter scarlet before taking a tentative sip. Then a slightly longer one when Heather sat down beside him. Close enough that her leg was almost touching his.

Chuckling at their adorable friends, Hayden passed Astrid’s drink back to her as she settled onto the bench beside him. “So, turns out Scott and Sabrina are dressed up as Peter Pan and Tinkerbell tonight. With tights and everything,” Astrid informed him. Downing the rest of her drink before passing it over to Dagur so he could mix her up another. Hayden glanced over at her, checking for any signs of hurt, anger, or jealousy, but her blue eyes were only shining with laughter.

“Hmm, wish I’d seen that,” Hayden chuckled. “Thank you for not putting me in tights, by the way.”

“You’re very welcome,” Astrid grinned back. “Tights would be much too hard to get back off of you,” she added quietly. Winking at Hayden cheekily when he choked and gaped at her.

“I actually hope we run into them at the bar tonight,” Rachel shrugged. “I’m not sure I’m done making fun of the fact that Scott is willingly leaving his apartment dressed like Peter Pan, and I may not get this opportunity again.”

“Amen to that sister. I have to agree that it would be a shame to waste such an eggcellent opportunity,” Tyler quipped. Making everyone groan. “Get it? Egg-cellent,” he clarified. Cackling at his own joke and flapping his arm-wings. Rachel promptly reaching over to punch him.

“Will the imminent puns be easier to take if I’m hammered,” Hayden muttered to Astrid as she started laughing. Leaning closer to nudge him with her shoulder.

“Oh probably,” she replied with a shrug. “At least, that’s my plan. Get drunk enough that Tyler starts to make sense, and then coast along from there. Care to join me?”

“Why the hell not,” Hayden agreed with a chuckle. Taking his refilled glass from Dagur before leaning back in his seat again. “Getting drunk with you is probably a terrible idea, but I suppose I am the Joker. Terrible and insane ideas are kind of my calling cards,” he shot at her with a smirk.

“Some people just want to watch the world burn,” Astrid agreed brightly. Accepting her glass back from Dagur and taking a long drink. Glancing at Hayden over the rim with unmistakable bedroom eyes.

Shaking his head, Hayden brought his arm up to rest on the seat back behind her, but carefully not touching her. “And you just want to watch me burn instead,” he accused quietly. Arching a brow at her and daring her to deny it. Astrid just shrugged and smirked in acknowledgment before leaning into his side. Apparently not ashamed in the slightest at being called out.

Hayden could feel the eyes of the group on them, but he chose to ignore it. Just like he was pointedly ignoring the warmth and closeness of Astrid’s barely clothed body next to his. Not that it was working overly well. Just the smell of her was making his head spin. Thankfully Frank was starving, so they decided to stop at Raven’s Point Sports Bar before hitting up the club. Buying Hayden some precious time to get his head back in the game and maybe put some distance between he and Astrid, before they were thrown into a hot club filled with thumping, sensual beats.

Heading into the bar, Hayden was at least glad to see that most of the other patrons were dressed up for Halloween too. Although none of their costumes were quite so elaborate. After pulling a couple tables together, they ordered up a round of drinks. Astrid taking the chair right beside Hayden’s, much to his dismay. The waitress came over a short time later. Complimenting their costumes as she unloaded her precariously balanced tray of beverages.

“You all look absolutely incredible! Best costumes I have ever seen, bar none,” she gushed. Making the girls beam with the praise even as they tried to humbly downplay their efforts. “Although, yours has got to be the most original I’ve ever seen,” the middle-aged woman admitted with a glance at Tyler. The male twin smiling widely in return.

“Thank you,” he stated loudly. “Officer Eggbert at your service. You could say I’ve got a pretty keen eye for foul play. Get it? ‘Foul’ play,” he cackled. Everyone groaned as Rachel punched her brother again. The waitress laughing and shaking her head. Setting the last of the drinks down on paper coasters and taking their order before weaving her way back through the tables.

“I’m going to strangle you if you keep it up,” Rachel warned dangerously. Glaring at her brother through narrowed eyes.

“Are you seriously threatening to choke my chicken,” Tyler quipped back with a look of feigned disgust. “That’s just wrong Rach. I’m you brother.” Then he was jumping out of his chair and running towards the safety of the guy’s bathroom as Rachel yelled and chased after him. Everyone else in the vicinity bursting out laughing at the two of them.

“Nope, still not drunk enough for this,” Astrid muttered from beside Hayden. Taking a huge gulp of her drink and making everyone else at the table laugh even harder.

After calming Rachel down, and some shared orders of potato skins and nachos, they left the relaxed and well lit atmosphere of the sports bar. Apparently heading to Dagur’s favourite country club first. Hayden’s anxiety kicking back into high gear. Sitting beside Astrid in a quiet bar with friends had not been easy, per say, but it was certainly easier to ignore her there than it would be in a crowded bar full of drunks and dancing bodies.

Dagur fed everyone shots in the limo on the way, and though it was probably stupid, Hayden welcomed the burn of the tequila as it went down. At least the fire in his throat gave him something else to think about. Of course, once they got to the bar, they drew the attention of everyone. Patrons and staff alike wanting pictures of them and with them. Everyone else was game, but Hayden felt his stomach roll over.

What if someone saw those pictures and recognized him? Admittedly it was a rather long shot, but still. Although, even he couldn’t pretend he hadn’t expected this to happen from the moment he caught sight of himself in the mirror. Of course people were going to want to take pictures with them. That’s what happened when you went out dressed like this. It was one of the big reasons Hayden had never loved going out for Halloween, or at all really. He didn’t need or want the attention.

Thankfully the group pictures weren’t so bad. The predictable ‘sexy’ pics many of the girls wanted with Batman, Joker, Bane, and even Officer Eggbert were bearable too. The truly uncomfortable part was posing with just Astrid. Something that was an unfortunately common theme too. Each time usually resulting in having Astrid pressed against him with her exposed back mostly to the camera. One of his arms wrapped around her waist and his hand splayed over the upper curve of her backside, holding her hips close to his as she leant her chest away from him.

The look of twisted hunger on his face as he gazed down at her was not difficult to fake. Maybe the twisted part, but certainly not the hunger. Astrid had to be able to feel his racing heart. What with her hand resting on his chest as her fingers twisted through his gold chain. A sultry smile pulling at her sensual mouth when he wrapped his other hand around her wrist. Looking back up at him with a wicked gleam in those blue eyes, and he knew that she was fully aware of what she was doing to him.

Holding Astrid like this, staring down into her face like lovers, was everything that he had been hoping to avoid tonight. It felt too real. His body too sensitive, as his skin prickled almost painfully at her touch. Her lips so close, and an unmistakable invitation in her eyes. Blood boiling beneath his skin as he struggled to keep his breaths measured and slow. He was so absorbed that he didn’t even notice Rachel and Heather both casually pull out their phones and take some quick pics of their own.

As soon as the last group of photo takers was done, Hayden stepped quickly back from Astrid. The two girls thanking them and heading back over to their own group of friends. Dagur took off onto the dance floor with Tyler then. Heather dragging a grudging Frank out as well and coercing him into what Hayden could only equate to an awkward middle school shuffle. Dagur, on the other hand, quickly found a pretty redhead to two-step with as Tyler started dancing by himself. Flapping his wings around and shimmying in place. The droopy folds of his costume swaying in time as people near him started cheering and laughing. You had to give the guy points for sheer confidence, if not style.

Watching their friends having fun, Hayden was hyper-aware of Astrid standing beside him. Knowing that she was probably hoping for a dance as well. That was just too dangerous though, so Hayden opted to feign ineptitude. Glancing around at Eret now. “Well, since I’m not much of a dancer, you up for a game of pool instead,” he asked casually after downing his drink. Hoping to give himself a distraction and room to breathe.

Unfortunately, pool ended up being the entirely wrong type of distraction. When Eret had agreed to a game, Rachel had cheerfully suggested they play doubles instead. Pairing herself up with Eret, and leaving Astrid to team up with Hayden. Normally Hayden was pretty good at pool, but apparently not tonight. Good thing the girls were, since Hayden couldn’t seem to focus or take his eyes off Astrid. His head spinning, and not just from the alcohol.

Astrid was deliberately bending over the pool table in front of him and sticking her ass out as she lined up each shot. Flashing looks over her shoulder that had him clenching his teeth together. Making him miss nearly every shot he took, and he was in serious danger of snapping his pool cue in half because he was gripping it so tightly. Although, judging by the rigid set of Eret’s shoulders, Rachel was having roughly the same effect on him tonight as she draped across the table in her tight black catsuit. That thought making Hayden chuckle quietly despite his own discomfort.

***

Astrid was watching Hayden’s struggle with a hint of amusement as they climbed back in the limo a short while later. Thoroughly enjoying the tick in his jaw as he clenched his teeth. The thirst in his eyes as they stayed red-dot locked on her. Following her every move like a sniper tracking a target. It was only a matter of time until those carefully constructed walls crumbled to the ground. One gentle push, and that would be it. A little close dancing at the nightclub should do the trick, Astrid thought with a grin as she brushed her thigh against his.

Black Heart Bay was modern and upscale. One of the fanciest clubs in town, and it was also one of the busiest. The line-up of hopeful patrons outside the elegantly understated black and silver two story building stretching far down the street, as the steady throb of bass heavy music leaked out into the night. Everyone in varying degrees of costumery. Some funny, some clever, but most of the girls were wearing straight-up lingerie with nothing more than a tail and animal-ear headband added.

The one thing they all had in common was that they all looked cold. Most of the ladies forgoing practicality, as they clearly didn’t want to cover their sexy get-ups with bulky jackets. Thank goodness we don’t have to wait at the back of that line, Astrid thought. They would’ve been lucky to make it through the doors by midnight. Instead, the limo rolled up to the curb right in front of the door. The group of them piling out and flashing the bouncers at the door their ID like they owned the place.

Everyone in the line-up was staring at them. Astrid could feel the weight of their eyes like cold, probing hands pressing on her back, and she moved conspicuously closer to Hayden. Glaring around at the girls near the front of the line that dared even look at him with interest. When Hayden glanced sideways at her, Astrid just feigned a shiver. “What, it’s cold,” she moaned as she pouted up at him.

Hayden clearly saw right through her, but he just chuckled softly and shook his head. Slinging a casual arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to his warm side. A smug smirk promptly replacing her pout. After looking over their ID’s and them, one of the bouncer’s spoke in a low voice into his Bluetooth mic. A moment later, a beautiful woman in a leather bodycon mini dress and stiletto heels stepped through the doorway. Gesturing for them to follow her as the other bouncer pulled the velvet rope aside to let them pass.

Nodding in thanks to the bouncers, the group entered the bar. Hayden dropping his arm and seeking what little space he could the moment they were through the door. The semi-darkness of the warm hallway a shocking transition from the flashy neon and bright white lights out on the street. The pretty hostess, who Astrid remembered was the owner’s daughter Sharon, leading them straight past the bar and packed dance floor. Past groups of sweaty bodies that turned to gape at them in interest, before leaning into each other to speculate over who they might be.

Climbing the short staircase, they were guided past another set of huge bouncers and another velvet rope to the exclusive area beyond. The whole club was richly decorated in deep blacks and shades of blue and silver, but this part was even nicer still. The lighting under the stairs, trim, and railings all shining a soft and surreal purplish-blue. The gleaming silver and polished wood accents on the wide black leather sofas reflecting the concealed LEDs like little blue stars. Mirrored panels on the walls, and mirrored table tops throwing back distorted views of random sections of room.

They all settled themselves over the couches as the hostess left to assign a waitress to them. The perky and perfect blonde returning a short time later to fawn over them. Promising to get them whatever they desired, which Astrid knew even included more beautiful ladies carefully selected from the rest of the club. Of course Astrid had been up here before with Scott and Heather, but it never ceased to blow her mind just the same. To be both part of the party, yet entirely separate from it too, was a weird feeling. As if you were too good to mingle with the commoners. Although Astrid knew for a fact that none of this group felt that way.

They drank top shelf liquor on Hayden’s tab (he had adamantly refused when they all offered to pitch in) as the girls danced to the music. Astrid making sure to position herself as close to Hayden as she could. Too amped up to sit still now anyways. The alcohol melting away her inhibitions like rain on candy floss. In fact, Astrid was very nearly giving Hayden a full fledged lap dance. Swinging her hips around and running her hands over herself and she could feel his eyes on her. Clearly unable to look away, even if he knew he should. Sharon returning several more times to make sure they were attended to.

After several more songs and a few more drinks, Heather and Rachel started dragging Frank and Eret down to the main dance floor instead. Wanting to show off their costumes some more apparently. Frank slurring ever so slightly as he attempted a half-hearted protest, and Astrid chuckled at the incredibly unusual sight of a partially intoxicated Frank. Tyler jumping up to lead the way down the short flight of steps, with Dagur not far behind. The mass exodus leaving Hayden and Astrid alone in the dark room.

It was ridiculously obvious that Hayden was fighting with everything he had just to keep his hands off her, so Astrid figured it was now or never. Glancing over her shoulder at him, she noticed that he was pointedly staring at the floor now. Straightening her dress, Astrid started sashaying towards him. “Care to dance with me,” she asked politely.

Hayden’s eyes finally flashed up to hers now. His expression hard to read under all the make-up, but his gaze was intense. Another one of those familiar aches pooling low in her belly in response. “I don’t think...” he started quietly, but Astrid never let him finish.

“What are you so afraid of Puddin? Are you really that bad of a dancer,” she teased. Inching closer until she was right in front of him as a very minute smile quirked up one side of his mouth.

“Maybe. I’ve never danced with myself,” he answered with a lofty shrug. Her legs were now pressed into the gap between his thighs as she moved even closer. Reaching out slowly and laying her hand on his arm. Feeling the tense bicep twitching beneath her palm, and he sucked in a sharp breath at her touch. Astrid kept her eyes locked on his as she slid her hand slowly down his arm, savouring in the feel of toned muscle beneath his thin white shirt.

She had to lean forward slightly as she went, and she knew that he was fighting to keep his eyes on hers now. The low front of her dress dangerously, temptingly, close to his face. Reaching his hand, she twined her fingers through his. Immensely relieved when he didn’t pull away. Leaning the rest of the way in now, she brought her lips to his ear as she purred, “well then just let me lead. We both know you want to.”

She felt Hayden shudder as her breath ghosted over his skin. Felt his fingers clench convulsively around hers as the incredibly suggestive words crashed over him. Pulling back slightly to meet his gaze, Astrid could see his precarious resolve starting to slip. “Wanting it doesn’t make it right,” he muttered. The words sounding robotic as he forced them out, even as his eyes burned from within.

“Aren’t you the one who taught me that breaking the rules can be fun,” Astrid joked. “Besides, we’re bad guys. It’s what we do,” she added coyly. Hearing him huff out a laugh as she deliberately dropped the Suicide Squad line. Taking advantage of this momentary weakness, Astrid stepped back as she tugged on his hand. Pouting at him as she begged him with her eyes. With a sigh of resignation, he got to his feet. Following after her like a dog on a lead.

As the security guy moved the rope aside for them, Astrid took a moment to glance around for their friends. Spotting Tyler and Dagur first, of course, dancing in the middle of a group of girls that were laughing with them. Two of the ladies, one dressed like a sexy devil and the other as a sexy angel, were all over Dagur. Eret and Rachel, on the other hand, were grinding together on the far side of the dance floor. Their matching all black costumes somehow blending in and standing out all at once.

Heather and Frank were also quite easy to spot. Especially with how bright Heather’s ensemble was. Rather than the awkward dance they had shared at the country club though, Heather was now slithering around Frank like a sensual snake as he sort-of shuffled in place. His cheeks such a bright red that Astrid could even see it from across the dark room, but his pale green eyes never left Heather. His hands tentatively venturing further down her waist as she pressed against him. Good for them, Astrid thought, even as she bit back a chuckle at the hilarious sight of Poison Ivy seducing a monk...

Glancing back, Astrid could tell by Hayden’s smile that he had spotted their shy friends as well. “About bloody time. I guess her love pollen is pretty potent after all,” he chuckled. Parroting her thoughts.

“Yeah, but so is mine,” Astrid smirked back. Meeting his gaze with a wink, before tugging him down the steps and into the crowd.

***

Scott was in a terrible mood. Downing another shot as he glared around the crowded club. He was wearing tights, he looked absolutely ridiculous, and he was getting tired of the constant jibes from his friends. Sabrina, on the other hand, was in a perfectly good mood. Her and the others, a collection of jocks and cheerleaders, getting drunk on Scott’s dime. Not that he couldn’t afford it, but he couldn’t pretend that it didn’t irk a little that no one else ever offered a cent.

At least their group had managed to score one of the big booths in a corner, but he shouldn’t be down here at all. He should be in the VIP where he belonged. Sure, his status had allowed the group to cut the line, but then Sharon, the sexy hostess, had informed them that the exclusive section was already taken. Scott had demanded to know by who, but Sharon wouldn’t say. Just shrugging her shoulders apologetically and offering them all their first round of drinks ‘on the house’ as a type of olive branch.

Shortly after claiming a seat, Scott’s question had been answered. The moment he spotted Tyler’s ridiculous getup emerging from behind that velvet rope, he knew who all must be up there. Or at least, partly. Seeing Heather, Rachel, and Frank following behind Tyler confirmed his suspicions. Two hulking and unrecognizable guys dressed as incredibly accurate versions of Batman and Bane with them.

Though he had started trying to prepare for it right from the moment he saw Tyler, Scott’s stomach still rolled over uncomfortably as Astrid suddenly appeared a short time later. Bile burning the back of his throat when he saw her pulling along a guy that was undoubtedly her date. God, she looked so fucking sexy in her Harley Quinn getup. It just wasn’t fair. After that, Scott had tried to lose himself as he danced close with Sabrina, but that proved to be impossible.

His eyes continued to stray back to Astrid every few moments, even though it made him sick to look. The flash of her gold and black dress made her stand out like a beacon, even amidst all the other costumes. The pink and blue in her platinum blonde hair not diminishing her classy style one bit. Even from all the way across the bar, Astrid still looked painfully beautiful. Every guy here would be trying to hook up with her tonight, if there wasn’t already a guy with her right now that is.

Whoever he was, he made a better looking Joker than Jared Leto had. This guy was tall - over six feet judging by his height next to Astrid in heels. His features chiseled and masculine, and strangely familiar in an unsettling way. The opening of his white shirt showing off well defined chest and ab muscles, along with a scattering of black tattoos that stood out stark against his light skin. Maybe she had actually hired a rent-a-date just to spite her ex. Unfortunately for Scott, that was incredibly unlikely. Astrid didn’t need to pay someone to go out with her, she just had to ask.

Astrid had also yet to acknowledge that Scott was here. If she had even bothered to notice him at all, that is. Though Rachel had made sure to come over and laugh at him again when the guys wandered outside around midnight. Astrid and Heather heading back up to the VIP with Tyler and Frank instead. Probably for more drinks. After muttering some vague excuse, Scott had made his way around to the door the three guys had disappeared through. Hoping to get a better look at them.

The three of them were standing in the smoking area. Looking tall and brooding in their clearly expensive and incredibly well-done costumes. Once again Scott felt a shock of recognition when the guy dressed as the Joker turned to glance at him. His artificially reddened lips lifting in a cocky half-smirk and his impressively green eyes almost seeming to laugh as he met Scott’s gaze. He was probably just using coloured contacts, but Scott couldn’t help thinking there was something so familiar about those eyes... Then the guy lifted a cigar to his mouth and took a long drag off it, and the spark of recognition drifted away like smoke on the breeze.

Confused and angry, Scott headed back inside. The three guys coming back in a short while later and drawing the attention of everyone near them yet again. As if on cue, Astrid and Rachel suddenly bounded up beside them. ‘Harley’ linking her arm through her ‘Joker’s’ and grinning at him before dragging him back out to the dance floor. The two of them looking entirely too perfect together.

Shimmying up beside Scott, Tyler had cackled that it looked like Astrid had ‘found herself a Grade A rooster’ before dodging Scott’s fist to hide within the mass of dancing bodies. Despite the terrible pun, Tyler’s words felt pretty dead on. Feeling nauseous again, Scott had gone to the bar and ordered up a double. Downing it and promptly ordering another. Now he was back at the booth with everyone else laughing and shouting around him as he just sat there and sulked.

Astrid looked genuinely happy right now. She wasn’t just putting on a mask and pretending. She looked like a rockstar. ...And didn’t it just serve him right, Scott thought bitterly. After all, he had spent the last month and a half pretending he was over Astrid just to try and make her jealous. Was it really any surprise that she had moved on as well, only for real in her case. Turns out karma really was a bitch.

An ache took hold in Scott’s chest as he watched Astrid grind against the stranger shamelessly. Her back to his front - her arm stretched back to drape around his neck as his hands gripped her hips. One of them fisted in the material of her dress as his head ducked down like he was kissing her neck. The self-satisfied smile on Astrid’s face impossible to miss, even as she tipped her head back towards him. Looking up into his eyes in a devious and lusty way that was as unfamiliar to Scott as this new life without her. He couldn’t remember Astrid ever looking at him quite like that...

The predatory hunger in the man’s eyes was also unmistakably real as Astrid turned around to face him again. Her hands skimming up over his chest and shoulders until they twined into the back of his green hair, as one of his hands ventured down to grip her ass and pull her closer. The other sliding over the bared skin of her back beneath the glittering gold chains on her dress. The wicked smirk on his face looking nearly as dark and insane as the tattooed smile decorating the hand that was on her backside. Both visible even from here, and Scott couldn’t help feeling like they were mocking him in particular.

Astrid dropped into a low crouch then before slowly sliding her body back up the man. Straddling his leg and looking at him like they were about to fuck, and Scott slammed down his glass and pushed to his feet. Suddenly biting back on the urge to barf. Sabrina turning to gaze at him in confusion at the unexpected outburst. Her slender brows furrowed below the bangs of her Tinkerbell wig as her huge blue eyes reflected the flickering strobe lights.

“Where are you going? It’s almost 1,” she pouted. There was something mildly amusing about the way that Sabrina seemed to always need and want him. Astrid had been the exact opposite of clingy. She had been almost independent to a fault, and Scott couldn’t pretend that it wasn’t nice to feel needed for a change. Even if it did get a little exhausting sometimes.

“Uh, the bathroom, but it can wait I guess. Let’s go dance,” Scott offered half-heartedly. Holding his hand out to her just as the current song ended and another one began. The heavy bass beats barely shifting. Sabrina’s answering smile lighting up her face as she took his hand and slid daintily from the booth.

At least if he was on the floor, he could maybe pretend he was having fun. It did boost his spirits a tiny bit to see a bunch of other guys checking Sabrina out in her tiny green fairy dress. She was undoubtedly beautiful, after all. Still, Scott couldn’t completely hide his scowl as he watched Astrid take the mystery man by the hand and drag him back up the stairs to the VIP lounge instead. Probably going off to make out in a more private spot.

***

Turns out Hayden had just been lying to her all along. Damn the boy could dance, almost too well at that. Astrid had fully expected an awkward middle school type sway, similar to Frank’s, with the way he had been avoiding hitting the dance floor. She had been ready to prowl around him and watch the crimson fill his cheeks as she blew his mind. Instead, Hayden had somehow turned the tables on her. Pulling her close and teasing her with his hands as he matched her rhythm perfectly. Giving her that wonderful half smirk when she glanced up at him accusingly.

“I only said that I don’t dance. Not that I can’t,” he had reminded her cheekily. Tilting his head down to murmur the words by her ear before trailing his nose slowly over the back of her neck. The wonderful feeling sending shivers down her spine. His hands were so hot on her skin, one of them bunching the material of her dress high up her thigh as she pushed back towards him in response. Rutting her ass against Hayden like they were alone, instead of in a crowded club that smelled like a mix of liquor, sweat, and poor decisions about to made.

Astrid had never danced like that. Not even with Scott, though they had been to the club many times, as well as high school dances. The feeling of Hayden’s hands on her body lingering long after they had retreated back to the couch for a break. A nagging ache taking hold between Astrid’s thighs and her panties uncomfortably moistened. Still, though he had seemed to let loose on the dance floor, Hayden kept quietly resisting her advances afterwards. Leaving her seriously hot and bothered instead.

They had cleaned house during the awards, of course. Taking best group costume before Hayden and Astrid tied with Rachel and Eret for best couples costume. Astrid and Rachel laughing and grinning at Sabrina’s furious expression as she stomped off the stage. Scott peering at Hayden as if trying to see through the make-up, but Hayden just smirked back at him. Likely keeping his quips to himself so that Scott wouldn’t have the chance to recognize his voice.

“Tough luck Tightpants,” Rachel had tossed out with an evil grin. “Should’ve gone for the superhero theme instead. You always were kind of a Dick though, so maybe next year you can put on a speedo and cape and be the Robin to Sabrina’s Batbitch.” Scott scowled and told her to go fuck herself, but everyone else just started laughing. Eret slinging an arm around Rachel’s shoulders and holding his hand out to high-five her.

When Tyler started trying to lead the whole club in a very sloppy version of Bloodhound Gang’s ‘The Bad Touch’ dance however, they figured it was time to take him home. It was only 1:30 in the morning, but almost everyone else was pretty ready to get away from the crowd too. Dagur ditching his mask now, but opting to stay at the bar and catch an Uber instead. Clearly hoping to get lucky with the sexy angel and devil combo that had been hanging off him all night. Hayden and Eret both laughed and wished Dagur luck as they fist bumped him, while Heather just rolled her eyes at him and accused him of being a ‘dirty hypocrite’.

The whole ride back to Tyler’s place, Astrid could feel the night ticking down like Cinderella’s clock. She just didn’t want it to be over. Would she ever get a shot like this again? Everyone else was still having a blast. Singing along to ‘Gimme That Nut’ by Eazy E at that top of their lungs. A song which Hayden, Tyler, Rachel, and Eret all somehow knew every word of, but Astrid had never heard before in her life.

“Oh my god, this song is so dirty! Where did you guys even find this,” Astrid giggled. Leaning back against Hayden’s chest and laughing at the scarlet blush that had slowly started spreading over Frank’s entire face at the raunchy lyrics. At least Hayden was letting her sit on his lap in the party bus though.

“Are you kidding,” Hayden scoffed. “It’s a classic.” Then he dropped his voice into that velvety bedroom drawl of his. “Get it on baby...” he purred along with the song. A shiver running down her spine in response. Twisted sideways across him, Astrid was uncomfortably aware of Hayden’s hand resting on her thigh. His thumb brushing the skin beneath the hem of her dress, but not quite close enough to where she really wanted him. The frustrated anticipation just making her even more antsy.

“Uncomfortable, isn’t it,” Hayden chuckled wryly as they pulled up outside the apartment complex. Breathing the words against Astrid’s ear as she wriggled around on his lap. Another shiver racing through her body at the mix of sensations and she barely stifled a lusty groan. Wracking her brain for some way, any way, that she could convince Hayden to stay just a little bit longer. Maybe spend the night... Astrid was so distracted that she almost didn’t even notice Heather giving a still very pink-cheeked Frank a goodnight kiss. Almost...

Glowing red as a ripe tomato, Frank waved tremulously at them all before half-carrying Tyler towards the building. “I suppose we shouldn’t tell Dagur about what just happened,” Rachel shot at Heather slyly. The female twin eyeing up her carefully sculpted and chrome painted nails while leaning back against Eret’s side. One high heeled foot propped up on the bench beside her. Looking both content and impressively feline as his arm draped around her shoulders. The rest of them started laughing, and Heather rolled her eyes in agreement. A wide smile blooming on her face at the same time as she muttered about ‘dirty hypocrites’ again.

When they arrived back at the girls’ apartment building, Hayden and Eret were originally just going to run up and grab their clothes before leaving. Thankfully Rachel was just full of good ideas lately. “Hey, you guys want to watch a movie with us first,” she asked brightly. “It’s not that late yet and I’m not tired at all. You can shower and change here, and then call an Uber or something after.”

She turned imploring eyes on Eret, but Eret was looking at Hayden. Some sort of unspoken conversation going on between them. Finally, after a long moment in which Astrid actually had to remind herself to keep breathing, Hayden finally shrugged. “Sure, why not. I’d rather leave this green dye in your shower for you to clean up anyways,” he added cheekily with a smirk at Astrid.

“I’m always game for a movie night,” Eret agreed with a grin. Astrid and Heather quickly checking the bus for any forgotten items before stumbling out with the others. Eret informing the driver that they wouldn’t need him anymore tonight. Passing him a tip and waving him off. The man tipped his hat in return. Grinning at them with a knowing look that made Astrid blush before shutting the door and pulling out of the parking lot.

After removing her make-up, Astrid retreated to her room while Hayden used her ensuite to shower and change. For a brief moment when the water turned on, she had seriously debated going back in there and jumping in the shower with him. She wasn’t sure how well Hayden would take that though, and figured it might be best not to be quite that forward with him right away. Instead, Astrid swapped her dress for sleep shorts, tank top, and hoodie before heading back out to start popping some popcorn with the hot air popper.

Hayden and Heather both joined her in the kitchen a short while later - Hayden jokingly complaining that he smelled like a girl now. Clad in his jeans and t-shirt again, Hayden’s towel dried hair was back to it’s usual auburn mop. There were some hints of green still lingering in discreet streaks near the lighter ends, but even those would wash or fade out over the next few days too. Although the tattoos were a different matter. Though only temporary as well, it would be several days before they washed off entirely, but at least his work shirts would cover most of them. The ones on his hands, not so much, but those would also wash off much faster than the rest.

Rachel and Eret emerged from Rachel’s room just as they were putting the drinks and bowls of popcorn on the table in the living room. Heather selecting a movie before dropping onto the couch. Folding her legs up between her and Hayden while Astrid snuggled up on his other side. Her back propped up against the side of the couch with a pillow and her legs stretched over Hayden’s lap. Eret taking the recliner and Rachel draping herself over him as he wrapped his arms around her. Looks like Rachel wouldn’t be sleeping alone tonight...

Sighing in mild frustration at her own predicament, Astrid tugged a folded blanket off the back of the couch and spread it over herself. Making sure to include Hayden under it as she scooched herself closer to him, just as the opening scene of ‘Evil Dead’ started up and the guys burst out laughing. “Great choice,” Eret grinned at Heather.

“You know it,” Heather grinned back. “We have Evil Dead marathons on a regular basis around here,” she added as she grabbed one of the bowls of popcorn off the table.

“Sounds amazing. Victoria thought these movies were corny and awful,” Hayden offered with a chuckle. “Which is probably exactly why I like them so much,” he added brightly. Everyone laughed at that before settling in to watch the classic movie. Frequently bashing the terrible special effects, cheesy acting, and ridiculous plot.

Astrid was confused, flustered, and torn by the time the movie was ending. On the one hand, she was having fun with Hayden. The comfortable way they were able to laugh and watch a movie together as friends was not something that she wanted to lose. Still, she couldn’t pretend that she wouldn’t like it to be more than friendship, no matter the risk. She honestly wasn’t sure anymore if Hayden would agree.

Despite the unspoken invitation to touch her beneath the blanket, Hayden had carefully removed his hands from under the cover instead. Allowing her legs to continue to drape across his lap, but that was it. His hands pointedly folded together and resting on her knees. It was like there was a wall of glass between them. She could see his desire in the firm set of his jaw and tension in his shoulders, but no matter what she did, he remained unreachable.

Astrid knew the night was well and truly over when Rachel got to her feet and started pulling Eret back towards her bedroom. Eret throwing Hayden a sheepish grin and apologetic shrug before following Rachel down the hall. “Ugh, good thing I have earplugs,” Heather grumbled. Astrid’s bedroom was thankfully at this end of the apartment, but Heather’s was across the hallway from Rachel’s. Granted the walls were well insulated and not much noise got through, but Rachel was not exactly ‘quiet’ either.

“Maybe you should’ve brought Frank here too,” Hayden quipped. “You guys could have had a ‘Battle of the Beds’...” He shot Heather a wicked smirk and she scoffed and punched him in return. Astrid choking on her drink as she snorted a laugh - forcing her to sit up from her slouch and grab a napkin off the table.

“Yeah right,” Heather grouched. “Dagur would murder him, if Frank didn’t have a heart attack first. It’s not fair,” she added as she folded her arms huffily. “He threatens violence against any man that so much as looks at me, and then he turns around and tries to take not one but two girls home from the bar!”

“He’s your big brother. I doubt he cares if it’s fair,” Hayden pointed out cheekily. Receiving a glare and another punch from Heather.

“Dagur is actually okay with it you know,” Hayden added in a more serious tone as he rubbed his arm. “As your big brother, he’s required to strike fear into the hearts of suitors, but he also knows that Frank is a genuinely nice guy. Frank is also very likely still a virgin. As much as he would like to pretend otherwise, Dagur is well aware of the fact that you are not. That means that the only one in danger of corruption here, is Frank.” Heather blushed scarlet at that, but then she shrugged in acceptance as they all started laughing.

Hayden helped Heather and Astrid clean up the drink glasses and popcorn bowls. Heather bidding them goodnight with an eye roll before heading towards her room. Leaving Astrid and Hayden alone in the kitchen. Astrid suddenly found it very hard to look at him, and opted to fiddle with the bow tied in her shorts instead. “I guess this is my cue to leave,” Hayden finally said. Retrieving his phone out of his pocket at the same time.

Panic flooded Astrid’s throat, and she swallowed convulsively as she tried to muster her courage. Where had all her confidence gone? As Harley Quinn, she had been shamelessly blunt. Now, as Astrid Hofferson, the good girl with a deceptively tough outer shell that hid an extremely vulnerable heart, she was terrified of his possible rejection. Still, she needed to try...

“You could always stay,” she mumbled. Her voice coming out too quiet. Sounding pathetically weak, and not at all sure of herself, and she wondered if Hayden had even heard her. Then he lowered his phone and glanced at her with an arched brow, and she knew that he had. What she didn’t know was what his response would be.

She was prepared for a nervous rebuttal. Maybe some stammered apologies as he reminded her that they couldn’t. His green eyes shadowed with regret as he spouted some half formed thoughts regarding the fact that he was her teacher and that it would be wrong. It would sting a bit, but Astrid could understand all of that. What she hadn’t been prepared for though, was anger.

“Why? So that you can finally sink your claws the rest of the way into me,” Hayden asked coldly as he slid his phone back in his pocket. Astrid felt her eyes widen and the colour leave her face. Why would he even need to ask why, and why did he sound so mad? Had she not been clear enough about her feelings for him?

“I... Well... Uh...” Astrid was stuttering as her stomach rolled over. Her suddenly clammy hands coming back up to worry at her ties again as she searched for something to say.

“What exactly is it that you want from me Astrid,” Hayden continued when it became clear that words had escaped her. Taking a step towards her and his shockingly menacing presence forced her back towards the counter behind her as she looked up into his eyes again. Realizing once more just how much taller he was than her, and suddenly feeling very insubstantial for the first time in her life. “Is it the money? The status and prestige of parading me around on your arm? Or is this all just for the sake of revenge against Scott and Sabrina,” he asked blandly.

Astrid gasped in surprise. It had never occurred to her that he would feel this way. Although, now that she looked back, was it really so shocking that he was questioning her motives? How many women hunted a man, like she had with him, without having some shady underlying reason. Especially if his previous experiences were anything to go by. "No! It's not any of that," she hurried to assure him. Could he honestly not tell how she felt about him?

"Isn't it," Hayden countered skeptically. "Do you really expect me to believe that you are suddenly madly in love with me now after spending only two days in my bed? You couldn't even be bothered to notice I was alive when we were kids. I doubt you spared me a single thought after I left. I'm the same guy I've always been Astrid, and I wasn’t your type before. I'm sure you can understand my confusion at your apparent infatuation with me now, when you wouldn't even have cried at my funeral back then."

Astrid felt tears prick her eyes at that. Immediately wanting to shout at him that it wasn’t true. Of course she would have cared. Of course she had seen him, but... Was that really the case...

Unbidden, her mind strayed back to her most distant memories of Hayden. The gangly and awkward schoolboy with the forever untidy shock of auburn hair. Artistic, inventive, and gifted with a genius level IQ and kind eyes that shone like gemstones, but cursed with the inability to sit still or follow directions. Constantly going his own way, which usually landed him right in everyone else’s. Back then, Astrid had found his sarcastic humour and fidgety ways mildly irritating. It had never occurred to her to try and peer past the defensively sharp edges to the wonderful boy underneath.

“You’re right,” she muttered quietly. Sounding dejected and defeated even to her own ears. “I was a self-absorbed idiot - no better than Scott. You have always been the perfect guy. I was just too immature to notice. Too caught up in my own awesomeness to see what was right in front of my face all along, and I have wasted so many years because of it.” Astrid’s heart felt like it was being squeezed by her self-loathing. This was not how she had pictured the night ending.

“I wouldn’t exactly equate yourself to Scott,” Hayden offered. His tone slightly less abrasive now. “For one, you never once stuck my head in a toilet and then tried to tell my father that I just tripped and fell in. I’ve yet to pay him back for that...” He trailed off thoughtfully, and Astrid gave a somewhat strangled giggle. Wasn’t it just like Hayden to try and make her feel better, even when he was angry with her, and yet he didn’t believe that she really could have fallen for him?!

“Well, you’re certainly big enough to pay him back for that and more now,” Astrid pointed out with a tentative smile. “You know, he sulked about you for an entire month when we were 17. I remember it was right before New Years, and he came back storming mad from your parent’s house, but I never really understood why. Now I’m thinking that was likely the day that he found out you had become both taller and hotter than him, wasn’t it,” she joked. Hayden just smirked and raised his shoulder in acknowledgement. Those beautiful emerald eyes dancing with laughter now, and a tremor ran through her again.

“I know it’s hard to believe, but I do actually want you Hayden. Just you,” Astrid insisted truthfully. “I don’t give a shit about your money, and I never have. The more I’ve gotten to know you, the more sure I am that I should have been with you all along. It doesn’t have to be anything more than just sex if you don’t want it to be. You can even go right back to pretending there’s nothing between us afterwards if that’s what it takes.”

Hayden huffed a laugh as he rolled his eyes at that. “It’s never just sex with you, Astrid,” he muttered dryly. “That’s the problem.”

“It doesn’t have to be a problem,” Astrid ploughed on. “Nobody even needs to know. It’s not their business anyways. Since the end of August you have been the only thing on my mind. Everything about you - your kindness, your humour, your quiet strength - is everything I’ve ever wanted.” Unable to look at him as she poured her heart out, Astrid dropped her eyes to the floor instead. “I can’t rewrite the past Hayden, but I like to think that if you had stuck around, I would’ve come to my senses much sooner. Then we wouldn’t be in this impossible situation of the right guy at the worst possible time...”

A tear broke loose from her lashes then and dripped down onto her cheek, making her frustrated at her own weakness. Before she could wipe it away, she felt Hayden’s hand cup her cheek. His thumb brushing tenderly over the salty trail as she looked back up into his face. Then his lips were crashing into hers as his body pressed her against the counter. Her hands venturing up to wind into his hair and pull him in closer, and her tongue darting out to twine with his. He tasted exactly like she remembered, and her head started spinning as her whole world tipped sideways.

If Hayden hadn’t been pinning her against the counter, she probably would’ve fallen to the ground. Her whole body turning to jell-o against him, and she suddenly felt far more intoxicated than she really was. Then he was embracing her and picking her up as her legs came up to wrap around his waist. Barely breaking the kiss as he carried her towards the bedroom. When he reached out to shut off the kitchen and living room lights on the way though, Astrid couldn’t contain her laugh at the oddly responsible gesture amidst the throws of passion.

“What?! The health of the planet is everyone’s responsibility,” Hayden pointed out dryly. Making Astrid laugh again before bringing her mouth back to his. Muttering ‘my hero’ against his lips and receiving one of those perfect chuckles in return. Then they were through the door of her room and falling onto her bed. Her hands frantically seeking out the hem of his t-shirt. Tugging it off so that she could get to the prize beneath, and unreasonably happy when he let her.

Hayden wasn’t sure what exactly had made him fall off the edge of reason. Maybe the honesty in her eyes, or perhaps the utter despair in her tone? Maybe he had just been wound so tightly for so long that it had simply been the inevitable end to this evening. He really had tried to resist Astrid tonight. To maintain his boundaries and turn his back on temptation for both of their sake. He had ignored the advances of beautiful women many times before this, so how hard could it really be to keep his hands off Astrid for one night?

Apparently impossible, Hayden thought wryly as he gazed down at the goddess beneath him. Her perfect face illuminated by the gentle golden glow of her bedside lamp. Every moment of frustrated effort over the last month had turned out to be absolutely pointless. Here he was, on Astrid’s bed, doing the very thing that he swore he wouldn’t. Her toned thighs wrapped around his hips and her soft hands hungrily exploring his chest and back. Little lusty mewls speaking straight to his groin as she ground herself against the bulge in his jeans.

It wasn’t like he was complaining though - far from it. When she flipped him over, Hayden finally let his hands wander her body as she straddled his hips. Tracing a path up her creamy thighs, over the smooth curve of her ass in the little cotton shorts, and then up over the sexy hourglass of her slender waist. Sneaking beneath her slightly baggy hoodie to the thin tank-top below. His thumbs brushing across the taught peaks of her nipples through the cotton, as it became instantly clear that she had never put a bra on after the bar.

Though he had only had her naked for one weekend two months ago, Hayden could still have mapped out these curves in his sleep. He often did, in fact. His hands remembering exactly where to go. Which spots made her shudder. Grazing his fingertips over the dimples by her spine, then chuckling when she gasped and arched her back before jerking her hoodie off like it was in her way. Her tank top following shortly after.

Smiling down at him, Astrid flipped her hair over her shoulder as she leant down to kiss him again. Skin on skin now as her supple breasts crushed against his chest. Her hips undulating against him and wringing a strangled groan from his throat. One hand going to her ass as the other wound into her hair. Tugging the strands the way she liked and she moaned into his mouth in response. Making his cock twitch in his jeans, and he rolled back over on top of her. Taking it at his pace.

There was no hesitation here. Just months of pent-up yearnings crashing over them both like floodwaters from a broken dam. Washing away any trace of awkwardness or guilt until all that was left was passion. Hands greedily wandering over bare skin as tangled tongues locked in vicious combat. They had already been in this place, after all. This was not the first exploration, but a return to the wonderfully familiar.

Astrid was just as gloriously responsive as Hayden remembered. Gasping and shuddering beneath his touch as he kissed his way over her skin. Stripping off the little sleep shorts that had been driving him crazy along with the panties beneath, and trailing his fingers over the naked body that haunted his dreams. Nuzzling his nose against her warm centre and just breathing in the scent of her. His tongue darting out to taste her, and then groaning in appreciation before plunging in deeper.

As he slid his fingers into her tight opening, Hayden looked up into her face again. Finding that Astrid’s light blue eyes had become dark pools of need as she smiled back down at him. She might as well have just doused him in kerosene and struck a match. If there had been any lingering doubt that this was more than just sex, it would have been going up in smoke right now. Every careful wall he’d constructed around his heart crashing down into a pile of rubble at her beautiful feet.

Hayden wasn’t sure what she was seeing in his eyes at that moment, but whatever it was made her smile glow like a ray of sunlight. Then she was reaching out to pull him back to her lips as her hands ventured down to the fly of his jeans. Fumbling slightly as he continued to tease at her inner ridges with slow strokes of his fingers. Somehow, even while writhing and moaning, she managed to get his jeans undone and started shimmying them partway down his hips.

Hayden knew what she wanted. Hell, he wanted it to, but he refused to stop touching her right while she was so close to the edge. Not even just for the time it took to get his pants the rest of the way off. He could wait. Her walls were quivering and spasming around his fingers, so he brought his mouth down to nip and suckle at one of her perfect pink buds. Her eyes fluttering closed as her chest arched up towards his mouth. Her hands clutching at his hair as she fell apart. Hips bucking into his hand and head rolling on the pillow as she mewled through her release.

Sitting back now, Hayden tugged his jeans and boxers the rest of the way off while she caught her breath. Dropping them off the bed to join the scattered garments littering the floor. Settling himself back over Astrid, he let his length rub over her slick lips. The feeling of her hot moisture making him groan as she lifted her hips to press against him, and now all Hayden wanted to do was bury himself in her. He’d waited so fucking long.

“Condoms?” He murmured the question against her lips, and it took Astrid’s love-drunk brain a while to make sense of it. Hayden was just as amazing as she remembered. She was already a sweaty and quivering mess and he wasn’t even done yet.

“Bedside table. Top drawer,” she muttered back. Raising up to run her tongue over him when he leant towards the nightstand. The sound of his breath hissing out through his teeth spurred her on, and she took him the rest of the way into her mouth. Loving the feel of the super soft skin beneath her tongue as she traced wavy patterns over each vein and ridge. The pleasantly masculine scent of him subtly breaking through the floral notes of her borrowed body wash, making her muscles clench again.

Astrid was deliberately putting in extra effort just to drive him crazy. He’d earned it, after all. Bringing her hand up, she wrapped it around the base. Adding slow, firm strokes as she continued to suck and nibble. Feeling him pulse in her mouth, and she hummed in delight. “You’re making this very hard,” Hayden finally grumbled. Still attempting to locate a condom in the cluttered drawer while she played with him.

“Mmmm... I’ve noticed,” Astrid grinned back. Glancing up at him through her lashes as she ran her tongue pointedly up his length. There was a brief moment of silence, and then Hayden started laughing.

“You are terrible woman,” he chuckled. “Who cracks jokes at a moment like this?”

“You would,” Astrid pointed out truthfully. Hayden shrugging in agreement before they both started laughing, and it felt so wonderful, and easy, and absolutely right. Giving her the boost of courage to say what was on her mind. “You know, you don’t have to use a condom if you don’t want to,” she offered tentatively. “As long as you don’t have any diseases of course.”

When Hayden went still and gazed down at her, just the slightest hint of unease in his eyes, Astrid felt her lips twist into a grimace. “Oh dear god,” she muttered as she leant back from him and ran a nervous hand through her bangs. “That sounds like I’m trying to entrap you, doesn’t it? Uh... how do I say this...” she fumbled around for the right words as he settled himself back over her. Those green eyes intense as they studied her face. Would he be weirded out by ‘girl stuff’ she wondered? Scott always had been.

“Well, the thing is, I’m on birth control,” Astrid started again. Seeing him arch a brow at her, and she knew he was thinking the exact same thing that she would be in his place. Birth control was easy to mess with. Skip a few pills, or ‘forget’ to take them, and bingo! “Actually, I have an IUD,” Astrid supplied - not even sure if he would know what that was. “It’s a little insert thing that... You know what, never mind. It’s basically no-fuss birth control. I didn’t want to risk getting stranded without my pills somewhere, and an unplanned baby is even worse career suicide than fucking your teacher, so...”

Astrid’s eyes flew wide and she felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment as the horrifying words slipped from her mouth. Oh no... Had she just ruined everything with her stupid word vomit?! Before she could think up some way to backtrack and hopefully make the situation less awkward, Hayden’s lips were on hers again. Silencing her with a kiss before leaning back to smirk at her.

“You had me at IUD,” he joked. Both of them laughing again, and Astrid felt a wave of relief wash over her. Hayden was just way too easy to talk to. So unlike the guys that she had known before, and Astrid felt another small twinge of regret. Why hadn’t she seen it sooner? Seen **him** sooner?

Then they were kissing again, and everything else was forgotten. The only thing that mattered was this moment. The two of them here together, lost in each other as Hayden finally slid himself inside her. Taking it slow, either because he remembered how tight she was, or because he wanted to savour it, she wasn’t entirely sure. The intense feeling of skin on skin making them both moan as she clutched at his back. Her legs coming back up to lock around his thighs.

Astrid almost felt like she was floating, even as she was all tangled up in limbs and blankets. Her heart just as tangled up in Hayden. It suddenly didn’t matter that they weren’t alone in the apartment. Hayden’s body was sliding over hers, sweat mingling with sweat, and Astrid couldn’t keep quiet to save her life. He just felt far too good. His hands and lips trailing over her skin as she dug her nails into his back. Every sensation familiar, yet entirely new, as there was no urgency of the temporary and fleeting this time. No looming limit on the horizon.

They were no longer two strangers just hooking up. The emotional pull was just as strong as the physical now. She had seen it there in his eyes - knew he felt it too. Making love to him now with the lights on, Astrid didn’t feel a single hint of nervousness. Gladly letting Hayden watch her fall to pieces as she shattered around him. Wanting him to know what he did to her, to see that she felt the same.

She was completely wrapped up in this man, and she clung even tighter to him as he tensed before tipping over the edge with her. His arms trembling as he struggled to keep his weight off of her. The sound of him quietly muttering her name beside her ear as his seed filled her pushing her to new heights. The words ‘I love you’ almost slipping from her lips, but she bit them back. It was much too soon for that sort of nonsense, and the hormonal moments directly after sex were not the best time for heartfelt confessions anyways.

Instead of ruining the moment, Astrid just contented herself with smiling blissfully up at him. Carding her fingers through his tousled hair as Hayden just chuckled at her expression. Pressing a leisurely kiss to her mouth before pulling out of her with a grunt and rolling onto his side. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to his chest now. A sigh of utter contentment leaving her as she felt him place a tender kiss against the back of her neck. He was staying, and there would be time for talk later.

**______**

**How was that? A little surprising at times, hopefully... There was sexual tension and jokes in spades of course, but also some hefty emotion too. The good, the unexpectedly sad amidst a sea of light-hearted fun, and the uncomfortably true.**

**There was no way that I was going to glance over or forget about Hayden's shitty childhood, and I didn't want any of you to either. The simple truth being that Astrid didn't see Hiccup/Hayden. Not until after he saved the entire village (or in this case, saved her by stitching her heart back together). Of course Hayden was both suspicious, and slightly irritable at Astrid's suggestion of sex (although sexual frustration is likely the culprit for the irritable bit). I mean really, what else would you expect when Astrid didn't spare him a thought for years, but now has literally been chasing him like a foxhound since September?! Poor boy has every right to be confused. Astrid was never going to get him through sex, but rather through the heart.**

**Also, anyone that hasn't heard Eazy E's 'Gimme That Nut', go give it a listen. It's a song that I personally know all the lyrics to as well, and I could absolutely see the guys (and Rachel) belting it out in the limo. I'm sure you'll also soon understand why Frank is ready to pass out or die instead though... :P**


	18. The Morning After

**Oh Lordy, it's finally here! I'm sorry it took so long everybody, but life is a bitch. Thanks so much for waiting for me to get my shit together. I hope you like it :)**

**______**

Drifting in that disorienting world between dreams and wakefulness, Astrid snuggled deeper into the warmth of the man beside her - not quite ready to wake up just yet. A small smile gracing her face as his fingertips traced abstract spirals over the bare skin of her back and shoulder. Her head nestled on his chest and his arm holding her close, and Astrid couldn’t remember ever being more comfortable. She also felt surprisingly good considering how much she had drank last night. Hell, she didn’t even have a headache. Likely thanks to the two big glasses of water she’d forced into herself during movie time.

“Good morning Princess.” There was a hint of a smile in Hayden’s soft voice as he felt her shift against him, and Astrid’s heart fluttered again. She still couldn’t believe that he was really here, but it was hard to deny the proof that was right in front of her face. Pulling herself fully back to the land of the living now, Astrid grudgingly cracked her eyes open. Squinting slightly against the beams of sunlight sneaking through the slats of the blinds.

“Mmm... Morning babe,” she returned sleepily. Sighing contentedly as she cuddled in closer and brought a hand up to splay her fingers over Hayden’s chest. Astrid could tell that it was already mid-morning by the angle of the light, but that didn’t mean that she was ready to get out of bed. Especially not with the pleasantly musky scent of Hayden clinging to her sheets and his naked body next to hers.

Peeking up at him now, she saw that he was staring up at her ceiling. A faraway look in his eyes. A smirk slowly twisting up one side of his lips when he felt her looking at him. “Babe?” he asked with a soft chuckle as he finally glanced down to meet her gaze. His eyes dancing in the sunlight - the yellow washing out the green until it was nearly a clear aquamarine. “Are we at that stage already?”

The way he said ‘we’ made Astrid feel overjoyed. He had probably meant it as a joke, judging by the sarcasm in his tone, but she didn’t care. Just hearing him refer to the two of them as ‘we’ - like they were an official couple - was enough to make her feel like she was floating. “I certainly hope so,” she grinned back up at him. If Hayden seriously thought that she was just going to let him go without a fight now, he was crazy.

Hayden shook his head at her, but he didn’t actually dispute or confirm it. “Are you always this cuddly in the morning,” he teased lightly when she pressed a kiss to the warm skin of his bare chest. Though they had spent a weekend in bed together back in August, Hayden had always left the bed before her. Likely in an effort to maintain some distance. This was the first time they had actually woken up together, and it was wonderful.

“Not usually,” Astrid shot back with a grin. “Consider yourself lucky I’m in a good mood. A solid right hook to the shoulder tends to be more my style.”

“Warning duly noted,” Hayden smirked back, before his expression grew suddenly serious. “I must say, I thought you were going to hit me when I snapped at you last night,” he offered with a sigh. “I’m sorry for that, by the way. Admittedly I kind of always knew that you weren’t after me for revenge or money. I just slowly convinced myself otherwise because it made it slightly easier to resist you that way. As you may have guessed, I was starting to get rather uncomfortably frustrated regardless...”

“And I accept full responsibility for all of it,” Astrid stated firmly. Cutting him off mid-apology and snuggling up impossibly closer to him now. “I needed to hear it, because you were absolutely right. I didn’t see you, and I should have. I have never regretted anything so much in my entire life,” she admitted guiltily.

“No one saw me,” Hayden pointed out blandly. “Too be fair, you were never actually mean to me. You just ignored me. It’s too late to change it though, so I usually try not to dwell on the past. Especially since I actually got over it a long time ago.”

“Seriously,” he added when she arched a brow at him. “Even back then I didn’t mope. I did what any normal teenaged artistic type would do when faced with tough times,” he joked.

“Sat in your parents’ basement and wrote emo-style poems about it,” Astrid offered with a grin. Harkening back to their conversation at Hunter’s Cove.

“Uh, no. I’m way too cool for that. I joined a garage band and purged my pain by slamming away on a guitar instead,” Hayden replied with a wink. Honestly, his tone was always so sarcastic that Astrid couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. It didn’t really matter either way though.

The words may have been light, but Astrid still felt her breath catch in her throat. Her eyes welling up with moisture as she struggled to hold back her tears at how difficult life must have been for a small boy who had probably just wanted a friend. “Well I’m still sorry for being such a jerk,” Astrid countered firmly. “In my defence, I thought all boys were gross back then, so it wasn’t just you that I ignored. I stuffed Scott in a locker once because he dared call me ‘babe’ in the hallway. In hindsight, I probably should have left him in there...”

That had Hayden barking out a surprised laugh. Recognizing that he likely wanted to leave the subject of his childhood behind, she grimaced slightly as she met his eyes again. “I should probably also apologize for the way that I have been pushing you since September. Really, it was only to be expected that you would eventually push back. Anyone would have.”

“Yeah, well it was clearly too little too late,” Hayden grumbled as he rolled his eyes now. “Here I was hoping to accuse you of being a gold digger and make you angry enough to fight with me. Then I could have stormed out in a righteous rage and returned to the celibate safety of my condo. I would have called you this morning to apologize of course, whilst comforting myself with the knowledge that I had done the only right thing.”

Astrid’s heart felt like it dropped into her stomach at that. Did he think this had been the wrong thing then? She had been so sure that she had seen real feeling in his eyes. Maybe she had just been deluding herself after all...

Before her thoughts could spiral any farther out of control though, Hayden smirked at her. “That was the master plan at least. Then you had to get all heartfelt and emotional instead. Here I thought I was actually strong enough to survive the night, but one little tear from those lovely blue eyes was all it took to leave me utterly defenceless. Where’s the legendary Hofferson temper when I need it,” he teased.

“What can I say? You seem to have softened my sharp edges with all your good loving. I’m not sure if my father would thank you or try to kill you,” Astrid shrugged. Her fingers beginning to trace over the dark lines of the various tattoos still decorating his skin. Following them down his chest and across the hard ridges of those delicious abs. Her heart soaring right back up to float amongst the clouds.

Hayden barked out a laugh at her words, even as his eyes darkened under her touch. “Definitely try to kill me. For very good reason too,” he growled, before lowering his head to press his lips to hers. His arm tightening around her. His other arm came up to wrap around her then as he rolled over to face her. Astrid melting into the long, slow kiss. Her hands coming up to twine through his hair as she brought her leg up to circle his hip. Her nerve endings tingling to life as Hayden’s magical hands started wandering down over her back.

A half hour later, Hayden finally rolled out of bed and slipped his jeans and boxers on. Running a hand through that tousled auburn mop, and only serving to make it look messier and hotter. Clutching the covers to her chest and staring up at her sexy hunk of man, Astrid was sorely tempted to drag him right back under the blankets for round two. Catching sight of her torn expression, Hayden just grinned at her.

“We can’t stay in bed all day mi’lady. Sadly I do have to go home at some point,” he reminded her with a chuckle as he booped her on the nose. Astrid just rolled her eyes and muttered incoherently about ‘stupid adulting’ under her breath. “Speaking of adulting, I also need coffee or else I’m going to die,” Hayden added dramatically. Making her giggle now, even as she grimaced in agreement. Then he gave her one more quick kiss before heading out towards the kitchen, and she headed into the bathroom for a shower instead. A huge smile on her face and a new bounce in her step.

Afterwards, Astrid wandered out to the kitchen - coaxed from the steamy bathroom by the sound of the coffee pot percolating. Her damp hair, still carrying faded hints of blue and pink, wound up into a messy bun and an extra-baggy hoodie on over her tank top and sleep shorts. Her heart rate kicking back up a notch at the sight of Hayden. Still dressed in only his jeans, and fussing about with two mugs at the counter, he had to be the best looking thing she’d ever seen.

“Nice to see you’re not dressing up on my account,” he teased. Turning around and catching sight of her staring at him.

“Meh, if you can’t handle me at my worst...” Astrid trailed off with a shrug. Plopping herself down on a stool by the centre island and resting her chin on her hand. Hayden just laughed and set one of the mugs down in front of her. Astrid grinned and thanked him. Taking a sip and then humming in delight at the perfectly sweetened beverage. Letting her eyes wander hungrily over Hayden as he leant back against the counter with his own coffee.

She had no idea what they actually were now. They hadn’t taken the time to put a label on this yet. Still, Astrid refused to believe that this was yet another one time deal. Hayden hadn’t loved her like a man overwhelmed with passion - simply taking his fill before moving on. He had loved her gentle and slow, as if every gasp and shudder was helping him to know her better. Each kiss or caress more tender than the last.

Eret emerged from Rachel’s room then. Interrupting Astrid’s thoughts, and wearing only jeans and a hopeful expression. Padding into the hall on bare feet and clearly lured out by the promise of hot coffee. His sleep-rumpled brown hair was tied back in a somewhat messy ponytail and he looked slightly hung over. A small grimace twisting his lips at the brightness of the sunlight bouncing off the cream coloured kitchen cabinets, gleaming stainless appliances, and white marble countertops. Honestly, Astrid had almost forgotten that Eret was even still here.

Spotting Astrid first, he offered her a sheepish smile. Astrid just grinned back and held her mug up in confirmation that the magic potion had indeed been brewed. Then Eret caught sight of Hayden standing at the counter and stopped in his tracks. Brown eyes going wide in surprise. “Not one word,” Hayden grumbled as Eret’s expression quickly morphed from surprise to amusement.

“If you think I’m going to keep this quiet, you’re nuts,” Eret chuckled. Returning Hayden’s rude hand gesture with a grin before moving to pour himself a coffee. Leaning against the counter near Hayden and silently shooting him glances over the rim of his mug. “You know full well that Dagur is going to lose his shit when he finds out you’ve been canoodling with students,” he added coyly. Smirking wider when Hayden growled at him to ‘go fuck his hat’.

“Might I remind you that you slept with Rachel last night,” Hayden pointed out. “I’m not the only one canoodling with students here.”

“Yeah, but I’m only an assistant coach and can have casual flings with whomever I want. I could sleep with the entire female student body if I felt up to it. Even the dogs,” Eret reminded Hayden. Astrid feeling a slight twinge of worry for Rachel at that. It could not be more clear that the girl had a thing for Eret, but those desires had never been mutual before. Clearly they still weren’t. Although, thankfully Rachel was never one to wallow in self pity either.

Hayden had just opened his mouth to spout his retort when he was interrupted by Rachel. The female twin having just emerged into the hallway now. “Oh thank god,” she croaked tiredly as she took in the scene in the kitchen. “I was starting to worry that Astrid was going to get arrested for sexual harassment if it didn’t happen soon. Testifying in court is not really top of my senior-year-of-college bucket list.”

Astrid felt her cheeks heat a bright scarlet at that, but Hayden and Eret just started laughing. Rachel smirking as Astrid flipped her the bird - sauntering into the kitchen in lounge pants and hoodie, her long hair in a floppy messy bun on top of her head. Heather alongside her in a grey sweatsuit with her damp black hair loosely braided. “Can I just say, this is a sight I would happily wake up to every morning,” Rachel added jokingly as her hooded grey-blue eyes trailed over Hayden and Eret’s bare chests.

Her and Heather were both grinning, but much like Eret, they also looked a little hungover. Each of them sighing gratefully as they sank down onto the stools beside Astrid and accepted mugs of coffee from the boys. “I’m sure word would get back to Alvin pretty quickly if I spent every single night here Rachel,” Hayden drawled back with a casual glance at Eret. Clearly saving his friend the discomfort of needing to come up with a reply by drawing attention to himself instead. “I don’t much care to explain to my father why I suddenly need to hire a very good lawyer.”

Hayden came around to lean against the centre island beside Astrid then as the others all sniggered. Sending another wave of warmth through her body as she turned her gaze up to him. “Speaking of which, I hate to fuck and run, but I should probably get going soon,” he added apologetically. “My roommate is probably wondering where I am.”

“Oh my god, Toothless,” Astrid moaned. Suddenly remembering that the huge wolf would have been alone since about 5:30 last night. Cringing guiltily, she downed the rest of her coffee and leapt off the stool. “I totally forgot about the poor guy! I’m so terrible! He’s probably freaking out! Just let me get changed and then I’ll drive you.”

To her surprise, Hayden chuckled warmly. Reaching out to catch her wrist and pull her smoothly back towards him. “Calm down Princess. There’s no need to call child services just yet,” he teased. Setting down his own mug and wrapping his arms loosely around her. “Joseph spent the night at my place with him in trade for the use of my TV as a gaming console. Honestly he and Nancy might even still be there. Though I’m sure Toothless will be touched by your level of concern for his wellbeing,” he added.

Her heart stuttered again at the way he gazed affectionately down at her as they embraced in her kitchen. Right in front of everyone too, and Astrid couldn’t keep from giggling in mild surprise. Both at his words and at the adorably romantic action. If she had needed any more proof that he cared, that was it. Bringing her arms up to wrap around his shoulders now, she smirked up into his face. “Of course I’m concerned for him,” she replied flippantly. “I only really want you for your cute dog.”

“I knew you had an ulterior motive,” Hayden muttered back. Green eyes laughing in the sunlight, and Astrid shrugged before stretching onto her toes for a kiss. Hayden meeting her partway as his arms tightened around her. Then he rolled his eyes skywards as he caught sight of Eret’s pursed mouth and raised brows. As if the burly mountain of a man was fighting very hard against his desire to laugh.

“Maybe not such a ‘one-night stand’ for you guys,” Eret finally managed. “I knew you liked playing dangerous games Haddock, but having a relationship with a student right under Alvin and your fathers’ noses has got to be your ballsiest yet...”

“You can’t really have a one-night stand with the same girl multiple times. That would be ‘friends with benefits’ territory at the very least,” Hayden quipped back. Grinning at Eret before pointedly kissing Astrid again. Still neither confirming or disputing a relationship, which Astrid couldn’t help noticing despite her elated mood. Not that she was going to ruin the moment with that sort of talk right now though. The fact that he was still holding her this morning, rather than keeping his distance like Eret, was enough to assuage many of her mild concerns anyways.

“If you two are done killing us with cuteness, I have a plan,” Heather intoned then as she glanced at her phone screen. “How about I drop the boys off at Hayden’s place so they can grab Toothless and his car. Then they can meet us at Sven’s for breakfast.” Then she paused for a moment as she glanced at the clock on the stove. “Well, brunch...” she trailed off with a smirk. “Frank is game to meet us there too and he’ll be dragging a very miserable Tyler with him.”

This plan was met by agreement all round, and the girls headed off to get ready. Hayden and Eret pulling the rest of their clothes back on as Hayden sent a quick text to Dagur. Telling him to meet them at Sven’s Diner if he felt up to it. Heather muttering a grumpy, “if he shows up with those girls, I’m shoving his head in a deep fryer” as they made their way downstairs.

The air was biting cold outside and the sky was a steely and ominous grey over the city. The sharp tang of impending snow tickling at Astrid’s nose. They all piled into Heather’s car and cranked the heat. Rachel crammed between the boys in the backseat. Both Eret and Hayden pulled their hoods up and slumped down in their seats as Heather merged smoothly into the late morning traffic. Since they were both over 6’ tall though, hunching down didn’t do much to hide them. Thankfully Heather’s car had tinted windows.

After dropping them off at the side door of Butterfly Tower, the girls headed to the Diner to hopefully grab a big enough table. The place was expectedly crowded. It was the Sunday morning after Halloween, after all, and most of the patrons showed distinct signs of having partaken rather freely last night. Some even still sporting remnants of clothes or make-up from the night before. Sitting in groups and lazily nibbling away at their meals or nursing cups of strong coffee.

Sven’s was the sort of understated place that locals flocked to, but tourists tended to overlook. Passing it by for the well-known chain restaurants a few blocks down the street. With its pale yellow walls, yellow laminate cafe tables, and blue cushioned chairs and booths, it looked like a throwback 50’s diner. Complete with working jukebox in one corner and framed vinyl records on the walls. There were also sheep figurines and barnyard paintings scattered throughout. A strong smell of bacon and fryer grease hanging in the air. Despite it’s appearance, the food was excellent and the milkshakes were to die for.

The harried hostess signalled to a couple of the waiters to start shifting tables for them as the girls waited by the front desk. After the sheer pomp and excess of last night, it was a bit weird to feel just like everyone else today. Free of the showy costumes and stretch limo, no one really even turned to glance at them now. Aside from the men seated near the front that gave the three ladies appraising looks through tired eyes. As if debating whether or not it was worth the effort to bother flirting.

They were settled in their seats by the window and just starting on their coffees when Tyler and Frank showed up a few minutes later. Tyler looking barely better than if he’d passed out in a ditch, though at least he had showered. He promptly ordered a large coffee before leaning forward and resting his forehead on the cool table. Frank, on the other hand, looked perfectly fine. Although Astrid noticed that he was having an especially difficult time meeting Heather’s eyes as he stammered out a nervous greeting.

Heather‘s cheeks flushed a delicate pink in return, but she patted the chair beside her. With a nervous smile, Frank settled himself next to her. Heather immediately leaning close to plant a quick kiss on his cheek in greeting. The look on Frank’s face was so adorably stunned that Astrid actually had to stifle a laugh. Her and Rachel meeting eyes and smirking before looking away again.

Giving her friends a moment of privacy, Astrid turned to stare out the window instead. Just in time to watch the gleaming dark red Aston Martin DBX roll into the parking lot. Chrome and red rims shining in the muted light and matte black decals between the dual scooped hood. Astrid would never have labelled herself as a gear head, but nearly anyone over the age of 8 would be able to recognize the emblem on the hood. That sleek pair of wings fanning out to either side of the tidy little block letters was unmistakable. Not to mention that her dad had dreamed of owning an Aston Martin for as long as Astrid could remember.

She didn’t need to be able to see through the dark tinted windows to know that it was Hayden’s. The sporty yet discreet SUV was totally his style. Only Hayden would allow a furry (and likely shedding) wolf to ride around in an AM, Astrid mused with a chuckle. As if in response to her thoughts, the big black head of Toothless popped out of the back passenger window. Pink tongue sliding over salivating lips as he sniffed around at the food smells wafting from the diner. Fredrik Hofferson would probably die if he knew that Astrid’s new maybe-boyfriend had not one but two of the coveted dream cars - and that he let his dog in them to boot.

When Hayden and Eret climbed out of the SUV, another group of girls near the window turned to stare. Whispering to each other and giggling as they sat up primly in their seats. Tossing their long hair back and fluffing their bangs to make sure they looked their best. Astrid barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes in disgust. As the guys strolled through the door together, looking stupidly handsome, it was no surprise that they drew slightly more attention than the girls had. In their defence, Astrid and her friends were currently sporting nothing fancier than ponytails, yoga pants, and rather shapeless sweaters - having dressed in a hurry.

Hayden had swapped his black hoodie in favour of his leather jacket - the collar of which concealed his neck tattoos slightly better. It was also stupidly expensive and bore the labels to prove it. Eret looking like the cover model of Men’s Fitness as his jeans and thin green cotton hoodie stretched over his bulging muscles. They looked like a million bucks, and it wasn’t difficult to tell that other ladies saw it too. The hostess was even hurrying up to greet them with a beaming smile she hadn’t quite managed to scrounge up for Heather. Her high heels clacking loudly against the age-hardened linoleum.

Hayden smiled pleasantly at the eager hostess, but his distracted eyes were busy scanning the packed diner. Astrid held up a hand to catch his attention and his gaze locked on her as his smile widened. With a gesture in their direction, Hayden and Eret left the hostess behind to weave their way through the other patrons. Ignoring everyone else around them, as per usual. Hayden’s apparent lack of vanity was something that Astrid was really coming to appreciate.

“I have a question,” Rachel drawled as the two guys reached the table. Her eyebrow arching as she glanced back out the window at Hayden’s car. “Are you actually James Bond?”

The rest of the group broke down laughing at that. “I could tell you, but then I’d have to kill you,” Hayden grinned back at her as he slid onto the chair across from Astrid. “Although I am a pretty crack shot and I can rock a suit like no one’s business,” he added with a wink. Everyone just laughing harder when Rachel snorted and threw her balled up napkin at him.

They had just received their own steaming mugs of diner coffee when Dagur finally strolled through the front door. Dressed in a wool lined jean jacket and button down navy shirt over black slacks - and alone, much to Heather’s relief. His appearance drawing envious scowls from the girls at the booth to Astrid’s right as yet another clearly rich guy plopped himself down at their table. Although it likely wouldn’t seem quite so strange if the group of girls had actually bothered to notice Heather’s designer digs.

“So, how was your night? Get much sleep,” said raven-haired beauty asked. An unmistakably rude lilt to the question. Arching a brow at her brother as she crossed her arms grumpily.

“As a matter of fact, I got too much sleep,” Dagur replied blandly. When Heather just brought her other brow up to join the first in disbelief, he sighed and signalled a passing waiter for coffee. “Everything was going great with Tracey and Trisha - twins by the way,” he added with a glance at Hayden and Eret. “Well, that is until Trisha let slip that they both had boyfriends. Seems they were just looking for a little fun on the side.”

“No,” Astrid gasped. Feeling her cheeks heat angrily. Those two girls had been all over Dagur. “Who seriously does that?!”

“More people than you’d think,” Dagur grumbled. “Since I’m not the type to condone cheating though, I called an Uber instead and took my hasty leave. I was going to text you guys and see what you were doing, but then I figured you might all be in bed,” he finished with a shrug.

“We likely weren’t in bed quite yet, but not far from it,” Hayden supplied. “Unfortunately you would’ve been severely limited on options if you had planned on joining us at our sleepover. I guess you could have slept with your sister, but...” He let his words trail off as Dagur’s eyes went wide in surprise. Hayden’s lip lifting in a half smirk as he locked eyes with Astrid, and she grinned back at him.

After a long moment of silence, Dagur barked out a loud laugh. “Holy shit! So it actually happened then?! I was wondering, but you just seemed so determined to behave yourself,” he chortled. Reaching out to slap Hayden on the shoulder with a meaty hand. “So much for that, eh? I guess you really are the bad one out of the three of us! If Alvin finds out...”

“He won’t if you quit shouting about it in a public restaurant,” Hayden growled. His voice suddenly dangerous as he settled those intense green eyes on Dagur, and the redhead fell silent instantly. Offering an awkwardly mumbled apology as his face twisted into a grimace. Everyone glancing around then to see if anyone they recognized from school was near enough to have heard. Thankfully, they were in the clear for now. The overwhelming din of the packed restaurant likely having muted Dagur’s rather vague proclamation to a safe level anyways.

“Wait...” Tyler muttered. Finally lifting his head off the table to blink blearily around at them. “Can I ask a stupid question?”

“You sure can,” Rachel cut in brightly. “Better than anyone I know.”

“Thanks sis,” Tyler grinned back. Clearly completely missing the jibe. “If Hayden was in Astrid’s bed and Heather was alone, then that means...” His grey-brown eyes started flicking between Eret and Rachel. “Did you sleep with my sister,” he suddenly asked Eret in disgust.

“The sleeping part came afterwards buddy,” Eret replied cheekily. “Your sister may be batshit crazy, but she’s a wildcat between the sheets. Wore me right out.”

“TMI man,” Tyler grimaced, and Eret smirked in return. “So are you guys dating now,” he added as he peered at his sister. The question coming out more like an accusation.

“Pfft, I wish,” Rachel returned with an eye roll. “I was fully aware that I’m not his type, even before I dragged him to bed. Still, beggars can’t be choosers and I’ll take one night over none.”

“Eww, gross,” Tyler grumbled. “Well, if you were hoping I’d kick his ass for using you, you’re barking up the wrong tree sister. Maybe next time don’t get drunk and take home the Hulk.” Then he let his head drop back to the table with a thud as everyone started laughing.

“I am perfectly capable of kicking his ass myself if it was necessary, dear brother,” Rachel countered pleasantly. “As it stands, I don’t think I will. To quote Pam Tillis, there’s no use crying over spilled perfume.”

“You know, I’ve always wondered what that actually means,” Frank asked in innocent confusion from the other end of the table.

“I think it means that I wasted the effort of personal hygiene on him,” Rachel answered promptly. The statement making Hayden snort into his coffee mug as Dagur choked out a surprised laugh.

Eyes going wide in shock, Eret suddenly clutched a hand to his heart. “You wound me with your lies woman. You seemed to enjoy it well enough last night,” he reminded her jokingly.

“Maybe I did, but not enough to put on my black dress and mourn the loss of it this morning,” Rachel volleyed back. That had everyone laughing even harder as Eret rubbed his hand over his chest and grimaced like she had stabbed him. Rachel just flashed a wink at him across the table. Confirming Astrid’s belief that the crazy girl was more than happy with simply having the memory and the bragging rights. Even if she’d prefer holding onto the actual man himself.

Just then, the waitress started showing up with their food. Interrupting the conversation as she set heaping plates in front of most of them (except for Tyler). The rest of the meal spent talking about less awkward topics. Such as school, and Scott and Sabrina’s costumes from last night. Laughing about the fact that, once again, Scott had failed to recognize Hayden. Although, Astrid and her friends could happily take full credit for it this time around. They really had done an excellent job on those costumes.

As they made their way out to the parking lot afterwards, Hayden surprised Astrid yet again by offering to drive her home. Eager to spend a little more time alone with him before they said goodbye, Astrid promptly took him up on the offer. The two of them standing almost close enough to touch while they watched their new group of mutual friends. Eret offering Rachel an awkward handshake as Tyler scowled and Dagur laughed, while Heather and Frank shared a very chaste kiss. Both of them blushing profusely as they broke apart and glanced nervously at Dagur - just in time to see him grumble and crack his knuckles.

Astrid couldn’t keep from looking up at Hayden now. Noting the soft smile playing around his lips as he shook his head affectionately at the display. “Ahh, the joys of new romance,” he mused. “One was but a summer rose. Beautiful and fleeting - never meant to last. The other, like an evergreen bud. Slow to unfurl, understated in its splendour, but steadfast enough to survive the winter.” Then his eyes shifted to meet hers. “Neither one is any less memorable, or uncomfortable, for it.”

Astrid gave a quiet laugh of agreement at that. His startlingly poetic words making her melt straight from her tri-coloured ponytail to her light brown Uggs. Although, he was an artist at his core, so it shouldn’t be that surprising... “So what are we? Roses or evergreens,” she asked interestedly.

“When you figure that out, feel free to let me know. Though I think I’ve always been more of an orchid myself. Cultured, weak, and needy,” he replied with a wink. Making Astrid snort a very unladylike laugh as she elbowed him in the ribs. Then, still smiling, Hayden moved to open the door of the DBX for her. A smug smirk growing on Astrid’s face as she thought about those girls inside the restaurant that would likely be watching and hating on her right now.

The moment she was settled, Toothless was butting his head against her excitedly and Astrid was laughing as she reached up to scratch by his ear. Hayden climbing into the driver’s seat just as she was trying to sneakily feed Toothless the bacon strips she had saved for him. “Hmm, trying to get to me by schmoozing up to my greedy mutt are you,” he asked dryly. Astrid glanced over somewhat nervously at his tone only to find his green eyes laughing.

“A girl does what she must,” she replied with a shrug. “Besides, I like animals more than people. It’s more likely that I was just schmoozing up to you to get to your adorable mutt.”

Toothless cracked a nearly human grin at that, and Hayden barked out an easy laugh. “You sound just like my mother. No wonder Toothless likes you so much,” he chuckled as he put the car in gear. Smirking at Astrid’s surprised expression before turning onto the street ahead of the others. The DBX weaving through the afternoon traffic in a leisurely slalom. Hayden’s posture relaxed as could be, with one hand on the wheel and the other resting on the centre console.

Seeing it there, so near, was simply too tempting to ignore. Astrid reached out tentatively towards it. Linking her fingers lightly through his as she glanced up at him through her lashes - waiting for his reaction. Would he pull away, or maintain the contact? His eyes flicked over to meet hers for barely a moment. Then, with that same soft smile, Hayden squeezed tighter before lifting her hand to his lips to ghost a feather kiss over her knuckles.

The stark contrast between Rachel and Eret’s awkward goodbye, and her and Hayden now, could not be more clear if they sky-wrote it. This was not solely based on alcohol and fleeting lust. There was real feeling here, from both of them. Warmth flooded Astrid’s chest as a smile split her cheeks. Very nearly sighing in relief, she shifted a little in her seat to bring herself as close as she dared to him.

She wanted to rest her head on Hayden’s shoulder, but that was too risky. They were still in the city, and someone might see them. So Astrid contented herself with what she had as they chatted. The short drive coming to an end much too quickly for her liking. Hayden was still holding her hand as he pulled up outside the door of her apartment. Only relinquishing the contact so that he could put the car in park before turning to gaze at her.

There was a long stint of heavy silence between them now. Astrid wanted desperately to lean over and kiss him, but her belly clenched nervously again. Not with doubt of whether he would return it, but with fear that someone might see them and recognize Hayden. The same battle clearly being waged behind his eyes too as the serious emerald orbs traced over her lips like a caress. They were still sitting there studying each other as Heather and Rachel pulled into the parking lot. The two of them waving cheerily through the window before heading straight inside.

“Well, I suppose it’s back to business as usual tomorrow,” Hayden finally shrugged half-heartedly. Tearing his eyes away from her mouth at last. “At least on the front of it.”

“I suppose so,” Astrid agreed with a sigh. Glad that he had broken the silence for her. “Does this mean we just go back to being friends,” she couldn’t help asking. Wanting to establish a proper foundation for this thing before she let herself get too carried away. Needing to hear him agree to give this a try.

Hayden turned to look out the window then. His eyes seeming far away once again, much like they had been in her bedroom this morning. “I don’t think I can go back to just being your friend Astrid,” he admitted. Turning his gaze back to her with a resigned sigh. “Something that I’m quite sure you already suspected. I wish I could blame it all on the liquor, but honestly I wasn’t that drunk last night. I thought if I stayed just sober enough, I might actually be able to keep my foot safely out of your snare. So much for that.”

“What’s that supposed to mean,” Astrid shot at him with a scowl. “You can’t seriously still believe I was trying to entrap you?! Not after last night!”

“Weren’t you,” Hayden countered with a grim smirk. “You’re a smart girl Astrid. Not to mention one of the most dangerous females that has ever chased me. You knew that I liked you. Especially since I had already told you as much back in September.”

“I knew from that point on that you were hunting me, though I tried to deny it for both our sake. Admittedly, the more dominantly male part of me that likes beautiful women and shirking responsibility is rather glad that you won,” he added wryly. “You knew very well that if you got me between the sheets again, I wouldn’t be able to walk away from you a second time. It’s why you worked so hard to make last night happen in the first place, isn’t it?”

Astrid felt her mouth pop open comically at that. A small part of her wondering if he was going to start yelling at her again, before she dismissed it. There was no anger or hostility in his eyes today. “That means you also know that it will be hard enough to behave myself just seeing you at work now, with the faculty and Alvin constantly looming over my shoulder. I seriously doubt that I will be able to keep my hands off of you until June if we were to hang out outside of school too. It might be best if we put this on hold for the rest of term instead. Revisit it again in the summer.”

“Please don’t put us on hold,” Astrid spouted as she reached out towards him. Seeing a mixture of surprise and concern flicker across his face in response. Fear suddenly twisting her tummy into knots at the thought that she might have finally succeeded in chasing him away. Just like Sabrina had wanted, if not exactly for the reasons Sabrina would like... Then he twisted his fingers through hers again, and her nerves settled back to a nagging hum.

“I said I wanted you last night and I meant it,” Astrid reminded him seriously. “I know the risks Hayden, but isn’t it worth taking chances sometimes? I just know that we’re meant to be, and I know you feel it to. So why wait? Unless you’re afraid of going to jail, that is.”

Hayden snorted a laugh at that. His thumb brushing gently over her knuckles. “I’m rich Astrid, and I have connections in very high places. I could just buy my way out of jail,” he informed her in that wonderfully sardonic drawl. Just the slightest hint of revulsion at that unjust reality seeping through his dry tone. “Besides, as you’re over 18, it’s not actually illegal. Only highly unethical. It could, however, result in your degree’s legitimacy being questioned at best, and your expulsion at worst.”

“I really don’t care about any of that,” she insisted. Pleading him with her eyes again and seeing his resolve predictably falter again.

“Maybe not right this moment, but you will someday,” Hayden returned with sigh. His fingers gripping hers tighter for a moment. “Don’t get me wrong Astrid, I don’t want to let you go either. It would just be incredibly difficult to keep us a secret...”

“I love a challenge.”

“A challenge is a tricky pass while you’re within spitting distance of the chequered flag and running on shredded tires, fumes, and prayers. This is more like a bullet train speeding towards a bridge that’s out. An inescapable disaster.”

Astrid stared back into those deep emerald orbs as she narrowed her eyes and squared her shoulders. “Don’t be so dramatic,” she huffed. “You’ve basically implied that it’s my choice anyways, not yours. Well my choice is that I don’t want to wait until June, Hayden. You wanted the Hofferson temper, you got it! Now stop trying to find excuses for my sake, and just kiss me already so I can get out of the bloody car. Someone is going to call a tow truck if you park in the fire lane much longer.”

Her tone was decidedly clipped; almost as if they had been having an argument and she was now putting her foot down. Just like an old married couple... At that thought Astrid suddenly had to bite back on a rogue smile that was threatening to completely ruin her cool facade.

“Yes ma’am,” Hayden chuckled in a cheeky southern drawl. Then he leant across the seat and pressed his mouth to hers. His other hand coming up to tenderly cradle her face as her lips parted under the pressure. A small gasp escaping her as he kissed her until her head was properly spinning. Her grumpy pretence melting away like candle wax beneath the heat of his touch.

Sitting back in his seat afterwards, Hayden watched her in mild amusement as she tried to remember how to breathe. “I wish I could stay, or better yet, take you home with me,” he finally offered quietly. “Unfortunately I guess I’ll have to settle for simply seeing you tomorrow, Asta.” The beautiful nickname coming out as a low purr. Then he ghosted one more tender kiss over her knuckles before releasing her hand. The heat in his eyes making her heart kick into overdrive.

She had won? Just like that? Hayden was hers for real now? The feeling was both euphoric and slightly intoxicating. “Yeah... Tomorrow...” she muttered as she fumbled at the door handle.

Astrid nearly forgot that she was still clipped into the seatbelt. Barely managing to free herself from the clasp before she could fall half-out of the car like a simpleton. Nothing like winning your guy over with a showing of sheer ladylike grace, Astrid groaned inwardly. Climbing out on slightly wobbly legs, she shut the door carefully before leaning down to smile in at Hayden one last time. Blowing him a kiss through the window, and he mimed catching it and tucking it in his pocket as he grinned and drove away.

Laughing as she watched the red car turn onto the street, Astrid felt a pinprick of something icy cold hit her cheek. Looking up in confusion, she finally noticed the snowy white flakes that had been drifting down around them. A decent scattering of them already dusting her shoulders - simply proving how daft she was right now. The first snow! Could this day get any more perfect?!

Giddy with pent-up feeling, Astrid put her arms out like a little girl and spun in place beneath the iron grey sky. Letting the crystalline flakes decorate her face and hair as she grinned up at the heavens. For once not even caring how cold it was, how crazy she looked, or who might see her. Like the owner of a bright red Cadillac Escalade that had just rolled up behind the line waiting at the red light. His blue eyes gazing out the side window and the slow burn of anger starting to build in his chest.

**______**

**Well, how about that? Awkwardness, cuteness, resolution, humour, and a cliffhanger**

**I'm sure everyone has guessed that the driver of the Escalade is Scott. Question is, do you think he saw Hayden? Or did he just see Astrid's giddy reaction and take the obvious jump towards what may have caused it?**

**BTW, looks like somebody might be transitioning towards the next stage of grief... Anger...**


	19. Sucks to See You Doing Better

**Sorry it's a little late everyone, but editing took longer than usual... (mostly because it's first day off after night shift and I am about as intelligent as a zombie right now, so please pardon any spelling/grammar mistakes I might have missed) I think you guys will agree that this one was worth the wait :P Stay safe everyone! Enjoy :D**

***The title of the chapter is from the song 'sucks to see you doing better' by Valley (another homegrown Canadian group), and most of the mood was inspired by 'Doing Fine' by Ryan Kinder and Sykamore. Both are great songs that somehow make a story about heartbreak beautifully catchy and oddly upbeat. Valley even using the line, "Could have run a marathon or married a doctor, but instead I'm watching marathons of Harry Potter..." which I just feel sums up the way I do break-ups. Lol***

**______**

Scott had driven around town for a full 45 minutes before heading home again, just trying to calm down. Fuming quietly to himself about what he had just seen. He hadn’t seen a car pulling out of the lot, but there could be no mistaking the cause of Astrid’s euphoric mood. Of course Scott couldn’t be certain that Astrid had actually gone all the way and had sex with that guy. It didn’t matter if she hadn’t though - it hurt the same either way. Even the most delusional of men couldn’t doubt that she had moved on. Tyler had been right after all. Astrid was never coming back.

How could she be so happy so soon when he was still broken? How could she just turn her back on 4 years like it had never even happened? It wasn’t that he wanted her to be unhappy. He didn’t. He just wanted her to miss him a little more than this. To see her doing fine while he wasn’t was like a mule-kick to the gut.

In all honesty, it really was his own fault. Scott knew he had been unintentionally pushing her away for months. Maybe if he had actually tried to accept his mistake and move on - rather than plot and scheme in the hopes of making Astrid jealous - then he might be happy too. It was too late to worry about what ifs now though. He had seen the truth, but that didn’t mean that he had to like it.

Hungover and grumpy, Scott finally pulled back into the parking garage at his apartment. Storming up to his room and throwing the door open to see Tyler lounging on the couch. His feet up on the coffee table and his stupid pet chicken on his lap. Clearly he was back from his brunch date with the girls. “This building is pet free you know,” Scott snapped at his buddy. Desperate to pass a bit of his bad mood off on someone else.

Tyler, to his credit, was as unfazed as ever. His grey-brown eyes squinting at the sunlight coming through the kitchen window as he simply peered up at Scott. Looking distinctly hungover, and nearly as miserable as Scott felt. The chicken giving a low warning croak and ruffling her feathers as she glared at Scott with those beady yellow eyes. As if offended that he would dare shout at her owner like that.

“Can you keep your voice down man,” Tyler grimaced as he stroked the chicken’s wings to calm it. The bird settling back down to rest on his lap like some sort of disfigured cat. “Besides, the rules just say no cats or dogs. Birds are totally fine.”

Scott snorted at that. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure they meant a budgie or a parakeet. No sane person would keep poultry as a pet. They’d eat it instead.”

Tyler narrowed his eyes more as the chicken made an impressively indignant squawk. “Nobody is going to eat Chicken. Do you hear me,” he growled. Hugging the bird against himself protectively. “Nobody!”

“Whatever you say man. Calm down. Just... get a cage for it please,” Scott relented. He wasn’t really mad at Tyler or the stupid chicken anyways. “So, did you manage to get down some breakfast this morning,” he asked lightly. Remembering just how awful his roommate had looked when Scott had left to take Sabrina home this morning, and suddenly feeling just a little bad for yelling at him.

“No, but I did manage two massive cups of coffee at Sven’s. Dagur and his buddies were there too,” he added as an afterthought. Shrugging at Scott’s surprised expression.

“Dagur was at breakfast,” Scott asked with mild interest. Not that he really cared what his cousin’s friends did with their time outside of school. Or work, in their case. Aside from brunch, or the occasional poetry slam, what did teachers even do on weekends? Probably boring things, like grading papers or sitting around drinking wine or scotch and complaining about things. Reminiscing on the ‘good old days’ when they used to be cool and life used to be fun. Not that Hayden was ever really cool.

“Yeah, and Eret and Hayden. I mean, Dagur is Heather’s brother and the other two are his friends,” Tyler pointed out. Arching a brow at Scott and looking at him as if he were a complete idiot. “I think Heather asked them to join, since they showed up after we were already there. We all know Rachel has a thing for Eret, so that’s probably why,” he added with a cackle, followed by a cringe of pain.

“Yeah, like that’s ever gonna happen though,” Scott scoffed. “The day Eret Eretson starts dating Rachel will be the day I quit football and become a ballerina.”

“Never say never,” Tyler countered. Then at Scott’s disbelieving look he snorted a laugh too. “Yeah, you’re right. Good thing too, since I doubt I could handle my sister dating the assistant coach. That makes him practically a teacher.” He pretended to gag at that before they both broke out laughing again. Even Chicken pitching it with her oddly humorous clucks.

“Fucking your teacher is only okay if they’re stupid hot like Cope,” Scott finally quipped with a smirk.

“Amen to that,” Tyler grinned back. “Or stupid rich like your cousin. I wonder if Cope is game to share?”

“You’re going there again?! Keep it up and I’m gonna hit you,” Scott warned. Pretending to scowl as he flipped his middle finger up at Tyler before they both started laughing again.

If Scott had bothered to pay attention, he might have noticed the mischievous light glinting in Tyler’s brown eyes now. Unfortunately perceptiveness had never been one of Scott’s strong points. Instead, looking to distract himself from his bad mood, he simply plopped himself down on the couch and picked up the remote. Switching the channel to a highlights show of sports bloopers from last season before he began pestering Tyler about the guys they were with at the bar last night. Guys that Tyler kept on referring to as only Batman, Bane, and Joker.

“So you really don’t know who they were,” he asked again in disbelief. Finding it difficult to imagine bar hopping with 2 guys dressed as psycho-villains, and 1 Batman, and not demanding to know who was beneath the costumes and make-up.

“They were already in costume when the limo picked up Frank and me,” Tyler shrugged. “Besides, it might surprise you to hear this, but I don’t really care who Astrid dates. I’m not sure why you still do,” he added blandly. “I thought you and Sabrina made it ‘official’ last night. I doubt she’d be stoked to learn that you’re still pining for your ex today. Why don’t you try just letting it go and being happy instead? Maybe get some therapy to help you deal with those anger issues while you’re at it.” That was such an unexpectedly sound argument, that all Scott could do was stare at his friend.

Honestly Scott knew Tyler made a good point - several actually. He probably should just let it go. It would be healthier for everyone. Him, Astrid, and Sabrina, along with all of their friends that were currently placed in the middle of this awkwardness. Did it really matter who Astrid was dating? It was unlikely that it was anyone Scott knew personally anyways.

Unfortunately it was more the unknown that bothered Scott. That some stranger could walk into Astrid’s life out of nowhere and put a smile on her face without even trying. Bringing out a softer and girlier side of the no-nonsense blonde that Scott had never gotten to see. Maybe he should open his eyes and read the signs. Clearly he and Astrid had never really been meant for forever. Maybe he should be happy with what he’d had and move on.

Unsure what to say now, Scott sighed before grudgingly backing down. It wasn’t like he had really been expecting Tyler to tell him anyways. If Tyler was lying, it was probably because his sister and the others had scared him into silence. More than once, Rachel had held her brother down and pulled out all his nose hairs, just because he pissed her off. You couldn’t fault the boy for wanting to avoid that sort of pain again.

This didn’t mean that Scott was giving up. No, over the next couple of weeks he tried catching Tyler or Frank off guard instead. Hoping to trick them into talking. Frank had to know the truth. Those girls told him everything. Especially now that Heather and Frank were officially a thing. Something that never failed to confuse Scott, but he supposed they were kind of cute together. If only because the bold and beautiful (ex)cheerleader and the timid mountain-of-nerd were such an odd couple that you couldn’t help but root for them.

At school, Scott kept an anxious eye on Astrid too - whenever he could. Watching for that same giddy enthusiasm to show itself again. Or even worse, to see her hanging off some preppy new jerk in the hallways. Rubbing her happiness in Scott’s face like salt in an open wound. Fortunately Frank seemed to be the only new addition to her little group. Her’s and Heather’s cars both remaining firmly parked in their spaces in the apartment’s lot whenever Scott drove past. Both after practice and on the way back from Sabrina’s at night. A habit he had taken up even though Tyler kept referring to him as a creep and a stalker now.

Sabrina had started begging Scott to just drop it. To let the past go and move on. It didn’t matter how right she was though. Scott just couldn’t seem to help from confronting Astrid again at lunch on the second Thursday of November. Sabrina huffing a frustrated sigh before following him and his buddies over to Astrid’s table in the cafeteria. Looking like the devoted and long-suffering girlfriend that she liked to pretend to be. Even though everyone knew full well that Scott was currently still doting on her like a princess.

“Who the fuck is he,” Scott demanded angrily. Slamming his fist down a little too hard on the table and making the ketchup bottle tip over. Frank squeaked in surprise, but Heather and Rachel just glared as they sat back and crossed their arms.

Astrid merely closed her Physics book and placed it carefully back in her bag before glancing up at Scott with an arched brow. “Umm, who is who? You are going to have to be a little more specific,” she stated mildly. Looking thoroughly unimpressed at his outburst.

“I’m talking about your new boyfriend of course,” Scott stated as he placed his other hand on the table too. Leaning towards her slightly and lowering his voice a notch. “I want to know who he is.”

“I’m sorry... I must have missed the part where that’s any of your business,” she retorted blandly. When Scott just continued to glare at her, Astrid shook her head in exasperation. Her hands coming up to massage her temples as she spoke to the table instead of him. “Why does this even matter to you so much,” she asked with a sigh. “We broke up well over 2 months ago. Can’t you just let it go already?”

“That’s what I said,” Tyler grumbled. “But does anyone listen to me...”

Before Scott could say anything to either of them, Sabrina suddenly cut across him. Looping her arm through Scott’s and sneering at Astrid. “Yeah babe, can’t you see she doesn’t want to talk about it. With how slutty she was acting at the bar, that guy probably ditched her as quick as he could.” Her words were shockingly spiteful, and Scott couldn’t help but glance down at Sabrina in surprise? He knew that Astrid didn’t like Sabrina, but he had never realized that the feeling was so... Mutual.

Astrid was on her feet before Scott could even start to think of a way out of this. “Oh that’s rich coming from you,” Astrid snarled as she clenched her fists. Facing down Sabrina like she was answering some sort of challenge, and only serving to confuse Scott even more. “You know, I’ve wanted to kick your ass for weeks now. I’m really going to enjoy this,” she added dangerously as she took a step closer. The look in her eyes making Scott instinctively put himself partially in front of Sabrina now.

“Come at me bitch,” Sabrina snapped back, even as she shrunk a little closer against Scott’s bulk. As if hoping he would save her. Clearly Sabrina wasn’t aware that Astrid was fully capable of kicking Scott’s ass too. Had probably been itching for the opportunity since August, in fact. Sabrina couldn’t know that Astrid had not lost a single wrestling match during their entire 4 year relationship. Just because Astrid looked model slim and beautiful didn’t mean a goddamn thing. The girl was straight-up dangerous.

The students near them in the cafeteria all stopped mid-conversation now to watch what was about to happen. Likely hoping for a violent showdown between the two rival girls. Making a scene was really becoming an unfortunate habit that Scott just couldn’t seem to break. Now he’d managed to start a fight between Astrid and Sabrina that the head cheerleader was absolutely going to lose. Some boyfriend he was. Maybe Tuff was right and he did actually need therapy...

Before either of the girls could start swinging or screaming though, Scott suddenly heard a voice from behind him that was as familiar as it was unwelcome. “What seems to be the problem here?” Turning around, he found Hayden standing nearby with his hands in his pockets. Looking laid back, yet still disgustingly professional and handsome in slacks, button down shirt, and tie - flanked by the hulking forms of Eret and Dagur. A smirk on his face and that infuriatingly mischievous gleam in his green eyes.

“Butt out of it Useless. This doesn’t concern you,” Scott growled without thinking. A few people gasping in shock that Scott would dare mouth off to a teacher; Sabrina included. Unfortunately the habit of bullying his puny cousin was a hard one to drop, even after all these years. Even if Scott couldn’t actually remember why he had started pushing the small boy around in the first place.

Hayden’s eyes narrowed dangerously at the use of the old insult. His posture shifting ever so slightly - shoulders dropping as his muscles tensed beneath his cotton shirt. Making Scott suddenly feel unsure of his cousin for the first time in his life. Although Scott hadn’t changed much over the years, Hayden certainly had. He wasn’t the short and scrawny nerd that he used to be. He was a solid beanpole of lanky muscle that could probably land a decent punch if he wanted to.

“I would be very, very careful if I were you,” Hayden said quietly. His usually nerdy voice coming out as a low and threatening growl that made Scott almost want to flinch. “Just because you’re family doesn’t mean you are exempt from displaying proper respect to a professor. We both know that it would give me unspeakable pleasure to write you up for verbal harassment.” Eret and Dagur both chuckled darkly at that. Tyler even cackling a laugh before Scott shot him a death glare.

Grinning now, Hayden crossed his arms as he met Scott’s gaze again. “Now Mr. Jorgenson...” His use of Scott’s last name sounding both properly formal and irritatingly smug. “...This seems entirely too tense for a social gathering. I may just be a teacher, but even the faculty are fully aware of the animosity between you lot. Might I remind you that fighting on school property is not permitted, and may be grounds for expulsion.” His tone was back to teasing, which only served to grate on Scott’s nerves even more.

Longing to cut him down to size, Scott glanced up at his cousin. Once again realizing just how tall Hayden and his friends were. So instead of mouthing off again, he settled for grumbling incoherent threats under his breath instead. As much as Scott hated to admit it, Hayden was telling the truth. He had every right to escort Scott straight to the Dean’s office, and could even get him kicked off the team if he felt mean enough.

“Astrid’s the one that started it Professor. We were just minding our own business when she started calling me names and threatening us. She’s crazy,” Sabrina cut in with a whimper. Her voice actually quavering as if she truly was afraid. Scott had to give her props for how quickly she went from bitch-mode to helpless victim. Playing the damsel in distress extremely well as she tried to appeal to ‘Professor Haddock’s’ Y-chromosome.

“Oh, go fuck yourself Sloppy,” Astrid muttered then. Looking towards the ceiling as if praying for patience.

“Miss Hofferson, mind your language.” Astrid’s cheeks instinctively heated at the authority in Hayden’s tone. Her gaze flashing to him in horror. As if she couldn’t believe that he was actually buying Sabrina’s story. Hayden just met her stunned expression with a small shrug.“Name calling really is a form of harassment according to Dean Terribal,” he added simply. “If you keep it up, I will have no choice other than to punish you.”

There was a brief moment of silence before Astrid dropped her gaze. “I’m sorry Sir,” she muttered back. That ever-present lopsided smirk pulling at the corner of Hayden’s mouth again as she shot him a demure look through her lashes. The pink flush spreading across her cheeks causing Scott to do a double-take. Was Astrid seriously blushing? Why? Astrid was many things, but bashful was not one. Though she didn’t look embarrassed. She looked like she was biting her lip to hold back her smile.

Both Rachel and Dagur suddenly barked out loud laughs at Astrid’s words. Both of them trying (unsuccessfully) to pass it off as coughs. Heather actually choking as she tried to fight back her own laughter. Eret reaching out to fist bump Astrid instead. The whole scene only serving to confuse Scott even more. Clearly there was some joke here that he was missing, but judging by Frank’s expression, he had missed it too.

Unlike his friends, Hayden stayed as professional as his father. Simply returning his gaze to Sabrina as if nothing special had happened. “Now, Miss Swensen,” he started blandly. “I know for a fact that Astrid and her friends were sitting at this table long before you lot even arrived. Unless you have a very good reason for being at this exact spot, I am going to be forced to assume that you all came over here with the sole intention of confronting Miss Hofferson.” There was a stretch of silence where Sabrina gaped wide-eyed at Hayden, and he gazed dispassionately back. Apparently patiently waiting for her to respond.

Sabrina opened her mouth a couple times, but she seemed at a complete loss now. Her cheeks flushing slightly too, only in her case it was with embarrassment. Scott was equally at a loss. Even he had to admit, Hayden kind of had them cornered. That clever, brown-nosing son of a... “In that case, I suggest you and your friends vacate the area before I am forced to report this,” Hayden offered simply. “I’m sure Miss Cope would just love to hear why you are all late for English.”

All Scott could do was grumble under his breath as he continued to glare at his cousin. The old animosity between them making it so that he couldn’t seem to make his feet move, even if he wanted to. Sabrina shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot as her eyes flashed back and forth between the two cousins now. The whole room feeling the unmistakable tension in the air. Even Scott had to admit that it was mostly his own stupid pride too, since Hayden appeared completely at ease.

“Thanks Professor,” Astrid finally said. The concealed laugh in her voice invading Scott’s distracted mind with the efficiency of a 2x4 to the head. Making him turn and glare at her instead. She, on the other hand, was smiling pleasantly at Hayden and looking smug as could be. “You didn’t have to do that. I had it all under control,” she added brightly.

“That’s what I was worried about,” Hayden drawled with a shake of his head. “Fighting really is against the rules, Miss Hofferson. It would be an awful shame if I let you get yourself expelled.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Astrid smirked back. “Discounting the career suicide part, getting expelled might actually come with some unexpected benefits.”

Hayden barked out a surprised laugh at that. “Don’t tempt me,” he countered quietly. So quietly that Scott was almost certain he had imagined it. Then he raised his voice slightly again. “See you ladies in class. You better hurry, or you’ll be late. I would hate to have to reprimand you twice today,” he teased.

Then he winked once at Astrid before sauntering away towards the exit doors. Hands stuffed back in his pockets and looking like the very definition of cool as he shouldered the heavy door open. Eret and Dagur waving brightly as they headed outside into the chilly November air with him. Astrid and the others laughing as they picked up their bags and and trays before following suit. Scott just continued to stand there and stare at the door in shock, even though his cousin was already far from view.

It almost seemed like Hayden and Astrid had been flirting with each other. They certainly seemed far more comfortable than any normal student and teacher should be. How could that be though? Sure they had all gone to primary school together, and Hayden was her teacher now, but that wasn’t reason enough. Hayden and Astrid hadn’t been friends in primary school, and they shouldn’t be friends now. Besides, Hayden just wasn’t Astrid’s type - was he?

“Come on; Hayden’s right. We’re gonna be late for class.” Sabrina’s voice finally cut through Scott’s muddled thoughts. Mumbling a vague response, he let her pull him down the hallway. Towards English and away from the slowly dwindling crowd of people that were mostly still gaping at him. Sitting through the hour and a half, and not taking in a single word of Cope’s lecture.

Practice flew by in a blur of bruising hits and looming shin splints. Scott barely even noticing when Frank took him to the ground with an excessively hard tackle that left his shoulder aching. Frank kept apologizing as he pulled Scott back to his feet, but the shorter man just waved him off. Gobber calling the practice shortly after that, since the weather was getting even colder as night closed in. The cheerleaders having not even come out tonight because it was too yucky out. Opting to practice in the gymnasium instead.

Pulling on his Timberlands and shearling bomber jacket, Scott trudged back around the building with Tyler and Frank. Hearing the two of them chattering, but not bothering to pay any attention. Still too lost in his own thoughts to care about anyone else’s. The sight of Hayden, Queen, and Cope all walking together across the staff parking lot catching his eye, but only minutely. The three of them coming to a stop near Hayden’s car. The dark red Aston Martin blending in well, even though it was easily the most expensive vehicle in the lot.

The three of them were laughing about something, and Scott couldn’t help gritting his teeth at the sound of his cousin’s nasally rasp. How could anyone find that attractive? Did Astrid find it attractive? Then they were all waving to each other before climbing into their cars. Cope hollering out to Hayden, “see you at Hunter’s Cove.” Hayden giving her the thumbs up in return before driving away.

“Man, Hayden always has the best cars,” Tyler groaned. “No wonder Cope has the hots for him.”

“I don’t think it’s only about the cars,” Frank offered truthfully. Glancing timidly at Scott as he spoke, but Scott was still watching the shiny red SUV cruise down the street. “He’s funny, charming, and kind too. Not to mention smart. What girl wouldn’t want that?”

“You sound like you’re typing up a dating profile for him,” Scott muttered dryly. Catching sight of the embarrassed blush that was spreading across Frank’s cheeks at that, and smirking to himself. Feeling a brief moment of happiness at seeing someone else’s discomfort.

“Pfft, why would Hayden need to type up a dating profile,” Tyler scoffed. “All he’d have to do was post a picture of himself beside his Venom GT and the ladies would all come running...”

Tyler’s voice was oddly muffled near the end. Likely because Frank had gasped and clamped a hand over his mouth to try and shut him up. It was much too late though. Scott’s eyes whipped around to meet Frank’s fearful ones. The pale green orbs wide as a deer’s when caught in semi tractor headlights. “What did you just say,” Scott growled dangerously as he shifted his gaze to Tyler. “My cousin, Hayden Haddock, has a Venom GT?”

“Of corf he doth,” Tyler slurred out around Frank’s meaty fingers as he rolled his eyes. “Ith’s red an’ black, and todally awthome! He won’ let me dwive it, but he pwomised to give me a ride in it if I kept my mouf shut about it.”

Frank sighed and dropped his hand from Tyler’s mouth then. Throwing his hands up in the air in a ‘why do I even bother’ gesture instead. The gears starting to turn in Scott’s mind at this news. Well, that would explain why Astrid and Hayden seemed to have an uncomfortable level of familiarity with each other. It was because they had already fucked. Of course, Scott didn’t know for sure that Hayden had been the one at the party, but how many red and black Venom GT’s were there in Berk. That son of a bitch...

Part of Scott refused to believe it. There was no possible way that his cousin would do that. That Astrid would do that. Not a chance in hell was the beanpole better between the sheets than Scott. Those thoughts only reminding him about the jokes that Tyler had been making since September. Tyler and Frank must have both known that it had been Hayden for a while now, and they said nothing! They were supposed to be friends!

All those jibes Hayden, Dagur, and Eret had made back in September now made complete sense. Scott had been sure Gobber had told the guys about he and Astrid, but he hadn’t. They knew because they had been there. Had been an active part in the humiliation even.

With every passing second, Scott could feel his anger building again. Anger at Hayden and Astrid for doing it. Anger at his friends for hiding it all this time. Anger at himself for taking this long to figure it out. “In their defence, it was a spur of the moment decision,” Frank squeaked as he took in Scott’s expression. “She didn’t know he was your cousin. Hayden didn’t know who she was either, or that he was going to be her teacher. Everybody makes mistakes,” he added pleadingly. As if that was supposed to somehow make it okay.

Tyler glanced between Frank and Scott in confusion for a moment, before the light of dawning realization began to shine in his eyes. “Oooohhhh... Oops... Astrid is gonna kill me,” he grimaced. Then he started running, just as Scott lunged for his face. Fists raised and murder in his eyes as he let loose a battle cry before chasing Tyler across the pavement and onto the lawn. Tyler screaming “Help! Help!” at the top of his lungs and Frank trying to get them both to calm down.

Half of Scott couldn’t help appreciating how ridiculous the three of them probably looked right now. Running around an empty school field in the dark and the snow like a bunch of children. Unfortunately the other half of him was too focused on something else. Going to that stupid poetry slam tonight and confronting his asshole cousin. It was about time little Mr. Perfect got called out for something. That, and Scott also had a knuckle sandwich with Hayden’s name on it.

**______**

**And the evil bitch leaves yet another goddamn cliffhanger... How dare she!**

***laughs evilly and slithers back under my rock for another week or two***

**Also, show of hands: How many of you thought Tyler was going to be the one to slip up first? :P**


	20. Not How I Thought This Would End

**Sorry this is a day late all. Just finished the last of stint of 14hr night shifts this morning, so yesterday was pretty much a write-off. Although I suppose it is actually early, since I wasn't even sure I would have another chapter ready until next weekend. Luckily for all of you, my hubby started watching a YouTube video about a ventriloquist convention. As a way to try and escape, I put on my headphones, turned on some music, and started typing. In short, I don't like dolls or puppets and I will now be having nightmares for eternity, but on a positive note you all get an update...**

**This one and its title are both heavily influenced by Enough by Beth Crowley, though it applies more to the end of the chapter than the beginning. I'm sure you'll figure out why when you get there :P Anywho, enjoy! Happy Sunday everyone :)**

**______**

Life had been a bit like a romance novel over the past couple weeks. Since their talk on Sunday, Hayden no longer spurred Astrid’s affections. Of course they still kept their proper distance at the University. Behaving exactly as teacher and student should. Instead, they would meet in secret on the way home from school to share a few brief kisses after a long day of mostly ignoring each other. Always in a different spot, and always far from prying eyes. Then they would climb back in their respective vehicles and go their separate ways.

Hayden had been adamant that school nights were for studying and homework. Refusing (probably wisely) to come over to her place or bring her to his during weeknights. The majority of their interactions currently confined to text messaging or video calls. Submitting to his sensibility, Astrid settled for making up for lost time on the weekends. Honestly, she had already expected something of the sort anyways the moment she had decided to involve herself in a forbidden romance.

Last weekend had been wonderful though. Just like something out of a fairytale. Hayden had even thought to send a driver in a sleek black Mercedes to pick her up on Friday night. The middle aged man in his smart black suit climbing out to open the door for her. Smiling at her kindly and carefully passing her Stormfly’s cage before loading the rest of her bags into the trunk.

As she had sunk back against the soft leather upholstery and gazed out at the traffic through dark tinted windows, Astrid couldn’t help feeling a bit like royalty. She also deeply appreciated Hayden’s thoughtfulness. The presence of the chauffeur helping to ease her nerves about just what she was doing. It was much better than parking her car a block or so away and sneaking down the street like a criminal as she tried to avoid being seen. This way, her car stayed clearly visible in the apartment parking lot - exactly where it should be. No one would be any the wiser.

Everything had been going so well up until now. Looking back, Astrid supposed that she really should have known that it was too good to last. Something was going to bring her fantasy crashing down. That fact was as inevitable as death and taxes. She had just been sure that she would have a little longer in this dream world before it all fell down.

Her and the girls had been reminiscing about that lunch scene all afternoon. The way Hayden had put Sabrina firmly back in her place had been wonderful to watch. Still laughing about it as they put away the dinner dishes, the ladies had just started on their homework when the security panel started buzzing. The sound repeating in an irritatingly frantic loop. Astrid, Heather, and Rachel all glanced at each other in confusion before Heather headed to the panel to see who it was and let them in.

Before she could say anything though, the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard pounding up the steps. Rachel barely had time to get the door open before Frank and Tyler were bursting through it. Both of them wheezing and panting as they struggled to catch their breath. “What is it? What’s wrong,” Astrid asked. Alarmed by both the sudden urgency of their appearance, and their overly flushed faces. Frank actually looking like he was on the verge of a heart attack.

“You guys have got to get an elevator in this building,” Tyler gasped out. “There are way too many stairs. Like, at least 10...”

“That’s the problem? The stairs,” Astrid repeated dryly. “You guys can’t seriously have raced all the way up here just to complain about our lack of elevator.”

“No, it’s not just the stairs,” Frank wheezed. Taking a last gasping breath before standing up and meeting Astrid’s eyes. His green orbs panicked and his flushed cheeks the only splash of colour on his otherwise ghostly pale face. “Scott knows.”

“WHAT?!” All three girls had shouted the word at the exact same time. Knowing immediately what Frank must mean. “How,” Heather asked in shock.

“I might have let it slip that Hayden has a Venom GT,” Tyler offered. Grimacing guiltily when Astrid turned to glare at him. “Scott’s planning to go to Hunter’s Cove to confront Hayden tonight. He might already be there.”

Glancing up at the clock, Astrid saw that it was already 6:30. “Shit! Girls,” Astrid said. Gaping around at her friends and seeing both Heather and Rachel nod in understanding before moving to grab their coats and purses. Astrid barely remembering to snatch up her own purse as she followed Heather out the door. Turning in the entryway to glare back at Tyler again. “I’ll deal with you later,” she growled.

There was no way that they could possibly hope to get to the café before Hayden. Piling into Heather’s car, Astrid fired off a warning text to Hayden as Heather reversed out of her space. Tires chirping as she hit the throttle and raced out of the lot. Cutting off a blue suburban in the process and the angry driver’s horn blared behind them as they took off down the street. Astrid hoping desperately that neither Scott or Hayden would do anything stupid before she could get there.

***

Scott wasn’t entirely sure what would happen when he got to Hunter’s Cove. An array of scenarios had been chasing each other around his mind the during the drive between the school and the café. A part of him envisioning storming in there and making a scene right in front of the other teachers. Would Hayden try to deny it or weasel out of it? Would he try to run from it, just like he had run from other responsibilities his whole life? Taking the cowards way out instead of standing and fighting like a man.

What if he did stand and fight though? What then? Another part of Scott really didn’t want another public showdown today. Maybe he should get Hayden to follow him outside instead. It wasn’t like Hayden really had a way out of this, and the other teachers would find out soon enough anyways. Yeah, that was probably a better idea, he decided.

What Scott hadn’t expected though was to arrive before Hayden - and be left to stew in his Caddy while he waited. When the dark red AM pulled up to the curb behind him, Scott thought his cousin would pay him no mind. Wandering inside to meet his buddies, and completely oblivious to the shit storm that was about to drop on him. Would just honking his horn be enough to catch Hayden’s attention? Or did he need to get out and yell at him instead?

Apparently Scott didn’t need to catch Hayden’s attention. The tall man simply unfolded his lanky frame from his car and leant against it instead. Crossing his arms and meeting Scott’s angry gaze in the rear view mirror with impassive green eyes. As if waiting for Scott to make the first move. Someone must have warned him then. Probably Frank, Scott thought grumpily.

Well, on the bright side, at least this way they were both already outside. Taking a deep breath, Scott dropped to the sidewalk and slammed the door before turning to face his cousin with a scowl. “You’re a right fucking asshole,” he snapped as he moved closer. “You know that? You’ve been lying straight to my face for months!”

“I mean, you’re not wrong about the asshole part. Still, I never actually lied about it. I simply omitted some minor details,” Hayden drawled back with a shrug. The lack of confusion on his face leading Scott to believe that he was right Hayden had been forewarned.

“You nailed my girlfriend,” Scott snarled back. Walking right around the back of his Caddy as he closed the gap between them. His actions distinctly threatening. “I wouldn’t call that a minor detail.”

“Ex-girlfriend,” Hayden pointed out blandly. Looking relaxed as always, and Scott’s hands balled into fists at the casual reminder. “You were already broken up when it happened, so I didn’t have to tell you shit. Astrid could have told you if she thought you needed to know, but clearly she didn’t either. It might surprise you to hear this, but the rest of the world doesn’t actually revolve around you.”

The mocking tone of his nasally voice only served to enrage Scott further. How could Hayden be so nonchalant at a moment like this? He was ultimately being accused of sleeping with his own student! Alvin would take him to the cleaners if he found out. Did he seriously think it didn’t matter? “That’s the lame sort of cop out I’d expect from a coward like you. A real man would have just fessed up right away,” Scott sneered.

Hayden suddenly straightened up from his slouch then. Facing Scott full on, but with his arms remaining firmly crossed. Perhaps to keep himself in check? That seemed likely, as his green eyes had gone from mildly amused to ice cold in less than a heartbeat. His height making Scott have to raise his head to be able to meet Hayden’s gaze as his cousin towered over him.

“So I’m a coward because I didn’t call you up on September 1st and tell you that I’d just spent the last two days banging Astrid Hofferson? A girl you tossed aside because you thought you’d found something new and exciting, and you wanted to play the field? If you weren’t so goddamn wasted that night, you might have recognized me. You certainly would have recognized how much you were hurting Astrid by strutting around with another chick hanging off your arm. You didn’t give a shit about either of us until the moment she left in my car.”

Scott flinched back slightly at the anger in his cousin’s voice. His mouth popping open as if he wanted to speak, but what could he say? Hayden was right. If Scott hadn’t been so stupid drunk, he would have known Hayden the moment he saw him in the kitchen. If he hadn’t been so drunk, he probably wouldn’t have let Sabrina hang all over him to begin with. A severe lapse in judgement that led to Astrid leaving the party and spite-fucking his own cousin.

“If you didn’t recognize me then, what reason did I have to clue you in afterwards? If you haven’t noticed cuz...” Hayden drawled quietly. His tone drier than the Sahara and a muscle twitching in his jaw that made him look impressively dangerous. His hands now clenched into tight fists at his sides “...You and I go out of our way not to hang out together and we certainly don’t talk - about anything. Why the hell would I ever confide in you about who I have and haven’t slept with?”

Scott couldn’t keep from gaping at Hayden in surprise now. The question was reasonable enough, and even Scott’s enraged mind couldn’t deny Hayden had a point. The two of them had barely spoken two words to each other that weren’t rude jabs since they were kids. Talking about their sexual exploits was not a road either of them wanted to go down together. The fact that this was the closest Scott had ever seen Hayden get to snapping made that painfully clear.

Before Scott could form a coherent response, a silver Mercedes was screeching to a halt behind the AM. Astrid jumping out the passenger side door almost before the car had quit rolling. Clearly having caught sight of the two of them standing toe to toe in the middle of the sidewalk - glaring at each other like boxers squaring off in a ring. Then she was running towards them with alarm written across her beautiful face. Putting herself between Scott and Hayden and forcing both of them to step back. Heather and Rachel hurrying to join her as Frank’s Bronco pulled up to the curb too.

As Tyler and Frank both piled out of the Bronco, Scott started to feel like a trapped animal. It was now six against one, and he could no longer be sure that Tyler would have his back. Acting rashly seemed to be an unfortunate trait of the Jorgenson family. Then again, in his haste to confront his cousin, Scott had never considered the possibility that Astrid would show up too. He had never really even wanted to involve her. This was between him and Hayden.

Now that the others were here, how long was it until Eret and Dagur showed up. Not to mention the teachers that were already inside the café waiting for ‘Professor Haddock’ to arrive. It was only a matter of time until this scene drew their attention. Would they come outside to see what was happening? Would they try to intervene?

Weighing his options, Scott decided to retreat now and come up with a better plan once he had calmed down some. Maybe he would just go to Dean Terribal tomorrow, like he should have to begin with. That would have been the smart thing to do. He was hesitant to tell the Dean though. That would get Astrid dragged down too, and her career mattered so much to her. Would she ever forgive Scott if he got her expelled?

Although, if Frank was telling the truth, then neither Astrid or Hayden had known that he was going to be her teacher when the ‘thing’ happened. Maybe Astrid would get off with a simple warning if she pleaded her case well enough. Hayden might even cover for her and take all the blame on himself. Scott and his cousin may not see eye to eye on much, but Scott had to admit that it was unlikely Hayden would let Astrid take the fall. He wasn’t that much of an asshole, and Aunt Val would never tolerate it. Aunt Valka loved Astrid.

“Whatever, I give up,” Scott grumbled as he faced down all of them. “If Hayden’s too afraid to take me on one-on-one, I guess I’ll just go to Alvin tomorrow and tell him everything.” He turned and started walking away, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. The fingers delicate, yet strong, and painfully familiar.

“No, you can’t,” Astrid exclaimed. Panic on her face as Scott glanced back at her. “Please Scott. If you tell Alvin, Hayden will get fired. He might even get arrested.”

The worry in her voice was unmistakable, but Scott couldn’t help being confused by it. “Why do you care if he gets arrested,” he asked blandly. “He used you and then ditched you for Cope the moment he got the chance,” he added. Maybe a little cruelly, but it seemed she needed the reminder.

Hayden scoffed loudly at that. “Unlike you Snotface, I don’t drop one beautiful woman for another just because the opportunity arises.”

Scott’s temper flared again at that. “Oh yeah,” he sneered back. “Does Cope know that? Maybe I’ll just go in there and ask her right now. I bet she’ll even help me get you fired.” Changing course, Scott made to cross the street instead. Yanking his arm from Astrid’s grip as he went.

“Scott, please don’t do this,” Astrid shouted as she charged after him. “You don’t understand. I love him!”

There were gasps from the whole group, but Scott barely heard them. Freezing with one foot off the curb, Scott turned back to gape at Astrid. Feeling like he’d just been hit by a Main Street cab. Watching as she went pale and clamped her hands over her mouth in shocked horror. His mind whirling with questions as he looked between her and his now apparently shell-shocked cousin. The latter standing stock still with wide green eyes staring at Astrid in surprise. Seems this was news to him too...

Wait, Astrid loved him? Like loved him, loved him? After spending just one weekend with him two months ago? Hayden could certainly be charming when he wanted to be, but not that much so. How was this even possible? Then, as Scott looked over his cousin again, memories started rushing in. Things he had tossed aside or repressed, likely because he hadn’t wanted to acknowledge them.

The tall and slender man with the absurdly angular jaw and money to burn. Dressed as the Joker, with green hair and make-up expertly distorting his features. His hands all over Astrid as she pressed herself against him at the club like they were already lovers. Those impossibly green eyes that Scott had assumed were the product of coloured contacts. Too-accurate-to-be-real black tattoos scattered across the man’s neck and gym-honed chest. Tattoos that had lingered for days. Appearing as little more than odd black shadows concealed beneath the stiff collars of expensive dress shirts.

The fact that Hayden and his buddies just inexplicably joined the girls for brunch the next day. Why would they bother, if just for Rachel to see Eret? Heather never spent that much time with her brother before this year. Then Scott remembered the fancy red SUV driving down Astrid’s street in the opposite direction as he had pulled up to the stoplight. Blending inconspicuously into the Sunday afternoon traffic as the sight of Astrid’s giddy enthusiasm distracted Scott from what he should have seen all along.

“When did you start smoking,” Scott asked quietly. Meeting his cousin’s gaze again as the anger burned away all of the blissful ignorance he had been living with for months. Leaving only crushing reality in its wake.

“When I was 15, but I really only smoke when I drink,” Hayden answered promptly. Clearly still too stunned by Astrid’s words to recognize the warning note in Scott’s tone. Then his lips twisted up in a grimace as he realized what he had virtually just admitted to. “Ah shit,” he muttered. A hint of unease now starting to shine in his green eyes.

“You mother fucker,” Scott snarled. Much like a cornered animal, he was now way past the point of common sense. Diving at Hayden just as the group of educators finally emerged from Hunter’s Cove. All of them stopping just outside the door and watching in shock as a student blatantly attacked a teacher in the middle of the street. Scott honestly couldn’t give two shits about how bad it looked though. Hayden deserved this.

Scott had fully expected Hayden to turn tail and run the moment shit got real. Had expected to end up chasing him down the street, just like when they were kids. Back then, Scott had no trouble catching the scrawny little bastard and bringing him to the ground. It might be a bit tougher now that Hayden was taller than him, but Scott knew he could still take him. He was a wee bit surprised when Hayden merely planted his feet instead, but it didn’t overly matter. If Hayden wanted to take a beating, so be it.

Cocky, riled up, and totally sure of himself, Scott rammed into Hayden at full force. That was the moment that his world was upended. Rather than take the hit and go down, Hayden ducked down and hooked his shoulder under Scott’s outstretched arm. Pulling up and twisting as he pivoted, and Scott felt his feet leave the ground. His weight and momentum combining to help flip the stalkier man ass over tea kettles. The world becoming a blur of snow and sidewalk as his mind struggled to make sense of it.

Landing flat on his back, Scott felt utter shock course through him as the breath was knocked from his lungs. Somehow, his runty little cousin had just taken him to the ground. Then, even more surprising, was the fact that once Scott was down Hayden did nothing. He just stood there and let Scott clamber back to his feet again. Scott was admittedly shaken, but then he shrugged it off. Hayden had just caught him off guard with self-defence 101 is all. A clever move maybe, but it wouldn’t work twice.

“I’m not going to fight you,” Hayden stated blandly. Clearly seeing the resolve building in Scott’s eyes again. Hayden’s jaw was set, but there was not a hint of anger or pride in his gaze. The taller man making to turn away as if he couldn’t be bothered with this. The action simply making Scott more furious than he already was. How dare Hayden try and make it look like he was the better man here?! This was his fault!

Enraged by the dismissal, Scott glowered at his cousin’s retreating back. “Yeah, that’s right! Run away like the coward you are,” he taunted. Barely noticing that the small group of teachers had made their way across the street by now. Hanging back by Heather and Rachel, and clearly unsure whether or not they should do something to stop this.

At Scott’s words, Hayden turned slowly back around. “Call me a coward one more time and I might change my mind,” he warned. Nasally voice once again dropping into a dangerous growl.

Not to be deterred, Scott just sneered at him. “You’re a coward Haddock and you always have been,” he repeated coldly. “Any time things get a little tough you disappear before you have to face the music. You run from your dad, you run from your responsibilities, and you run from your problems. Making nothing but bad choices and then blaming everyone else when your life falls apart. No wonder your father is always so disappointed with you.”

Honestly, Scott wasn’t even sure if he was really talking about Hayden anymore. The cruel words applied just as easily to him as to Hayden, and they both knew it. Had always been aware of it. Scott had always known that Hayden’s upbringing was painfully similar to his own. An overly critical father that you just never seemed to be good enough for, no matter what you did. A shared mould that had created two people who were only different on the surface.

It was very likely that Hayden was going to react to the slur in the exact same way Scott would, and that’s what he was banking on. It was a despicably low blow, but Scott was amped for a fight now - and it seemed he was going to get one. With mild satisfaction, he watched as Hayden’s face morphed into a gruesome expression of pure loathing. His hands clenching convulsively at his sides.

“Fuck you Snotface,” he suddenly snarled. Then Astrid was screaming “Hayden NO!” and reaching out to grab him just as Hayden lunged at Scott - but she was too slow. Hayden was on Scott like a whirlwind before he could even back up a step.

Scott was tough and there was no denying that. Growing up as Steven’s son he’d had to be. From the field to the bar, there had never been a fist fight he couldn’t win. Too bad Hayden didn’t fight like a bar brawler. He fought like he was in a UFC match. Where Scott was all brute strength and bold frontal assault, Hayden was technical and tricky. Scott kept swinging, but Hayden just kept dodging or blocking him. Clearly Hayden had learnt to fight too during his years away from Berk. It was then that Scott realized this might have been a bad choice after all, but he was already in too deep to back down.

Finally Scott managed to land a heavy blow to Hayden’s left side. It had to have at least bruised his ribs, if not cracked one, and Hayden huffed out a breath. His form faltering briefly as he flinched away from the pain. Scott brought his right fist back around in a wide haymaker - assuming that he was about to end it. Ignoring his injury, Hayden simply used the new opening to bring his left fist up and deliver a quick but debilitating blow straight to Scott’s diaphragm. Damn south paw, Scott cursed as he started to double over. Without leaving him time to think, duck, or catch his breath, Hayden’s right hand followed immediately after. This time clocking Scott full in the jaw and just like that, everything went black...

***

Astrid was waiting beside Scott on the sidewalk. Hayden’s oversized jacket clutched tight around her to block out the chilly night air, since she had stupidly forgotten her own coat at home in all the excitement. Rachel, Frank, and Tyler were hovering nearby as Heather ran across the street with Hayden and Cope. Still seeming slightly in shock at what they had just witnessed, the rest of the teachers started meandering back to the café too. Only agreeing to do so after receiving reassurances from Hayden and Cope that they would both come back over to make sure Scott was okay, that is. After all, he had just been knocked out cold.

Oh god, this had gotten so messed up! It had all happened so fast, Astrid could barely believe it. One moment she was blurting out the L-word in front of everyone, and the next moment Hayden was dropping Scott like a sack of potatoes. If he had brain damage now, it was going to be all her fault! Thank goodness Hayden had talked Queen out of calling 911, or the cops would be arriving any minute to make things even worse than they already were. If Scott needed to go to the hospital, Hayden insisted that he would drive the man there himself.

Just then, Scott started to stir. His eyelids fluttering as he groaned deeply. “Oh my god Scott, are you okay,” Astrid asked him. Leaning forward to look into his face as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Mom, Hayden punched me,” Scott muttered dazedly. “I’m really thirsty...” Then his eyes slid closed again as he went still.

“I think he might have a serious head injury,” Frank offered timidly.

“Haha, yeah! T K O!” Tyler cheered. Cupping his hands around his mouth like a fight announcer. Rachel pitching in with a, “that fight was incredible!” The two of them head-butting each other like goons.

Glaring at the twins, Frank moved forward now. Kneeling down across from Astrid to check on Scott and reaching out to pull one of his eyelids open more. As soon as Frank touched his face though, Scott swatted his hand away. “What the hell are you doing Fishface? Trying to gouge my eyes out while I’m already down,” Scott grumbled. Struggling to sit up now, and Astrid put an arm under his shoulders to help him.

At both Scott’s response and the sight of him sitting up, Frank let out a gleeful squeal. “You’re alive,” he exclaimed. Throwing himself onto Scott and encasing him in a bear hug that had Scott gasping in pain. “Oh, sorry,” Frank stammered in embarrassment as he released Scott. “I thought Hayden might have killed you. Or turned you into a vegetable.”

“We Jorgenson’s have very thick skulls,” Scott shot back. Rubbing at his head and then grimacing, and Astrid couldn’t contain her snort of laughter at that comment. Yep, Scott certainly had a thick skull. Good thing too... At the sound of her amusement, Scott glanced over at her. “Speaking of thick skulls, where’s Hayden? Does he think he killed me too and now he’s currently fleeing to Mexico?”

“Uh no,” Astrid drawled back as she arched a brow at him. “Truth be told, Hayden pulled that last punch somewhat because he didn’t want to hurt you too badly. You’ve only been out for about a minute - maybe less. Him and Cope ran across the street with Heather to get some ice for your face.”

“Seriously,” Scott asked in mild surprise. “He’s still here? Isn’t he worried that the other teachers are going to turn him in?”

“Actually, he had to talk the other teachers down from calling the cops on you,” Astrid pointed out. “You did attack him in the middle of a downtown sidewalk. No matter what the reason, there’s no getting around the fact that you assaulted a teacher in front of a crowd of witnesses. Mr. Prior thinks he should press charges, but Hayden absolutely wouldn’t hear of it.”

When Scott’s blue eyes widened slightly, Astrid sighed as she lifted her shoulders in a shrug. “What did you expect? Of course Hayden’s not going to press charges against you. Nor is he going to take off and leave you lying unconscious in the street. You may have pushed him too far tonight, but he’s not actually a bad guy.”

“Well, your opinion doesn’t really count mi’lady. It might be just a little biased,” came Hayden’s dry voice from nearby. His tone making Astrid chuckle and she grinned up at him as Scott whipped his head around. Eyes narrowing at the sight of Hayden sauntering across the road, sandwiched between Heather and Cope. Both of whom look relieved to see Scott awake and upright. Hayden, on the other hand, was carrying a small bundle and discreetly favouring his left side. Hayden may have dropped Scott in the end, but Scott did manage to hurt him first.

“Mi’lady,” Scott scoffed, before clutching his face with another groan. “You two already have cutesy names for each other? I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Unfortunately a mild concussion is the more likely culprit for the nausea,” Hayden countered with an eye roll. “Sorry about that, by the way,” he added in a much gentler tone. Coming to a stop beside Astrid and passing Scott the bag of ice cubes wrapped in a white and red plaid towel. With an incoherent grumble, Scott accepted the ice and pressed it to his throbbing cheek. “And to be fair, Astrid has been ‘mi’lady’ since the moment she almost sat on me at that awful house party.”

“I like it,” Frank cut in kindly. “It reminds me of Sir Lancelot and Guinevere.”

“Not an ideal comparison,” Hayden drawled blandly and Cope started laughing. Making Frank glance at the two of them in confusion. “Seriously, who sleeps with their best friend’s wife and destroys a kingdom in the process. No matter how beautiful she is,” Hayden clarified. “Although, I suppose Arthur’s nephew Mordred is still the real villain, but that doesn’t make it okay. Just why that tale was added to Arthurian Legend in the 13th century is beyond me.”

“Perhaps it was just a further effort to subjugate women by making them seem like little more than weak adulterers,” Astrid chimed in with a shrug.

“Hmm... You make a valid point mi’lady,” Hayden quipped back with a smirk.

“Well, I still think it’s sweet,” Frank grumbled defensively. Heather grinning at her boyfriend’s frown before moving closer to rest her hands on his shoulders. Muttering ‘you would’ as she leant down to press a kiss to his hair. Frank’s cheeks flushing pink in response as he smiled up at her.

“I never took you for a student of the classical arts, Hayden. It’s depressingly rare to find a man that is tough, good looking, and knows his medieval literature,” Cope marvelled now. Giving Hayden a somewhat appreciative glance, and Astrid barely resisted the urge to tell her to back off and find her own man. Then Cope shifted her gaze to Astrid with a smile. “I think you’d better keep ahold of this one,” she joked. Flashing Astrid a cheeky wink.

Clearly Cope was now in on the secret affair, and Astrid couldn’t help wondering just who had told her. Hayden maybe? “You know what, I think I will. He is pretty awesome,” Astrid smirked back. Miss Cope smiling wider in response.

“I know a lot of things,” Hayden replied with a shrug. Playing down the other compliments like he was nothing special. “Like first aid for example,” he added blandly. Crouching down beside Astrid as he looked Scott over carefully. “How are you feeling,” Hayden asked. His tone professional now as Scott turned to glare at him.

“Like he got hit by Thor’s Mighty Hammer, no doubt,” Tyler chimed in. Rachel reaching out to high-five her brother as they both laughed again.

Hayden rolled his eyes, but chose to ignore them. “What’s your name,” he started again.

“Go fuck your hat, Haddock,” Scott snapped back.

“Good verbal response. Excellent. Do you remember what day it is,” Hayden continued without missing a beat. Astrid barely holding back a snort of laughter at his nonchalance.

“What is this, let’s play twenty-questions? Who cares what day it is? Let’s go with You-Broke-My-Face Thursday,” Scott grouched as Hayden chuckled softly.

“Fair enough. I would ask if you hit your head, but I think that question is pretty moot,” Hayden joked easily. “Does your neck hurt at all though.” Scott just shook his head ‘no’. “Alright then, you can stay sitting up if it’s more comfortable.” Then Hayden pulled a flashlight from his jeans pocket. Holding up the small metal object for Scott to see. “I’m sure you already know the drill,” he added with another chuckle.

“You keep a flashlight ready in your pocket,” Scott asked mildly. “Do you make a habit of punching people in the face then?”

“I like to be prepared for anything,” Hayden offered simply. “I also have a knife if you’d prefer some bloodletting instead.” Rachel cackled a laugh at that and Frank actually smirked a little now too. Hayden just lifted one shoulder in a half shrug at their amusement. “Now, if you’d just cooperate, this would be over with quicker.”

To Astrid’s utter shock, Scott surrendered. Answering the rest of his questions before letting Hayden carefully palpate along his jaw; then up around his cheekbones, ears, and eyes. Scott even taking his own hat off to let Hayden inspect his head for additional injuries. Holding his eyes open obediently as Hayden checked his pupils. Astrid watching in fascination the whole time. She had learned many of these techniques in her Vet Tech course, but she had never imagined the same things would almost directly translate to a human. Maybe she should take a first aid course when she was done with school...

“I thought Christian Grey was a CEO, not a doctor,” Heather intoned quietly. Watching Hayden work with the same keen interest. Astrid, Cope, and Rachel all choking out laughs at that. Frank just glanced up at Heather in innocent confusion. “I’ll explain later,” she muttered to him as she ruffled his hair affectionately.

“I wouldn’t know. I didn’t actually read the books or watch the movies,” Hayden replied distractedly. Barely halting in his evaluation of Scott, even as Scott arched a questioning brow at him. “I only know what juicy little tidbits Victoria decided to share with me. Whether I wanted to hear them or not.” Then Hayden asked Scott to follow his finger with his eyes and perform a few small dexterity tests. It was a bit like watching a doctor in the ER. Finally, clearly satisfied with whatever he found, Hayden pocketed the small flashlight again.

“You should be fine with some rest,” he stated simply as he patted Scott on the shoulder. “I’d keep ice on that jaw for a while - 10 minutes on, 20 minutes off for the next couple hours. You’re likely going to have a pretty solid headache later too, so I’d suggest you take a couple Advil before bed. Get Tyler to keep an eye on you. If you experience dizziness, excessive pain, or sudden vision or hearing loss, go straight to the hospital. Is that understood? Concussions are not to be taken lightly.”

Scott just nodded as he gaped at his cousin now. Clearly unsure what to say. Hayden was so calm and professional that Astrid couldn’t really blame Scott for being a little confused. How do you go from KO-ing someone one moment, to providing them with sound medical care in the next? Hayden the Wonderchild, Astrid mused. The thought making her giggle quietly as she grinned at her boyfriend. Nudging him with a shoulder and he smirked back at her.

“Well, I should probably head to the café and suffer through some terrible poetry now. Give them the good news that Scott survived,” Hayden added with a sigh. Straightening up carefully as he bit back a wince before holding a hand out to pull Astrid up from the ground too. “I also probably have some very awkward questions waiting for me to find answers to.” Astrid thought that he would drop her hand the moment she was standing, but he didn’t. He just continued to hold her, linking his fingers through hers instead.

“Don’t worry Hayden. I’ve got your back there. As an English Professor who majored in creative writing I’m great at coming up with wild excuses for inexplicable things,” Miss Cope offered brightly.

“Thanks Amy,” Hayden grinned back. “I knew we became friends for a reason.” Then he lifted Astrid’s hand to his lips. Pressing a quick kiss to it before adding in a softer tone, “Make sure he gets home safely.” Shooting a covert glance towards Scott, who was still sitting on the sidewalk and watching the whole scene with wide eyes and a small grimace. Astrid nodded as she smiled up at Hayden. Longing to lean up on her toes and beg for a proper kiss, but now was not really the time or the place.

As he dropped her hand and started walking away with Cope, Astrid suddenly remembered that she was still wearing his jacket. Not that she really wanted to give back the wonderfully warm and wool-lined leather coat that smelled like him. Still, he looked like he should be cold - dressed in only jeans and a thin grey cotton sweater. “Wait, Hayden,” she called out. “You forgot your jacket.”

Turning back to meet her gaze, his lips lifted in her favourite lopsided smirk. “Hang on to it for me. It gives me another excuse to come see you later.” Then he winked at her, before looking both ways and jogging across the street with Cope.

Astrid watched him for another moment before glancing back down at Scott. Seeing him staring after Hayden and Cope too. His expression unreadable for once. “Well, should we get you back home now,” Astrid asked brightly. Drawing Scott’s attention to herself as she held out her hands to help him up from the ground. He peered at her for a second, before accepting her proffered hands with a sigh.

He was a little unsteady as he first stood up, but not alarmingly so. Astrid giving him an encouraging smile before walking with him to his Caddy. When he took his keys out of his pocket though, she held her hand out for them. “I can drive myself,” he grumbled as he glared at her.

“If you think I’m letting you drive yourself right now, you’re crazy,” she drawled. “Heather will just follow us there,” she added. Heather agreeing cheerfully as she offered Scott an encouraging smile of her own. “I’m supposed to make sure you get home safely, and I intend to. After all, this really is my fault,” Astrid finished with a shrug.

“You bet it is,” Scott agreed. “All your fault.” Then he huffed a dramatic sigh and passed over the keys. Astrid taking them with a wide grin, and Scott finally cracked a small smile in return. Then Astrid was chirping the locks and climbing into the driver’s seat as Scott made his way around to the passenger side instead. Everyone else returning to their respective vehicles too.

As they drove back towards the University, Scott was unusually silent. Staring out the side window and apparently lost in thought as he pressed the ice pack to his reddened cheek. Neither of them speaking again during the whole trip from Hunter’s Cove to the parking garage at his apartment. As she backed the Caddy into its usual spot, Astrid started searching for some way to break the awkward silence - not wanting to leave like this - when Scott suddenly spoke. His body still shifted to gaze out the window.

“So I guess it’s official. You’re dating my super awesome cousin now,” he stated quietly. His voice gruff with some unknown and decently well concealed emotion. The words unmistakably sarcastic.

“I guess so,” Astrid supplied blandly. Not entirely sure where Scott was planning to go with this.

“Did you mean it when you said you loved him,” he asked simply. Wondering why exactly he was inquiring about it now, she found she could only nod. Knowing he wouldn’t see it, and wishing he would look at her so she could see his expression. He must have been watching her reflection though, because he gave a barely noticeable nod of his own. “And does he love you back,” he followed up.

That question caught her a bit by surprise. After blurting it out like an idiot, Astrid hadn’t really taken the time to consider whether or not Hayden would return the sentiment. She had been far too mortified with herself to think that far ahead. Then the guys were fighting, and then Scott was unconscious. With everything that had been going on, was it really any wonder that Hayden hadn’t brought it up yet? “I certainly hope so, though it is a little early to tell,” she answered truthfully.

Scott finally turned to meet her gaze now. “More importantly, does he makes you happy,” he inquired.

“Yes, he really does,” Astrid confirmed. Her lips lifting with a small smile that faded again just as quickly. “Look Scott, I’m really sorry. Sorry that it all got so crazy, and sorry that I didn’t tell you to begin with. I never wanted you to find out like this, but maybe it’s for the best. We can’t keep hurting each other like this, and I don’t want to fight with you anymore. The fire you and I had is already out. Maybe it’s time we both just let the embers die too.”

“You’re probably right,” Scott agreed with another sigh. “In truth, I’d already begun to accept the fact that we were over. Doesn’t make the thought of you and Hayden together any easier to stomach though.”

“Seeing you with Sabrina has never been enjoyable for me either,” Astrid reminded him. “At first it felt like I was slowly bleeding to death from a thousand paper cuts. I’m in a better place now though, and you eventually will be too. At least you know that you won’t have to watch Hayden and I perform excessive PDA’s at school every day,” she added dryly. Watching Scott grimace guiltily in return. “To be honest, if Hayden had his way it wouldn’t even be happening at all. He wants me to focus on my future instead of risking my career just to be with him. Thinks he’s not worth it.”

Scott arched his brows in surprise at that. “Well, he always was the smart one in the family,” he quipped. Giving a half-hearted chuckle at his own joke before opening the door and hopping down from the seat. Astrid taking the hint and following suit. She wanted to tell him that he deserved to be happy too. That he deserved way better than a user like Sabrina Swensen. They had only just managed to get to this odd place of peace though, and she couldn’t really bring herself to ruin it right now.

It was hard to believe that the meltdown had also been the solution. Scott seemed truly shaken after his fight with Hayden, but not in the way one might expect. He wasn’t sulking or angry. He was quiet and contemplative - and dare she say - almost accepting. Meeting him at the back of the Caddy, she passed him his keys back. “Take care of yourself Scott,” Astrid said lightly. “Hayden’s right about concussions being serious.”

“I play football Hofferson. I know a thing or two about concussions,” Scott pointed out with an eye roll. Then they were both finally laughing, and it felt nice. Maybe they would be able to salvage something out of their 4 years together. She hoped so. It really hadn’t been all that bad, after all. Some parts had even been pretty good.

“I’m sorry I’m such a mess,” Scott cut in again. Their unexpected moment of easy humour gradually fading back to uncomfortable reality. The brawny man looking somehow depleted as he cast his eyes down to the ground instead. “I get it if you absolutely hate me now. If you don’t want to talk to me ever again, you just say the word.”

Astrid felt an ache slice through her heart at the forlorn look on his face. “Of course I don’t hate you,” she hurried to reassure him. Reaching out to place a hand on his arm, and he glanced back up at her. A tiny speck of hope blooming behind his blue eyes, and she offered him a tentative smile. “Just because forever wasn’t meant for us, doesn’t mean that I don’t still care about you.”

He arched a brow at her, and she shrugged back. “It’s the truth. Honestly Scott, you’re actually a pretty great guy. When you’re not trying to be the man your father and football buddies think you should be, that is,” she added pointedly. “I wish you’d let the rest of the world see the Scott that I know a little more often.”

“The one that is insecure and scared, and doesn’t actually like confrontation that much. Yeah, well I doubt my father and friends would think the inner me is as awesome as you seem to. That Scott just isn’t ready to face the rest of the world quite yet,” Scott shot back with another eye roll.

“I think he is,” Astrid countered. “You never know until you try. If your friends can’t handle the real you, then maybe you just need better friends.” When he arched a brow at her, she sighed softly. Now really wasn’t the time to dive into that either. Baby steps, she reminded herself.

“I just want to see you happy too,” Astrid offered kindly. “You deserve it.” Then she bent forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek that had his eyes going wide with surprise. “Get some rest. I’ll see you at school tomorrow,” she added. Dropping her hand from his arm and heading out the garage door to Heather’s waiting car. Leaving a slightly dazed Scott standing by his SUV, staring after her.

Astrid couldn’t be sure that Scott wasn’t still going to rat them out to Alvin. Somehow, she didn’t think he would though. Either way, there was nothing to be done for it. The truth was out now, and Scott was free to do what he wished with it. Her and Hayden had always known that being found out was a real possibility, but she had made this choice all on her own. She would just have to put on her big girl pants and suffer the consequences.

Arriving back at their apartment, everything felt eerily calm after the madness. Had it really only been an hour and a half since Frank and Tyler burst through their door with the terrible news? It felt longer somehow. Maybe that was just because of how emotionally drained Astrid felt now. After the fight, and then the talk with Scott, she was worn out. Ready to just crawl into bed and pull the covers over her face to block out the world.

Unfortunately hiding from life was not a luxury she could afford if she wanted to graduate. The three girls all changed into their lounge pants before finally getting busy on their homework. Not that there was much time for it now. It was 8:00 at night already. After glancing at the clock with a sigh, Astrid buried her face in her book. Doing her best to focus, while trying not to let her mind dwell on Scott’s question.

Did Hayden love her back? After all, they had only been ‘dating’ for 2 weeks. Surely that was way too soon to have that strong of feelings for someone. Yet, in Astrid’s heart, it kind of felt like they had been an unofficial thing since the end of August. Maybe, if she could muster the courage to relive that mortifying moment, she’d ask Hayden about it tomorrow morning when she returned his jacket to him.

It was almost 10:00 by the time the girls finally packed away their books. Rachel stretching her back over her chair with a groan as she rubbed her hands over her tired eyes. “Can we save the excitement for the weekend next time,” she asked. Directing the question to no one in particular. “I hate rushing to finish Queen’s essays. I know I got half of it wrong, but I can’t even be bothered to care.”

“I’d have to agree,” Heather chimed in with a chuckle. “Maybe she’ll go easy on us because of what happened tonight?” Then, at Astrid’s arched brow, she grimaced. “Yeah, who am I kidding. It’s Queen. Ah well, I vote that it’s time for tea and bed.” Astrid and Rachel both laughing in concurrence as they headed to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

Astrid had just dropped a tea bag into her mug when the security panel suddenly buzzed. “Hmm... I wonder who that could be,” Heather offered. The confused interest in her voice a little too forced to be believable. Sauntering over to the panel, she glanced at the screen with a smile before buzzing the person up. Coming straight back to the counter and fussing at her tea without another word.

When the knock sounded on the door, she glanced at Astrid. “Mind getting that? My hands are full,” she asked innocently. Making Astrid even more suspicious now.

After narrowing her eyes at Heather for a moment, Astrid made her way to the door. Opening it, she found Hayden standing on her doorstep. Looking gloriously handsome with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans. Hadn’t he been firm on the fact that they wouldn’t just show up at each other’s places like this? Especially on weeknights?

“What are you doing here? Did you come for your jacket? I thought you’d want to wait and get it tomorrow? What if someone sees you,” she rambled in surprise. Not even noticing as Heather casually flicked off the kettle. Grabbing Rachel by the wrist and dragging her from the room. A finger held to her lips in warning to keep quiet.

“The jacket is only the second reason that I stopped by,” Hayden drawled back. Green eyes laughing at her confusion as he stepped across the threshold. “Actually, I was hoping we could talk about something first. Something that you may or may not have said to Scott. About me...” He let the sentence trail off as Astrid stared at him for a moment.

Then she felt her cheeks heat as she realized what he must be talking about. “Oh, that,” she replied. Looking away and closing the door with an awkward laugh that made her want to cringe. “Well, you know, it was the heat of the moment. I would have said just about anything to stop Scott from marching in there and telling everyone.”

She was trying to appear flippant, but she was clearly failing horribly as Hayden just arched a brow at her. His expression mildly amused, but mostly unreadable. “Did you mean it,” he asked simply.

“I... I don’t know,” she floundered. “I mean, it’s just so soon. Can you really love someone when you’ve only been dating for a couple weeks. Maybe we should just forget I said anything at all. It’s late anyways and my brain is fried.”

Looking for something, anything, to use as an out, she turned around and grabbed his coat off the hook. “So, yeah... Here’s your jacket. Thanks for lending it to me. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Hayden took the jacket from her hands and dropped it onto the sofa table near the door instead. “I said, did you mean it,” he asked again as he stepped closer to her. Backing her up almost against the wall as she gazed up into his face.

She considered lying again. Maybe blaming it on cold medication or lack of sleep. Stress from working on her thesis might make a good cover story. Then she just decided to give in. Astrid Hofferson was no coward, and if he was afraid of her feelings then he didn’t deserve them. “Yes,” she stated firmly. “I did.”

Hayden’s face split into such a wide grin that her heart nearly skipped a beat. “Good, because I think I love you too,” he returned. Then he was closing the distance between them. Leaning down to kiss her as he pulled her into his embrace. Her arms wrapping around his shoulders in response while her hands twined into his hair.

When the day had taken such a hard turn south, Astrid had been sure that it was only going to get worse from there. Instead, she felt weightless and absolutely wonderful. She had finally cleaned the air with Scott, and Hayden loved her. She wanted to hold onto this moment forever. Then the two of them were laughing and stumbling slightly as he kicked his shoes off before picking her up and carrying her straight to the bedroom. The looming scandal and his aching ribs both forgotten in the lightness of the moment.

**______**

**Well, what did you guys think of that? A lot of stuff happened in this chapter. Astrid's 'oops' proclamation. Scott's enlightenment. The fight. (Of course Thor's Mighty Hammer was going to make a showing. I just couldn't resist.) And then it's all capped off by a surprisingly open and honest talk between Astrid and Scott, where we finally get to see the real Scott that the other chapters have only been giving us tiny glimpses of.**

**Beth Crowley's song just felt so perfect for the scene with Astrid and Scott. After all, it is such a mixture of sweet and sad. Anyone that has reconciled with an ex knows the feeling. Now the real question is, what do you think Scott is going to do from here? Like many bullies, the fact that Hayden stood his ground done shook him. Dare I say he might have gained some respect for Mr. Haddock? Or was that respect always there, beneath the surface? Did Scott always know that he and his cousin weren't quite as different as they seemed. Scott's inner monologue during the fight might have already given up the answer to those that were keen enough to notice...**

**Side note: you're welcome for that little first aid lesson I tossed in there too :P lol**


End file.
